Why Love Romano
by Karhien
Summary: Spain is in love with Romano but doesn't think he has to confess. Well, what happens when he finds out he isn't the only one wanting Romano...? A complete competition of hell! Can Spain win Romano's heart from the competitors as well as other trials and challenges? And really, find out why each competitor loves Romano...? Warning:Part of World X Romano. Will end in Spamano.
1. Chapter 1: French Truth

**Hello! Karen here! I love Romano to bits! He's such a tsudere and deserves much more love! I was inspired by a fanfic that's called "When In Rome" by RinxLen Neko but unfortunately is unfinished and might will never be… TT-TT**

**But! Still inspired, I'll hopefully finish this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Main pairings is: Spamano with a **_**lot**_** of one-sided love towards Romano and others. There's past one-sided FrUk and a past relationship of PruCan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: French Truth <strong>_

* * *

><p>France was the country of l'amour, <em>love<em>. He believed to be the most romantic out of all the countries and nations. He was best friends with Prussia, an ex-nation who has the biggest fighting spirit and ego France will ever see and Spain, the country of passion. France knew that Spain was head over heels, drop dead, _and_ madly in love with Romano that sometimes, it's really painful to watch.

Romano was _indeed_ attractive~. He had a beautiful shade of tan that was lighter than the deep tan of Spain's. Hair of colors of chestnut and burnt sienna with a _cute_ gravity-defying curl that was his erogenous zone (France knew, however Spain doesn't…). His eyes held magnificent colors that captures victims' eyes like a Siren's or mermaid's voice with a fire that seemed to burn daily. Eyelashes long over the big yet beady eyes and lips were thin and plump. France would have taken him in bed but… he would rather not be neutered by Spain's axe… He still would love that he can still spread l'amour with his-

"Damn it, Spain! Stop hugging me, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, with a cute flush of red on his cheeks. He was failing on pushing off the affectionate Spain who was hugging him tight and rubbing cheeks with him.

France couldn't figure out if he should chuckle in amusement of Romano or sigh for Spain for not taking him to the first base. He once or twice or four times he wanted Romano as French territory but Spain protected him, even if he didn't' knew his feelings. France had to directly tell Spain that he was in love with Romano in a very, very, _very sexual_ way, not a family way, for too many times where Spain has _finally_ got it in his brain. When Spain had _finally_ he broke out in one of the widest smile he ever seen, however… France inwardly groaned as his dense friend still did his cute habits on the shy and fiery personification of Southern Italia…

And to make it worse, France couldn't find out who was Prussia's secret love! He only found out about after a drunken confession about a month ago after he broke up with his sweet Canada. But France couldn't see any prime suspects- I mean candidates and he was the country of love, _LOVE!_

"I disagree with America, there's no bloody way we can make any superhero to stop global pollution."

And there was his cue, "I disagree with both Amérique and Angleterre!"

"Bloody wanker! Make sense, you bloody frog!"

"Ah, Angleterre, why don't we get rid of our sexual tensions from all these years, no?" With that said by France, England had a full blush of anger and embarrassment and began yelling both proper English and British slangs. France chuckled, how he once fell this fiery personification for the passion he hold. France could see the menacing glare that America was giving to him. France also knew that America had, no, _still_ has sincere, romantic feelings for the British. He knew Sweden's devoted feelings for Finland and Denmark was in love with Norway without even knowing. Poland wanted nothing but Lithuania's attention for selfish reasons, one which is love. Greece would stay awake for his "friend" Japan to speak his own opinions to hear his crush or love to speak. Russia dearly only wants China to become one with him and stalks him and acts kinder to him. And Germany, France inwardly snickered, oh how Germany was in love with the _adorable_ and _innocent_ personification of Northern Italy! All unrequited love, oh how his heart is suffering in agony!

Now, he needed his main task to do as a now matchmaker, make Spain and Romano together. But what? Spain wouldn't say it to Romano and surely Romano would never convince even if it depended on his life. France looked once more around the meeting table; he already flirted with all the maids and servants and already experienced the sexual tension of the Brit… Wait, didn't England believed and did magic?

France looked at England who was now fighting with America about the nicknames that dear England gets. It was rather cute but normally cute when received by child and America… But now France was getting off topic, he looked where England's chair. There, papers on the table that was organized and a little scattered due to England marching in anger and embarrassment due to America. Now, under the table was a typical suitcase and… France smile a catty smirk, under the table with the suitcase was an ancient-looking book with weird letters that was the stereotype magic book.

Now, France will never believe magic was real but hey, he was just plain desperate now. France had too many failed dates for Spain and Romano, Spain being obnoxious and oblivious while Romano denies too much. It may be forced by hey, if one of your best friends is in love and not properly giving l'amour to his soon lover, you become desperate. Sneaking, France dove for the book (how do you think he can grab anyone's ass, especially Spain's).

Quickly, he was looking for a spell, a truth spell in these dusty and wrinkly pages. He has to hurry, Germany is about to blow a fuse. Now, where's-

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Merde…

* * *

><p>"Mon ami," France sighed dramatically, the Bad Touch Trio are all in a bar once more, drinking up a fortune, "Why can't you confess your l'amour to Romano~?<p>

Prussia scoffed and downed on his beer while Spain was chuckling nervously. "France amigo, I can't just tell him out of nowhere, he'll freak out and then run away!" Spain laughed, with a dust of red on his cheeks.

France tried his best not to groan, from everything he did for his handsomely friend, Spain's obliviousness would ruin it all. And to add his misery, Spain didn't want to _confess_ at _all_. For a guy who used to be a conquistador, he didn't have the guts to confess his feelings to an ex-henchman… And he was the country of passion! He may have a _gorgeous_ ass but he was brainless and gutless when it comes to confessing…

"Well mon ami," France tried his best to confess, "What's keeping you from confessing, non? It's not like you have completion, oui?"

Spain gave another oblivious smile and France's eyebrow twitched, "That's right France!" Could it finally be it? "Why should I confess to Roma when there's no competition?" Mon Dieu!

France couldn't help but slapping himself hard on the forehead and let out a frustrated groan. How, oh how, could someone be this idiotic… He needs someone to flirt with, _fast_! He sent Spain with dates with Romano so many times! The classic dinner date, a carnival, few festivals, walks at plenty of parks, and not _one_ had successes! Spain wouldn't say the words and Romano took it in a wrong way… He thought that Spain was still the obnoxious caretaker who doesn't have sexual feelings for him… How wrong Romano is…

"Hey, France," Prussia finally said after finishing his mug of beer, "Why don't cha give up? I mean, ol' Toni here won't confess to Romano even if it depended on his life!" Prussia let out his famous chuckle and Spain pouted.

"I am going to confess to _mi __poco de tomate_! I just need to do it on the right time, that's all."

"That's not gonna be anytime soon! Kesesese!"

France took a deep swig to his dark red wine; all this unrequited love is giving him a headache. The only one nation that could understand l'amour almost like France himself was Matthieu and he was once or twice ignored… or more… France sighed and looked at the best buds he had since… a long, _long_ time. Both were fighting about confessing to Romano. France sighed once more, tomorrow, there was another meeting and France will use his last weapon… A book that was supposed to be magic… wonderful…

* * *

><p>Now, the meeting started and chaos was happening once more. France searched quickly through the wrinkly pages, trying to find a truth spell… Dieu, is there so many worthless spells! How to change your victim into a cat, how to change your enemy into a toddler, is there any truth spells in this book? Before France could give up, he finally spots a spell, a <em>truth<em> spell.

Thanking the heavens quick, France examined the spell. The spell was called "_Cariad cyfaddef i Mind _Truth Spell" in cursive and had a description below with some smudges covering some words here and there. Still, France could recognize the word "Cariad" as love and he could read the description. It said:

"For those who use this spell, you must be ******* to use this spell. The truth shall make the victims tell the truth of who they love in their **** and it will affect ******** in the room. Properly say the spell and speak the person's name. Remember, victims will confess who they love in their **** and **** shall say it out loud. Victims will *** truly say who they ***** love like the **** spell. This is the ***** most powerful truth so use it wisely."

Well, there are words he couldn't read due to smudges but the spell look promising enough for a desperate man. Now, this spell was easy to say and now… the big finish! France began to silently but surely read the spell. The said words began glowing, France began to read faster. The words began glowing faster and brighter as he pronounces each word correctly.

Now, time to finally activate the spell! France immediately loudly whispered, "Romano!"

Now, Spain gets to say-

"I love Romano!"

Finally! He had- wait what? There's something wrong…

One, that didn't sound like Spain's voice…, Two, that didn't sound like just one person… except it sounded like a whole group… Three, everything got quiet in meeting… Four, why was one nation or more giving a look to nations specifically… About… six nations were given strange looks and shocked faces… Denmark, England, Japan, Lithuania, Russia, and Sweden..? W-why are they- They couldn't be… they actually said that… they love Romano?

France turned his head to Romano, he had to see how Romano was reacting- He's asleep… Romano… was _asleep_… meaning he didn't hear the multiple confessions… However Spain wasn't…

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it? Good? Bad? Please tell me and review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

**Karen here! Ah, poor Spain… He's so cheerful yet oblivious so this might get him a wake-up call. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Competition <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Y-you guys… you guys what?" Spain was speechless, beyond speechless. How in the world that six other nations are… are… are in love with his Romano!<p>

Even his greatest enemy, England, the one who demolished his precious Armanda, is in _love_ with Romano! Didn't France say that America was in love with England? Well, Spain could defiantly see the heartbroken look on America's face. However, England didn't. England was looking at the others who declared their love.

"Y-you're in love with Romano…?" All the nations ask one another, all at once. England soon raised that humongous caterpillar eyebrow in question and then spoke those words.

"So, I have competition for Romano's heart."

Russia smiled, seemed to be thankful that Belarus wasn't in the room now, and chirped, "Da, it seems we do have competition and I don't want to lose, da."

Okay, what! Is it Spain or the nations are now agreeing that they have competition for Romano? Denmark loudly accepted with Sweden following up and now, Japan and Lithuania shyly and politely accepting. As if it wasn't bad enough, an unknown blond with a curl similar to Romano with a bear then whispered and told, "Why don't we all have a competition for Romano's feelings?"

Now, now the nations were agreeing once more, as if none want to give up. Spain's voice grew quiet and lost. He couldn't help but be complete shocked and confused. How did the nations fell for his Romano? I mean, Spain was there for him most of the time. I mean, yeah, Romano is the cutest thing ever with those eyes, that tomato red blush, and his cute butt… but that's beside the point! He was Spain's and he was going to confess him… later in time…

"H-hey, amigos," Spain's voice finally came back but not as happy or positive as it was usually, "I-I was going to confess Romano…"

Soon, Spain heard a loud slap echoing the room. All the nations immediately turn their attention to France, who still had his hand to his face and… a book?

"Wait a minute," England yelled, "That's one of my magic books! No wonder it's missing! And why we all confessed!"

Spain didn't know what to do, kill France for making the now competition or shocked that he's actually using one of England's "magic" books. Now out of all the time, Romano (and Italy) began to wake up. Spain soon remembers that the Italians had that precise three o'clock siesta and the meeting did take too long than usual…

Now, Romano was cute as ever as he groans and lifts his face up a bit for light to shine on his closed eyes and face. _Cute._ Now, he slowly opens those heavenly and hellish eyes, those that hold colors of gold, green, and brown. _Cute._ And finally, Romano professionally gave out the cute yawn and soon, the classic rubbing-his-eyes move. _So cute~!_

Unfortunately for Spain, the other nations also swooned at the cuteness of Romano waking up. As Romano finished his adorable eye-rubbing, he was awoken and now, raising an eyebrow as the meeting was uncharacteristically quiet. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, to a cute reaction of making sure he isn't still dreaming.

"Okay," Romano finally spoke, "What the hell is going on? Why the hell is everything now good damn quiet?"

* * *

><p>Spain was not moping, not at all. Of course, he was denying his feelings, kind of like his <em>tomate lindo <em>Romano. Again, the Bad Touch Trio was in a bar except lacking two of the members having fun. Prussia was having a drinking contest with numerous humans while France was comforting him. This felt like when he first got Romano when he was a toddler or child, except _hopefully_ France is not interested in Romano in that way anymore…

"C-Come on, mon ami," France tried to comfort once more with his hands nearing their destination, "You can win this competition for sweet and darling Romano's heart. I mean, I may be the most romantic country ever but you are the country of passion! I'm sure you can win!"

Spain sighed, he did not like nor want to be depressed or negative. He always wants to show a good, wide smile to the world but what happened in the meeting was a complete _pesadilla,_ nightmare! After Romano asked, Spain's now-rivals told that the meeting was over with the rest of the nations just awkwardly standing there. Germany tried to swiftly and sternly end the meeting bet even the awkwardness had gotten to him. Romano quickly packed up and retreated out of the meeting room. Soon, nations awkwardly left, one by one. But you could tell the now-rivals quietly accepted a competition and none not wanting to lose.

But to even to make it worse, Spain has competition with some of the strongest and scariest nations there is. Denmark was a passionate fighter, Sweden used to rule nearly all of Northern Europe and had the _scary_ glare, and Russia… Spain almost visibly shivered at the thought of Russia, he may have interacted with Russia a few times and that was just plain enough for him…

But Spain wasn't going to give up; he had fought Romano in wars in years to protect. He had fought France about four times and fought Turkey when he was the Ottoman Empire and he wasn't going to lose this war- I mean, competition! I mean, Spain had the better chance than all his rivals! England of course is the worst cook in the world (okay Spain may over exaggerate a _little_). Denmark was too rough and drank beer a lot (Spain found out that Romano didn't like beer that much and prefer fine wine, sort of like France). Japan was too quiet and shy that he could barely touch Romano without blushing and in rare occasions, get a nosebleed for no reasons that Spain could find. Lithuania was a worrywart and a wimp (well, Spain believes he is a wimp since he has to follow every command Russia gives to him). Russia is… well, he's just plain cruel and Romano is scared of his overly-possessive sister, Belarus. And finally, Sweden just glared at anything, seems to be emotionless, and mumbles a _lot_. Yes, Spain had the best chance to capture Romano's heart!

"Kesesese! Oi, Antonio, Francey-pants!" Soon, Prussia staggered to the rest of the trio, obviously drunk. The full-blown drunk blush was on his cheeks as he loosely held an empty beer mug. His platinum blond hair was messy as strands of his were stubbornly sticking out. His smile was a toothy smirk with a strand of drool going down to his chin. "I win da drunkin cuntest! Kesesesese! All hall do aahsome me!" A hiccup escaped through Prussia's mouth and soon, he was laughing cheerfully and drunkenly.

Soon, France had seen his chance. Prussia was more drunk than usual and when Prussia is drunk than usual, he immediately tells the truth and forgets when he has his hangover. Finally, France can help both of his best pals! Both Spain and Prussia actually have some l'amour and get to make love everyday!

"Hey Gilbert," France cooed, his hands on the drunken Prussia, "Will you tell good and always handsome Francis who you love~?"

Spain took interest, _Prussia_, the self-proclaimed awesome Prussia, was in love? Spain knew Prussia didn't fond over love nor romance and loves to fight and drinking beer. Prussia usually looks down on love and always teased Spain about his love for Romano and how Spain will never confess. Maybe his secret love was Hungary, which would defiantly explain why Prussia was so bitter to love… Then again, when Prussia was more drunk than usual like now, he had confessed that he loved Hungary like a hybrid of a sister and brother (aka like family).

"Con't tall ya… Prumis me sulf dat I'lr gut over ut…" Prussia slurred, swaying side to side, looking like he was ready to collapse. One of France's eyebrows twitched in anger, even the overly-drunk Prussia wouldn't tell! Again, he must use the weapon! The somehow-it-actually-works magic book! Taking it out of one of his pockets, he went to where he met the love truth spell. Now, he just says the person's name and voila, he knows. However for France… Unfortunately, he possibly has to do the spell several times for he did not know who…

"Say, Toni," Prussia hiccupped, "Yur luff fer Ruma…" Prussia put his arm around the confused and oblivious country, "Iz et rearry zat beg zat yu'rr gunna foght tirr da vary und? Cuz…" Prussia hiccupped and cackled, Spain soon joining for being a laid-back person he is.

While France frustrated groaned, he has done the spell too many times… First try was Hungary and nothing unusual happened to Prussia. Next was Canada and to France, thankfully didn't do anything. Now, his prime suspects were eliminated… Now, France is trying to guess and randomly pick nations. Turkey, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Seychelles, Belgium, Luxembourg, and hell, France even chose his very own little brother, Germany! And nothing, nothing was happening to the drunken Prussian and didn't yell any confessions… Now, who could Prussia love? As early said, Prussia looked down on love and romance. From being raised to fight to the very end, Prussia didn't really have romantic love in his heart nor bone. Then, a name came echoing through France's head and even the country of love was shocked of this. _'You have got to be kidding me…'_ France thought, cursing himself and now pitying over Spain's poor life.

While France was thinking, Spain was laughing and enjoying his fun with the drunken Prussia. Spain didn't really know that Prussia loved cute stuff, especially his Gilibird with a gigantic bow or flower on her. Yes, Gilibird was a girl he found out and also, Prussia gave the bird immortality. Why? Prussia didn't tell him yet.

"Und Toni, Giribir wus zo cwute zat… I throught she wus sa he…!" Prussia cackled. Spain inwardly smiled as he laughed. Prussia was always great to have, to either cause fun with troubles or comfort when either France or Spain was depressed (with some teasing at the end, of course.)

"Und arr I cun say iz- I ruv Rumano!" Wait... Spain stopped laughing and now, Prussia was in his drunken coma. Did… Prussia… drunkenly admit he loved Romano! Spain felt his heart stopping and his blood running cold. Now, he soon later found that not only his worst enemy and rival, England, is in love with his Romano… but his best friend in the world! Spain turned his head towards France, only to see him trying to hide the magic book with a sorry look in his eyes.

Indeed, this was going to be a competition of hell for Spain…

* * *

><p><strong>Spain really should have confessed to Romano… <strong>

**And for those who don't know what Prussia was saying, I was trying to make him slur like what drunken people should do. I don't know how they really sound like or say so I did my best guess… **

**Prussia's drunken language to regular English:**

** 1) I win the drinking contest! Kesesesese! All hail the awesome me!**

** 2) Can't tell you. Promise myself that I'll get over it…**

** 3) Say Toni, your love for Roma… Is it really that big that you're going to fight till the very end? Because…**

** 4) And Toni, Gilibird was so cute that… I thought she was a he…!**

** 5) And all I can say is- I love Romano!**

**Hopefully you guys can find which ones are which (First starts after he says "Kesesese! Oi, Antonio, Francey-pants!") **

**Next chapter is going to be what's going in Romano's world and boy, is he going to be surprised. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Gifts

**As Spain is being mentally tortured, let's see how Romano is reacting… with a **_**big**_** surprise. ;3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Gifts<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano believes- no, knew that he wasn't liked a lot. Usually people would prefer the <em>lovable<em> and _cheerful_ pasta-loving little brother he had. Of course, he was loved and respected by the mafia but that wasn't the point! They only love him for his attitude and, and… and for his grandfather's inheritance… Romano sighed and finally got out of bed, getting ready for another idiotic and stupid and damned day…

Romano figured out his schedule today. Morning, his idiotic yet cute little brother, Veneziano would cook his breakfast (which is pasta as always). He then eats the entire pasta while Veneziano talks all the way about really anything. He finishes and then tends his garden, just tomatoes dam it! N-Not like he likes to garden or anything! He especially didn't like to garden his beloved flowers or grapes for wine! Well after the "forced" gardening, he _might_ drive to Spain's house to tend his tomatoes if the mafia didn't text him that they need his help for anything really. Then again, the mafia was getting too quiet and rowdy than usual… Yup, he's going to get a text or two from the mafia… Just as Romano finished his mental schedule, something happened…

"Veh~! Romano, fratello, help me~!" Just as Romano got down the stairs, first thing he saw told him that the day was going to be damned for him…

How? Well, how would you react when you see your brother is being toppled of a pile? A pile that was of wrapped boxes, bags, and letters with a few recognizable chocolate boxes, to be precise. It's either all those nice-looking gifts were accidently shipped to their house, Veneziano bought all these gifts, or all those gifts were shipped to Veneziano… Maybe all in one… Romano didn't think much, he ran to his brother and try to take out as much gifts off him. It took a while and several minutes for the pile to cut down in half. Where Veneziano can finally escape and both the Italy brothers took several breaths. One pile that was Veneziano was being squished by gifts, the other from making another pile of gifts from the original to help his damn brother get out.

"Who. The. Flying. Fuck…" Romano finally gasped, trying to get more air in his lungs. Romano then took a huge breath in and finally said, "Who the fucking hell gave you all of this damn shit!"

Veneziano then took a box from the pile that he had gotten out and his golden-brown eyes were shown with shock and surprise. He then took another gift and examined it. He then took another and examined and another and another… Romano raised an eyebrow in question, why was Veneziano surprised?

Romano then took a gift, it was a white box with a red bow wrapped properly and nicely, and then began to read what was from to the pink heart-shape tag. Now, Romano can be openly surprised. The tag was addressed here, no mistake but that not what surprised him the most… It was addressed to _him_, Romano! It was addressed to Romano Italia, not to Veneziano! Romano didn't know if he should be just plain shocked or a little happy that all the gifts were for him. However, the shock (and there was no happiness, damn it!), Romano put the box close to his nose and began to sniff it inspective as he can. It was an aroma of a flower, a flower that was not a rose.

Romano tensed up on the realization, for the gift was not from the pervert France… Usually, France would tease him by bringing a couple of gifts as mail sent from Spain. Of course, France obviously will never know how to hide evidence. Romano could smell either a full rose garden (one time, Romano couldn't believe France could make a bouquet of carnations smell nothing but a rose) or a highly expensive perfume that was indeed overdosed _and_ flood and drown his nose with just a quick sniff. Since he knew France's precise address (just to save and in case that Veneziano visits France anytime), he sent them back… _with _either a bomb or a skunk or anything the French would despise. Yet, no matter how much satisfactory Romano had on hearing the perverted bastard scream like a whiny whore in common horror movies, Romano always felt disappointed or depressed… Not like he's suspecting or _even_ hoping that someone would like him and give him a real gift from the heart!

Romano soon took one of the ends of the bow and slowly unravels it. Slowly and carefully, he began to take the top off and see what was inside. Romano's eyes soon grew large as saucers, it was a teddy bear. It was a fucking adorable white teddy bear. Romano had to admit, it was indeed cute that he just can't be disgusted or grossed out about it. The teddy bear had a fluffy silk red ribbon with sparkly black eyes and that wasn't all. The bear was carrying or hugging a card to its belly. It was a plain clean white card with a tiny heart in the middle that it was almost unnoticeable.

Now, neither Spain nor France could do something so simple, not that Romano was hoping it was from Spain, damn it! So he opened the card and in cursive, it said:

'_Dear Romano,_

_You and I felt similar feelings of being overshadowed that I love how you keep on getting stronger and not give up._

_By yours truly,_

_Your secret admirer'_

Now, Romano didn't know what to say or do. This… this has to be some sort of joke! This just can't be right at all! Someone… _Someone_ is a secret admirer of _him_, Romano! He put the bear safely on a table and went to another bow. He checked the tag, like the previous, had the correct and precise address with it addressed to Romano. And still no rose smell! Opening it quickly yet carefully, inside were baked goods, Danishes if he remembered correctly. However, anyone could tell this person was neither not a master cook nor he or she was defiantly struggling on making and baking this. Romano blushed, he was not a sucker for food made by hand (a lot), and he just prefers it rather than store bought (which was true by the way).

Romano went to another box, just the same address and was delivered to him and the no rose smell, and opened it. Inside the box, foreign candy and miniature items that was quite familiar and a white kitty doll with no mouth, wearing a cute toddler outfit… Another box had toys that were handmade and a book, a book on how to take care of a child… Romano blushed on the book, he secretly loved kids ever since he didn't want any squirts or brats have any similar negativity he had when he was a kid. N-not that cares about kids or anything r-really! And inside the final box he was opening for now, strangely, a seeds of sunflowers in a box, and it wasn't' the snack kind…

Okay, Romano looked, reviewed, and examined the gift boxes he just opened. Strangely, Veneziano was still checking each box to see it was addressed to Romano. Since his constant checking, he created the third pile of gifts from the original and the second that was made by Romano. Okay, Romano had two ideas for all these damn gifts that were sent to him. One, this was a cruel joke made by someone other than pervert France… Two, people idiotically somehow forgot Veneziano's real name and thought it was Romano… Romano knew that he couldn't get an s-secret admirer even if he tried. And that was not all the "problems", for it seemed if he did have a secret admirer, this one must have an incredible multiple personality disorder… It… I-It r-really looked like h-he had m-more th-than _one_ secret admirer!

"Veneziano…" Romano finally found his voice, "I'm… I'm going to the mafia… and pretend this didn't happen at all… alright?" Veneziano try to nod without pausing or just staring at Romano. "Ve, would you like some pasta for breakfast, fratello?"

* * *

><p>So luckily, Romano got a text and now, he's trying to help eliminate a rebel group with his sister, Sicily. Sicily was the holder of the mafia and was once Romano's wife (*ahem* Kingdom of Two Sicilies *ahem*). Strangely, Sicily was not here with Romano since she had a special meeting with the Mafioso. This is all he needs now to distract from those gifts. Not that they were special and great and all, just a little weird that's all…<p>

"Italy, sir," one man said while Romano was thinking of a _real_ strategy, not the gifts, "This… This is delivered to… to you, Italy sir…"

Okay, if Romano just thought he has seen it all from the gifts, this one… He could say this took the cake, since this gift has a part that was literally a cake, a _wedding_ cake… The gift was really a wagon painted as the Italian flag with flowers, candy, things carved as hearts, and so many others that yell out "wedding proposal". Romano could also see pastries wrapped in colored plastic bags with an unnecessary gigantic bow tying each a bag. The candy was mostly Italian that wasn't really wrapped at all, for almost all the candy was chocolate as well. The chocolates that Romano could identify were Italian (of course), Swiss (he shivered on the trigger-happy bastard's temper, it was even worse than Romano's!), Belgian, and finally, his least favorite, German. The flowers were roses of all the bright colors and meanings, white lilies, and carnations of all the sexual and loving meanings. Now, all those heart-shaped items… There was heart-shaped wood statues, heart-shaped cards, heart-shaped balloons, heart-shaped pillows, heart-shaped dolls, really, Romano was surprised that wagon wasn't falling apart! The damn wedding cake was on top and in the middle with a sign that said:

'_I love you, Romano! With all of my heart! _

_So please marry me!_

_-Love, your secret admirer'_

… Merda…

* * *

><p>Now, Romano had his full-on, redder than tomato blush on every part of his head. Why, you ask? Because Romano who was stubborn and likes gifts, he was carrying the gift wagon to the streets of Italy. It was also wasn't helping when every civilian was staring at him… They either look at him as if he was going to give it to a special someone or look at him as if he was nuts. Romano didn't like either of those reasons… Especially the one that people thought that he was crazy…<p>

"Lovi~!" Great… As if he wasn't dying from embarrassment from now… "Uwah~! Lovi, is that all for me~?"

Luckily, Romano could still use his other arm and punch Spain _hard_ on the gut. His blush has turned a shade redder and he can feel even more stares, fucking wonderful… As if Spain couldn't be any more oblivious! And no, he did not felt even a tad bit guilty when Spain is now groaning and clutching his stomach! So what if he punched Spain _fully_ with his strength and anger! Romano did not care, damn it! ...Okay! Maybe a little!

"Merda, Antonio, you bastard! This isn't for you!" Romano tried to keep his voice from going loud, since it'd be even more fucking embarrassing if he got more stares than ever. Romano just wanted to take the damn gift wagon home! But _noooo_, the world just fucking hates him and want Romano to suffer in the hell of damn embarrassment!

Spain seems to have miraculously (usually) recover from Romano's punch and gave him the widest eyes Romano had ever seen. The only time that they were wider was when Turkey loudly asked Romano out. Of course, Romano had to admit that Spain attacking him was satisfactory, not that he'll tell Spain damn it! However, Turkey had tried to ask out Japan before but was politely rejected before he asked out Romano. Romano knew that somehow Turkey found out that Romano and Japan were great friends so of course, Spain gave the message that he won't be dating him soon…

"Y-you got all those gifts?" Spain said in disbelief. Okay, Romano may not be the most popular or loved, that doesn't fucking mean Romano has to be damn reminded! He felt anger surging through him, Spain better know what's going to be damn good for him!

"You know what, this is damn stupid. I'm going to fucking home damn it!" Romano huffed, taking the strolling gift wagon past the confused Spain. Romano just wants the damned day to be over now.

* * *

><p>Romano sighed, now he was in his comfy clothes and on the couch in the living room… This was beyond weird damn it… All these gifts… were sent to Romano… well, there were some packages of pasta recipes and ingredients, but that's beside the point! So Veneziano was off to potato bastard's house for training…<p>

Romano had already bought planting pots for the sunflower seeds he got and planted them of course. He put the white teddy bear in bed with his tomato plushy (n-not that it was from Spain in one of Romano's birthday and he kept it damn it!) and the unusual yet cute mouth-less kitty as well. Now, Roman was lying on his back on the comfy couch with pillows on each side, supporting both the head and feet of Romano, and the book about childcare. Reading this book and eating treats from the gifts was a nice way to waste yet enjoy the afternoon. The Danishes were really okay and the candy with the kitty doll was quite yummy and familiar. Of course, after Romano reads a chapter, he finishes all the sweets from one gift. He then closes the cook and unwrap another gift for more sweets to snack on.

This was going well for some time till- Romano groaned. Who the hell is ringing the damn doorbell! Really, Romano was enjoying a slice of the professionally made wedding cake and admittedly, a well-informed guide of childcare. Then again, it could be Veneziano forgetting his keys… _again_. Or another delivery guy that is delivering either another gift from one of Romano's "secret admirers". Or it could be another batch of pasta or ingredients for Veneziano. Romano sighed, looks like he has to find out and answer.

Closing and hiding the book and off the painfully comfy couch, Romano strolled to the door with the annoying chorus of their doorbell ringing. Reminder to Romano, he needs to change the damn doorbell or add electrifying shocks for those who annoyingly repeatedly pressing it. As Romano grabbed the door and swung all the way, before he could yell in anger, a flower was nearly shoved to his face. A tulip to be exact, as Romano soon examines and loses his words. Okay, defiantly not France or Spain… Or another delivery guy…

As Romano checked to see who the intruder was, he soon felt anger pulsing through. Of all the people who were going to visit, it had to be _him_…

* * *

><p><strong>Could you guess who the mystery person is? There's a hint or two on who he might be. ;) <strong>

**I'll give an award to the person that first answers it right so good luck!**

**Oh, and happy almost April Fools Day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tulip

**Congratulations, ****Ichigo-the-Deathberry, for answering chapter 3's little challenge. :) Choose well. **

**And whoa, already past ten reviews… Thank you watergoddesskasey for being my tenth reviewer! For being my tenth reviewer, you may have a minor appearance in this fanfiction. Just PM me about your character, okay. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Tulip<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>You<em>…" Romano growled in anger and gave out his best glare.

Turkey smirked, of course, Romano has always been a challenge and Turkey loves challenges. Hey, he can be competitive if he wants to and he can do it to the extreme. Romano was always a never-ending challenge ever since Turkey was the Ottoman Empire, even when he first tried to capture him. Romano always had that fire in his eyes that overshadow the fear and he even stood up at him even as he was getting captured.

"Oh come on Romano," Turkey smirked, shoving the tulip a little to Romano's nose to take a big whiff of the _real_ tulip. "Can't we get over that failed attempt of an invasion when I was an empire? I just want a date or two with you!"

Romano just plain glared at the masked and hooded man, yeah right, as if he would get over that damn event! And as if he goes on a date with an old man! Romano then swiped the tulip from Turkey's hand and examined it. It was red. The tulip was a fully red, store-bought tulip. Romano narrowed his eyes, for he knew a few or more lower meanings due to advancing his flirting with the ladies.

"A red tulip," Romano began, his brain kicking an all the knowledge he could find and remember, "I believe it's used as a declaration or damn expression for love… I should give a yellow tulip then" Romano smirked.

However, his confidence faded when he could see that Turkey was either confused as hell and just plain smiling _or_ believing that he accepted the declaration. Romano inwardly groaned, he remembers that this was _Turkey_. Turkey, the country who loves fighting and war, is not anywhere near a romantic.

"Yellow tulips symbolize rejection in love, asshole." Romano finally said. He learned that the hard way when a woman threw him a bouquet of yellow tulips and carnations at him. Although yellow tulip also means that the giver said to have a radiant and bright smile, Romano wasn't going to tell that to damn Turkey. Really, Turkey was hopeless to anything that was and is romance…

Turkey seemed to blink multiple times behind the mask before laughing out loud as if he went victorious on a battle. Romano twitched in anger and showed a face of disgust and are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. Is Turkey senile as well as old?

Turkey laughed as he couldn't help it. Romano was- no, still is a challenge after all. He was even a bigger challenge when it comes to accepting dates with males, especially with male nations. Romano was a diehard Catholic where accepting dates with males, especially male nations, is something that's anything opposite of easy. He even had that fire that is still burning when he was a child.

"Bastard! What the hell are you damn laughing your ass off about!" Romano yelled, a color of anger covering on his cheeks and the fire igniting more than usual.

Turkey smirked once more, he always likes to get an angry reaction or any reaction really that said fight or war. However, Romano always makes cute reactions, most like what his friend Japan said, a tsundere reactions. Turkey began to be curious, what was inside in Romano's house? And why did it smell so damn good! Luckily, he was taller than Romano and could easily lean to see- Wait, those are… sweets!

"My, my, Romano," Turkey whistled in appreciation, "You sure have a lot of sweets…"

Turkey loves sweets, sweets to him was and is part of his culture. Turkey was a natural sweet-tooth and loves sweets as much as entertaining tourists. Turkey especially loves his baklavas and Kadayıf and especially pudding for his desserts he always eat daily. Yes, it's true. Turkey eats sweets daily and sweets were like his hookah, without the tobacco of course. Now, Romano has sweets, I mean _tons_ of sweets. Now, Turkey has a challenge. The challenge: let Romano incite him inside and "help" him finish all those delicious, scrumptious sweets…

Romano raised an eyebrow as Turkey leaned a bit and soon, began drooling. Okay, this proves it. Turkey is indeed an old man who is as well is senile. That is until he found out what Turkey was drooling over for. It was his gifts. Actually Turkey was drooling over his sweets and candy to be more precise and specific. Okay, Romano knew a few things about Turkish cuisine (another knowledge for flirting and hey, Romano likes to cook) and sweets seem to be a priority for its cuisine. Okay, he _might_ let the Turkey help himself. I mean, how can Romano possibly eat all these treats? Sure, he has a high metabolism and _may_ eat like a pig like Veneziano but even in this amount, he needs help.

Romano sighed and soon, took a step back to the side of the door, "If you want some sweets, you- Bastard!" Romano soon screeched. Turkey seems to think that once he gets his damn permission that he can stuff all the sweets he can in his fucking mouth… And damn, does Turkey have a fucking gigantic mouth!

Romano sighed again. Great, Turkey took his comfy couch and was now having some of the chocolates and pastries from the gift wagon. Well, at least he's not having any of the wedding cake… Romano really liked the cake. Romano sighed once more, well, looks like Turkey is going to stay for a while… Whether Romano likes it or not... And he indeed does not.

Romano first has to get this tulip to a vase, even if the tulip was been cut and store-bought by Turkey himself. Okay, there's no vase, Romano already used them for all those flowers in the damn gift wagon and from some of gifts that were those bouquets… Then, there's a blender that Romano didn't use for a while…

"Romano, how the holy hell did you get all of these goodies from?" Turkey asked, with candies and treats in his mouth. Romano is surprised that he could speak with that much food in that damn mouth.

Romano sighed, "From a cruel joke or prank…" Romano still wouldn't _believe_ he _has_ secret admirers, "Anyway, I got all these damn sweets, toys and other shit from these so-called "secret admirers." So dig in, damn it."

Okay, Turkey almost choked. Okay, he didn't confess like the other countries but they _actually_ sent _gifts!_ He may suck at romance but he could view this as a war. The enemies had did a sneak attack on base and Romano could not fully attack back (aka reject) on them. Wait, if England had sent his very own treats… Turkey visibly paled, oh god, if he meets the taste of… that _stuff_ that England could possesses as the ultimate weapon… his tongue will never fully recover!

"Luckily, all these gifts weren't that horrible," Romano said, while putting water in the blender, "Though I don't get why one gave a book about navy…"

Okay, England sucked at giving gifts. Though Turkey has to admit, England always has trouble with his former lands when he used to control them. Kind of like Turkey himself…

Turkey smirked, for he just had a chance to lower down an enemy's chances of winning. "So, is that the crappiest gift you ever got?"

Romano thought about it, sure, at first he thought that as well but the book was about improving his navy and strangely, had strategies that he and Veneziano could actually use instead of retreating. Romano then stopped the sink from giving anymore water and soon, places the tulip inside the water-filled blender. As he turned around, he saw that Turkey already finished more than half of what Romano had. Damn! Turkey was even a bigger pig than he or Veneziano! And that's coming from Romano! And he made the biggest damn mess that Romano seen in his damn living room!

"Oh yes! I have more!" Turkey smiled with a toothy grin. He stood up and went right in front of Romano like he did in the front door.

Before Romano could raise an eyebrow, another tulip was shoved to his face. Really! Does Turkey know fucking boundaries! Unlike the first, this tulip was variegated. Romano knew what that meant. Usually they mean that the person receiving it had "beautiful eyes." It was strange, really. Romano believed his eyes were weird or boring. Like this tulip shoved in his face, his eyes were variegated (or multicolored) with colors of green, gold, and brown. It was unlike Veneziano's pure and innocent golden pools of caramel and chocolate. Strangely, Romano could see this tulip was originally yellow (of course, it has a positive meaning which is "there's sunshine in your smile") and the second color that made the unique pattern was red. And even more strangely, the tulip seems to look similar to fire… As if Turkey was or is saying… Nah! Turkey couldn't have a romantic bone or gene in his entire body!

However, Turkey indeed knew what message he is giving and he could tell Romano as well. The shade of red is covering his cheeks as he stare the tulip in astonishment. Romano soon took the tulip, slowly and softly. With his fingertips barely touching the stem, Turkey could tell Romano was flustered. His fire in his eyes settle down, his eyes is sparkling softly. Turkey got to admit, Romano was cute- no, adorable in his flustered look. He had the tulip close to his face, covering his mouth, while his eyes stared on the tulip.

However, the spell soon broken when Romano remembered that Turkey was with him… damn it… Soon, the blush of embarrassment went all over his face. Turkey could tell the fire is coming back and it _will_ become uncontrollable soon. And finally, Romano ignited and began to curse in Italian and maybe Spanish at the humored Turkish. His fists weren't really hurting Turkey but the tulip was carefully thrown to the couch from the beginning of the temper.

Soon, Turkey could laugh and "block" the fists as Romano throws his tsundere temper. It seemed to settle down as Romano was losing his energy. Turkey inwardly smirked, oh yes, Romano is a challenge and Turkey loved challenges. And to even have the fun, this felt like war with other countries for territory, except with less blood of course.

Turkey shoved the final tulip up to Romano's nose. Romano sputtered and tried to shove the arm for some air. The final tulip is orange. Romano raised an eyebrow. Turkey snickered, Romano not know himself really? The one who sold the tulips to Turkey had told the positive meanings. So, Turkey knew orange tulips mean energy, enthusiasm, desire, and passion. And to Turkey, it quite symbolizes Romano pretty well.

Romano has indeed the energy to throw multiple tantrums and still won't give in. He has the enthusiasm as well as loyalty to the Catholic Church. He is desired by how he looks and how he plays hard to get to the maximum. And indeed, he is passionate of course. No one could really disagree on Romano having passion.

Of course, Romano quickly snatched the last tulip like the first. His glare is back as usual and the fire as well. Before Turkey could say anything, an interrupting car honk echoed. Now, Romano remembered he really didn't close the damn front door… And he could tell the honk was not from Veneziano, really, it didn't even sound like-

"Oh, Mısır!" Turkey finally went to the door and saw Eygpt with a jeep. Turkey took off from the front door and hopped on. He then looked at the confused Romano and waved him goodbye. As Romano went to see Turkey leaving, his eyes met Eygpt's. Eygpt's eyes seemed to be as emotionless as usual but... Romano must hallucinationg since the eyes look like... like they had emotion, rage...

Before Turkey or Romano could say anything, Eygpt drove off with Turkey... Okay, that was damn akward...

* * *

><p>Veneziano is <em>exhausted,<em> unfortunately, Germany caught him when he almost tried to retreat from the imaginary England. Seriously, when will Germnay know how to have fun? And how can Japan withstand all that training as well as Germany! Veneziano sighed, he missed Romano... Though Romano may be mean, Veneziano knew Romano is the nicest, most generous, and slefless person he met... Well, maybe because Veneziano has him as a big brother...

So, Veneziano kicked down the brakes and he could hear the perfect screech. Ah, he almost made perfect tire marks... and almost hit the garden... Now, that was close, Romano would slaughter him if he ruins just a speck of the garden...

He finally got out of the car and waits...

And waits...

And- okay, there's something wrong with Romano!

Veneziano began to run quickly- okay, not so quickly... Veneziano groaned, boy, did Germany trained him to the bone! But, Veneziano is going off topic. His big brother Romano needs saving and- ow! Okay, Veneziano needs to remember not to eat so much gelato, this stomach ache isnt' helping him... Okay, maybe eating gelato after a hell of a training isn't the best idea...

Now, sort-of "running" inside the house, Veneziano searched for his dear big brother Romano. However, the search was short as he found Romano sleeping... in the couch... Now, Veneziano was plain confused. Why would Romano take an extra siesta?

All he could see is the book about childcare was closed and bookmarked. And all the flowers they received somehow increased… And more than half of the sweets are gone! Okay, Veneziano's mouth opened in full shock, how can Romano eat _that_ many sweets alone? Then, Veneziano saw it, the blender. Okay, the blender had water almost fully to the top with three flowers, _tulips_ to be exact…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And<strong>_** Turkey has secretly joined the competition. Poor Spain, he really has to fight for Romano but it'll be entertaining. XD**

**And boy, I had to research… Especially researching on desserts on Turkish cuisine… Tulips were nice though. :)**

**Oh, happy April Fools Day! **


	5. Chapter 5: Bar Fight

**Well… To prove that it's not worth shooting me, I'll give you the excuse: SCHOOL IS PLAIN**_** EVIL**_**. That is all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Bar Fight<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano groaned, somehow, his head is indeed uncomfortable and he indeed has a headache. Okay, last thing he remembered, he was cleaning all the wrappers and other shit that made a shitload mess. He may have made a bigger mess at first, but that's just him damn it! So, Romano had to clean even a bigger mess up while trying not to worsen it. Of course, it was easier said than done and hell, was it damn tiring! And as he <em>finally<em> finishes cleaning (really, how did cleaning turned out to be so fucking hard!), he had to find his damn childcare book… Romano then had to find the book while somehow, making a mess as well. After he found the book (which was under the damn couch this whole fucking time…), he had to clean up another mess…

As he finally, _finally,_ got to clean everything up, he was damn fucking tired… For he was tired, he was too damn lazy and tired to even go upstairs to his bed to take a damn siesta… So, the most nearby comfortable place that Romano could take was the couch. Making Romano immediately slept once his head touched the couch pillow…

Now, he knew even in his half-awoken state, that what his head was feeling wasn't the soft, comfortable couch pillow. For what he was feeling was quite the damn opposite. And not only that, he felt something heavy over him, and it was defiantly not a damn blanket. No, Romano could feel it breathing… Romano groaned once more, finally opening his eyes…

Okay, Romano tried to both restrain himself as he immediately woken for what he saw. Romano was on the floor; he was on the damn fucking floor, the damn fucking hard cold floor… How he got to the floor, he knew of course. Because what was on top of him was his damn brother, Veneziano, sleeping on him… Oh, how Romano was _straining_ to let all his damn anger and frustration on Veneziano…

Romano began to sit up with Veneziano _still_ on him. His head snuggling on his chest while his arms hugging Romano around his midsection. Okay, maybe Romano won't hurt Veneziano… _much…_ But, his damn back and head is killing him after sleeping on the damn floor so Romano needs to give Veneziano to give a bit of a punishment. So Romano had finally decided, he'll just plain wake up with Veneziano with his own wake-up, however, his head slammed on Romano's chin… Damn, does his chin hurt like a son of a bitch…!

"Ve? Ah, fratello! Why did you wake me up?" Veneziano said with his usual closed eyes with a few tears that were ready to fall. Then, he saw Romano caressing his chin as he had that irritated look of pain on his face. "Veh! Fratello, are you okay! Veh, I'm sorry! I thought you were uncomfortable on the couch so I tried to get you to bed. Ve, but you were so heavy to carry," Romano twitched in anger, seriously, Veneziano just called him fat! "And I was so tired after the training and I only could carry you about two steps and fell asleep! And now, I injured fratello! I'm sorry~!"

Well, Veneziano is now crying his damn eyes out with tears… great… Now, Romano felt damn guilty and he really didn't do a damn thing (okay the wake-up call was something, but it was damn payback for letting him sleep on the damn floor!). Romano groaned and sighed, looks like he has to stop Veneziano from crying more…

Veneziano feels sad and didn't really want to hurt his fratello. He really loves his brother and wants him happy… Now, Romano is- Veneziano gasps in surprise. Romano… Romano is… Romano is hugging him… _Romano_ is _hugging_ Veneziano! Romano's arms were loosely around Veneziano with his face blushing red in embarrassment. Veneziano looks up to Romano in awe and shock, Romano hardly hugs back and it seemed impossible to get a hug from Romano… And if you somehow possibly get a hug from Romano, Veneziano thinks that each hug gives you warmth and… makes you feel very special…

"Ve~" Veneziano coos and smiles widely. He began to hug back tighter around the midsection and snuggling his head to Romano's chest.

"D-Don't be so damned depressed, damn it," Romano later crooks, his blush almost all over his face, "I-It doesn't damn look good on you damn it…"

Veneziano smiles even wider, oh how he loves his big brother! The embrace is wonderful! Hugs always make everything wonderful and better. All this embracing is embarrassing Romano yet making Veneziano till- A unison of stomach growling went loud and proud.

Even Veneziano blushes a faint dust of pink while Romano's blush reached to his ears and the rest of his face. They had slept till night and both are hungry for dinner…

* * *

><p>Veneziano loved it- no, will always love how Romano makes pasta. He may cook and eaten it longer then he may remember but Romano will always cook the better pasta. While Veneziano could paint, sculpt, and other fun art things, Romano is the better cook, gardener (Veneziano tried to garden but nearly destroyed it that Romano chased him all through their land with a watering can and rake), and dancer (if he didn't shy out of course).<p>

Veneziano always like the good old classic spaghetti, especially how Romano makes his sauce. How Romano could make something like a classic dish into something more extravagant? Veneziano will never know but he'll just appreciate it.

"Damn it Veneziano! Stop making a mess on your face!" A napkin went straight to scrubbing the stains that he made. Romano always knows how to firmly take out stains even he is pretty bad at cleaning on the first try.

Romano soon groans. Veneziano always made a mess and now, they were out of a few precious ingredients… He knew soon, Veneziano would usually leave the house and go to the damn potato bastard's house where he'll just damn sleep _next_ to that bastard. With that said, Romano has to go shop for ingredients in the damn night… Hell, he might as well get some damn wine or something along the way. As he mentally finishes planning like he did in the morning, he was finally done cleaning Veneziano's face up.

"Ve~, grazie fratello!" Veneziano coos, smiling wide and happy, "Ve, I'm going to Germany's house~! Ciao fratello~!"

It was so strange how the world had worked, for Veneziano ran quick as lightning with a belly full of pasta but can have stomach aches from eating too much gelato… Romano sighs, he didn't need to really think impossibilities at nighttime except how to shop a good deal with high-quality ingredients…

* * *

><p>Nighttime looked and maybe always look beautiful… that is if it was depending on what place the person is… Romano inwardly groaned as he heard another fighting going on. Somehow, some jackass unofficially declares that the night is Cause-A-Fucking-Pointless-Fight-Every-Single-Fucking-Minute night… And to make it even more damn worse, good shops for ingredients were all damn closed!<p>

Well, there goes shopping for ingredients… Really, the only stores that sold food are illegal in the damn drug stores or the ones that are legal, had either moss or bugs in or on the food… Romano pales, remembering the dreaded stuff that shouldn't be called food… Common sense people could see the food inedible the first glance they see it. Seriously, Romano could see flies buzzing around and maggots… Romano shudders, he _really_ hates maggots…

Now he's just strolling around and- "Hey, watch it bastard!"

Okay, the fighting mostly started with just plain drunken men. One of those men literally bumps roughly to Romano. Now, Romano may have a bad mood to the shopping but he is restraining himself. Of course, the drunken man didn't…

"Why don't you watch it, asshole!" the man barked. He, like the other men in the streets, is looking for any fight, half or fully drunk, whatsoever.

Of course, he really should know that you should not mess with high-tempered personification of Southern Italy. Since Romano is in a horrible mood, his temper is ready to damn ignite anytime soon. Now, here's a lesson. Even if you're drunk, never push down Romano or else you'll be severely unconscious from the dreaded head butt… However, this man never learned that…

* * *

><p>As you know what's going on in Romano's situation, let's see what's happening in the bar the drunken victim had gotten out. You see, three nations who like to drink <em>a lot<em> went to one unlucky bar that is doing a drinking contest and that means: unlimited beer… Another lesson to learn, if you have a bar, you must immediately close your bar if you see a certain Danish, English, and Prussian. You may receive a fortune but a humongous mess at the end… However, this bar owner might be regretting on holding a drinking contest since he didn't follow that valuable lesson…

"Kesesese! I, the awesome me, win again!" The albino with platinum blond hair and eyes of crimson laughs joyfully as another competitor loses by going through a drunken coma. A very faint dust of a drunken blush went on the pale skin of Prussia; he had known how to hold his liquor well.

While Prussia is making a record of beating people in the drinking contest, the other two are rather enjoying their way in the bar. Denmark has his fists ready to hit any who chose to challenge a fight with him. Those who got out of their drunken coma were soon knocked out by Danish fists. England was beginning to drunk himself up but tries to restrain himself since he remembers that he has a meeting with his boss tomorrow. So he did what he'll have to do to restrain him from drinking, by reading a book.

However, as Prussia, Denmark, and England are getting to the good part of their fun, they hear a familiar cry or scream. It seems after a second, a man came crashing out through a window. The bartender and owner screams in horror and shock while the three nations are wide-eyed and curious. Through the broken window, all could see the fiery Italian known as Romano. However, as they stared, misfortune soon came. The man who went literally crashing inside to the bar had become a human bowling ball. A flying bowling ball that the man became has taken out all the drinking competitors like pins. Meaning no more free beer for Prussia. While Denmark is distracted, one drunk took a cheap shot to Denmark's face. Meaning injury for Denmark that is going to hurt tomorrow. As the competitors are taken out as bowling pins, they became dominoes as well. One had held beer and when he is knocked down, his beer went flying straight to England's book. Meaning no distraction to restrain himself for England.

Before England could yell in frustration, Romano beat him to the punch. "No one makes fun of Italian cuisine, stronzo!"

Now, the three nations in the bar are soon restraining themselves from laughing. They know that feeling in similar ways. Romano then groaned as he realizes he broke something… _again._ He could tell how pissed the owner is by how much he is swearing now. However, those who aren't hit or are still conscious after the hit are drunk and want to fight. Romano plus violence plus drunk fighters equal trouble… Oh cazzo…

Luckily, Romano has unknown backup. The backup: one pissed-off English, one Danish with fighting spirit, and a bored Prussian who decides he'll have fun on fighting. Let's just say, the fight was really bloody and quick for the hopeless humans…

* * *

><p>"Kesesese! Damn, I never thought Romano could pack a punch!" Prussia laughs, smacking Romano a bit too roughly on the back. Though Romano only blushes on the comment, it was sort of true that he can pack a punch or kick, if he is plain angry and not afraid- n-not that he's afraid or anything!<p>

"Well, it would have been bloody wonderful if we're not bloody kicked out…" England sighs. It was completely true, the bar owner was so frustrated on the mess that four nations made that his head was red of all fury and real steam or smoke was coming out of his ears. However, that was lucky to the three beer-drinking nations. Usually, they get banned or have restraining order on them. Prussia already has _enough_ experiences with the Bad Touch Trio.

"But, that was hell a lot of fun!" Denmark yells cheerfully out in the air, though he had one of his hands covering the cheek that was mostly punched at.

Romano huffs in a pout but the blush is still on with a quite small smile creeping inside. He indeed has fire other than in his eyes, the three nations now knew from first experience. Both Denmark and Prussia are still praising on Romano's fighting while England is chuckling and sighing. Of course, Romano didn't show it but he is _very_ happy that he is being appreciated. Though he may be a scaredy cat (which he's not damn it!), he can still be strong for his fratello.

"So, bastard," Romano began, "Why the hell, are you guys in my land?"

"Beer!" Prussia immediately cheers with his classic laugh after.

"Beer and fights!" Denmark hollers after.

"To make sure these bloody idiots don't wreck the bloody place." England said in a monotone voice, yet he thought in his head _"And beer…"_

Romano inwardly smiles, though he did not say, that though these guys are troublesome but hey, they can be fun _sometimes_. Of course, some damn things have to fucking end…

Romano finally met his destination, home. Romano did indeed like his home but… Damn it! He isn't complimented that much except for the mafia and his siblings. But of course, Romano knew from personal experience that nothing, especially happiness, could last forever. Hey, at least they could fight together in another bar soon… right…?

Soon, as Romano waves back at the leaving nations, he began to feel damn depressed. Damn, he actually had fun today… Though today was damned with gifts, Turkey, and one hell of a bar fight… It was actually… f-f-f-f-fun… Romano sighed as the waves of goodbyes are over and the three beer-loving nations are going to their homeland.

However, as Romano turns his back and takes just only a few steps, he hears a loud "Wait!" and is nearly tackled to the ground by a bear hug. The one that is responsible is Denmark. Romano raises an eyebrow in question as well as the other two that are far from distance.

"I need to ask you something," Denmark begins with a confident smirk on his face, "I was wondering if you could come to me to somewhere. You see, I thought we could sell and advertise Italian toys in the lands of Scandinavian but, I need your opinion about selling them."

Okay, both eyebrows are raised on Romano's face. Well, he never has business face to face with the personification of any of the Scandinavians much. All he could do is just plain nod.

Denmark grew a wide smile that was similar to Spain's and somehow impossibly hugs Romano even tighter. Before Romano could pass out, Denmark runs back to the two confused nations.

As if it isn't weird enough, Denmark soon yells joyfully, "It's a date!"

Well, all I could say is two things. One, the two nations are shocked that Denmark of all the people asks the first date with Romano. Two, Romano is thinking what the hell is wrong with Denmark and what the fucking hell is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ichigo-the-Deathberry chose Denmark to be the first date that Romano so Yay~! Also, I'm sorry that it took so long~ but it's true that school was really being <strong>_**evil**_** that I had to finish tons of homework and sleep only few hours a day that I use my very own will to try keeping awake at school… TT^TT**

**So, enjoy since I'm not going to discontinue this fanfiction. :3 And please by all means, review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Toy Shop

**Another chapter but a reward for the winner, Ichigo-the-Deathberry, so here's your prize! I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Toy Shop<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano loves his bed. His bed was not too soft and not too firm. And no, this isn't fucking Goldilocks so shut it. However, the rays of the damn abusive sun went annoyingly on his goddamn eyes. Romano tried to cover with his pillow but now he is suffocating. Romano groans in frustration, great, now he has to damn wake up…<p>

"VEEEEEEH! Fratello, there's a weirdo that's-" Before Veneziano could even finish his panic attack, a large crash echoed to his room. Something wood must have been destroyed… great…

"ROMANO~!" Now that's a damn familiar voice, and it is not Spain's, "I came here to pick you up for the toy selling" Yup, it was him… Well, here's to another damn day…

Getting out of the bed, Romano had to get damn dressed and ready for the… Romano blushes, he really couldn't call it a date, and dates are for people who _like-like_ someone. However, Romano could see Spain's obliviousness in Denmark, meaning Romano believe Denmark just likes him and is just responding it in an idiotic way. All Romano has to do is like his "dates" with Spain, enjoy as much as he can without showing it. That and escape the damn clutches of a perverted French bastard.

Romano, dressed and ready to go, went down stairs to see his damn front door broken off the hinges. Next thing, Veneziano is unconscious from maybe fainting. Well, Denmark is defiantly more idiotic than he thought. Denmark seems to be okay on showing his strength unlike other nations he knew. Romano looks into his living room and sees Denmark eating some of the sweets. Romano now didn't know what to do. Thankful that someone other than Turkey is helping Romano to get rid of the still massive amount of sweets… Or angered because Denmark is eating his favorite, the damn wedding cake…

Before Romano could yell in anger, Denmark sees Romano and immediately set down the half-eaten slice of cake to run up and hug the fucking living daylights out on Romano. Oh yes, Denmark likes to show his damn fucking strength while Romano is turning more blue rather than red. This guy hugs tighter and stronger than Veneziano and Spain! And that's coming from Romano!

"Okay, damn bastard! And stop hugging me, damn it!" Romano loudly chokes, seriously, he would rather not fucking damn die from a hug! He wants to damn die that wasn't the most ridiculous and embarrassing death that damn mankind has ever had! It was even worse than waking up the wrong side of bed!

Denmark grins widely. Man, was Romano dead honest! All about him, all of his body, was and is honest. His eyes had the uncontrollable fire that never hid or dull away. Even with the cheek injury is still hurting from last night, Denmark couldn't help but grin more as Romano is showing that he is indeed uncomfortable. Romano is struggling from the grasp with his face almost covered in a rather bright red blush. Finally, Denmark releases Romano, with him falling down to the ground.

Romano begins gasping for air, that hug is the damn Bear Hug of Hell! Not even Veneziano's hug therapy had a damn grip like Denmark's! Romano may hate to say it (and will never say), be rather have hugs from fratello and Spain… "Don't hug me so fucking tight, bastard!" Romano finally gasps, after having just about enough air in his lungs.

Denmark grins even more, his smile just about reaching to each of his ears. He has to openly admit, Romano's honesty is adorable. "Come on Romano," Denmark laughs, "Let's get going to sell some toys!"

* * *

><p>Norway is patient and all in all is forever calm. He is openly <em>glad<em> that Denmark has not daily destroys his front door. However, Norway is suspicious on why Denmark is not here. Yes, he had heard Denmark shout those retched three words but… He didn't' think that obnoxious nation was plain serious about loving some nation that he never spoken to or even interact. Then again, Denmark has _always_ been an idiot.

As Norway reads the book he could do finally in peace, a polite knocking came from the front door. Now Norway raises an eyebrow, could Denmark actually learn to knock like a real person? Really, he isn't hoping it was Denmark, _not_ at _all…_ Okay, just maybe a little then… Norway did _not_ feel anxious or any happiness going through his body as he went to the door, thinking it might be Denmark. Calm and cool, his face has always plastering the image though his heart is pounding quick and heavily.

As he "calmly" opens the door, his heart quiets in disappointment. In front of Norway is Finland. Finland who is blushing in nervousness for he and Norway are between of distant friends or close acquaintances. AKA don't visit that much or any at all with just them only.

"U-um, Norway, i-is it okay if I come in…?" Finland asks as he begins to fidget even more in nervousness as his blush begins to increase.

Okay, Norway isn't as cold and emotionless as many people believe he is. He just doesn't like showing emotions. Norway soon steps aside and nods his head in invitation. Of course, one of those people who believe he was cold and emotionless is partly Finland. How Norway knows? The look on Finland's face says it all. This is one of the reasons why Norway dislikes showing emotions; it's just rude at times.

Finland nervously gets inside, Norway, in some ways, reminds him about Sweden. He is still partly scared of the intimidating-looking nation for the glaring in his eyes and his unpredictability of actions. However, Sweden did invite him to design new toys for their usual business. Finland has been thinking about dogs from an anime that's quite famous in his lands. The anime: _Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin._

Of course, he has to go to Norway's house to wait. As a cycle, Finland designs the new products like always while Sweden builds them. However, Norway criticizes most- actually, all the products and how Denmark is selling them. While Iceland does-… Now when Finland thinks about it, what _does_ Iceland do in his share? Quickly, Finland shrugs the question off, now all he and Norway has to do is waiting.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Romano begins to feel the awakening of his nap, Denmark rides too slow for the Italian's belief. Really, his grandpa could ride faster in his damn chariot or whatever in his damn glory days than Denmark's damn driving. Yeah right that it was fucking fast! Romano begins to rub his eyes and yawn, well, it was a nice nap.<p>

Denmark however is surprised. No one has ever slept through his driving. Finland was always a mixture of pale and green after one car ride and Sweden offered officially to give rides to him ever since. Norway seems the one who's the least affected but then again, he faints after he took a step out of the car. Romano is fine, his skin didn't even a shade paler and his walking is just plain fine. He is even looking at Denmark as if he is just plain bored. Denmark made a note to himself and his brain that he should let Romano give him a ride.

"What the hell bastard!" Romano shouts, snapping Denmark out of his daze, "Let's go to the damn toy store already!"

Denmark smirks, he likes Romano even more. He always knew from for that Romano has fire that burns lively and daily everyday and a challenge that takes a true warrior to capture the fine treasure, Romano's heart. Now, Romano can handle excitement and danger of Denmark's. His fiery soul possessed is also wild and untamed, quite close to Denmark's. His honesty is also cute, for Romano spoke his mind and didn't give a fuck. Denmark thought about it, he and Romano are similar in many ways but still completely different. Hey, they did say that opposites attract.

Denmark begins to run towards Romano and strangely grabs Romano's hand. Denmark smirks even bigger, knowing he's going to have fun today with Romano, no matter what. Even if something goes wrong.

* * *

><p>Okay, Norway is getting impatient. And he's getting pissed beyond belief… where in every mythical creature is Denmark! Even Finland is getting impatient and that's a lot to say!<p>

* * *

><p>Romano is "not" amazed at the shop that sold just plain toys. He may never have that sweet innocent childhood back when he was a kid, but that doesn't mean he can be easily fucking amazed at a toy shop. However, this toy shop is… Romano can't believe he is fucking thinking this but it i-i-is… it's fucking magical okay! It was a mixture of all those classic toy-lands while shaped as a castle. Hell, the toy "shop" was a damn fucking mall!<p>

However, Denmark grabs Romano by the arm and yanks him inside. Denmark, feeling excited, ran straight to the main point, where they would sell the newest product to all people, kids and adults. But, his happiness stopped as he saw who was in front… Sweden… Of course, he and Denmark were never _ever_ will get along and fight all the time so his date with Romano is soon damned…

However, Romano doesn't know. He is yanked by Denmark where he had to uncomfortably catch up to him. And just when he finally got used to it, Denmark had to plain fucking stop all the sudden and his face crashed right at Denmark's back. Now, using his free hand to hold his possibly broken nose, Romano tried to see what the hell the damn Danish stop for. Seriously, what the hell is- oh, it's Sweden… Romano didn't know Sweden that much (or at all) and all he knows is Sweden glares a lot and he looks like the potato bastard with messy hair and glasses. AKA he isn't that damn afraid of him. So Romano just marches right up to Sweden, while yanking the confused and shocked Denmark with him. Romano went through a boring ride with Denmark and doesn't want to damn waste it all because of a potato bastard look-a-like!

"Oi!" Romano called, Denmark surprised but actually getting quite excited. Indeed, Romano and he are quite similar in some ways Denmark believes. Both could stand up to Sweden while others cower in fear, well except for Norway. Norway just…

"Y's?" Sweden turns and looks down a bit to see fiery eyes of hazel. Now, Sweden knew Romano from afar and had encountered him only a few times.

"I'm here with Mathias to sell some toys." Romano mutters harshly, he may be on an ass at times but damn it! He just can't damn curse with children around!

Denmark and Sweden flabbergasted, Romano isn't usually cursing like before. However, Sweden recovers on the outside and nods. Denmark soon got out of his surprise and runs to a changing room, leaving Romano with Sweden. Romano puffs his cheeks and put his hands to his pants pockets, great, Denmark just ditch him to the potato bastard clone… However, a brave little girl went right to the silently fuming personification and tugs on his pants.

Sweden watches as Romano turn his head down and straight at the curious eyes of the child. He knew from an experience that Romano could never be cruel to children, Romano is, how do you say, the children magnet. He is warm and caring to children while cold and cruel to adults. Romano gives out a warm smile to the girl as she held out a doll up as far as she can close to his face. Sweden inwardly smiles, he knew at some point and experiences that his smile is… scary, intimidating, and plain terrifying to many- actually, almost everyone he knows or encounters... Sweden sighs as he couldn't help but have a bad smile, he can be shy sometimes and wants to socialize but people would get easily frightened do to his… physical appearance. Though Romano may seem to act that he doesn't plain like Sweden, he could tell Romano is like him in some way. Sweden soon sighs and begins to constantly make more toys for everyone to see. Many children seem to love watching how toys are made it seemed.

Of course, happy moments and fortune had to end when Denmark is ready and begins to sell the Italian toys. But before that, Denmark thought he saw one of the impossibilities of the world, children were all over Romano. Denmark didn't know it was even possible and he could even see some children fighting over for Romano! Seriously, what did Romano do that made him a children magnet! Of course, Denmark had to shoo and demand all of them to back off Romano so he could "judge" and help with the selling. But for some reason, toys are somehow disappearing and Denmark seriously can't figure out how. But, Denmark did his selling and advertising, Romano was watching right behind. Denmark isn't going to give up with his selling just because of a few toys disappearing! And if there are too many disappearing toys, he'll just challenge Sweden to a fight.

* * *

><p>Good news, Norway finally finished with his novel <em>six<em> times already… Bad news, he's visibly pissed, so much pissed off that Finland is quivering in fear and could get nightmares after this faithful day…

"U-um… Nor-" Finland squeaks in fear as the glaring, ice cold eyes begin to bore on him, maybe onto his very soul… Way to go Finland, way to go…

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Denmark finally asks after selling what seems to be in his fifteenth dozen of customers (AKA he lost count). Romano just stares at him with wide eyes, meaning he's in shock… and got red-handed. Soon, Denmark has his wide eyes as he has the image in to his head.<p>

Romano has one of those brand-new toys in one of his hands, but not only that, he's actually giving it to a boy, who has the classic caught-with-his-hand-in-a-cookie-jar look. Well, Denmark thinks he got what happened to the previous missing toys… However, not being angry (not at all really), Denmark begins to burst out laughing. Really, he and Romano are so similar yet so different! Denmark would give free toys to kids who ask but almost every attempt Norway stop him and call him an idiot and criticize on how he's selling. Of course, the boy did a hit-and-run by swiping the toy and trying to run quickly as he can. Romano soon has full-red blush on his cheeks and is _trying_ not to curse a storm up.

Denmark finally stops and widely grins "Didn't think you like children Romano!"

"Shut up…" Romano's blush spreads more and turns into a shade darker, "Y-your selling a-are okay, okay!"

Denmark nods, telling Romano to continue on, "W-well… Try not to yell so much, damn- I mean, okay? B-but…" Denmark raises an eyebrow as Romano's blush spreads even more, "J-just be yourself, damn it…"

Soon, Denmark froze. His smile is soon going away quickly. Wow… no one actually says that… People always told and tell Denmark that he was too controlling, bossy, and demanding, some tell him he was just plain too stubborn and childish. Norway would always criticize on everything but… Romano, a guy who he barely met, encourages him to be himself on selling the way he likes… Denmark smiles, a little blush on his cheeks and finally, he says "Tak."

Romano looks at him and then whispers close and harshly to Denmark, "What the fucking hell is "Tak", bastard?"

Soon, Denmark begins to laugh out loud while the confused Romano stands there. Romano soon could feel the stares of both children and adults, his cheeks soon burning red. Denmark tries to stop his laughter but still resumes on chuckling as he sees the blushing Romano, his blush is now all over his face and in a shade of red that could only embarrassment could display it. It is indeed cute. However, Romano begins to yank him on the ear and marches quickly to the changing room. However, Denmark didn't know as he's being pushed inside with Romano that the first thing that happens is cursing, a _lot_ of cursing. Denmark couldn't help but laugh; he now knew what's going on. Romano wants to curse his ass off to him but Romano couldn't do it in front of the children.

Strangely, Denmark begins to stop and actually begins to listen to the cursing of the fiery Romano, the fiery, stubborn, and honest Romano. The cursing is actually kind of cute… and very informational. He didn't know you could insult someone like that. Now, Denmark inwardly coos at the cuteness of Romano's creativity, another thing he soon admires about Romano.

* * *

><p>A text. A text message was all Norway get from Denmark today… He didn't know whether to fully show his anger or be slightly disappointed. Norway had enough of the painful and annoying waiting and soon, texted Denmark. While the terrified Finland texts what might been a call for help to Sweden to be far from an angered Norway. Really, where was that idiot! Norway waited half a day for the idiotic Danish and…<p>

Finland visibly deflates. Norway could see his depressing aura, as Finland just finishes reading and rechecking and rereading Sweden's text… The text:

'_I'm sorry, I forgot.'_

Norway looks back at his text, since he can't and won't openly show emotions, he chooses being devastated. Really, the response that Denmark send after Norway's text full of questions and a few (or a lot) were criticisms was… Norway gives out a sigh, well at least Denmark was honest (Norway didn't know if that's a good or bad thing really)… The text said:

'_Sorry Norge! Busy! On a date with Romano!'_

Now, Norway could say he really didn't care or isn't even hurt in the inside at all… However, Norway hates revealing his emotions as well as lying to himself…

* * *

><p><strong>To tell you the truth, I thought Denmark was going to be the more Scandinavian Spain (with the obliviousness and axe and past conquering almost the same way) but as I begin writing and thinking, he begins to sound quite similar to Romano. Little weird but it does make sense (well, to me…) on them being similar yet different at the same time. <strong>

**However, we're letting poor Spain suffer without his cute Romano so the next chapter and date with Romano is Spain~! XD**

**But, with a twist in it, can you guess what it is? And always, please review. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: Tomato Tending with BTT

**SO, before we begin this chapter, I have to respond to the review that **_**animebaka14**_** said. Yes indeed, the previous chapter is indeed skipping parts (like how children are clinging onto Romano and Denmark selling toys). You see, the chapter is about Denmark and Romano interacting but Denmark mostly does is sell toys while Romano just plain watches (yeah, Denmark doesn't know how to do a date…) and I'm actually trying to figure out how to make Romano behave like a child magnet without making him too OOC. Hopefully, that answers your questioning.**

**So here's Spain's turn with trouble- I mean, Romano… with the Bad Touch Trio with him... isn't that wonderfully great...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Tomato Tending with the Bad Touch Trio<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano wakes up for what could be another time for another "damned" day. Romano yawns as he stretches out of his bed. Romano had became a one-day judge for Denmark's selling strategy though Romano got to admit was pretty great since Denmark was selling toys made from his lands and Veneziano's. So yesterday with Denmark was quite fun, n-not that Romano will tell that to anyone damn it! Though Romano couldn't help but think that after he told Denmark to be his damn self. Denmark went more… well, Denmark was or still is becoming Spain to him, hugging him more and snuggling him and give what seemed to be compliments to Romano… And after what seemed to be a d-d-date, children began to cling on him usually (not that Romano likes it or anything, damn it…).<p>

Of course, Denmark helped him "escape" and actually let Romano drive his car. Strangely, Denmark was laughing through the whole ride, as if he was on a roller coaster. Denmark was the only person he knows that didn't either: a) scream as if they were going to die and/or b) begs for him to slow down and watch out for that old lady crossing the street. Denmark enjoyed Romano driving and may be the only one that will. Actually, when Romano thinks about it, many people seem to be uncomfortable or scared when they're shotgun with him. Now note to Romano himself, he should _"offer"_ France a ride…

So, Denmark was indeed… interesting to Romano… Denmark did ask for another date, but before Romano might reject him, Norway came. Now, Romano knew that in common sense that one should be scared off his ass of Norway's death glare. Norway at that time looked like the fearful Belarus if she had a sex change and dyes her hair more blond and cuts it short. Well, let's just say when Denmark began to hug-tackling Norway, Romano retreated. Anyone who has damn common sense would run their ass off if they see a damn demon like that! Seriously, Norway had some fucking spirit that was going to maim and then slowly murder Romano if he didn't fucking retreat!

Now, Romano dressed himself and soon going downstairs for Veneziano to make his breakfast pasta for him. Strangely, about that one damn day with Denmark was when Spain didn't come visit at all, highly suspicious but Romano ignores it. Luckily, his garden is doing well and the sunflower seeds turn into sprouts for the pots. Gardening is one of the few things Romano believes he did better than Veneziano so he's fucking proud of it. It wasn't great as sculpting or painting… _but_ Romano likes it okay!

Before Romano could say anything, he's been hug-tackled… by a certain tomato bastard…

"LOVI~!" Spain may not choke him like Denmark but he still gave out those damn embarrassing nicknames! To even make it worse, Spain is rubbing his cheeks with Romano's blushing red ones. Oh, how Spain is going experience the Head-butt of HELL!

Spain smiles even wider as that adorable shade of red is spreading around Romano's face. Spain finally let go of the cursing, embarrassed Italian, he really wants to have Romano as comfortable as he can. For the last two days, Spain barely get to see Romano at all! And the last time he gets to see Romano, he had that gift wagon given to maybe given to maybe one of his love-rivals. Spain knows that he has to work harder for Romano's heart with the now competition. So, he visits Romano early in the morning with-

"Kesesese! Itakins, you're so cute~!"

"Ohohohon~ Italy, you're so cute and innocent and delectable to eat~"

As if it was a signal, Romano immediately disappeared in Spain's sight and a second later, he hears pleas and choking from France. As well as hearing the whining pleas of Italy and laughter from Prussia, Spain could tell that Romano is choking France to subconscious. Spain walks into the living room where his guess is completely correct. There, Romano has his scary (yet somehow cute) angry face and his hands clenching France's neck. Strangely, while Romano is wringing France's neck, he's also pushing and pulling France back and forth. So, France not only gets a choking of a lifetime, he gets multiple hits back from the floor and forth from Romano's rather extremely hard forehead. As much as Spain wants to coo at the cuteness of Romano's creativity, he would like if France is still alive… and conscious.

So, Spain did what he always loves to do, give Romano a hug from behind. Giving a hug from behind really benefits a lot to Spain. One, he gets to save one of his bests friend from Romano's wrath. Two, Spain gets to hug Romano with least chance of getting hurt and letting go. And three, a hug with Romano, even if he's struggling crazy right now, was and is always a pure bliss to Spain. Even as Romano tries to struggle out of the hug, Spain couldn't help but admire Romano's figure. By hugging, Spain could really get a lot of innocent touching with Romano.

"Let go tomato bastard! I need to damn murder the pervert bastard!" Romano screeches with his face almost fully red of anger and embarrassment. Spain really couldn't help but cooing at the cuteness that's Romano. However, Prussia seems to have a different idea…

Prussia, still laughing, comes close to him and Romano and _actually_ begins ruffling Romano's hair! Spain and France just stares at the scene before them, Prussia actually _likes_ Romano! Spain soon lets go of Romano, actually Spain's arms went weak and Romano finally pushes the arms away. Though Romano didn't return on choking France, he too is also shock from Prussia's hair ruffling on him. Soon, Prussia stops and looks at everyone who's staring at him. Spain just stares at Prussia who then resumes ruffling Romano's hair.

Soon, Romano begins to throw a fit at Prussia, his face now fully red. Prussia begins laughing again as fiery yet weak fists hitting rapidly on him. Though, Veneziano then gives Romano his classic hug therapy to stop him throwing a fit even more and trying to calm him down. As Spain is restraining himself, he has to remember what he and France has plan, get closer to Romano's heart with a date.

"LOVI!" Romano jumps from surprise as Spain soon goes right in front of him with puppy eyes, "Lovi, could you help me tend my tomatoes, por favor?" Damn it! Romano curses on the puppy eyes begging him to say yes and the one who discovered puppy eyes…

* * *

><p>Well, Spain is happy, <em>really<em> happy~. Not only Romano agrees, he's also wearing an adorable farmer outfit with a bonus, a cute straw hat that's gigantic, making it extra adorable~. He's just so cute~. Of course, Spain wants to protect Romano from unwanted sunburns but he couldn't help but coo at sheer cuteness of Romano wearing the farmer outfit~. Did he say that Romano looks cute in it?

Spain always loves Romano helping his tomatoes when he's not busy. Spain especially loves how it was only him and Romano _alone_ together… however…

"CHIGI~! Keep your perverted hands to yourself!" Somehow, Prussia and France invited themselves in… It's not like Spain hates them. No, it's far from that. He just doesn't want his best friends to get in the way with his Romano, especially Prussia. Knowing Prussia has _even_ the littlest romantic feelings for Romano, Spain keeps a few axes _just in case,_ if he did anything funny with his tomate lindo. France came since he believes Spain needs help confessing on Romano or getting closer to Romano's heart. Of course, France being France, he couldn't help but being… _"touchy"_ with Romano…

Spain could feel jealousy inside of him as he silently and inwardly fumes by watching the two best friends he ever had getting too damn close to what was always his. Romano throws another fit of embarrassing rage after France takes a feel on Romano's curl and butt. Prussia is holding Romano as he can by hugging tight around his midsection, making it look similar to one of Spain's hugs to him. Though France is playfully surrendering, he could still feel the terrifying conquistador aura from Spain. Luckily, France sees an opportunity for Spain. SO knowing what to do, France skips in front of Spain.

"Ohohohohon~, Romano darling~" Romano could feel his veins popping and rage filling inside of him, "You have a nice ass~, I couldn't help it~. And I know you want me."

Pure rage kicks in, Romano's fists clench and strength multiples. Prussia didn't have a chance or even a second to hold Romano down, Romano got out of the hold and running in pure rage to France. One! He will _never_ EVER want France! Two! He's going to murder him! HE'S GOING TO KILL! KILL! KILL! FRANCE! Romano is going to CHOKE THE FUCKING LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM!

However, France is lucky enough to dodge fast enough away from the raging human bull that's Romano. Now before we continue this action, here are a few things you need to know to understand the next scene. There's a rake behind France from where he used to stand and in front of Spain. Another, Spain only few feet away from the rake do to wanting to choke France for the horrible thing he has said. And finally, Romano is clumsy…

Indeed, Romano trips over that said rake and where do you think he lands? So, Spain, during this scene, has felt two things. Pain on his stomach as Romano intentionally tackles Spain. And strangely, happiness for this is the first time that Romano "hugs" him rather than Spain hugging him. For though Spain soon slams to the ground, he couldn't help but feel giddy. Romano's head right at his stomach and arms around his thighs. It may not be a real and proper hug but it's a tackle-hug. And since it is part hug, Spain couldn't stop the gigantic smile that soon plasters on his face. France is a good friend, a very good friend. Spain couldn't help but hug back tight at Romano, getting happier as he hugs. Though he could see Prussia fuming a bit…

However, Romano has a different opinion of the whole "situation". One, he just missed murdering France. Two, he just showed that he just fucking tripped over a fucking rake in front of the Bad Touch Trio. Three, he didn't give the proper head-butt to Spain. Four, it seems Spain believes that he's giving a hug so now Romano is suffocating as Spain is hugging _way_ too tight… And five, while his arms are around Spain's thighs, his hands are occupied with something higher… Something that's big, comes in a pair, and is cheeks…

Now, Romano's pure rage turns back to embarrassment rage. Though it may be weaker but it indeed hurts or possibly injures the victim. Unluckily, Spain is the victim…

* * *

><p>Romano puffs his still blushing red cheeks as begins to take dead leaves out of the tomato plants. His temper got the last of him… again… Though he might regret on head-butting Spain's face but damn! Was Spain's head hard as hell! At least Romano gets to punch France in the face and boy, did that begging face is satisfactory. So now, Spain is still conscious but has tissues to take the blood that's coming out of his damn nose… and France is unconscious as hell and that made Romano's day. Romano begins to water each plant individually still with his tomato cheeks. Damn it, he couldn't damn help it! Romano just touch Spain's ass! He, <em>Romano,<em> touch the _ASS_ of his former caretaker, _Spain!_ Though, Romano now knows for sure that they are indeed natural…

Spain is still happy. He may have a broken nose and a knocked-out France, but he's still happy. He's tomato tending with Romano (with Prussia of course) and gets a somewhat hug from him. Spain smiles as he coos on the still tomato cheeks of Romano. He really loves Romano but really, should he confess? I mean, yeah, there's what seems to be a lot of competition for Romano's heart but could he really confess? There's Prussia, one of his best friends who has feelings for Romano but Spain couldn't end his long friendship due to what could be just a plain crush on Romano. Spain really loves Romano for just being him and just realizes after France told him. Indeed, Spain was surprised that he didn't get it sooner, especially when having… some (_wet_) dreams with Romano in it… and Spain was quite creative… But that's beside the point!

Indeed, Spain tries to capture Romano's heart but old habits always kick in… Spain tries to compliment on Romano but the "you look like a tomato" one stuck like duct tape. Spain tries to help Romano with tending his tomatoes but do to experience and habit, Romano is okay on doing it alone. Maybe tomato tending together (well, actually with his friends involved as well…) isn't the best idea for a date and France, who was going to help him, is unconscious… Of course, Spain then tries to tell and compliment on Romano's hard work on helping but…

"Roma~, you're working excelente on taking care of my tomatoes!" Spain coos, really trying to a good reaction from Romano like what France describes it.

"Idiot, I've been working your goddamn tomatoes since I was a damn brat! Of course I know what I'm damn doing!" Romano yells with a faint of pink dusting on his cheeks.

Spain knows that Romano indeed helped gardening ever since he wanted a tomato. Romano devoured his very first tomato in a few seconds after his test tasting of it and demanding another after. Though Romano really sucked at cleaning, he sure knew how to clean off the bowl of tomatoes, pizza, and many other dishes as people might say "expertly". As Romano grew up, his appetite (and cuteness) still stay the same or actually increase over time. And though Romano lies about doing it for the tomatoes, he helps Spain every year, almost every day, visiting him and helping him garden his tomatoes.

Spain soon smiles and coos, "Of course Roma~! Thank you for helping, it means a lot to me!"

Spain knows he must have said something right since Romano tries to cover his now blushing face by tucking on his straw hat. But luckily, not only Spain gets to see the classic tomato face blush, he has a glimpse of an upper curve on Romano's lips. Okay, Spain tries to restrain himself from squealing or hugging Romano to death due to the rare shy smile that Spain just witnesses. But of course, Spain could never restrain himself well and has run straight at him and hugging him to death. Even if there's still Prussia that's still conscious, Spain hugs Romano anyway. And do to the power of the smile of Romano, Spain begins twirling Romano around in circles while Romano blushes and is both stuttering and yelling curses at him. Though things have to come to an end, Prussia luckily (or unluckily) hugs Romano to stop him from maiming Spain.

So, after the hug and tomato tending, Spain gives everyone a break. Well, France is still knocked out and now, Gilibird is pecking on his forehead. So, Spain and Prussia try to carry France but though France may have he always say "a magnificent body", he eats like a pig. Especially when Spain might accidently drops France and his head hits too many times on something hard. Prussia then had to carry France by the arms do to seeing a rather gigantic bump on his head… Romano silently snickers at that and soon, Spain begins to hug Romano again. Romano's laughter is always music to Spain's ears but Prussia's whining soon let Spain let go of Romano and one of Romano's embarrassed hand slapping Spain's shoulder. And now, everyone's relaxing (with France staying in one of Spain's guest rooms).

But strangely after a while of relaxing, Spain just realizes something. How did and when Gilibird appear? But then again, Spain didn't really notice at all since he was admiring the farmer outfit that's still on Romano all day. Even Romano drinking a plain glass of water is… well, not cute but… _arousing_… Maybe he shouldn't hang out with France that much, especially with all the extra _"advice"_ that France always give… Spain didn't even know half of the positions or toys existed… Then, Spain mentally slaps himself. He's getting plain aroused for no reason really! So, Spain tries to restrain from being all over Romano even if Romano is sweaty… and somehow sweaty Romano looks really tempting…. However! Spain needs to remind himself that he must restrain himself! But the quote "easier said than done" had to desperately challenge him… Now when Spain thinks about it, when Romano begins to stay longer in his home as he was getting through puberty and becoming a man, Spain soon got the dreams… the wet ones…

"CHIGI! Oi, stop scaring the living shit out of me, potato bastard number two!" Ah, it seems Prussia is annoying Romano… Now, Spain is also restraining himself on trying not to murdering Prussia. After the tomato tending, Prussia goes all over on Romano. Though his habits or really suspicious actions are familiar to him, Spain couldn't help but feeling the flooding pool of jealousy inside of him.

"Kesesese! Itakins, is cute with his innocent topography but you're cuter with that climate of yours!" Prussia seemingly flirts while doing a multi-tasking of winking, smirking, and ruffling Romano's hair all at the same time. Oh, how Spain tries to restrain from _killing_ Prussia… "Even Gilibird likes you! Gilibird only likes people who are awesome, like me!"

Luckily, Romano swats Prussia's hand away before Spain goes running for his axe. Romano soon gets a towel and rubs it on his face harshly to get every last drop of sweat out his face. Well, at least Spain restrain himself less as the sweat is somehow arousing. Spain soon gets a glimpse at his clock, showing it is only a few minutes before three o'clock. Romano soon gives a cute and loud yawn, showing what's going to come. Meaning soon Romano gets his daily siesta while Spain gets to finally _loudly_ complain to his friend. Especially, when he needs a _good_ explanation on why Prussia starts having feelings for his Romano. As the door from the guest room shuts. Spain mercilessly begins.

"Prussia," Spain soon begins, "Why do you like mi Romanito? You drunkenly told me that you "love" Romano the last time we went to a bar."

Due to the full bluntness, Prussia couldn't act calm at all. His shoulders are tense and rose up to his ears while his natural pale skin turns into a shade of horrified and shocked. Indeed, Prussia couldn't remember his drunken confession but knew something he must have said that's _indeed_ unsettling. He didn't think he would say that but at least it's better than telling his secret love… However, Prussia believes he couldn't' tell the full and whole truth, he promised himself that he'll get over his one-sided forever love! As a born soldier, he's loyal and never, unless needed to, breaks a serious promise. He also had a secret connection with Romano that no one knew and as a fellow "soldier", he's going to help Romano.

So, Prussia begins to sigh and looks at the now glaring emerald eyes of Spain, "Remember I use to make fun of you? You know, that you could never confess to Romano even if your life is damn depended on it?"

Prussia gives a pause for the Spaniard to nod and then says, "Yeah, why do you ask that Gilbert? I've been wondering why you do that… Is it because I love him?" Prussia loudly scoffs. Looks like Spain doesn't know much as always.

"Well, I know you damn have feelings. And I indeed have feelings for Italy's brother, okay." But before Spain could respond, Prussia then said, "But, maybe they aren't love but I sure as hell have feelings for "your" Romano."

Now, Spain is enraged, Prussia could see that. His emerald eyes turning into a shade of green that's acidic and toxic-looking. Unlike Spain, Prussia could tell the atmosphere a bit and he could tell that Spain is going to his conquistador side. Anger is filled in the air and in Spain's voice as he growls, "What the hell do you mean your damn feelings aren't love!"

Prussia then yells, not caring if Romano is still awake, "I know it isn't that damn love that you have but hell, I said that I damn _sure_ that I have feelings for him! You think just because you "love" Romano, that doesn't mean that you were going to verdammt confess were you!" Spain soon feels his anger beginning to decrease, "And because of what! That you're verdammt afraid that he's going to reject you! DUMMKOPF!" Prussia didn't know if that insult is directed to Spain which is originally but it seems it inwardly goes toward to him, "You think just because you get rid of the verdammt competition that you'll have Romano?" Soon Prussia begins to glare with his eyes turning to blood red eyes that darken so much that glints of bronze are faintly seen, "And you know what,"

Prussia soon gives out a toothy smirk as he said the horrid words to Spain, "I'm going to damn join this competition and I'm not going to lose without a damn fight. Got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I hope I didn't make Prussia OOC… Though Prussia indeed (well, to me) has a serious side and loyal one as well. And do to what just happened below, more drama, Yay? <strong>

**Alright, I have another award for all readers! Can you guess who's going to be the next date for Romano?**

**Hint: part of USSR (hopefully this is big enough hint…)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunflower Care

**Congratulations ****Valkyrie99 for wining chapter 7's contest! Soon, Mi-Hyun Lee (Valkyrie99's OC) will appear in an upcoming chapter, which will be soon! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Sunflower Care<strong>_

* * *

><p>Waking up late in the afternoon, Romano knows he has to go home to tend his garden, especially the sunflowers. Though being an expert of gardening, Romano isn't fully sure on taking care of sunflowers. He knew that sunflowers are structured differently than the flowers that he usually tends so different care is needed. Now, Romano is waking up and realizes something. For one thing, he just slept in Spain's guest bedroom and believes he's sleeping <em>alone.<em> And another thing, he feels a face as he puts his hands down after a good wake-up stretching. Now, as Romano's hand begins to move and feel the face, it indeed feels familiar. As in what he's feeling is a very perverted French familiar…

"Ohohohon~." Now, Romano instantly took his hand away and quickly scoots to the very far side of the bed to see the waking France. "Romano, you couldn't keep your hands away from me, can't you?"

Romano glares at France. Previous rage begins to come back as the damn French laughs. And luckily for the damn France, Romano isn't in a mood of bloodthirsty torture the Italian style. So instead of beginning to maim France, he just plain spits out a comeback, "Yeah, like my fucking fists to your face, asshole."

Strangely, France's smile fell and soon turns serious, "Romano," he begins saying, "What is your feelings towards to Spain's?" Okay, Romano didn't think that's going to some out of France's mouth, "I mean do you cure for him as a friend, family, or… _lover_?" What the hell!

"Spain is just a fucking annoying bastard that I plain put up with, damn it!" Romano huffs as well as puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. However, France sighs in what seemed frustration and put his hand to his forehead. Now, Romano is angered, what's his fucking problem! He knows France is teasing him by pairing him with his oblivious former caretaker Spain for some messed-up reason of his.

"Romano, have you ever felt feelings for dear Spain, romantically to be precise?"

"Hell no!" Romano screeches. Luckily the room is dark enough to hide the monstrous blush that's spreading on Romano's face.

"Romano, you may be hot but really, have you ever thought Spain more than a friend? Have you ever want to know what it would feel like to date him? Kiss him? Or even hug him back! You can't just felt family loving! Seriously! Have you even ever lust for his ass at least!"

But Romano knows he has to damn escape before the perverted bastard asks more questions. So, he punches France right in the sucker and flees out of the bedroom. Soon, he takes the key that rest on top of the bedroom door and swiftly locks the door. Okay, so Romano may used to have feelings for Spain till that damn event… But he isn't going to damn tell France! Damn it! He really needs to damn go somewhere other than here! Romano sighs as France begins to whine as he realizes the door is locked. Though Romano likes for France to beg like a sissy whore like he is, he just isn't in the mood as he said before…

As Romano goes to living room, his heart begins to beat in nervousness. Why the hell France had to ask about his feelings to Spain? Romano knew from the worst damn experience that his once romantic feelings mean nothing to that tomato bastard… It's seems that the only feelings that Spain has for him is family. So why the hell should Romano hopes that Spain loves him finally? He'll just get his heart shattered, crushed, and then blended into a purée… again…

However, luckily for Romano, Spain isn't in the living room and a note instead. A note that is on the table that's on the living room table with what seems to be an "apology" tomato. Romano could instantly tell that Spain did this and soon snatches the note while grabbing the tomato and soon chomping it down. The note explains it all, Spain is out for groceries and Prussia left without him really reading the words… Though he isn't reading it, Romano could help but notice multiple pleas of apology and drawn tomatoes all over… Defiantly Spain's handwriting… Well, looks like Romano could go to a damn flower store…

* * *

><p>So, Romano has to walk the damn streets since the idiotic Spain drove him to his place since all but Prussia refuse to let Romano drive. Really! It's not like he's going to crash the car… a lot… Well, at least he's doing better in his brakes… I mean, Veneziano did tell he's doing a better wheelie than ever… Well, there are still those annoying old ladies that don't know when to not cross a fucking damn street… Really! Do they really need some small kid to help them cross the street!<p>

So, Romano is now fucking walking the streets of Spain (which is fucking damn weird when he thinks about it…) and fuming. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with France! Asking Romano's feelings to Spain! As if France isn't perverted and nosy enough! Of course, France is always been the perverted bastard so Romano shouldn't be so damn surprised… And because of all the thinking of France (okay, now that's even creepier…), Romano's feet somehow led him in front of a flower shop… Well, Romano did need to learn how to fully take care of sunflowers. So, taking a deep breath, Romano opens the door to the shop and to see…

"Ah! R-Romano! W-What are you doing here?" Lithuania stutters. Right in front of Romano is him, behind the counter with a nicely cut bouquet of sunflowers. Not only that, Lithuania has an apron on with strangely his military outfit… Which means-

"Ah, Romano," Romano inwardly jumps in surprise and outwardly turns his head to see a smiling Russia, "Why are you here, hm? Could it be that you want to become one with me, da?"

You see, strangely Romano is not afraid of Russia really, though the real scary one is his little sister, Belarus. Russia just makes Romano uneasy really. I mean, his boss and Russia's are pretty good friends so Russia can't be that bad. That and Romano could see Russia act like similar to what Veneziano acts. I mean, sure people say Russia is dangerous but Romano is dealing with the mafia and when you're dealing with the mafia, you see more than just Sicily and any land in Italy. So, Romano might be a little jaded on Russia and his mafia or whatever they call themselves… As Romano quickly thinks, he then suddenly remembers that Russia is always seemed to carry sunflowers if not strangely his pipe. Well, if Russia usually carries sunflowers and seems to love them, he has to know something about sunflowers and maybe know how to take care of them.

"Hey, vodka bastard," Romano says, causing the frightening aura of Russia to increase and Lithuania to yelp in fear, "Do you know how to garden sunflowers?"

Instantly, somehow Russia's frightening aura decreases and a more positive one came. Lithuania could identify that aura to be Russia's cheerful aura though he could see Romano not really affected at all. Actually, when Lithuania thinks about it, Romano didn't really jump in shock or fear when Russia first appears to him… Or really shivering at all as he begins talking to Russia… Lithuania couldn't help but have admiration to Romano more. So, Lithuania watches in interest as Russia suddenly grabs Romano's hand as he begins to lead Romano to the back room. Of course, being the worrywart he is, Lithuania follows them just in case that to make sure Russia doesn't injure Romano…

While Romano is fully surprised, the room that Russia leads is, well, literally a sunflower gardening room. There are rows of pots of single-planted sunflowers from wall to wall. Each sunflower looks well-groomed, pampered, and fully healthy that even Romano shows slightly that he is indeed impressed of it. Well, that might answer Russia knowing how to take care of sunflowers. Soon, after a time of being openly impressed, Romano looks up to see the smiling face of Russia. Well, even Russia knows that he indeed impressed Romano by not even looking.

"So, little tomato," Romano twitches in annoyance on the given nickname, really, it's bad enough that Spain gives him those retarded pet names! "What would you like to know? About gardening sunflowers, da?"

Russia smiles as Romano begins to think, his fire in those colorful eyes settle down. Though Russia always gives his childish smile, he inwardly coos at the eyes of Romano. For Russia, as he looks deeper in the eyes of Romano, the more artistic they are. The colors are so many for just one person, with colors of gold, yellow, green, and brown. All those colors represent his favorite flower, the sunflower. And not only that, those sunflower eyes also holds fire that held glorious heat that can outshine the icy coldness of his lands. Russia snaps out of his observation when Romano's eyes quickly focus back to Russia's mysterious light purples.

"Everything, vodka bastard," Russia could feel an unknown negative feeling inside of him. Not because of him calling him a bastard, Russia believes it's a unique pet name that Romano makes. It's because he researches Romano a bit and found out that Romano is an excellent gardener. Usually professionally or really amateurs would just go for the very precise details rather than everything like a beginner… Of course, Russia remains cool as he can and still giving off his childish smile.

"Why everything?" Russia says in a calm yet childish tone.

Romano raises an eyebrow in question and confusion till it hit him. Then Romano gives out a glare as if Russia is the idiot. "Bastard, I want to know everything that _you_ know about damn gardening sunflowers. I don't want some shitty book or an untrustworthy site to tell me how to damn take care of them! I want to learn from people from hardcore struggle and real damn experience. I need to lean it from _you_."

As if it was an instance, that negative feeling disappears and a positive one fills inside. Russia didn't feel his face changing from a childish smile to a rather astonishment and shock and what could be a wisdom from Romano. And also, never did anyone really ask wisdom from Russia at all. Yes, he gives so many things that could be established as wisdom but never something non-physical. It also seems rather giving a wonderful nice feeling. So Russia smiles a similar childish smile than his usual, for Romano had seen something inside (well, not literally of course) of Russia that's good.

"Well, for starters," Russia begins in a sweet, innocent voice as always but this time, Russia couldn't help but not hide his enthusiasm and excitement, "They are called sunflowers for a reason, they need sunlight from a full sun. So that isn't a problem, da?"

Romano nods but Russia knew already. His lands, Romano's lands, are a wonderful sunny land with such lovely warm climate. In that metaphorical term, the sun in Romano's land has kissed him of warmness and warms his heart. It's so different than the ice and snow and all that coldness that Russia has, it seems to Russia that the Mediterranean heat is more beautiful than any winter wonderland.

"Also, since sunflowers can be actually grown in Russia, meaning they're not picky with the soil though it's easier to get the needed nutrients and some others just for extra." Of course, Romano's lands are rich with that godly soil that's perfect for agriculture than his famine lands. "But, here's a little warning, da?" Romano soon raises an eyebrow, "Sunflower seeds are poisonous."

In unison, Romano gives a funny face at Russia. Russia lets a giggle escape, for Romano's face is making such a funny face. Those fiery sunflower eyes are showing whiter than its colorful irises. His mouth gaping wide and dropping low that Russia can identify it's a surprised or shocked face forming in a silly way. Though Russia begins to continue on, "Da, it's true. The shells of sunflower are poisonous, well, only to grass actually. So if you hate any patches of those unneeded, worthless grass, plant sunflowers there, da?"

Romano seems to recover though Russia could gleefully still see that humorous look. Never someone gave a look like that to Russia. Yes, Russia has seen surprised and shocked faces but it seems to be something rather negative, something opposite of comfort. Sometimes, some of those looks seem to be based on fear, which he couldn't really see why they do. Romano's face was humorous and it must have missed the opposite of comfort or fear for it seems to have none. That is until-

"B-Belarus! Why are you here?" Russia feels that unwanted and uncomfortable cold coming in.

"Move away so I can marry big brother." Ah, it really is Belarus… Oh no…

"P-p-p-please tell me that i-isn't your sister out there…" Romano whispers, stuttering in fear. Oh good, Romano has one thing in common with Russia. Both are just plain frightened of Belarus, both with a _very_ good reason why.

"Hide." Russia finally yelps, when Belarus is in that stage, the stage of wanting marriage from him, that's what he usually do. However, there's a problem, there's no hiding place!

"No, retreat!" It seems it went in a snap. Romano grabs a hold of a few fingers of Russia hands and surprisingly pulls him with what could be motivation strength. Romano runs towards the emergency exit as the doorknob from the entre door begins to rattle furiously. Romano opens the door wide, the entrance door soon echoes of scratching from the other side. He soon pulls both him and Russia out of the room and swiftly closes the door. Just as Russia is about to ask why, the loud crashing of a door came out. Ah, Belarus just demolished his entrance door…

"Big brother~, where are you~?" Russia soon visibly pales. He could feel the ghastly and horrifying aura that's Belarus's. "Come on, why do hide from me, big brother~? We're destined to be married~. Now, COME OUT!"

Romano is already visibly shivering as he too could feel the fearful aura, even if it isn't directly for him. Romano soon grabs Russia's fingers again and pulls Russia to run. However, being frozen in fear, Russia became deadweight. Romano tries to pull Russia again, this time harder to try making the Russian move. However, that doesn't work. But soon, silence fills the air and Belarus's aura seems to settle down.

"Miss Belarus, Mr. Russia isn't here at the moment, could you please go back to your lands if that's okay." Russia soon realizes that's Lithuania's voice, "Or we could go on a date, i-if that's okay with you?" Yup, that's defiantly Lithuania. Luckily, Russia hears Belarus scoff and soon hears the crashing slam of the front door of the shop. Well, this shop is going to be renewed soon (and borrowed…).

"…Damn, you experience this usually?" Romano finally asks.

However, except immediately agreeing, something strange happens. At first, there came an unusual bubbly feeling inside his chest till it reaches to his throat. At first, it was a simple snort of humor till the snort soon multiples. During its time of multiplying, the snorts turn into what was called giggles. Something strange happened indeed, for Russia is giggling. He didn't know why he's giggling so much but somehow Romano's simple question just humors him.

"WHAT! What did I say!" Romano humorously yells, his cheeks turning to a shade of red. Russia begins to giggle even more but he soon stops as those eyes that held that mysterious fire. That fire somehow is igniting. Russia could feel the fire lighting and the energy of it.

"Da… You are interesting to be with…" Russia finally said, giving his usual smile with extra cheer. "And you are warm, very warm to be with." Soon Russia begins to slowly pet Romano's head. "So, where are you going to plant those sunflowers you have? It has to be perfect for both the sunflowers and everyone, da?"

Romano soon swats Russia's hand away from his head. Russia inwardly smiles in humor. Really, Romano has a weird way of playfulness to him. "Of course vodka bastard!" Romano huffs, his sunflower eyes glaring at him, "I have a place where it's damn warm and empty that I'll just surround with sunflowers. And you know what, I'll let you live there when I damn finish!"

Strangely, Russia's heart seems to stop a bit and then speeds up. His cheeks soon turning just a dust of pinkish red and a positive feeling begins to swell inside. Somehow, Romano just said that he'll make Russia's long time dream come true. A warm place surrounded by his favorite flower, sunflowers. Russia knew he gave enough seeds to fill an entire garden. Soon, Russia smiles truthfully once more and suddenly hug Romano tight.

However for Romano, he doesn't know what the hell is going on. But he knows damn sure that Russia must be thankful or happy or something since he is CHOKING HIM TO FUCKING DEATH!

"Let go, vodka bastard! You're choking me to death!" Russia immediately let's go but his smile still on his face and a rather happy aura.

"Thank you," Russia finally whispers, his voice carrying softness and happiness. He softly grabs both of Romano's hands and looks deeply at the eyes of sunflower, fire, and warmth. Russia soon remembers something, actually things that describes Romano to him perfectly, "Thank you, little daisy-orchid."

To Russia, it seems the perfect nickname. Sunflower is and forever will be Russia's favorites but he always love flowers in general. He has researched and seen flowers around the word and in the Internet. The daisy is the national flower of the Italy brothers and is similar to his beloved sunflowers. The meaning of the simple beauty is commonly known for purity and innocence. Compared to Russia, Romano is the pure and innocent than Russia could ever be. His eyes as well as his body still hold innocence that Russia craved back when he was just a mere child in struggle. For Romano, he still has that child's innocence and pure mind that never crave or want violence. However, even if Romano seems to be that simple, like the daisy, he had more. For not does the daisy mean purity and innocence, it also means loyal, love, patience, and beauty and sometimes, even 'secrecy between two persons'. For Romano, he indeed has more meanings than his simple ones. For he may be to all a simple nation, a simple person, a simple living being but Romano has deeper meanings that's unpredictable.

The orchid is also important to symbolizing Romano. Orchids are said to have an ability to draw attention anywhere. Romano has that fire that shines bright and wild that it easily draws attention. Its universal meaning that it spreads is love, beauty, wisdom, and thoughtfulness. Though Russia doubts really thinks much (especially in battle plans and war strategies), Romano symbolize it quite well at giving. He seems to spread love to the people who are close to him and wisdom, foolish or not, to the little ones. Beauty is quite easy to do so Russia didn't want to waste a breath or though on that. But Russia indeed notices even if Romano still has that child innocence, he also had maturity. The orchid has both meaning and charm of maturity that Romano has it as well. And last one Russia could think is how many people say how orchid is maybe the hardest flower to garden while there are still other exotic out there in the world.

Romano behaves like an orchid. A nearly impossibility to see it fully bloom and show its full beauty when it is just plain buds that is nearly held tight and hiding. Many people usually give up taking care of the beauty for the challenges it throws but not Russia. He isn't going to give up to a flower like Romano.

"What the hell did you just call me, vodka bastard?" Romano screams in disbelief, "I'm not that damn tiny or even fucking girly damn it!"

Russia couldn't help but caress Romano's face even if he's now glaring at him. It's rather strange that he's been looking at the eyes that held colors of sunflower that he didn't really notice the lips. Maybe he could take one kiss from Romano. Though Romano looks at Russia, confused and curious, he stays still as Russia begins to lean at his face. Maybe he could steal a kiss from Romano before any of his enemies could…

As Russia became close enough just to touch forehead to forehead, Lithuania comes out with a ringing mad phone. "M-Mister Russia, y-your boss wants you…"

Russia felt a "little" anger going through him as he inwardly curses and pout at his boss. He just almost got what he wants, the first one to kiss Romano before anyone else could. However, being his boss, Russia soon leaves both Lithuania and Romano with the phone. But of course, he's defiantly not going to give up on Romano, not when Russia is having so much fun with him.

Lithuania sighs as Russia leaves them to privately talk to his boss for something… Lithuania is just plain glad that Russia's boss just called about the right time. Lithuania could guess that if that kiss actually happens, his chance (as well as Russia's) would plummet down to zero. His eyes soon turn to see the eyes of fire portray confusion of what's going on. Well, this is his chance to try to woo Romano…

"U-um, so Romano, do you want to hang out?" Now, Lithuania inwardly kicks himself, great, he already blows it. Romano is confused and Lithuania just confuses him even more. Really, ask him after being completely confused and clueless on the competition and now he just plain confuses Romano even more… Well, way to go…

"Fine…" Wait, what? Did Romano really agree on hanging out with him… Lithuania tries to search a joking or lying gesture on Romano but all he could see is stubbornness in his body and fire in his eyes. "You better tell me what the hell is going on, got it."

Lithuania lets out a relieved smile, Romano didn't reject him. Of course, Lithuania inwardly motivates himself as he gets ready to hang out with him and he isn't going to quit now.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly longest chapter I did so far… And Lithuania is coming up next.<strong>

**And if you're wondering why there's barely any Spamano and a lot of other nations loving Romano, it's because I want interactions with Romano with the competitors at least once and tell why they like Romano primarily. That and adds a hell a lot of drama! XD **

**And please review! Reviews just motivate and inspire me to write more. That and I might update every weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9: Basketball

**Wonderful news! I created a poll for all you guys to vote on! Now I really want you to know, I seriously don't know who is going to confess Romano first… Oh well, this fanfiction is going to be here for quite some time. :)**

**Now, here is Lithuania's turn!**

**Warning: I don't know much about basketball and did really little research… Please don't be offended for all those who are basketball fans…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Basketball<strong>_

* * *

><p>Spain is usually a happy, mellow nation that's nearly worry-free from anything. Of course, he did say <em>nearly<em> and is now absolutely _worrying._ He just went out to buy ingredients to make paella for both France and his wonderful Romano~. However, after entering inside of his home, hearing a panicking France locked inside one of your guest bedrooms isn't usually a good thing… Especially when you know that Romano isn't anywhere inside his home since Spain searches every room for him…

Okay… Romano couldn't go that far… Especially after taking his three o'clock siesta, Romano is usually not fully energized and he luckily didn't bring his car… Spain really did love him but Romano's driving is scary! Spain may have seen horrors when he was a conquistador but Romano's driving will always scare him to death! But aside from the terror of Italian driving, none of the cars are missing so Romano didn't borrow any of them… Now where could Romano be!

* * *

><p>"…You have a fucking basketball court inside of this little shitty store…"<p>

Lithuania couldn't help but chuckle a little on the complete shocked face that's Romano. Though, he's got to admit, Romano is right. The flower shop isn't the best really… There are cracks everywhere with the shop and a few leaks here and there. But that's what's from not underground, where everything has been constructed. Strangely, Russia thought of having on "underground playground" in the land that's said to have the sun never setting on it. Though as Russia was getting ideas, Lithuania couldn't help but suggest a basketball court. Why? He just loves basketball.

The court is nice in many ways. The court is about a hundred feet long and more than fifteen feet wide, tiles of perfectly polished maple shining in brilliance. There are accurate and precise painted lines that either curve or go just plain straight. A metal cart with plenty of fully-pumped, perfectly orange basketballs is on the middle of the court for anyone to practice shooting. Each end of the court, like really any court, had a marvelous hoop with bullet-proof glass backboard and basket made up of the nice white rope that Lithuania forgot what it was called.

"Well, everything's actually big here underground…" Lithuania tries to reassure, "I know, um, this isn't football but… would you like to play a bit…?" Lithuania knows that basketball isn't as popular as foot ball but really, he's desperate on trying to impress Romano. Poland usually- no, no time to think about him…

"Um…" Romano blushes a bit, "How exactly in hell do you play it?"

Lithuania soon feels happiness. Romano is so nice than how he interacts with Spain or really anyone. Though Romano might just going through this so Romano could get answers… Then again, Romano seems too honest on deceiving people…

"Well," Lithuania tries to begin, really doesn't really know how to lead, let alone teaching someone basketball. "You need a basketball of course."

"Of course I know that, asshole!"

Lithuania chuckles a bit in nervousness. He could tell he's already falling on impressing Romano… He could also feel his hands already shaking now as he grabs one of the basketballs from the cart. Soon, he turns around to see the pouting Romano and as if it's a cue, begins dribbling the ball. It was only the simple dribble that anyone should really do with just a hand. However, Lithuania just knows how to dribble _really_ fast. Though his dribble is maybe slower than usual, do the nerves, but luckily, it had did the job. And that's impressing Romano.

Sparkling eyes of those multi-colored eyes are staring at the quick-dribbling ball. The eyes trying to follow where the ball is but Lithuania thought maybe he could show off a bit more. Due to a bit of confidence, Lithuania begins dribbling the ball while "juggling" it hand to hand. Lithuania making a perfect V-shape dribble, Romano's amazement shows even more. Lithuania feels confidence inside, his shyness beginning to fade.

"And then," Lithuania begins, "You try to shoot the ball through the basket." With enough confidence, Lithuania quickly goes in shooting formation. Knees bent with both hands equally putting enough pressure on the ball. With quick reflexes and concentration, Lithuania swiftly shoots the ball. The ball was spiraling up in the air and does to the classic gravity, down to the basket directly. The swooshing sound is made before the basketball hits the ground and bounces right back to Lithuania's hands.

"Okay, how the hell did you do that?" Romano asks in awestruck. He may not know much about basketball really, but hey, he'll give it a hell of a try.

Before Lithuania could say anything, his cell phone rings in that very familiar pattern and tune. Lithuania tries to give Romano multiple apogee looks as he gets his phone. Looking at the caller ID, Lithuania lets out a sigh, small and noticeable. Romano raises an eyebrow as Lithuania begins to answer.

Before Lithuania could really answer, the one calling him went first, "Liet! Like, where are you! I'm at home and, like, you're not here! This is, like, a total emergency! I don't know which outfit to wear!" Lithuania tries not to groan in annoyance as Poland begins to complain.

"Poland," Lithuania tries to reassure, "I'm busy right now and I can't just-"

"Like, yes you can!" Lithuania cringes a little and put a small distance away from his cell phone, "Liet! Your _booooring_ paperwork can, like, be done some other time later, 'kay! My outfit picking is _sooooo_ more important than boring words! This is totally serious!"

Lithuania could feel that temporary confidence boost disappearing and soon, an agonizing mood coming over. He knows that he really shouldn't care a lot about Poland for those times he's been pushed around by him. But really, what could he possibly do? He doesn't even have a tissue to tell anyone off, let alone, reject Poland... As Lithuania begins to open his mouth to painfully accept, Romano snatches his cell phone away from him.

"Listen, transvestite bastard!" Romano yells at Lithuania's phone with both Lithuania and Poland surprised and shocked, "Basketball bastard is fucking damn busy and he doesn't need some cross-dressing pushover bastard to tell him what to do! Got it!" Surprisingly, Romano didn't let Poland answer and immediately hangs up on him.

* * *

><p>Okay, Poland is in what you call, "an OMG moment". Actually, it's more of an "Oh my, like, God!" to Poland. His best friend, Liet, has Romano with him! And that's not all! Romano just turn down on Poland for Lithuania! Like, aren't best friends or really friends-at-all do those type of things? I mean, Poland is, like, BFF with Lithuania so why is Romano with Lithuania? I mean, it couldn't be that Liet is on date with him… right…?<p>

Now, Poland is panicking. One, he heard loud and clear of what Lithuania said in the last meeting and really, Poland thought it was really just a prank on someone… Two, he could lose his BFF to some… some… someone who might not know what's a pedicure! Three, that guy named Romano just plain bitched at him for no reason and not even meeting him at all! And four, he seriously doesn't know which outfit to choose! He could settle for the calm green that totally matches his eyes but there's that bubblegum pink that he always love… Ugh! Seriously, like, how does any nation pick their outfit! Or really, look fashionable at all…

Poland groans, he needs someone to help him pick an outfit…

* * *

><p>"Now," Lithuania instructs, "Crouch down, make sure your knees are safely bent."<p>

Romano nods as he crouches down with his knees at least bent. His hands are both on the basketball and in different parts of it with one over the other. Why is he damn doing this? Because he wants to damn hang out with Lithuania. Why? Simple, Romano feels pity for Lithuania. Romano has witness a bit of Lithuania being pushed around by the childish Russia and… Poland, no need to describe him… Or is Poland really a girl…?

"R-ROMANO!" Romano jumps, causing him to stand straight and drop his basketball at the same time. As the basketball bounces back, Lithuania swiftly catches it so the ball doesn't hit Romano's face. Though Lithuania is patient, he could tell Romano isn't really concentrating at all on basketball right now. "P-Please… I know basketball not be that… p-popular, b-but please, could you focus… I-I mean-"

Before Lithuania could panic, Romano interrupts. "Look bastard, I want to know how to play this shitty game but I damn just got distracted, okay! So stop damn fucking hesitating about taking damn charge!" Lithuania blushes at this. Never had someone motivate him by cursing and telling him it isn't his fault. The eyes of variegated fire shine bright at him and his boring green pair as if demanding him to have confidence. Really, no one ever did this to him. So, he couldn't help but avert his eyes away from those passion eyes and still have that red shade on his cheeks.

"U-um, go back to your previous position," Lithuania squeaks. His eyes on the polished wooden floor though Romano isn't really going back to the position. "A-and you, um," The red shade turning a shade darker and spreading on Lithuania's cheeks, "Y-You shoot… I guess…"

Romano could tell Lithuania is nervous as hell for he could actually see a small puddle of sweat forming around him. Romano may be a total asshole at times but damn it! He has a fucking heart with damn feelings too! He feels pity for Lithuania for being pushed around and being fucking taken advantage! A nice guy like him shouldn't be taken advantage of! That's why he's being so fucking uncharacteristically kind to Lithuania, he knows Lithuania needs more damn respect then he's getting.

So, to stop the damn nerves from breaking Lithuania into a fucking pool of sweat, Romano came up with a quick plan. "Oi, basketball bastard!" Lithuania raises his head, only to see a basketball thrown at him. With fast reflexes, Lithuania easily catches the ball before it hits him. Looking up even more, he sees Romano, smirking at him as if challenging him. Lithuania didn't know why but his nervousness is gone but his heart is bellowing and zooming in speed. "Show me how it's done." Romano gives out a cocky smirk but Lithuania didn't feel offended but motivated.

As if going in instincts, Lithuania unconsciously begins dribbling the ball. Unlike the first one, his nerves didn't stop the ball from going incredibly fast. And that isn't all, feet begins to move calmly and swiftly as they were actually in a game. Before he knows it, he already shots the ball to the basket. He's on perfect position with enough strength for the ball to fly up in the air and going directly to the basket, making a wonderful noise without any interactions of the ridges. With what seemed luck and skill, the ball bounces right back to Lithuania's hands.

"Damn…" Romano finally says then gives out a whistle, "…Do that again."

* * *

><p>Poland seriously doesn't know what to do. Still in his frilly pajamas (since Lithuania seem to disapprove the nightgown), he still couldn't pick an outfit to wear. Maybe he could call Mi-Hyun Lee, the caretaker of his horses, to help him pick one. She's a nice gal with just the regular brown hair and eyes and has that petite look. I mean, Mi-Hyun always look so young and cute so maybe with her choice, Poland might as well. So this is why his horse caretaker is in front of him with row of designer clothes on top of his bed.<p>

"So, like, which should I choose, Mimi?" Poland asks in anticipation. Mi-Hyun didn't know how but Poland gives her that nickname. And it's forever stuck like glue…

"Um, sir," Mi-Hyun tries to find what to say, "May I ask why exactly are you asking me?"

Poland puffs his cheeks and pouts "Like, Liet is hanging out with Romano. And Liet is, like, not wanting to pick an outfit for me… So since you, like, master the style of petite-ness, I need you to help me be, like, petite as well, Mimi."

Now, Mi-Hyun could say no and refuse but being the polite girl she is, she'll help him. Hopefully this doesn't take long… she really likes to be with the horses…

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit!" Lithuania couldn't help but chuckle a little on Romano's outburst.<p>

After showing off, Lithuania couldn't help but be a "little" amused that Romano keeps on missing even when he has the form right. After a few shoots from Lithuania, Romano tries to shoot as well but… basketball is harder than it looks, like any sports should. As Lithuania is successfully making points, Romano is horribly missing all the time. It's quite funny to Lithuania that he's actually doing better at something. Poland always reject on playing basketball, saying that it'll ruin his pedicure. Really, not many (or any at all) would actually play basketball with him. Even though it's said that basketball is one of the world's most popular and is quite widely viewed…

"Fuck!" Romano yells, missing again. This tune he actually got the ball near the hoop but the ridges bounce the ball out. Seriously! How the hell is basketball so damn hard! Romano could play a good mean game of football (and not that wimpy rugby from America damn it!) and he can't shot a fucking ball through a fucking hoop! How! How the fucking hell is that fucking possible! He's in the mafia and is a fantastic sharpshooter but how he can't he shoot a ball and damn score!

Lithuania begins to chuckle even more though there's still an amused face on him even though Romano is now glaring at him. Maybe it's because no one actually plays with him or he have been playing with too many professional basketball players, but never has Lithuania seen someone plain play horribly ever before.

"So, basketball bastard," Romano tries to change topic for he's indeed embarrassed, "Is Poland your friend?"

Every speck of positivity left Lithuania's face and all that came through his eyes… nothing. "I… I'm not really sure…"

"What do you mean?" Lithuania is surprised at the voice of Romano. It has sincerity of caring and worrying that Lithuania didn't believe that Romano could actually have. Looking up, Lithuania sees the fire in those eyes settling down and what seems to be sparkles of light replacing it. Never has any personification given him that look of worrisome for no one seems to respect him. For plenty would not feel any negativity as Lithuania get pushed around but Romano do...

"Well…" Lithuania starts…

* * *

><p>"Like, Lithuania is <em>sooo<em> going to flip out," Poland giggles as he goes inside of the flower shop (hey, so what if he had a GPS on Lithuania's phone), "Mimi, this outfit is so the bomb! Now he won't pay attention to _Romano._" The way Poland says Romano, it has that hint or twinge of jealousy Mi-Hyun finds.

However, she could tell from working with the personification that unlike her, Poland could hardly detect the mood. Poland is rather slow on finding out really anything and really, just assumes without really thinking. Mi-Hyun sadly knows that what Poland feels for Lithuania and it's megaload of teenage girl's first crush, or love really, to the max. …She also needs to stop talking to Poland, his Valley Girl dialect is really spreading unto her… However, do to the very slow mind that's Poland, he did not think that way at all…

Though Mi-Hyun has to question one thing, how did Poland get one in his hand of that dress? Yes, Poland is wearing a dress… He is indeed wearing a dress that's a simple yet complex green dress that miraculously matches his eyes and looks quite elegant. How did Poland end up choosing the dress? Mi-Hyun had no idea… She just glad that he just chose sandals instead of high heels…

"Sir," Mi-Hyun tries to persuade, "Isn't it rude to just go inside without anyone inviting you in? I don't want to sound rude but I don't think you should just plainly invite your-" Before Mi-Hyun could finish, she felt the familiar, displeasing, and horrifying feeling of her worst nightmare… a spider… "Actually, LET'S GO! JUST GET THIS SP-SPIDER OFF! AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!"

Poland couldn't' help but roll his eyes as this petite woman had one and only one fear, spiders. Of course, Poland doesn't like spider webs on his clothes but spiders are highly popular of sex appeal and fashion when Halloween comes. But really, Mi-Hyun is panicking over what seem to be one of the tiniest spiders he ever seen on her back. Then again, Poland is scared of bad hair days and running out of snacks or anything that's important to him. But, Mi-Hyun is totally distressed so Poland just flicks the spider off. Of course, flicking it outside of the store, Poland immediately is yanked inside the store with Mi-Hyun shutting the door right after they're in. Seriously, like, just because there's a teensy-weensy spider outside doesn't mean you immediately ran to the nearest building and locking any door near your sight. And, like duh, he knows this from experience.

But before Poland could say anything, both he and Mi-Hyun hear a scream. Though Poland isn't a fan of horror, he could recognize it came from the underground basketball court. Now thanks to sandals, he could run faster than his high heels and quickly went straight towards the room. He didn't know why he's really reacting like this but he is. I mean, like, maybe he's just plain curious. Poland did come for Lithuania and-

Lithuania is on the floor… Lithuania's back is plain on the floor… Though that's not what's shocking Poland. There's Romano, the one that supposedly is Lithuania's crush, with him. And not only that, he's on top of Lithuania- actually, on top is an understatement, for Romano is _straddling_ on top of Lithuania. His hands on each side on Lithuania's head and Poland could guess it's the same for the legs as well. And not only that, Romano is kissing Lithuania… on the lips…

* * *

><p><strong>I really do love Lithuania… though it seems I am really torturing him… poor Lithuania… Q^Q<strong>

**Hopefully Russia doesn't know this…Hopefully… **

**So, to ****Valkyrie99, how did I do? Is Mi-Hyun okay or would you like to change or give any details at all? **

**And please review and vote on the poll who you believe should confess Romano first... Both shall give me inspiration!**


	10. Chapter 10: Spa Investigation

**I officially will say that I shall update every Sunday. Earliest one I can do is either late in Friday or anytime in Saturday. Like for example, I am updating today. :D**

**But all in all, please enjoy this chapter! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Spa Investigation<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano yawns as he stretches inside his bed. Yesterday, he just hanged out with Spain (the tomato bastard), Russia (the vodka bastard), and finally, Lithuania (the basketball bastard). Though unfortunately, Romano didn't have that damn explanation from basketball bastard…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Romano is staring wide-eyed as Lithuania finally finishes an explaining his relationship and past of Poland. Soon Lithuania has that defeated look and a dusty yet noticeable blush of embarrassment; looks like Romano seem to be either the first or few that Lithuania has ever told. Romano could guess why, Lithuania is plain whipped by Poland…<em>

_Seriously, the way Lithuania explains Poland is like Veneziano in a way or two but only completely more fucking annoying. Sure, Romano could forgive Veneziano for being air-headed as hell but because they're fratelli and Veneziano would sob and apologize… Romano _might_ forgive anytime as long as those mix breed of puppy and doe eyes of pleading golden hazel are there. However for Poland, not only does he not apologize but actually teases and bullies Lithuania!_

_Sure, Romano is a damn bratty asshole who might not really give a fuck but do to his love for kids, that he hates anyone who either looks down on them or even fucking bullies them! So, do to his frustration and anger issues, he soon yells out "That transvestite bastard!"_

_However, in his anger for the bitch Poland, Romano didn't see one of the basketballs right in front of him. Do you know those cliché anger fits or rants that the person literally "put their foot down" or in a simple way to say it, stomp their fucking foot. In conclusion, Romano stomps on the ball and quite literally trips on it. Falling forward and seriously not balancing, Romano gave out a panicked scream and fell right at Lithuania. _

_Kind of like that accidental hug from Spain earlier, Romano give something completely in accident. First is Romano might accidently give a head-butt to Lithuania's forehead where Lithuania might be now half unconscious- or conscious, whatever. Second is since their forehead is touching each other, parts of their faces soon did the fucking same. For an example, their plain fucking lips has mashed together. It's like any accidental kiss, lips are smashed and a few teeth might have collided and are now loosening because of it. _

_Of course, some stupid blond Polish bastard had to come in the worst fucking time to see Romano kissing Lithuania… First thing Poland did is damn scream, actually he was whining in an annoying high pitch. Romano had to sit up and cover his damn ears while Poland is bitching in Polish. Fortunately, Lithuania soon regains conscious and really tries to reason Poland. Of course, Poland seems to whine away in Polish and maybe Lithuanian to Lithuania about something really. It's a damn kiss that's fucking all…_

_Soon, Poland glares- Romano thinks he's trying to glare but really doing a poor job of making it look scary or angry…- and then shouts out things in Polish while pointing his finger at Romano. Seriously, what did Romano do? It's not like that's Romano's or even Lithuania's first kiss. Romano had plenty of kisses from plenty that he's nowhere near than the first or first hundred. All Romano could do is giving a scowl at the Polish as he –or is it a she- giving of his (or her) rant. As soon as Poland finishes, he just plain put his head up high and strolls away. _

_Luckily, a cute girl comes after Poland leaves the room and told Romano what Poland said to him. Poland invited him to his private spa… Che cosa! _

* * *

><p>Romano also remembers that Lithuania offered and gave him a ride home after the fucking weird incident. The ride was quite awkward for Lithuania keeps on apologizing of the accidental kiss. Romano couldn't help but roll his a lot, seriously, it's just a kiss.<p>

And after that, Romano calls Spain on the phone- which really isn't the damn brightest idea to do since Spain loudly said everything. The moment Spain picks up, Romano was bombarded with questions of where he is. Of course, Spain believing it is Veneziano calling soon told extremely embarrassing stuff about him worrying about Romano. Romano had to give off a good yell just for the Spaniard to shut up, which didn't work out so well since the same idiotic tomato bastard is squealing so fucking loud… Seriously, Romano could put the phone away in arms length and still hear the damn irritating squeal still. And then came the chattering… Which Romano could actually understand since he had Veneziano as his brother.

A-And no, Romano wasn't blushing at all when Spain coos at him. No, he d-didn't feel his heart swelling up or even beating hard and fast as Spain tells ridiculous things l-like how much h-he misses Romano… Especially when Spain shows relief in his voice and telling h-how glad h-he is that Romano is safe… And hell no that Romano was stuttering or even blushing fully red when he told t-that he's okay or even telling Spain that h-he sh-shouldn't worry... Of course, after the damn awkward moments, Romano finally lied to Spain that he is going to have a meeting tomorrow and Spain can't visit him for fuck's sake and to stop whining.

Yes, Romano is actually accepting the invitation. Why? Not because he felt like it, it's because a certain siblings of his beg for him to accept it. And here's a fucking hint, it's not Veneziano. It's actually his two cute little sisters (or cousins- Romano isn't really sure okay!) that told him he should take the free spa treatment. One said so Romano will be more relaxed after all their activities they do together in the mafia. The other said that Romano should look his best so they could get married soon. Romano inwardly chuckles a bit, for his sisters are part of the Italia family even if they're islands. It's wonderful to receive love from both of them…

"Ve, fratello, where are you going?" Veneziano is cooking some sauce for breakfast pasta, his hands putting in the finishing touches for himself, "Would you like some pasta, fratello?"

"No," Romano says, "I'm not-" His stomach is now interrupting loudly, growling as a blush appears on Romano. "…Okay, maybe a little…"

However, before Veneziano could make another dish just for Romano, the doorbell rings. Romano rolls his eyes and groans. He knows what's behind that damn door… Romano soon walks to the front door and opens to see his guess is proven. A delivery guy with a pair of packaged boxes and a clipboard for Romano to sign was there as suspected. Yes, it's still fucking going on… The gifts are still coming but luckily in smaller loads. Though yesterday, he received children's toys that he had seen Denmark selling and more Danishes. Romano even was shocked that there was a note saying that the toys could be given to kids if he wanted to. There was only one fucking conclusion Romano had: the multi-personality disorder secret admirer had stalked him to the toy shop and somehow seen and heard everything. Well, that's the only damn solution Romano could think of that's damn plausible damn it!

So, after signing on the paper on the clipboard and closing the door, Romano immediately goes for opening the boxes. Veneziano leans a bit to see what's inside. Hopefully it's more sweets, Veneziano (and secretly Romano) loves the sweets that they had and have already eaten it all. Of course, Veneziano had to eat German chocolate from the wagon and had to sneak for a piece or two for the delicious wedding cake. As Romano is opening them, Veneziano tries to multitask of making breakfast pasta and curiously leaning. What could be in them?

Of course, Romano soon opens them to see one box with more of the gardening sunflower seeds and another having an instruction guide on how to play basketball and what could be sneakers. Bother having each note inside that lay on top of their items.

First one:

'_To Little Daisy-Orchid,_

_This is more sunflower seeds to garden. I can't wait for finish._

_-Russia'_

Second one:

'_Dear Romano,_

_I know that you're having trouble with basketball so here's a guide for you to get started. _

_And I'm sorry again for not instructing well and that kiss._

_-Lithuania'_

Well that's different. No secret admirer had sent a box today it seemed to Romano. And Romano could feel Veneziano pouting for seeing no treats at all. Strangely enough, the front door is knocked and strangely, in a polite way. Now, that couldn't be the delivery guy again could it? Romano soon leaves both packages in the living room as he goes to the front door. Could it be Spain? Romano soon feels a tiny blush just barely on his cheeks- hell no that he's actually hoping it's that stupid tomato bastard!

So, opening the door wide and quick, Romano could see who it was. Only to see in front of him is the petite woman that's Mi-Hyun who is now surprised it seemed from the swift opening. Romano soon feels his heart deflate- wait, fuck no! He's not damn disappointed that it isn't Spain! I mean, here is a cute lady who's looking both polite and young. Cute and hot _females_ are obviously damn better than any tomato bastard.

"Sir," Mi-Hyun says, politely as always, "It's time to go, are you ready?"

However, Romano's stomach beats his mouth with a loud, low growl that Mi-Hyun is even a bit shocked to hear it. Romano could feel his tiny blush turn from pink to red while multiplying in size. How embarrassing for your damn stomach to do in front of a lady… "Um…" Romano soon begins, "Let me eat my pasta first…"

* * *

><p>Poland could feel his heart thumping, both in nervousness and shyness. Though he may act completely confident, Poland really is shy to strangers. Especially Romano, Poland did not know really anything about him and the only one that's going to accompany them is Mimi…<p>

Yet, he knew that Lithuania has a crush on Romano for some good reason. He tried to really get the answer from Lithuania himself but Liet just plain refuses. It was rather weird for Liet to not follow Poland's wanting and usually Liet always had a good reason why he doesn't. So knowing Liet isn't going tell him, Poland did the next best thing: Investigate Romano himself. I mean, like, Romano may seem a bit attractive yet Poland didn't really get a good look at him closely. That way, Poland could see why Liet has the total hots for Romano as well as finding weak points that just make Romano unattractive as possible. Like, it's a win-win for Poland and one for Romano for free invitation to Poland's spa. I mean, come on, Liet didn't like Romano for that attitude of his. So it has to be looks!

Poland sees his cute car coming to park soon. His car is a rather a light red that he could only get that's closest to that wonderful color that's pink. The driver he could defiantly is Mimi- though Poland knows she rather ride horses than drive cars. He also knows that with Mimi is the somehow heartthrob to Liet and the other nations, Romano. Okay, Poland isn't going to give up till he finds the weak point!

Meanwhile Romano is now waking up from the damn slow car ride. Damn, was that damn slow! Seriously, people shouldn't drive so damn slow! Of course he couldn't say that to a pretty lady like Mi-Hyun, she's cute and nice at the same time. As he slowly gets his damn eyes to adjust, he could see it's one of those damn fancy spa resorts. The walls are painted with the lightest pink that from far, it looks like regular white. The style is futuristic-looking and seems to be made mostly in marble and concrete with gigantic glass windows that can be mistaken as walls instead. He also could smell a whiff of lavender and something sweet even if he's outside.

"Like, Romano!" Romano could see Poland opening the front glass door and waving at him, "Come on, like, time to get pampered!"

Romano scoffs, of course they're going to be damn pampered, they going in a damn spa! And not just any damn spa, looks like Poland invite him to what could a fucking day spa. How does Romano know? Remember, Romano flirts with plenty of women and has sisters, that's enough said. So, knowing a day spa from live experience, usually it's a money-wasting service for women who are too fucking lazy to take care of their damn health and beauty. Hopefully this spa has some sauna or pool that actually has some good damn hot water…

Poland soon pouts at Romano, for just ignoring him and just plain going inside. Man, talk about attitude, like, Romano doesn't act nice at all. Though Poland gets to see a closer look on Romano's face, he could only get a few details for Romano moved too fast. His hair is a nice color of dark brown with no tangles or any frizzy strands. His nose is not big and round but rather sharp-looking and small. A tan that's not overused or doesn't make him looks pale at all. Damn, this is harder than he originally planned!

"Sir," Mi-Hyun says after entering, "If you would like a massage, you'll have to wait for some time so please forgive us for the default. But you could go to our pool, it's quite relaxing." Mi-Hyun then points to a door, "Please change into robes and get your towels for service please. We don't want to ruin your clothes or any items you have with you."

Romano soon rolls his eyes but nods to Mi-Hyun. Poland watches as Romano walks to the door, closely looking for any weakness at all on his beauty. However, Poland could see Romano is wearing latest designer clothes that look both casual and fancy- damn, that means Romano has a good taste in fashion! Not only that, the way Romano walks is model-like! Like, somehow Romano walks with indeed masculine yet strangely having those vibes of being feminine… How!

As Romano shuts the door behind him, Poland soon goes right in front of Mi-Hyun. "Like, Mimi, I'm going to find Romano's, like, weak points of his sexiness, 'kay?"

Before Mi-Hyun could respond, Poland already goes to the door that Romano went in. She sighs, for Poland doesn't know or really clarify what he is feeling. All Poland is feeling is jealousy not curiosity but really, how can she actually explain it to Poland where he could finally understand…

Meanwhile, Poland is slowly and quietly opening the door to inspect Romano. Just enough to fit through his head, Poland begins peeking in to see Romano already stripping. Oh my god is it hard to find something that's a total turnoff! Romano had that same shade of tan all over him- though he's still wearing his pants. The figure of his body is, like, opposite of anything relating to turnoffs! He had a flat stomach with no extra fat and muscles, not those bulging muscles that word out trainers had but just right amount where it's noticeable yet not overly done. Poland could see faint lines of a six-pack and more noticeable chest muscles that give off that nice-looking rectangular or square look. Damn, did Liet pick one attractive guy! But there has to some weak point!

As Romano takes off his pants rather swift and expertly, Poland tries even harder to look closely. However, the legs that are Romano's are sex appealing… Cholera! Thin yet thick legs with still that shade of tan- Poland curses as he now knows that Romano tan is completely natural- and none of those ugly wrinkles are there! It's all curves that are nothing but hot. And to Poland's shock –and horror-, Romano had… a bootylicious butt! Finally taking his boxers off, Romano shows his naked glory… and the second biggest butt that Poland has ever seen! Poland did see a few times of Spain's butt but Romano's came to a _very_ close second that, like, they were the size of double d cups for breast!

However, Romano turns his head and eyes soon going wide as goes eye to eye with Poland. Somehow the personification with an attitude didn't smirk in pride –usually that's what the bad girl does in high school drama- but rather begins blushing. Though his skin is naturally tanned, it isn't dark enough to hide the red ribbon of embarrassment… And out came from Romano's mouth is a rather bellowing shriek that goes out, like: "CHI~GI~!"

* * *

><p>Romano still has that damn blush all over his face and now having part of his face sinking in the water… Poland just fucking peeped at him! Sure Italians are okay with showing their body –and no, he didn't fucking mean naked! But peeping is just… UGH! Seriously, why would Poland peep at him? It isn't like Romano had a nice body. He's plain fucking skinny with no damn muscles and has fatty legs! Romano just had no sex appeal in his body though he guesses he has at least a handsome face… But still, that doesn't mean Poland should peep on him! Maybe it's France in disguise, he usually fucks with anything that fucking breathes and moves…<p>

"Like," Poland begins what could be a starting conversation, "Why are you sinking your head in the water for? That's going to totally frizz your hair if you do that."

Romano soon puffs his cheeks and gives a glare to Poland who's actually at the other side of the warm pool. Really, the pool is really relaxing and has that nice damn temperature that Romano is okay with, but he seriously can't enjoy it with a certain damn Polish! Sure, the pool has a nice aroma of something rather minty –could be peppermint- and what could be recorded of a soft harmony of a guitar lightly whispering through the room… Romano sighs, trying not to relax but rather failing. He begins to sink in the water once again, with his nose an inch or a few centimeters away from the water…

"Like, aren't you listening to me!" Romano could feel his eyebrow twitch. "Look, Romano, like, why are you even giving me attitude? We, like, never met _and_ you're nice to Liet! What gives!"

"Well, why the hell you push Lith- I mean, basketball bastard around?" Romano growls, a mean glare going directly at Poland. "You keep treating him like he's your fucking slave. Bastard, I may be an ass but I know damn sure how to be a real damn friend!"

Now, Poland is taken back at this. Was Romano being… protective to Liet…? Strangely, Poland did not feel any relief but something else… something, like, bad-feeling and anger-like. "What the hell do you mean! I try to get Lithuania totally out of work because that's, like, all he does!" Poland didn't know what this feeling is but whatever it is, it's somehow taking control of him. "Liet, like, needs a chill pill and enjoy life!"

Now Poland is breathing a little hard after that outburst of his. Even Romano id dumbfounded, guess he didn't suspect that. Of course, breathing in the aroma of peppermint, Poland soon fall for the stress less mood. He did not know why yet it feels quite familiar, for it was not foreign and at the same time, not easily identified. I mean, like, why isn't Poland proud that Liet found a sexy guy that most likely helps him have fun? Sure that's that snarky attitude of his but that doesn't seem to be the reason…

"Would you like some refreshments, sir?"

Poland looks up to see Mimi with that classic silver platter –actually it is colored pink- with fancy-looking glass with Polish compote. The drink that comes from himself with primary fruits of either: cherry, strawberry, or peaches. It's a drink served cold with the fruits as well. Traditional Polish non-alcoholic clear juice obtained by cooking fruit, in a large amount of water. Hopefully Romano would respect his drink.

Mimi is crouching down near Romano and letting him choose first. Now Poland could feel a "tiny" bit of frustration as he witnesses Romano giving off a flirting smirk and thanking her with rather nice compliments. Maybe it's because Poland knew that Romano is no good for Liet for his personality and could possibly be a playboy due to all those people declaring their love on that day. He watches as Romano gives a final flirty wink so Mimi leaves the room. Poland gives an uncharacteristic glare to Romano as he finally has his attention to him.

"Hey," Romano begins, swaying the fruity and tasty liquid in the glass, "Got anything spicy to eat?"

Soon Poland's stomach drops. There are only a few people that know Poland has a rather weak stomach. Unfortunately his stomach is both can't handle the sights of disgusting things as well as digesting some _various_ foods… Not only that, Poland knew from magazines and web sites that men dig chicks who like spicy food and though Romano is a male, Liet is also a man as well. How could he beat Romano! I mean, Poland wants to win in his observation but Romano is… is just too much! And Poland could see Romano's hands are both elegant and soft-looking though it doesn't look like he actually had a manicure at all! It seems that Romano had something that Poland doesn't have, which is natural and untamed good looks…

Poland could see that Liet really choose well on Romano… However, there's that little question that's keep replaying in the back of his head… "So, like, Romano, if you get laid in bed, like, would you be top or bottom?"

When Poland was silently pondering, Romano was relaxing and drinking the rather delicious refreshment. Really, this spa really is nice and relaxing that Romano might admit openly… alone. However, when Poland asks that question, his mouth was full of the drink. With complete surprise and shock, Romano did the classic spit-take quite well. Since he was drinking big gulps, the spit-take he just did was far and wide that it actually splattered Poland. Well, the pool is rather small; it could only fit in about five people around the corners and just one in the middle…

But seriously! Who the hell would ask that sort of question! Romano could feel the blush already covering his entire face and now reaching for his ears and neck…

"Like, why did you do that for! You totally ruin my hair by doing that!" Poland whines.

However, Romano didn't hear that. So he just plain yells "Of course I can damn top that tomato bastard!" Romano quickly covers his mouth with both of his hands. Both Poland and Romano are shocked on the unplanned outburst. Romano show it more by having his blush all over his head and trying to hide it by sinking in the water. "I-I m-m-mean, yeah! I-I, um, o-of course I can…" Now Romano is sinking even more in the water, his embarrassment making bubbles around him. His curl however is twitching and shriveling in embarrassment in front for Poland to see.

However to Poland, the outburst indeed shock him yet… why is he feeling… relief…? Shouldn't he feel, like, mad or something for Romano wanting to top Spain than Liet? I mean, Romano has got the looks that exceeded than the average and past Poland's list of needed qualities. Maybe Poland just doesn't like Romano attitude so that's why he isn't worthy for Liet. Yeah, that sounds right! Poland is feeling protective about his best friend Liet, that's all!

Poland could feel his heart beating soft and nicely, his face giving off a nice smile. He really didn't know why, but he feels rather happy, _very_ happy actually.

* * *

><p>Mi-Hyun sighs in frustration as she watches Poland, in a wonderful mood, talking happily to a rather cute blushing Romano. She heard the conversation and later after that Poland told her about his feelings about the whole situation. Mi-Hyun is polite and all but she is seriously frustrated!<p>

When will Poland get it that he's jealous! When will Poland realize that he's in love with Lithuania! And when will Lithuania tell he loves Poland! …Maybe she shouldn't have the silver platter in her hands when she's angry since it's now torn in half… She does get stronger when angry… BUT POLAND IS TOO DAMN SLOW! …She needs to replace the platter soon…

Sighing once more, Mi-Hyun looks at Romano –who instantly fell asleep- and feels rather pity for him. She can sense the mood quite well and could tell Romano doesn't know what's going on…

Poor Romano…

* * *

><p>… <strong>I wonder if I made Poland OOC… I hope not, he's actually fun to write about! XD<strong>

**And now this chapter is the longest one… Hooray? And not only that, the previous chapter had the most reviews~ (and yes I count my own reviews as well… *pouts*) so thank you for all of those who have review and vote in my poll. :3**

**Now, please in all means, review and vote in the poll. Both motivate me equally. **


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Friendship

**You know what's funny… Promising that you'll update every Sunday and break it this week… Ha-ha… -yeah, I suck… **

**Warning: Characters maybe OOC in this chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Secret Friendship<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What! Another meeting!"<p>

Romano groans, putting the damn phone away from his ear. Really, Spain has to whine about everything… And Romano now has a stupid blush that keeps renewing each time Spain speaks. Why? Because some transvestite bastard had to ask a retarded question and now… Ugh! Why the hell Romano yelled that he could damn top tomato bastard! It's not like Romano lo- I mean, likes him! Yeah, defiantly like -not love, defiantly love!

"Look, bastard," Romano huffs, his cheeks are completely inflaming red, "It's just another meeting that I have to damn take. I know damn sure you can tend tomatoes yourself, because if you fuck up, I'll have to damn castrate _slowly_ and _painfully_ with a damn wooden spoon. Capiche?"

Spain is laughing rather uncomfortably, good, that makes Spain know not to mess with him. Of course, Romano is actually lying about the meeting like yesterday. For not many –hopefully, no one really at all –have suspicions or knows about his secret…"relationship". So, before Spain could say anything, Romano hangs up on him. No, Romano did not feel bad about it… a lot…

Romano groans in frustration and put his hand to his forehead. Why? Oh fucking why? Why does that damn question echo in his damn mind…? Great, now his damn heart is beating faster… Why are those damn feelings coming back…? He has to end it before it becomes too late… again…

* * *

><p>Tapping his foot impatiently, Romano looks at his watch again. Though this may be a secret relationship with two people, he couldn't help but get damn impatient. Romano couldn't help but be rather impatient with actually anything due to Spa- I mean tomato bastard's horrible timing with their date –I mean, hanging out. Romano had to wait minutes for Spain to arrive with an apology look. That and a broken record of never completed promise to be right on time on the next one. However, those two wouldn't be late for damn thirty minutes unless with a good damn reason why. And unlike the tomato bastard, both would then buy an apology gift and actually fulfill their promise of getting there in time. Yes, this secret "relationship" is-<p>

"Romano! I'm sorry that I'm late!" one of two wails. "I got busy with my boss and overslept my nap!"

The rather mellow yet forgettable friend of his is now panting a bit after that run of his. Canada, or Matthew Williams, is his name who is actually one of his secret friends. They officially met after Veneziano became sick and Romano had to go to one of those damn G8 meetings. How did they damn get along so damn well? Actually, it's pretty fucking simple. Both had a damn brother that overshadows them so both knew how each other felt of being unwanted and unrecognized.

"Ah, Romano-kun," the other of the two soon appeared, "ごめんね, my boss was getting suspicious of me going to Rome so he began questioning me and now I became late."

The serious yet quiet nation that is Japan had speed-walked here is both deeply breathing and blushing. In World War II, Veneziano introduced both the potato bastard _and_ Japan. Unlike a certain potato bastard, Romano did not instantly hate him. In fact, it was actually the opposite. Japan bowed down to Romano and said he respected him and loved his history. Thus, beginning their rather awkward friendship…

Romano rolls his eyes, "Damn it, it is damn fine, there's always damn next time. Come on bastards, let's just damn hang out." Though it may sound harsh to some, both Japan and Canada knew it is actually how Romano says that he forgives them.

It's a rather calm yet busy day in the city of Rome, a fantastic time for friends to hang out. Though Romano may never say things openly like Veneziano but he knows that he's rather excited to hang out with h-his f-f-friends… The curl of his is turning to that damn heart as he walks to one of the shops with them following them. The store was a simple fashion store with some comfortable clothing and some complex and others are fabrics and materials for sewing and making your very own clothes. Why this one first? Well by hanging out with an otaku, well…

"ありがとう Romano-kun…" Though Japan's eyes are usually dull, they usually sparkle in delight as his otaku side kicks in. Canada soon looks at the comfortable ones, analyzing which looks the best as well as how well they are comforting as he lies around in his spare time. For all may be different, they are very similar and understand each other.

Romano knew this secret relationship (or friendship for all you damn perverts) could be discovered soon but he rather likes it as a secret. For many people believed Romano is an ungrateful jerk who has no friends whatsoever and Spain is his fucking personal slave. Yeah right that tomato bastard is his damn slave… However, these two have became a part of Romano's life that do to his selfishness, doesn't want it to end…

He watches as Japan looks and sometimes takes a few fabrics here and there. Romano knew that Japan is going to make a costume –or "cosplay" as Japan calls it –for a convention or two. Romano once cosplayed before and secretly enjoyed being a person called Sanji –though he wonders why he needed make-up to make a weird damn eyebrow and a damn blond wig to cover one of his eyes…

"So…" Romano begins, he hates a damn awkward silence, "How are you guys been doing with your damn life?"

Canada and Japan smiles and both quietly chuckles. That question could usually be thought as harsh and uncaring but both knew it was Romano's way to try to hide his shyness and caring side. They knew Romano looks down on himself yet stands up for people he cares about. Like them, Romano is actually shy. However unlike them, Romano had something that makes him outshine, his rather protective attitude.

"Fine," Japan replies, "The convention that I am going to is one of the biggest one in the world. The cosplay I am going to make must be perfect for I am going to enter the cosplay contest."

"Well…" Canada whispers, "I have a bit more free time since I broke up with Gilbert…" Canada soon sighs, for Prussia is only one of the very few people who actually remember him…

"You did fucking WHAT!" Romano shrieks. Though he soon covers his mouth now realizes that he brought unnecessary attention from workers and other customers. So he begins whispering with a rather big red blush on his face, "So… why the hell did you break up with potato bastard number two?"

Canada laughs a bit and put his index finger up and to his smiling lips. Giving a rather sly and flirty wink, he soon says "That's a secret." He chuckles a little more as Romano begins to puff out his still blushing cheeks.

Japan could see that Canada is now getting Romano attention and could feel his competitive otaku side coming. Japan may be a quiet, respectable nation but has been an otaku ever since manga began. His otaku side had also has that passionate competitive side of getting what he wants. He knew he indeed yelled out that he loves Romano and so did Canada. Well, Japan thinks that Canada did since he was the one who actually made the competition for Romano's feelings. None would believe that the quiet Canada had started all of this after England's and Russia's feelings. Of course, Japan had to be competitive to win.

"Um, Romano-kun," Romano soon has his attention on the rather cute blushing Japan, "I-I was wondering… if you… w-would like to come with me to the convention… I-If that's okay with y-you…" Now, Japan may be on his competitive side but that doesn't mean he has gotten over on being shy.

Of course, Romano knows his friend is now having a nervous breakdown with the very visible blush of his. "Whatever." His immediate answer came. Though harsh, this was one of Romano's ways to say "Of course."

"あ-ありがと!" Japan soon bows in habit, causing attention once again to the shy trio. Now people know that they have a foreigner or tourist in the store… Though Japan might not witness this far he is indeed happy. Of course, many of his friends would accept, but out of what? There are people who would gladly accept due to free shipping of it, people who did it out of pity, and people who are just bored and use it as an opportunity. However, Romano is different. Romano did not do it for any of those reasons that others did; his only true reason is to only hang out and get to know Japan. It was rather shocking when Japan met Romano for the first time… Back then he-

A trio of stomach growling sings their song of wanting food. All three nations soon show a display of red embarrassment…

'_How embarrassing and disrespectful…'_

'_I forgot to eat anything after my nap… maple…'_

'_Fuck…'_

* * *

><p>After the shopping, Romano led his two friends to a rather nice and old-fashioned diner. Its classic white walls, its home-made wooden tables, and its welcoming aroma of pasta, spices and other delicious dishes have made Romano's checklist of eating anywhere. Due to being the right amount of sunshine and heat, Romano gets them a table outside.<p>

A breeze ghosting its way through the trio, giving off a nice relief as it goes by. Menus, not too fancy yet not poor looking at all, each on their hands showing dishes rather than a brief description. Yet two pairs of hands are rather quivering a bit. The other being calm, for he did not know his two friends are thinking they're in a rather date. Of course, it isn't a date since there's one too many and none wanting to be the third wheel. One is Canadian, the other Japanese.

"Romano," Canada begins, "I-Is it okay if I got spaghetti and meatballs?"

Though Canada's voice is quiet, Romano hears it. However, unlike the typical grunt or anything that could mean Romano's okay approval, Canada gets a funny look from him. Unfortunately Canada does not understand something, for he didn't know what he said wrong. However, Japan does. Due to not only being friends with Romano, Japan is also friends with Italy. Due to hanging out with both of the Italians, he has more knowledge of their culture.

"Matthew-san," Japan tries to restrain from giving a tone to reveal a little bit of pride and he's actually going to rub it in Canada's face, "Spaghettis and meatballs in Italy are actually two separate dishes." Japan lets out an unnoticeable chuckle as Canada gives off a dumbfounded look.

"It is okay maple bastard," Romano soon shrugs off, "Damn hamburger bastard must have messed up your damn mind. He does that with my own damn people."

"H-He does?" Canada couldn't help but not hide his curiosity.

"Yeah, he fucking does," Romano couldn't help but shiver a bit, "He fucked up my and damn Veneziano's food… For example, our damn pizza…"

"How?" Canada and Japan couldn't help but ask in unison. Though they are friends, they still do not know everything about each other. However they're actually okay with it, it just makes their friendship more fun and a bit of a mystery.

"Well," Romano begins to cringe, "How that damn hamburger bastard put the weirdest fucking ingredients on them… I mean, he even puts damn chocolate on it!" A very visible shiver went through Romano, "Seriously, that damn bastard has something called fucking "garbage" pizza!"

"G-Garbage pizza!" Japan pales, though he does not lose his appetite. But seriously, who would call any food with garbage in it.

"Well you see is that garbage pizza is actually pizza topped with a lot of different meats and vegetables." Canada says, since he's rather lonely, he had to force himself to hang out and eat with his attention wanting, immature behavior. Of course, he had to learn a few (or many) _painful_ lessons when hanging out with his bother brother, America…

Romano then puffs his cheeks and crosses his arm, "And that's the only one damn thing that fucker did…"

It was how weird the conversation first started. With disdaining America's so-called "cuisine", Romano told the differences between the _real_ authentic Italian pizzas compared to what America had. Italian pizzas had thin crusts made with flour, "natural" yeast –turns out, typical Italian pizzeria or restaurant , the dough must raise up to two days-, and water. While American pizza either a hell a lot of oil or any fat inside of its own damn crust that they become thick than thin. As he rants on how America's –or hamburger bastard's as Romano says –pizza on how greasy and fatty it is compared to his pizza. Romano even says that "pepperoni" in Italian actually means "bell pepper", meaning it's not that damn kind of salami.

It is rather weird and funny that after Romano's ranting of pizza comparing, all of them agree to buy a whole pizza for all to share. They even got the most popular one, the pizza magherita. It's a pizza that just have meshed tomatoes, mozzarella, and basil and Romano even tells they put a spoon of extra virgin olive oil after cooking it and calories are usually between of 300 and 350.

Even if they are eating, that doesn't stop any of them from talking. It is rather amusing to see three different looking people altogether talking to each other for they are quite similar. The ranting of pizza comparison actually led to conversation of their culture. Comparing and contrasting their culture with each other, they are having a good time.

Canada says that in his lands, it's customary to shake hands if being introduced. He also says that it isn't usually considered objectionable to lightly touch someone on the shoulder or elbow during a discussion. However, most of his people do not often kiss or hug when greeting friends though there are French people living in his lands. Even Canada enjoys a society that is open and relatively free of class distinctions. So most people living in his lands take pride in the fact that all people deserve the same rights and respect, regardless of their gender, race, religion, or cultural background. Canada usually resent comments that seem disrespectful to anyone from a particular background. Though he does says that hopefully the English and French would hopefully get along, since they are still fighting.

Japan has told that it really is not uncommon to eat rice at every meal, including breakfast in his lands. Japan told that raw horse meat is a popular food but contrary to popular belief, whale meat is not a delicacy in Japan. Many of his people dislike the taste. How it got its belief is because of what happened to World War II, where whale meat was one of the few economical sources of protein. Romano soon growls and openly cursing "Bastards!" So Japan tries to lighten the mood by informing another popular food which is ramen noodles. He even says it's even the subject of two movies which are Tampopo and The Ramen Girl. He also said that noodles are not slurped loudly when eating them to symbolize that the food is delicious. Japan did timidly adds that also the slurping also serves to cool down the hot noodles for eating when both give weird looks to him for they have been to Japan's lands.

Though they have very obvious differences and not knowing really a lot about each other, they are the best of the best friends to each other. That is, until Romano remembers something… And soon his curiosity becomes too much…

"Hey bastards," Romano soon begins, his cheeks soon blushing in embarrassment for what he's about to say, "If I ever get any fucking gay sex, would I be top or bottom?"

Just as Romano reacts to Poland's question, both Canada and Japan did a spit-take together. Well, Japan does a spit-take while Canada just spit out pieces of chewed-up pizza. Of course, Romano becomes the unfortunate target and victim of both of them. After the spit-take of both countries, Romano's face is drenched in the Italian drink that's chinotto and splattered with bits of basil, mozzarella, flesh of tomatoes, and small tomato seeds. Though Romano knew this was coming, he couldn't help but get pissed off. Though Romano wants to yell or rant, there are people… So Romano slowly and _angrily_ wipes his face with his hand. Swiping the liquid and the solids, Romano at least made his face clean though the chinotto is in his hair and more of it is slowly dripping on his forehead. Soon, Romano tries to wait for one of them to respond.

However, Canada and Japan are both in a nervous breakdown. How could Romano ask that- that q-question! Though they are adults and personification of nations for a _**long**_ time, there are still those who are actually are still virgins… For example, some virgins are Veneziano, Canada, and Japan. And do to personifications are a majority of men, some get to know…

Japan is the holder of yaoi manga -*ahem* and a few OVAs- and knows how it works. Hungary had given him a few ideas and praise when he accidently gives her some of his yaoi collection. However, still actually a virgin, for he knows nothing about… _**that**_ in experience…

"え-ええと… T-top…" Japan says, his blush turns shades darker and a nosebleed soon begins trickling down to his lip.

"I-I guess top…" Canada whispers, however his voice went quieter than usual. Though Prussia teases him when they were dating, they never did… Yeah, but Canada could tell Romano is the more "top" guy for his is indeed more aggressive, more smooth, and defiantly would take the lead as much as possible as he can. "B-But, w-why would ask s-something like that?"

Romano soon looks away, his eyes darting at a building or really anything than his friends' eyes. He too has a gigantic blush that he cannot hide. "B-Bastards! I-It's nothing really, damn it. Just transvestite bastard-" Soon, Romano gets weird looks from both of his friends. Both don't know who he is talking about. "Fine, Poland told me that damn fucked up question so I'm just damn asking you guys." Then Romano's eyes go down, as if too embarrassed to look up anymore. "A-And I damn told that stupid transvestite that I… um…" Romano's curl begins to quiver and shake, "Um… That I can top the tomato bastard…"

It really isn't the best idea to start drinking to hide your embarrassment, though Canada did it anyway and now does a spit-take. It's rather lucky that Romano is too much in a state of embarrassment to break Canadian bones… While blood is soon rushing down from Japan's nose and off from his chin. Though Japan is competing for Romano's heart, his otaku side is visualizing the yaoi right now with Romano actually topping Spain and… Japan tries to use the napkin they have to soak his now massive nosebleed.

"I-It's not that I like the idiot tomato bastard!" Romano finally says, using a napkin now to dry his face and hair. "I m-mean, tomato bastard likes Veneziano even better, he even-" Romano soon chokes on his words, causing him to pause… Why? "Why? Why does everyone like damn Veneziano more…?" he soon mutters but a second later he freezes and tenses up. Shit! He just let one of his damn insecurities out in front of his two friends…

Romano looks up to see two pairs of eyes looking at him with sympathy. Huh? Why aren't they disgusted with him?

"Romano," Canada soon warmly smiles, "I don't like Ita- I mean, Veneziano more than you do. He can't even remember me at all…" Canada sighs a bit, "I mean, not really anyone would recognize me and if they do, they'll think I'm America…"

Romano couldn't help but feel that he knows what both personifications felt. Overshadowed...

"はい," Japan soon agrees. He has his head down blushing with a tiny yet noticeable smile. "Though Ita- ええと, Veneziano-san is one of my friends, you are also my friend who both, um… r-respect me and like me at the same time. Veneziano-san may be very friendly, but is … very touchy." Japan looks up to see Romano's face in a rather shocked yet happy look. "You have never pushed me or disrespect my bubble. You even want my opinions, my very own opinions. T-That's why…" He soon takes a breath, "I-I like you m-more than Veneziano-san, Romano-kun."

There are three unlikely yet, at the same time, likely friends together in Rome. Two told one that they like him, more than his admirable, happy-go-lucky brother. Sure, he accidently told out loud that he believes everyone just loves Veneziano and questions it but… Hearing what he could actually call friends, it's damn more fucking enough for Romano. So, even though it seems rather damn selfish for Romano giving friends, he couldn't help but feel happy. So happy in fact that he is actually… he's actually smiling.

Though he's smiling, his thoughts are still on his… feelings… Maybe these damn feelings for certain *ahem* tomato bastard are just something that'll pass… right…? When will his heart ever learn that there's no hope? But for now, he'll just appreciate his friendship…

* * *

><p>… There is one who is just a couple of tables listening to Romano and his so-called "friends". He knew Romano than those pity suitors in their so-called "competition". And those suitors aren't even in love with Romano truly. How could they abuse Romano's fragile and precious heart!<p>

But he couldn't do anything, not now. He shall protect his precious Romano, even if he has to wait to get Romano's heart himself. Though he does cover his face from anyone to see with the classic menu way. Glaring at the two that are Romano's friends, only the eyes could be revealed. His eyes are witnessing each and every moment with them hangout. He did not confess nor immediately shows it to Romano. For now, the one watching Romano shall observe and glare with his unusual magenta eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Two things I should I apologize about: 1) Not updating last week; and 2) Having the characters be possibly OOC… <strong>

**My excuses: I was busy with school; I am also working on other fanfictions, "Love Letters and Avatars" and "Personification of Ikebukuro". **

**Good news: School is almost over, meaning more time on writing. :3**

**And of course, review and vote in the poll, I like motivation. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: A Cup of Tea

**Just one more till we can progress to the story… **

**And I shall introduce an OC that I created. ;3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: A Cup of Tea<strong>_

* * *

><p>England is a gentleman. Gentlemen are always well-mannered and <em>very<em> civilized… Unless you are arguing with a complete dense git named America…

"Why are you in love with him!" America whines, asking the question what seemed past a hundred times. Really, is America still hasn't grown up after the bloody independence… "I mean, come on! Why would you wanna poison with your cooking!"

Okay, that's crossing the bloody line. "What do you mean you git! My bloody cooking isn't that bad like your fatty hamburgers!"

Another fight between America and England goes again. Like a broken record, something happens over and over again. Both yelling at each other and verbally damaging each other as much as they can. Both telling each other their weakness and verbally stomping on it. And if felt overused, they go to a new one. Both want to show one another that they are strong and none backing down. Some would say they act like a married couple, others say they should stop this cycle of fighting. But what happens if they did stop?

"Well," America starts. Though he's a very powerful country who pretty much wins –he believes –all of his wars, he's actually losing a war for England's heart. Sure he could say he's jealous but interpret it as: Romano is the mighty villain who is trying to take his damsel in distress, England. America gave felt devastated when England actually blurts out he is actually in love with someone he doesn't really know. I mean, how that… _villain_ could get to England's heart while America couldn't! It isn't fair! "At least I won my independence!"

Those words have stopped every fight or gave more fuel to the fire. This time, it stops the fight. England soon freezes in place and America inwardly kicks himself. That subject, that sensitive subject, is something that neither could forget nor ignore. America has mix feelings for his independence but he didn't want it to disappear, he just has mixed feelings on _how _he got his independence…

"You know what," England finally says, "The bloody hell with this, I'm out of here!"

Though this happens regularly, America has the same feeling of shock. Yes he really should get used to it, for this happens too much but America is childish. He's suspecting different results from the same, similar fight that they always have. But to suspect England leaving him if they didn't start a fight soon… America only watches as England stomps out of the door and slamming it hard that the pictures on the same wall fell to the ground. America flinches as the pictures give that glass cracking sound. Also, he could still hear the fading angry stomps as England marches down in his very own house. America really tries to convince that loving the Italian is the worst idea that England has ever done in his entire life but England wouldn't listen…

England is still fuming as he slams his front door closed. Even though he should get use to this comeback of his, England is still affected by that comeback made by America. Why is that he isn't use to it now? All the both of them actually do is majorly fighting at each other and if they're not, it's only because one of them is either injured or there's ice cream or any junk food that's around… Since when did America stop being so cute and into something so… _**irritating**_… How can America change into a lovable little brother to… well, what he is now…

This morning, America just appears at his door and wakes him up fully when he's having his morning teatime. America now owns him a teacup and a new pair of pants do to his bloody outburst… Now when he thinks about it, America owns him a new front door as well and… Bloody hell! He forgot to not slam the door! Now, it's fully fallen apart… And now England is lost in his own land! Bollocks! What could be worse than- Oh come on!

Though England knows his lands that it pretty much rains all year long, it still doesn't have to worsen England's mood… England should have seen the gray clouds surrounding over him or even that temperature drop that signals that a rain storm is coming. But then there's bloody annoying America, the culprit who soured his mood in the beginning. So now England is suffering by being lost with no umbrella and it's raining bloody fucking cats and dogs here… Why couldn't America learn that he couldn't just interrupt him almost every bloody day by visiting him…? Is America childishly trying to rub his face about the whole independence? Yes, that unfortunately makes the most sense out of anything England could come up with. It's not like America is-

Of course, all the depressing thinking while walking soaked in the heavy rain, England didn't see (or try to see) at his surroundings. So, easily England bumps into someone. However, it isn't that classic old someone with an umbrella in his or her hand, nothing like that at all. It was someone who is also drenched without an umbrella like England and was running all his might till he collided with England. The person who was running is Romano himself.

Now, why was Romano running without an umbrella? Well, it's quite complicated… Romano and his little sister, Sicily, were doing "business" till the police came. How could police in England find people like the mafia? Sure they weren't exactly quiet with all the shooting and yelling… Okay! They _might_ accidently blew up the warehouse a bit! So, police are on their patrol just witness the explosion and shooting and shit like that and now, they're chasing the escaped criminals. And to worsen his mood, rain had to come and soak his good clothes… Good news, rain can hide scent, sight, and hearing. So now he saw that he bumped into a rather familiar person a very familiar bushy-eyebrow person… Why is he here in the-

"STOP! Come back here criminal!" Shit! Romano thought he lost them but it looks like not. And then there's a confused England… "We know you're here!" Shit!

In instincts, Romano grabs England by the sleeve and runs to the nearest hiding place, an alley. Now what? Well, this is England's lands, he have heard it's very open to PDA. So, Romano pulls out his emergency wig, a medium-length, dark chestnut, wavy one, and put it on England's head. Soon, Romano puts England close to him and with his hand, angled England's head and soon his. What is Romano accomplishing? To make it look like a couple making out. Luckily with the rain, the police ran past them without a second look.

However, that doesn't help the confused England. He is now even more confused with what with the wig, the closeness, and the forced angling, However, England soon hears his police running closer and with the wig, it hid both of his and Romano's face. Well, at least England knows Romano is escaping his police…

"Okay, what the bloody hell did you do?" England immediately asks after he no longer hears any of the police. He is in a rather sour mood since, I don't know, it is bloody raining hard and he's bloody lost!

Romano seems to calm down and sighs in relief, "Look, tea bastard, I was doing some business with a few…-"

"You were doing mafia stuff." England stated, right on the point.

Romano froze a bit and it's not from the rain. But then Romano relaxes and then states, "You're lost."

"…Let's just bloody go inside…" England groans taking the wig off of his head. However, it's still too early in the morning when the rain first started so not really any shops are opened. However, Romano soon checks his watch and before England could react, Romano took the wig and England's hand.

"Well, let's get the hell out of this damn rain!" England couldn't help but somehow be surprised. But not only that, he also chuckles with his mood somehow lightening.

* * *

><p>"So, that'll be just only two cups of tea?" The pretty waitress says, after looking at the completely soaked yet handsome men sitting down in the table. She would be lying if she said she isn't infatuated with them, especially the foreign-looking one with that interesting curl.<p>

The foreigner soon winks at her and smoothly flirts, "Why yes beautiful." She tries not to squeal on the heavenly voice with that wonderful accent and how he purrs out "beautiful". She even tries to walk away without her heart going faster or that silly smile on her face.

England watches as the infatuated waitress actually skipping away. England has to say, Romano is a flirt, a very talented flirt. Unlike France, Romano had something that didn't annoy common-sensed people or making him a slapping target. Though Romano may be soaking wet, his clothes are soaked as well but it still look pretty fancy. The classic black jacket that still shines even after being drenched and those black dress pants made that classic suit look, though both are striped to give that mafia suit look as well. He had no tie where skin reveals in the upper chest area. Strangely, Romano has a black fedora hat with that strip or ribbon that goes around it is white, purely white except bottom being a bit gray or darker do to the water that's still there.

"So, tea bastard," Romano says, "Why the hell are you in the damn rainstorm? I don't know you damn much but I know hell for sure that you don't damn forget your fucking umbrella for nothing." Romano soon crosses his arms and gives off a glare that's questioning and demanding for answers.

England soon raises one of his large eyebrows as if questioning Romano as well. Like Romano, England is something that Japan and otakus would say, a tsundere. Both are stubborn and both won't reveal anything embarrassing that damages their pride. Especially when why England is soaked in the rain just because of what America had said. Of course, both tsuderes are glaring at each other and none wanting to back off. Romano isn't going to back off since you can't back down or else Romano would look weak. Of course, the glaring is soon over for the reappearance of the waitress.

Two cups of tea, both steaming and giving out a natural aroma and essence, is placed in the middle of their table. One is the nice Earl Grey tea for England and the other is lemon tea for Romano. Though Romano prefers coffee –and really, he does –he likes those fruity type teas from time to time. That and this little café or whatever didn't serve coffee… Romano soon looks of the flustered woman, who is rather both avoiding eye contact and fiddling with her hands. She really is rather cute and being the Italian that he is, Romano flirts with her for a bit. Giving a wink from time to time, Romano gives off soothing and the right compliments to her. Of course, England is watching but strangely, he really isn't getting jealous at all –rather be impressed by how smooth Romano is flirting with the completely smitten waitress. One thing for sure, Romano defiantly didn't learn his flirting from France.

"Um, sir," the waitress begins to speak, "W-Would you like the f-full English breakfast?" Though she is rather ignoring the other customer completely, she really isn't trying to be mean. She just literally paid her full attention to the cool and classy foreigner. "T-The full E-English breakfast is eggs- fried, scrambled, or poached –with some bacon and sausages and a few side dishes. Some that w-we have is: mushrooms, fried bread, toast, and tomatoes."

As if on cue when she said tomatoes, Romano's stomach growls a bit. Well, after running away from the police, Romano might have gotten a "bit" hungry. And right after Romano's stomach growling, then England's stomach comes out in a full blown-out roar. England blushes deep red while Romano just has a pink hue but is smirking at the embarrassed blond. Romano soon nods and tells the waitress that both want it, with a few compliments here and there. As the waitress skips away, both of the tsunderes goes back at glaring each other.

"I won't bloody tell you anything." Though England's mood is lightened, that doesn't mean he lost his stubbornness and pride.

However, Romano is rather tired both physically and mentally after the dangerous mafia meeting and police chase. So Romano sighs deeply and then says, "Look, I just been chased by your damn policemen, as well as staying alive after a fucking damn failure an doing a deal with a fucking stubborn and damn prideful group. So just spill or _else_." When England gives off a shocked look, Romano soon says more, "If this is about America, I swear-" But Romano stops, seeing the deeper blush on England's face. Well, he didn't think his guess is right…

"Fine, bloody hell," England curses, trying to cover his embarrassing blush from Romano's view, "I've gotten with an argument with the bloody git America… I've gotten bloody furious and angrily got out of my own house and got lost…"

Now, England is waiting for that usual scowl or disgust or anything that tells him that the person that he's talking to is rather annoyed of what could be a cycle of arguing and fighting. Of course, England is used to it. He usually fights with either America or France that it's like a daily basis in his rather immortal life. It happens so much that what comes with the daily fighting is the cliché rant, plea, or whine of telling to stop the useless fighting. Since he constantly fights, many nations just don't want to be friends with because of it. Even though England has Japan, it really isn't rather enough for England. Even Japan said it a few times, even though he's both friends with him and America as well as getting used to it… However, Romano did this…

"Tch, stupid hamburger bastard," Romano scoffs, "It's is damn fault… Don't worry about it so fucking much. I know how you damn feel." Romano not only didn't tell England to stop, he also says that it's America's fault that he starts the fights. Which is rather true mostly since America does something stupid or says the first words to start one. And not only that, Romano knows how he felt and understands.

With that, England's mood completely enlightens. However, this isn't the first time that Romano has comforted England. Actually, Romano did the first when –no, now's not the time to remember memories… So, England soon begins a conversation, where he soon gives details of the fight. But to his surprise, Romano actually talks to him and comparing to America being a complete idiot with Spain's obliviousness. Really, England was actually thinking it becomes a rather one-sided conversation like Italy and Germany, with him just talking about the fight and ranting here and there with Romano listening and giving a few comments to show that he's actually listening. That while drinking their tea.

"Tch, if you think hamburger bastard's damn constant rant of getting his fucking independence is damn annoying," Romano groans, "Well, you don't know how fucking annoying is tomato bastard's whining about fucking EVERYTHING." England lets out a smirk and chuckle that Romano catches both of them, even when England is trying to cover it with his cup, "What? It's damn fucking true! He complains about: him not being called Boss, cleaning up, not coming to his fucking place every single fucking day, and really even when I protest for him to stop hugging me to death!"

England nods in agreement, he too knows the whole hugs and nickname from America himself. But before England could agree and give his examples of America's whining, the waitress comes and interrupts their conversation. It seems that the waitress is still smitten but trying to flirt with Romano. How? Well, it's pretty bloody obvious on how she's flirting back and her body movements. How she's twirling her hair, how she's trying to bust her chest, how she's giving a stance or position to reveal as much curves that she have, really, it's pretty much bloody obvious as England says.

Even after she put down two of the full English breakfast, the waitress is still talking to Romano. That is until, another customer came. The sound of the bell dinging as well as the sound of the rainstorm has signaled the arrival. Now Romano is behind of the newcomer and now is looking at his breakfast, which rather looks somewhat appetizing. Romano really isn't a fan of English or British food but due to his starving stomach, he'll be able to digest it. But England could see this newcomer, and she looks very beautiful… and familiar…

Her skin is a fair tan where it immediately tells that she's a foreigner. She had natural wavy yet curly, dark chestnut hair that goes past her shoulders and bangs that are long and designed to put it in the right side of her head, England had heard of the hairstyle, he believed it was called peek-a-boo. But not only that, she is wearing a hat that England sees from a few taxi drivers that is also pressing down her hair where her bangs are mostly covering her right eye. She had an elegant and sharp-looking face with a nice pointy and small nose and big, thick lips that are glossed with classic dark red lipstick. Her eyes –or rather eye –are hazel green with natural long lashes with mascara and light touch of green eye shadow. Her eyes are sharp-looking and mysterious to give off that seductive look as well as her cloths. Similar to what Romano wearing, a striped black jacket with a dress shirt underneath with a rather short skirt and classic black stockings with classy high heels.

She soon catwalks to a table where it's just behind Romano but far enough where neither could hear each other unless yelling. England could see a beauty mark near the bottom of her right eye and a slight frown on her lips as she gotten closer and soon sits in her table. She also looks like she's in her very early adulthood, even younger than twenty. She is what France once said to England, a "femme fatale", for her dangerous and seductive aura she carries.

Of course, England really shouldn't stare on this woman –it is really rude, especially to a gentleman like him. So, concluding that it's none of his bloody business, England begins to eat that desired breakfast that his neglected stomach needs. He must say that this is quite delicious to him.

As the waitress sees the new customer, she inwardly pouts since she can't flirt with the hat foreigner much with her around. But, since this is her job, she has to take her order… However, before she could say anything, the foreigner lady quickly put a gun to her face.

"…You were trying seducing my fratello." The waitress couldn't help but notice the deep female voice before she put her attention back to the gun. "I don't like _people_ who try to get _my_ darling fratello. If you want to live, you leave him _alone_." With the gun of hers, the waitress immediately got the message.

As the now frightened waitress goes away (and rather quickly), the woman stares back at Romano. He had his face a bit scrunched up, telling that the breakfast is rather okay even to a hungry Italian like Romano. She sighs deeply for both of exhaustion and Romano. But she continues to watch since there's someone, someone she can't identify, is with her fratello…

"Ugh, shit's okay to eat, I guess…" Romano groans, though he was hungry, he still didn't like British food. It's rather weird that England is giving him a look while eating the same thing with no sign of disgust.

"So," England says, "What made you want to speak with me? I mean, I do know we don't know each other bloody well since you're afraid of my cooking…"

Romano gives off a surprised look which England knows for sure that he indeed has gotten it correct on his fear of England's cooking. Of course, there are those memories when Romano begs for him to spare the "horrors" of his cooking during World War II. Though the war has ended and all, England couldn't help but wonder what changed Romano's mind to hang out with him. Even if they don't know each other well, England knows enough that Romano is rather a stubborn brat that usually refuses to change his mind and it's' _hard_ to change his mind.

But then Romano gives off a serious look with a bit of pity on it. He soon opens his mouth, "I witnessed you with damn America," England felt his heart almost stopping, for it couldn't be that event, right? "And then both of you are arguing as hell as always but…" Now, England's heart felt like stopping. It's defiantly that bloody event… "I heard the damn hamburger bastard told about his stupid independence and also… told that you're useless…" It's the bloody event…

England sighs, he really wish he forget that event like the American Revolution. But nods for Romano to keep continuing on. "So," Romano begins again, now with faintly blushing cheeks, "I know you don't want damn pity and shit like that, but I have damn respect for you on that damn event." Now England is surprised, "Instead of hitting him or even doing a comeback, you then just left him and let him have that funny look on his stupid, idiotic face." Soon, Romano gives off a small smirk to show appreciation of what England had did.

But before England could say anything, someone then says, "Oh! The rain stopped!" And indeed, the rain is stopped.

"Well," Romano finally says, "Looks like we take our farewell or shit like that."

Strangely, England didn't know how much time has passed. He always keeps time no matter what or where he is, for being a gentleman he is, he always want to be right on time. But since he doesn't have his watch, he looks carefully at Romano's watch. And… bollocks! He's late for his meeting with his boss! And not only that, he has to be there soon!

"Hey, bastard," Romano says, "Your damn meeting place is on the right and you'll see the damn building." England raises his eyebrows, questioning how Romano knows that, "Err… just don't ask, especially about the exploded warehouse." Well, that's enough said…

England soon waves as both of the nations left the building and soon England leaves. But before England fully leaves, he soon said "Oh yes, and Romano," Romano soon raises his eyebrow, "Thank you for your words," England soon smiles once more, "As well as the date, I needed that." And then England leaves with a confused Romano who's just standing there, wondering what the hell just happened. Unknowingly, England's once sour mood is gone and a really light one came. Not only that, more inspiration on winning Romano's heart came inside of England, he won't let Romano suffer like he did… And all this started by a cup of tea…

* * *

><p>While Romano remains confused till a cell phone rings. Actually, the cell phone gives out the anthem of Spain in a ring tone loud and clear. Anyone could tell from the ring tune and Romano's blushing red cheeks that it's defiantly from Spain. Well, why would Spain would call Romano?<p>

His question soon is answered with Romano answering it and then came out Spain's whiny and loud voice, "LOOVI~! WHERE ARE YOU~! FELI TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE A MEETING WITH YOUR BOSS~! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?"

Romano cringes and then he put the phone back to his ear and speaks, "Look bastard, I had to do other business!"

"BUT LOOVI~ I WAS LONELY~!" Romano puts the cell phone in arms distance. However, by being too distracted, he didn't see that he brushed his arm with the woman who sat behind him. "IT'S BEEN TOO LONG~! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!" Soon a broken record of "PLEASE~!" went on the cell phone. Romano is rather _annoyed_ on it.

Finally, after what seemed to be the 83rd time –really, tomato bastard can actually begs pretty quickly and annoyingly –, Romano groans, finally giving in, "Fine! I'm coming!"

"YAY~!" Romano rolls his eyes on this till, "It's a date! Bye, Lovi~!"

Then there's strangely the voice of France in the phone and rather in a yelling tone while Spain is whining. Then there's that click and dial tone on the phone, telling that either Spain hangs up or somehow France took it and hangs it up. But Romano didn't notice, his mind going through on what Spain just said… He didn't even notice the lady going away as she skips rather uncharacteristically happily like a girl with a blushing face… Then finally, he drops his cell phone on the hard floor –luckily not damaged at all. But that thought keeps going on his head, did Spain said it's… a date…?

* * *

><p><strong>And Spain finally says that it's a date! Yay~!<strong>

**So, how do you like the "femme fatale" OC? Who do you think she is? I believe this chapter has enough hints on who she is. **

**But there's some bad news… I have to study for finals… Q^Q why~… **

**But good news! Summer is coming soon! So, please, review and vote. :3 **


	13. Chapter 13: Gilbird

***Hides* Well, remember you guys are looking forward for a chapter where Spain finally gets his date? Well, let's just say there's been a little mind changing from a few people and well… Spain's date is next chapter… And I have a vacation…Please don't kill me~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: Gilbird <strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano couldn't sleep. No, it's not because Spain has asked him to a date, not like that at all! No, his heart didn't beat fast like lightning or beat hard and loud like thunder as he tries to go asleep. No, he didn't wake up early, even earlier than his alarm clock. No, he didn't spend most of his time in his damn bathroom fixing himself, especially not showering twice just because he's preparing himself for his d-date with Spain. I mean, sure he hangs out with Spain a lot! …But this is also the first time that Spain invited him on a <em>date<em>, not a hang out with just the two of them… There's a difference damn it!

"Ve, Romano?" Veneziano mumbles, still half-asleep and somehow didn't went to Germany's house for some reason. "What are you doing so early, ve?"

"None of your business!" Romano yells, his cheeks turning bright red. Veneziano may be his little brother and all but if Romano even gives out a hint that he's going on a date with his former caretaker, Veneziano wouldn't shut up about it. "I'm going out again, damn it!"

However, Veneziano's micronation or their little brother, Seborga is here and didn't leave it at that, for he asks, "Hey, so who are you having a date with, fratello?"

Due to the bluntness of their little brother, Romano has his face blushing red with saucer eyes and a funny look of shock. Romano couldn't even deny it since he is actually can't form words and is sputtering like a maniac with a nervous breakdown.

And by giving that embarrassed and shock look, Veneziano believes what he said might be true. "Though you're showing a cute face, it's because when you go out, usually you hang out with someone. I mean, Veneziano told me about it after a good lesson on flirting."

Soon Veneziano pops up, "Ve, are you going to wear that really, really expensive cologne? Who is it? Is that your favorite outfit? Did you put blush or makeup? Is she cute? Or is it a he? Tell me, tell me, tell me~!"

Like Romano said, Veneziano can't keep his damn trap shut… "D-Damn it, Veneziano! I am _not _going on a fucking date!" But due to the full blown-out blush that Romano has, Seborga doubts it. And though Veneziano may not be the sharpest personification, he knows his big brother well enough that he's fully denying it. "A-And another thing –What the hell are you doing with my cologne!"

"Ve, but it'll make you smell good~."

"Yeah, you need to be your best for your date, fratello~."

"Not the damn whole bottle! Don't go near me! Put it away! Damn it Veneziano, would you –Seborga, away from my ass and –Chigi~! You put all of it on me, you bastard! Damn it, the shit is expensive!"

"Ve! But at least you smell good!"

"Oh so very good, fratello~."

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

><p>After that little episode with his brother, Romano had to shower once more and put in the right amount of cologne and his second favorite outfit. Since his most favorite outfit is drenched and smelled too much of that expensive cologne that Veneziano wasted by pouring almost all of it on him.<p>

So, now Romano is waiting for a certain tomato bastard. Spain invited him to his lands like every time they would hang out except this time, it's a date. Yes, Spain's hang outs seem like a date but really, how Spain treated him and how oblivious he is, Spain must have thought it's some "family" time and other damn things. That and creepy perverted France is always around the corner and groaning strangely in frustration. But seriously, where the hell is Spain?

Though Romano _might_ have arrived a little too early, it's now been minutes after the proposed time and Spain is still isn't here! Really, when Romano accepts a hang out with Spain, Spain always come on time or too damn early. So why is it that the tomato bastard is damn late? I-I mean, it isn't like –not like Romano has those feelings for him! He's just damn annoyed that someone is late, especially the tomato bastard!

Then his damn cell phone rings. Romano soon jumps and tries to search for his phone. Could he have gotten injured? Could Spain forget? What the hell is Antonio late? …Wait, Romano pauses as he realizes what he's doing…he is actually worrying about the tomato bastard! Though his flaming red cheeks are there on display, Romano finally finds his damn cell phone…_And _soon his heart damn drops.

'_Lo siento, Romano! I forgot I have a meeting with my boss! DX Tomorrow for sure! Lo siento again!'_

That's the damn text message that Spain just sent, after 37 minutes and about 48 fucking seconds of being damn late for this so-called "date". Of course, oh fucking course! When Romano though that Spain actually had feelings for or even the lightest hope to return his feelings, Spain would dash it away and let it damn fucking crumble. Romano sighs, he's all prepared for a date that's actually going to be fucking tomorrow and he's in tomato bastard's land… Great, just fucking great!

Romano sighs as now he's thinking of what the hell is he supposed to do now. It'd be fucking embarrassing if he returns to his lands and Veneziano questions why he's damn back… So now what? He'll have to just flirt with a nice pretty girl and ask her on a date… Though wonderful as it seems, Romano really isn't in a mood of flirting since a certain damn tomato bastard jerk had to postpone their damn date… Maybe he could go to a café and –What the fuck!

"Gilbird! Why did you leave the awesome –oh..." What Prussia sees is his precious and awesome chick rather hugging a certain Italian's face while the said Italian is trying to take Gilbird off. He could only hear cursing mumbling from Romano since part of Gilbird is covering his potty mouth. It's rather a hilarious sight to see the Italian freaking out as Gilbird still tries to hug his face, but unfortunately, Prussia had to stop it since he didn't want Gilbird meet the terror of the angered Romano.

While Romano is fighting out for the unidentified object that's on his face. Unlike Prussia, he couldn't damn see much of the living object that's on his face. He really is trying to get what seem to be a fluffy animal but it won't stay fucking still! Damn it! First, Veneziano poured too much of his damn expensive cologne! Second, Seborga teases him to hell! Third, he has been waiting for a stupid tomato jerk! Fourth, that said tomato jerk gives him a text saying he's fucking postponing the date to tomorrow! And now he has a fucking animal clinging on his damn face!

Luckily for Gilbird, Prussia swiftly took her off of Romano's face in time. But for Prussia, he gets to see the furious and annoyed face that is Romano. Prussia could tell he really isn't making an awesome appearance –and he is Prussia!

"So…" Romano growls, "That was your damn bird that fucking attacked me… _Why?_"

Prussia is a soldier, a soldier who is fearless and courageous and awesome… But there a few things that Prussia can't stand in his life, such as: Gilbird lost, Gilbird dying, no beer, Russia, and maybe a new one, the terror of what would be the soon tortures of a fully-raged Romano. Prussia tries to laugh it off yet the fury inside of Romano didn't calm down. "Well Lovi, you see-"

"It's Lovino!" Though Romano could be used as a human name, Prussia used his human name, Lovino. "And what the fuck did that bird was all over my damn face, potato bastard!" Romano is fully angry, "Unlike people like you, I just damn got ready for a retarded date that's damn tomorrow!"

Wait, what? Prussia raises an eyebrow while Romano covers his mouth quickly with his hands. Well, due to his complete anger, Romano had blurted out some _unnecessary_ information and now a certain _unnecessary_ bastard knows… And that said bastard is now smirking at him… Damn it…

"So," Prussia begins, "You're alone," Then he takes a whiff from Gilbird who is now on his shoulder now, "And… that's a nice cologne you got there, especially Gilbird got some on ya." Prussia then chuckles and looks at the now pouting and blushing Romano. How cute. "Wanna go on a date with the awesome me?"

"Hell no!" Immediately, that's what Romano yells. For Romano may have been tricked or ditched or whatever Spain did, but that doesn't fucking mean he's open or even desperate for a date! Especially with potato bastard number two! And why the hell the said bastard is even in Spain's land anyway?

"Kesesese," Prussia chuckles, as his scarlet eyes shining and twinkling in mischief, "Well, then you would be okay if I tell this to everyone, huh?"

"WHAT!" His anger igniting once more but Prussia didn't step back. Actually, Prussia is still snickering with his prideful mischief but even louder. Of course, the bastard thought it was damn entertaining to fucking mess with Romano. So Romano huffs and pouts as he glares at the amused Prussian.

"Or," Prussia begins once more, knowing now how to make Romano agree, "I could go on a date with Itakins since you're too scared to have a date with-"

"Hell no!" Romano yells once more, except this time, he grabs one of Prussia's hands, "I am never going to let you touch Veneziano! And I am never scared, you potato bastard! I'll show you that I can damn go on a date with you!" And score for the awesome Prussia! Though Romano seem to realize what he had said since he begins blushing fully red. "I-I mean… Just go on a date with me, damn it…"

Prussia snickers and soon snatches (or rather "counter-grabs") Romano's hands and runs. Since Romano is either surprised or confused, Prussia did a slow run just so Romano could catch up and luckily, he did. Of course, Prussia doesn't really know where he's going and –Wait, where Gilbird is going! Now, Prussia is chasing his precious awesome Gilbird while Romano is rather trying to hold on and not trip.

"Gilbird! Wait up!" It's rather funny how the egotistical Prussia as well as panicking over a chick –unless you're Romano of course. "Don't fly away! Don't' let a cat catch you!"

"Damn it bastard! A damn chase for your fucking bird! And –watch it! Right! Yes, the damn chick went there! Not through the damn bushes!" Of course, Prussia doesn't really listen to what Romano is saying…

* * *

><p>France sighs, now he's hanging second thoughts on coming here… Here he is, in front of his worst enemy ever, England's, house. Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe he wants to know what spell he did in the last world meeting. Though France believed it was a love confession spell that is until Spain told him that he didn't openly confess while the other countries did.<p>

Meaning that it's another type of spell that France doesn't know at all, so why is he still in front of England's house and the others in the island that is United Kingdom? Well, France knows England's brothers were… how do you say *ahem* scary assholes *ahem* and France rather be in one piece where his most precious…_regions_ are still intact. So, now all France needs to do is just knock on the door and ask him. But of course, this is _far_ easier said than done with France… Not only will England will rub it in that France wants help but France also has to listen to what comes out of England's mouth as he might explain about it…

But he's the country of love, if he gets to do this, that the information might help Spain get the fiery heart that's Romano's. And Spain is one of his best friends and friends help each other… And Spain can't do it by himself since being the oblivious yet hot man he is. But it's England!

France tries to knock the door with his _**very**_ shaky hand… and soon the hand fell back to his side… again... Mon Dieu, this is so hard… France sighs once more, oh yes… he defiantly knows he's going to be here for some time…

* * *

><p>"So," Romano speaks, crossing his arms and looking around, "Where is the bird?"<p>

Now, Prussia and Romano are lost while both (though Romano denies it) are searching for Gilbird. Prussia tries to look through the bushes as Romano looks up in the sky for Gilbird. After all that running and chasing, the two nations are lost in a park. Though Romano could understand why Gilbird might have stayed here, it had plenty of space, food (from the people of course), and water from the fountain.

Though Romano may deny he's not enjoying himself, he couldn't help but maybe sneaking to play and comfort a few children when nobody is looking. Of course, he's helping with the search and all while snickering as he witnesses the panicking Prussia. Really, what Romano usually sees is the prideful Prussia drinking beer and messing with people at the same time and now he's reduced to a panicking mother who has lost her baby. So Romano looks around even more and then-

"CHIIII~GIIII~!" Well, they don't need to find Gilbird anymore.

You see, Gilbird is smarter than the average bird for she is quite immortal as any personifications should be. She is just like any animal that has been with any nation's side and have a bit of human intelligence, so she's actually trying to get Prussia together… That is until she sees a very tempting curl that's swaying and bouncing back and forth, side to side, and around. Gilbird may be a chick but like a cat to a certain toy, she has to catch it.

So, now Romano has Gilbird on his head with her tugging on his curl. And let's just say, Prussia believe it's an entertainment to see.

Really, it's a complete entertainment to see a blushing Romano with a panicking face and trying his best to remove the bird. Each time his adorable and awesome chick is tugging on Romano's curl like a worm, the more flustered Romano is becoming. Really, Romano is fun to watch and tease. Prussia snickers as he watches the now fully blushing tomato red face that's Romano who's now shivering and whimpering but then Prussia remembers that they're suppose to be on a date. So (unfortunately), Prussia had to take his bird off of Romano's head while Romano is shivering in red. Prussia tries to laugh it off, thinking Romano is rather completely furious –But…

"B-Bastard… P-Please don't do that…" Romano whimpers. "L-Let's just go on that date, p-please…"

Prussia blushes at this, for you don't see Romano being, well, uncharacteristically be bashful. Especially when that said Italian is usually fierce and _very_ high-tempered is now looking at you with teary eyes that look so cute. Luckily, Gilbird moves on his hands to remind Prussia about the date. So, Prussia did what he felt was good idea, he lets go of Gilbird and grabs Romano and then follow the awesome that's Gilbird.

* * *

><p>France sighs, how long has he been on the same spot, on the same point in front of England's door…<p>

* * *

><p>"How the hell can a bird choose a nice place where damn dancing is taking place?" Really, Romano doesn't know how a certain attacking bird has leaded both personifications to dancing siesta or festival…<p>

"Kesesese, of course, Gilbird is awesome!" Prussia is glad that Gilbird is pretty good with directions and knows what to find. "So," Prussia soon begins their date, "Shall we dance?"

Of course, Romano glares but submits. For Romano had soon sighs after his glaring and then put a hand on Prussia's offered one, which gives Prussia the sign of approval. Of course, Prussia doesn't like to back down. So he then pulls Romano close but not close enough, turning the position into part of an open embrace. Well, they could do a good tango…

"Really," Romano soon scoffs, "A tango? With me as the fucking girl?"

Prussia laughs at this for Romano is both pouting and blushing at this, "Hey, I'm taller so…JA!"

And before Romano could protest, Prussia soon makes the first step as he hears the beginning of a new song. Romano soon follows but then makes a smoothly and swift step around Prussia's left leg. Giving a smirk at the shocked Prussia, Romano soon shows how amazing he is in dancing, especially tango. As Prussia takes his steps, Romano quickly follows with a few leg spins around his or Prussia's leg. With each twist on each step that Prussia takes, Romano takes at least one addition movement.

Soon, Prussia gets it and does his own leg spins. They were not as swift or elegant as Romano's but has shown the masculinity. Of course, Prussia isn't going down without a fight. Steps, elegant or masculine, are quickly made to the beat or rhyme on each song that's been playing. They didn't stay at same foot play nor the same place or routine. Freely they dance to what the music possess then to changing from patterns to figures to walking systems to techniques, they dance freely yet strangely, professionally.

Unknowingly, Romano and Prussia brought a crowd to them, making a circle around them. The music players soon focus on the two unknown dancers in the middle and the crowd clapping and cheering them. But both personifications wouldn't know, both focusing on each other and not wanting to lose from dancing. Both eyes are still flickering with competiveness as upper bodies twist and turn as legs intertwine and untangle and do magnificent techniques.

It is until Prussia does the finish, the dip. At first Romano didn't know so he panics a bit, he swiftly put an arm around Prussia's neck and have one of his legs high up in the air.

Luckily, the crowd just believes it's just their very own finishing pose with the albino smirking and what could be a foreigner is blushing. So, they just applaud as the two strangers soon realize they had a crowd watching them. The albino just bows and takes in the attention while the one with gravity-defying curl is blushing and avoiding eye contact. They didn't know if the foreigner is a female or male due to mixture of masculinity and feminine vibes that the foreigner carries but soon both of the strangers begin to walk away and soon, everyone begins dancing once more.

Soon, Prussia and Romano goes to a resting area while the Italian is still blushing and rather tensed-up and what seemed to be trying to shrink away. Because of what Romano is doing, Prussia just chuckles on this and actually roughly put Romano on the back. Of course, Romano soon stops blushing and starts once again on glaring at Prussia. As Prussia would like to stay amused, he soon sees a familiar bird flying away from the festival…

And before Romano could say anything, Prussia then immediately yanks Romano's hand and runs at the now flying Gilbird to what seemed their next destination…

* * *

><p>"France?" England is quite confused when he returns home to see his worst enemy up in front of his porch, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"<p>

Of course, what England didn't expect is France tensing up and then quickly giving him a surprised yet angered look. Nor did England expect the frog then furiously pointing at him and then shouting him what seemed gibberish in his own language. It's as if France is furious for what he's been doing and blaming it on England… As much as England would like to appreciate and be prideful that France is there for maybe help, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly does France want? Of course, England has to stop the bloody frog from speaking and actually shouting at him…

And due to horrid experiences, England knows that France won't shut up like a stuck-up whiny teenage bratty girl and will rant on forever… So, England just shoves a teabag into France's mouth. Why a teabag? It's the only thing that he has more than one as he went shopping after his second meeting with his boss –this time, alone. Of course, France freaks out and tries to spit both the teabag and the taste out. It would have been hilarious and great to just laugh right in front of him if it isn't for the curiosity of why the frog is here.

"Alright, frog," England soon says, also glaring at France in question, "What the bloody hell are you here for?"

* * *

><p>"Kesesese! Now you got to admit, that was an awesome date!"<p>

Though Romano would never say it –due to pride and the churro that's in his mouth, he couldn't but nod –just a little damn it!

It's rather interesting how Gilbird, the oh-so-attacking chick to Romano's head, would guide Prussia to events and places where Romano _might_ _actually_ had fun. It's rather strange that each place that Gilbird guides to (whether it's a carnival, festival, flash mob –though Romano just watches most of the time and maybe dance in a corner where no one saw him-, or really any event at all) that both Prussia and Romano could actually have fun. Sure, Prussia could have fun with really almost anything yet there's Romano and Romano is unlike Prussia.

"Tch!" Romano soon begins to talk after finally eating the last of his churro, "How the hell did you became a fucking dancer? Or a fucking shooter?" In a carnival, Prussia actually wins a shooting game in second place, while first went to Romano. Yet Romano "lost" both of the prize dolls to certain *ahem* children without anyone looking…

"Well, Roma-kins-"

"It's Romano, bastard!"

Prussia just chuckles at the outburst, "Okay, _Romano,_" He chuckles even more as the Italian begins to glare at him, "Well, I just have some good experience from working hard –that and I'm just a natural to everything I do, especially that time –actually anytime really! Kesesese! So, the awesome that it was," The smile on Prussia's face soon disappears a bit and soon he grows serious, "Do ya think we can go to another one?"

Romano soon freezes up, feeling stiff and choking up. One, and really only one needed, he is Romano, the asshole, the jerk, the never better than his airheaded brother… He knows he's not the nicest so-called "bro" that guys would hang out and of course, Romano usually isn't the one to have another or second date. Sure, Romano is an excellent lady's man but all the girls have their very own life and unlike stupid vampire love fantasies, no way a mortal and a maybe immortal would actually survive with only their so-called love. So exactly why someone or really anyone would ask Romano for a second date?

Yet not trusting his voice, Romano just slowly nods. Strangely yet, Prussia seem to sigh in relief, it was if he is actually hoping that Romano would accept or say yes. But before anything else comes out from Prussia's mouth, Romano then yells, "Wait, how the hell did we get to potato land! That bird leads us to potato bastard's lands! I can smell the stiffness here!"

Soon, Prussia begins laughing. Laughing like the prideful soldier he is, he couldn't help but clench his gut and let people who bypass witness him while Romano is blushing both in embarrassment and anger. Prussia knows he shouldn't bring attention right now but he can't help but laugh at the little mistake that Romano made. Of course, it really isn't helping when Romano is now yelling or rather, throwing a tantrum at him. That is until-

"Ve, fratello, is that you?"

Both Prussia and Romano soon stops and tensing up. Both soon and then slowly see Veneziano, Germany, and Austria looking at them. Well, both know why Germany and Italy are together but one Italian doesn't know why Austria is here until he says-

"What are you two doing here in my land?" Austria soon glares at the snickering Prussian, "Especially _**you**_, after that little _incident_ that you pulled off on me?" Well, Romano now knows why Prussia was in Spain's lands… It must have been an embarrassing prank since Romano could see a blush on Austria's cheeks.

"Ve," Veneziano soon smiles and coos, "Is this your date, fratello?"

Of course, Romano soon blushes but before he could commonly deny it, Prussia soon covers his mouth and then coos "Why of course Feli. We actually had an awesome date! So whatcha guys doing?"

Romano could inwardly mouth drop while both Austria and Germany does it outwardly. Well, Romano defiantly knows why, he outwardly and openly hates Germany which gives the supposed equal hatred to the older brother. Though Austria must be shocked or surprised that his enemy would actually have a date with him (which is again, no surprise). Soon Romano just puffs his cheeks while Prussia laughs at the expressions that are on the two strict nations while Veneziano gives off a confused smile.

"Ve," Veneziano begins to talk again, "Where did you guys go on your date?"

Prussia smirks, "Well Feli, we-" *CLANG!* only to interrupt him is flying frying pan which hits Prussia right in the face…

As the frying pan soon falls and hits the ground, Prussia still has the smile on his face with blood dripping out from his forehead. Slowly, his hand comes off of Romano's mouth and then Prussia soon falls off to the ground on his back. As he hits the ground, suddenly, Hungary appears with a rather very evil-looking and frightening smile on her face. Well, whatever Prussia did to Austria, Hungary has that expression on her face…

Though Romano remembers seeing that expression before with someone… "It's a good thing I visit Australia and took a little lesson on boomerangs…" Soon Hungary stares at Romano. Romano could feel his blood running cold and paling under her stare. "I'll take Prussia out of your hands if that's okay, Roma?" Romano would protest that people should say his full name and stop with the damn nicknames –however, Romano believes he has a lot of common sense. One common sense is: don't fuck with Hungary. And since Romano has common sense, he just nods as Hungary soon carries the unconscious Prussia on one of her shoulder. "Well, thank you Roma~. Make sure you give a video when you and Spain do it."

Well, Romano watches as both Hungary and Austria leave with a bright red face. He could see Hungary saying something with that expression still while Austria blushes very similar to his.

…What the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a chapter once again before true drama comes and more havoc comes… hopefully… <strong>

**But seriously, I hope you guys don't hate me for not putting Spain's date in this chapter but due to time and acquaintances, I couldn't help but change my mind… But please don't worry, for Spamano will be in the next chapter. **

**As always, please review and vote, thank you. *bows and hides from danger...***


	14. Chapter 14: Fiesta

**This chapter is defiantly the needed Spamano after all those dates and everything that kept these two apart. Hopefully this is satisfying for all you guys. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: Fiesta <strong>_

* * *

><p>Well, things seem good that the date is postponed is his favorite outfit is washed and smell only little of the cologne and there's a festival that Spain would like to invite him. So luckily Veneziano is out with Seborga with what could be their hang out of flirting but now he has a call with his sister…<p>

"_Are you sure you can't work today? The mafia is always at its best with you in it…"_

Sicily is always the sister that cared for Romano when they were married to now. She is similar to Romano where she doesn't let people in and only very few could _and_ luckily and fortunately for Romano, he is really close with her. "Look Sicily," Romano tries to reassure in the phone, "I'm sure you can take care of a few traitors without my help."

"_But I always want you to be at my side…"_ Strangely, Romano doesn't know why Sicily seem so attached to Romano. From what he had heard from a few men in the mafia, Sicily is said that she changes into a different person each time Romano is with or near her… _"I know this sounds so selfish of me but I need you Italy… I need you to be here on my side for you bring the better of me like no one else…"_

As much as Romano would love to be there for his sister, he didn't want to do what Spain does, postpone without any notice. "Sicilia…" Romano soon uses his tone that always wins in their little arguments, "I would love to help you and all _but,_" Romano purposely emphasizes, "I can't just cancel right at the last minute. How would you feel if I cancel us hanging out like that?"

Soon Romano could hear Sicily sigh, understanding what he's saying, and soon, _"Alright… But once you're done, you have to promise me to… give a kiss…"_ Of course Romano knows she would want a kiss, he always gives it to her on the forehead and cheeks, _"And you have to hold my hand as much as you can with me…" _Yup, Romano could do that,_ "And don't lose your virginity."_

"Why the hell would I do that!" Now this request still embarrasses Romano to no end. He always questions why Sicily would request these and sometimes a hangout with them alone anytime Romano is too busy to help with mafia activities.

"_Alright then, goodbye Italy, I love you…"_ Soon Romano hears the usual phone click as Sicily quickly hangs up. Romano didn't know why but Sicily always immediately hangs up after she said that she loves him. He always question if he knew Sicily enough since she always seem so secretive to pretty much everyone.

But of course, Romano has to get ready for his date… Not because he wants to, damn it!

* * *

><p>"Lovi~! You came!" Of course Spain had to embarrass by yelling out loud for everyone to hear… And then Spain just runs up to him and actually publicly humiliates him by bear-hugging him right in front of passerby… Great… "I was so worried that you wouldn't come with me on this date~." And to make matters more embarrassing for Romano, Spain begins rubbing cheek to cheek with Romano as people are watching!<p>

So Romano did what he has to do, he changes his hard head to Spain's forehead. It usually works since Romano has an incredible hard head that could and indeed hurt Spain's "airheaded-ness" and this time isn't any different than the others. Of course, Romano _might_ felt a bit guilty that Spain is now whimpering in pain but the embarrassment of being publicly humiliated is still dominating.

"Let's just go to the damn fiesta or whatever." Romano grumbles, crossing his arms and trying to hide his blushing face. He really wishes that there's a cure for stupid blushes that make dumbasses teasing him that he looks a fucking tomato…

As always, Spain immediately recovers after those words are said. Immediately, Spain gives off a hopeful and begging look, wanting Lovino's approval. He knows he might be pushing it on Lovino but he couldn't help on worrying he might be losing his Romano to a competitor. So, he is fully ecstatic and joyful when Romano soon shows his forever adorable tomato blush on his cheeks and soon shyly lets out a shaky hand for Spain to take. And how could he decline such a wonderful invitation?

Quickly, Spain holds Romano's hand and could instantly feel the so-called electricity. For Spain, Romano's hand is the perfect combination to hold with. His hands are soft and delicate as if it's like a girl yet rough to detect Romano is indeed a man as well as being clumsy. It's not too small where people could easily believe Romano is a girl but not too big where it could fully give off that he's a man. Long and thin fingers that are wanting of intertwining where Spain gets to do (that and for pick-pocketing…). Warm palms contacting cold fingers that call out for warmth –and when they reach to the knuckles, the fingers always send that electricity… Spain remembers when Romano used to be so tiny and cute, though they were chubby and very little, for his hands were the same thing back then. And that is bringing joy and a smile on Spain's face. And when Romano grew up, the hands (as well as the rest of Romano…) turn into perfection…

Spain immediately smiles after feeling the electricity. Of course he has to lead Romano his fiesta, he can't ruin this date. So with a blushing Italian, Spain enters his fiesta. He could tell it's already in success with all tourists he sees and how they already enjoying it.

"So, bastard," Ah, how Spain loves Romano's voice, especially with the shyness in it, "What the hell are we doing first?"

Oops… Well, Spain actually didn't know how to actually start. He just immediately takes Romano to a fiesta because fiestas or any festivals are fun. Man, too bad France isn't here to tell (or really motion) him to do anything… But maybe they could try some food which is just behind the dancing ball from where they are from. Or actually they could dance then eat…?

"Hey, Lovi," Then again, Spain should ask Romano what he would like most, "Would you like to dance or eat first?"

Of course, Romano soon blushes and pouts, "It's Lovino, bastard. And I want to damn dance –n-not because I want to! I-I just don't want a damn stomachache, damn it!"

With Romano deciding dancing first, Spain intertwines the other as they reach to where all the dancing is taken place. Though Spain doesn't want to push Romano out of his comfort zone (well, that's what France calls it while giving advice from time to time), he wants to be close with Romano as possible as he can. Into the close embrace, Spain put them into the V-shape close embrace. The V-shape embrace where both dancers' chest is close, even closer than their hips pressed together. Both of their heads are just a few millimeters apart and so are their lips. Now, Spain may be a _bit_ oblivious or what seemed can't read the atmosphere but he knows what he feels time from time… Spain _really_ likes this position, especially with them _very_ close to each other…

But Romano has different opinions. Well, he has to remind himself how tomato bastard postpone the stupid and how chick bastard (potato bastard number two became too boring and unoriginal and due to the said bastard is completely nuts over the chick that's Gilbird) did a _maybe_ an okay date yesterday. So, Romano is suspecting extremely high expectations on tomato bastard –not l-like he's hoping or anything, damn it! Yet when Spain put him in the closest position in tango… Great, not only is he dancing tango again –hey, Romano likes to dance more than just tango –he is in a very, very, _very,_ uncomfortable position that he absolutely does not like at all. And due to the _extreme_ closeness, Romano reacts.

In a professional way of dancing, Romano pushes Spain off in the off-axis (or colgada) figure. Of course, Spain has to support him as Romano as he leans back for the hip-under colgada. This move has been something that Romano could like, a position where there's a good distance between faces and a _very_ good damn chance of any unnecessary touching. But unfortunately, Romano could not stay in this position forever in the dance… And looks like Spain thought so as well since he pulls Romano back to their previous position and then takes the lead… And thus begins their dance…

Well, as Romano just follows Spain's steps to just a simple yet professional tango, Spain couldn't help but wonder what's going on in Romano's life. Well, since Spain has been busy and Romano had those meetings with his boss –and what seems to be a secret boss…, he couldn't help but be curious of what happened when he wasn't there…

"Hey, Lovi," Spain soon begins, "Did you have any dates when I was gone?"

Romano almost trips both Spain and himself on that question. Why, oh why, Romano immediately remembers all those damn hangouts and those dates and the rest he just fucking encountered with a nation… Oh how is he going to explain all of this –wait, why the hell should Romano tell the tomato bastard! I mean, sure the tomato bastard is a somewhat listener to Romano's problem (especially with Romano ranting on and on about Veneziano hanging out too much with the potato bastard…)… But there's still Spain being the dense idiot that he is, so Romano will just rant on while Spain smiles and be confused as he always is…

"Lovi," Spain soon interrupts Romano's thought process, "You're making faces…" Damn, Romano almost forgot that he sometimes makes stupid faces when thinking a lot… "Don't worry, Lovi, I believe all of your faces are cute~."

Cue the blushing that Romano's face is making a really bad habit on… And then cue the oh-so purposely foot of Romano ramming down on the poor victim that is Spain's foot. Spain could help but flinch and give off a pained face as the pain immediately happens. Of course, both Spain and Romano know they have to keep dancing when being part of the humongous dancing crowd.

And Romano has made up his mind that he'll just rant off to Spain. N-Not because he wants to talk to the tomato bastard, he just wants to get off his chest or whatever the thing was, that's all! "F-Fine, I made up my fucking mind, bastard. I'll tell you about everything that fucking happened to me got it?"

Spain nods in enthusiasm, "Of course, Lovi~."

"My name's not Lovi, bastard…" Romano mumbles while blushing even more. Damn it, why does Romano always blush almost anything that Spain does to him… Damn it, Romano has to remember not to get his fucking hopes up… "Well, I'll just first fucking start with the fucked-up day where I got gifts –you know, when I met you with that damn wagon?"

"Sì~!" Spain coos, though it may have never been one of his best days, for he actually gets to see Romano. And that's enough reason to say it's better than those days where he didn't get to see Romano. And that's enough reason to say it's better than those days where he didn't get to see Romano at all.

"Well," Romano begins, luckily, his blush is finally fading away, "When I got home, stupid Turkey came and barged into my house and fucking gorged on the sweets…"

One of Spain's eyebrow twitches after just hearing the name that's Turkey… Spain has always had that inner hatred to Turkey ever since he even tries to steal Romano. But to think that masked nation would even dare to set a foot on Romano's land… Ah! But of course, Spain has to be the ears for Romano, and maybe then torture Turkey later…

"And then…" Romano soon blushes a faint color of mixture of pink and red, "He gave me three decent tulips… Each had a different color and a damn romantic meaning…"

"Meaning? What do you mean meaning, Lovi?"

"Oh? You don't know about flower meanings?" Romano questions, "Well, I guess your land and people just focus on damn passion, not any of the romance crap… Well, I guess I have to explain to a bastard like you…"

At least Spain knows that this date is going well. An advice that France gave him is that when in a date, you must learn at least one thing about your date. Though Spain knows Romano due to taking care of him and being there most of the time, he didn't know Romano likes flowers. How he knows? Well, Romano is shamelessly telling him about not just the meaning of each tulip, but giving Spain information about the conditions of the tulips. And not just that, it took plenty of minutes of Romano telling incredible descriptions of tulips and then actually suggesting different flowers with the same meanings as the given tulips.

"Hey, Lovi," Spain interrupts. Of course, Romano glares at him because of being plainly interrupted _and_ the tomato bastard called him Lovi. "Do you have a pen or marker that I can borrow?"

"Huh?" Again, Romano almost tripped himself. But seriously, what the hell does anyone would ask that? But yes, Romano has a damn pen. It's just a "borrowed" pen that he saw that a rich asshole had as well as his wallet… "Uh, yeah bastard, sure, it's in my back pocket."

Suddenly, one of Spain's hands left from its position and actually –Romano immediately blushes full on red and tenses up.

…How really…? How could Spain just dance like it's nothing when Spain's hand is now on his… on his ass! As they still do tango in the crowd, Romano could feel Spain's hand _patting_ and _squeezing_ his butt cheek! He couldn't believe nobody is actually paying attention to this! Here is Romano, a victim who's being sexually harassed or whatever, from Spain's groping hand!

"Other…" Romano barely hisses, as his shoulders are tensed up and trying to hide his _extremely_ red face, "…It's in… in the other pocket… bastard…"

This time Spain blushes. And unlike Romano, Spain fully trips both of them. And soon, Spain begins the so-called "tango dominoes", where as both Romano and Spain fell to the ground, other dancers follow by tripping over the fallen couple and then to each other…

Let's just say… it is the biggest dancing "domino" event ever to happen…

* * *

><p>Spain tries to talk to Romano, how he could know that Romano is embarrassed about them with the whole incident. Well, Spain may have been a bit –okay, Spain was fully flustered when he realized something. Spain had absolutely loved the feel of Romano's butt cheek… Yes, Spain knows he's in love with Romano but he didn't know he would actually… Well, sure, Spain is touchy-feely, especially to Romano but now… Now he actually wants to touch Romano's butt! Could he actually have gotten what Romano has said? He has gotten the French "pervyness"!<p>

"Oi! Tomato bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're having your damn nose bleeding! …And that stupid smile!"

"H-Huh?" It is indeed true, Spain does have a nosebleed. He didn't know why though. All he is doing is actually remembering both of those incidents and just remembering very specific anything that has to do with Romano… "Ah, didn't notice that… Oh! Is that a churro you're holding?"

Romano groans, of course, Spain completely ignores the obvious like the tomato idiot he is… Though the dancing is okay and then those stupid incidents came, Romano somehow felt happy. I-It's not like Romano likes Spain or anything! Of course, Spain soon grabs Romano's hand with the churro and eats the churro.

But soon Romano blushes, for what he sees… It looks like Spain is making Romano feeding him! That's a fucking hell no in Romano's comfort zone!

Romano yanks his hand away yet Spain now has the churro. Really, since when did Spain become, well… more pushy and touchy-feely? It's like something is damn going on that Romano doesn't damn know of!

"B-Bastard, why the hell did you do that for?" Romano stutters, feeling rather _very_ violated. "What t-the hell is wrong with you! Y-You can't just make people f-feed you!"

Yet, Romano didn't suspect is soon Spain getting flustered rather quickly. His emerald eyes casting down to the floor with his head as well. His lips are in a weird squiggly line that Romano couldn't tell if Spain is either smiling or frowning. His natural chocolate so-called "bed" hair is becoming more disheveled by the second from the usual. His free hand is rubbing the back of his neck. And finally, a red blush that's barely noticeable from the tan skin he has is on his cheeks.

"L-Lo siento, Lovi," Spain soon says in a voice that Romano couldn't believe that's coming out from the usual cheerful personification, "As you can tell, I've been a bit pushy with you, mi tomate."

Well, Romano could feel his heart skip that unknown beat and another blush coming on his cheeks. He really isn't suspecting that type of response with the laid-back personification that's Spain. I-It looks sort of… cute… Wait! Did Romano just call Spain cute! That's not right! That's fucking wrong! I-It's not like Romano is attracted to Spain! Nope! Not one bit! Maybe a little –no wait!

"Lovi?" Spain soon recovers from being flustered and sees Romano with both fully red face and a funny look on his face. "Lovi, are you okay?"

Of course, Romano still has that funny look that seems to be a mixture of thinking rather deeply and glaring at the same time. Spain remembers France telling him about a similar look that was on England's face, it's the look of debating with his very own self about what France said is his feelings. Strangely, Spain is poking on Romano's cheeks now but he's getting no response from Romano. France did say that anyone who's debating with themselves can stop noticing reality. Well, Spain needs for the date to continue, he is actually going to confess to Romano after this date. France confessed –well actually, demanded –for Spain to confess to Romano. Of course, Spain couldn't help but be nervous of the soon confession and it seems due to his nervousness, Spain must have push Romano way out of his comfort zone.

And not only that, he doesn't know how to stop Romano from debating with his self! Poking Romano's cheeks isn't working as usual, for Romano didn't respond and yell at Spain. Spain already ate his churro and guesses Romano ate his fill since most of any tomato-based dishes disappeared after sometime when they went to the buffet… and before many people could go to the buffet… Though Spain would like to remember the cute faces that Romano makes when he was eating, he really has to make Romano snap out of it. Now… what to do….? Oh! There is that one!

"Lovi…" Spain soon coos, "Feli is hanging out with Ludwig again."

"What!" Romano soon yells, "Potato bastard is with Veneziano again!" Soon Romano, in a flash, covers his mouth with his hands. For two reasons: 1) he actually got attention from passerby and people who were confused on how a ton of food disappeared before really anyone came, 2) he said the nation name of his little brother. Though nobody would know who he was talking about, Romano made a habit to make sure that he keeps all of his siblings' identity into a complete secret as much as he can.

Spain chuckles in relief and in humor as Romano finally snaps out of it. Now he just needs to do just another event, well, because Spain is still afraid about confessing… So where should they go? This festival is just for one day only and he can't waste any time… Now, where-

"Venga uno, vengan todos! Los competidores, competir por la gloria, el dinero, y un beso de una doncella! En este caso, tendremos un concurso de... las corridas de toros!"

There it is!

* * *

><p>"Antonio…" Romano groans, "What the fucking hell… made you motivated into… into this!"<p>

Spain chuckles, when he heard the man telling a competition of bullfighting, Spain thought it's a perfect opportunity. It's a perfect opportunity where Spain could get at least enough courage to actually confess. That and maybe impress Romano with his bullfighting skills and maybe some affection from him. Soon, Spain waves Romano as he gets called to get ready for the competition, you know, all those rules, warnings, and the famous uniform for bullfighting… France did give a comment saying it looks good on him, especially around his ass… Maybe the matador uniform could help him impress Romano as well.

Romano sighs. He seriously didn't know why the fuck Spain just immediately enter for the bullfighting –isn't that shit is, I don't know, illegal? I mean, sure, Spain is the so-called master of bullfighting but that sport or whatever is fucking dangerous! I mean, it isn't l-like Romano worries about the tomato bastard! He's… He's just worried about how all those stupid people who are going literally mess with a raging bull and… Okay, that sounds nothing like Romano… Romano sighs once more. Okay maybe Romano-

Romano's cell phone soon rings. Since Romano isn't use to his phone ringing rather loudly, Romano jumps and frantically looks for his phone. When finally getting his phone and seeing who it is, Romano couldn't help but smile. Soon, Romano answers it.

"_Italy… I have eliminated the traitors and I just want you to know, that's all."_

Ah, Sicily… Romano could never really be annoyed at his little sister. There's also Sardinia who's really cute and strangely, people get crept out by her… Of course, Romano is getting off-topic but he can't help but actually opening to liking his sisters.

"_I was wondering, Italy, if you are done with your date. But due to the background noises, I can tell you're still in it…"_

"Sicily," Romano begins, "I know you don't want me in this date but we already talk about this."

Romano could defiantly hear Sicily sigh in aggravation, _"I know but it's just I can't stand you on a date with anyone, Italy."_

Romano knows Sicily cares about him a hell lot but doesn't know why she's so clingy and especially why both Sicily and Veneziano hate each other so much… "How about instead of focusing of that damn problem, why don't you tell me about the mission accomplish."

Romano knows that Sicily will talk about since being with her so much. _"Well,"_ Of course, Romano is correct, _"The traitors that we have is erased…"_ aka they're fucking dead. _"Are a drug dealer with a possible gold digger and a model with him that all are planning to rip off the mafia. They have all blamed numerous mafia members with either drug overdose or caught with drugs or any illegal substances that all victims are sent in prison of numerous years."_

Well, nothing too dangerous from them for Sicily to handle… "So, what did you do to…"erase" them?"

"_Simple, Italy. The model was going to a certain part of land that is the bastard, Spain."_ Seriously, Sicily seems to hate Spain a lot for some reason. Romano doesn't know what made her that way –well, maybe Romano must have rant off too much of the tomato bastard… _"She's supposed to be a so-called "maiden", who's supposed to give a kiss of a bullfighting event in a one day festival."_ …She couldn't mean-

"¡Qué! Ella no puede venir!" Yup, that sounds like it…

"_Italy? Is there something wrong?"_ Shit, how is Romano suppose to tell that-

"Es por allá! ¿Eres una chica?"

"_Italy? Who was that?"_

"No importa, puede ser la recompensa!"

"Wait! What the hell are you –CHIGI~!"

"_Italy? Italy? Italy!"_

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS! …OR THAT FUCKING CORSET!"

* * *

><p>Spain couldn't wait for the competition! From what he's hearing from outside, it's already a huge crowd for the bullfighting competition… Well, Spain doesn't know exactly where his Romano is yet he believes (well, hopefully thinking and wishing) that Romano is actually watching somewhere in the seats… Especially since Spain is wearing a very familiar matador uniform and he is really and actually fighting with a fully real raging bull, he really hopes that this will impress Romano…<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen," Spain could hear the announcer booming in Spanish, "Today, we shall begin our traditional bullfighting!" Spain could hear the roaring crowd if both locals and tourists, yup, defiantly a lot of people… "Let's bring the brave men here!"

Well, here it comes. Spain and the other men walk outside as the blinding light first go stubbing at their eyes. When the eyes have finally adjust, all men soon have their eyes wide and mouths are either dropping or smiling. Spain even whistles a bit, for all the competitors see the crowds is surrounding them almost in a full circle, sitting in those wooden benches and cheering for the soon entertainment. Indeed, it is an incredible amount of people who are watching… However, Spain is searching, searching for Romano.

Spain is both confused and devastated. Where's Romano? Where is he? Why isn't Romano in the crowd? What happened to Romano? So many questions are going through Spain's head of the well being that's Romano.

Of course, the announcer unknowingly answers those questions. "But before we begin, we have some news." All silence came, as all ears are listening to the announcer. "The maiden that is originally supposed to kiss the victor has been delayed…" Spain could hear some of the audience and some of the competitors disliking it out loud, the so-called "maiden" must be famous or something… Wait! Spain has to kiss a woman! Oh no! He forgot that is in part of the awards as well! How is he going to capture Romano's heart when he's going to cheat on him! Oh no, what is he going to- "But! We have a replacement!" The crowd just claps, confused and some disappointed, while some of the competitors groan or pout.

However, Spain became curious for some reason… Who exactly is the replacement? Then again, where's Romano?

"And… here she is!" Strangely enough, the so-called "replacement" isn't moving or really, actually appearing… Spain tries to once more to find Romano while the crowd is silently snickering as the announcer just stands there, waiting for the replacement to appear… Of course, soon enough, the announcer begins marching out of anyone's view and then… "Yes, you are going there! No, you are not running away! Would you- Would you stop! STOP STRUGGLING!"

Well, what Spain didn't suspect is he now knows where Romano is and why he isn't in the crowd… And why his nose is bleeding for the sight he sees…

Romano is in a skirt… a very short skirt to wear when you're a male… especially when you're Spain looking at his Romano with the said skirt…

Well, the skirt is just a tight black leather one that just barely is touching Romano's kneecaps and revealing plenty of his leg appeal… That tan skin looked like it's shining from the sunlight and even though Romano is a man, it seems his legs are hairless and maybe waxed. Well, Spain knows he's having that weird smile and another nosebleed going down from his nose and dropping off from his chin still… And then Spain looks at Romano fully…

A lot of extensions on his hair that it looks thick and rather puffy yet just barely touching his shoulders. A make-up blush of pink dusting on his cheeks with mascara on his naturally long eyelashes and what could be lip gloss on his lips. There is a black leather choker around Romano's neck to make him more feminine it seems and working quite well~. Also, Romano is wearing fake yet very realistic breasts with that corset he's wearing… While Romano is wearing a leather skirt and choker, the corset seems to be the only thing that's not made of leather. Instead, the corset is a dull brown that's shining just a bit in the hips section (giving Romano hip appeal as well) and a black bow on with its strings up vertically into that diamond pattern rather than on the usual back place… Dios…

And as Spain looks around, he could see he's not the only one wither smitten or ogling or checking out or really, doing anything that has to do with their eyes on Romano in that lustful way. Spain could feel anger bubbling in and rooting inside of him as he witnesses all of the unworthy humans looking at his Romano… Of what's his and never will be theirs…

Oh, Spain isn't going to let any of them win… He isn't going to hold back, not one bit… And right after that, he's going to confess.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not know if there's still bullfighting out there or if there's even a competition for bullfighting… <strong>

**When I was writing this, I was originally planning to make Spain confess on this chapter, yet I soon had ideas of introducing Sardinia, seeing what's going on with other people, and a conversation of France telling what England has "explained" to him about the spell and more. **

**I hope you guys have like the Spamano in this chapter –though, it doesn't seem to be enough or really, much… *sulks...***

**But! All in all, thank you for reading and please, review and vote. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Bullfighting

***Bows down* I am sorry that this is so late but it's now my longest chapter I have done now. Hopefully that makes up for the time I have taken… Then there's another thing…**

***Is teary-eyed* Thank you for all of you guys who have alert and/or favorite this here fanfiction. I really appreciate for reading this fanfiction and those who reviewed it. All reviews are appreciated. :D **

**And after many chapters (whoops…), we are now actually begin with the drama as Spain tries to both get Romano's heart from all that competition and why there's a competition for Romano in the first place. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: Bullfighting<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sicily is a woman rumored to be a fully dangerous who pities no one and all she thinks and believes is deceiving the government and anyone whose puppets to her… Though it may be partially true, she is not heartless. She has her heart and mind well enough like any other human or personification…<p>

How does she know? Very simple actually…

She's in love of her brother, the true personification of Italy, Italia Romano…

Ever since she has experienced horrible events like the Black Plague, Sicily is never fully open and easily scared to let anyone in her heart or mind… But when Romano married her, even though it was for political reasons, she couldn't help but open up for Romano… The very first reason she fell for Romano is he didn't back off when Sicily refused so many times to be close to each other when others give up on her, saying she's too difficult and rebellious… The second reason, Romano is like her, an insecure person with a caged heart… Third, both have gotten along with each other and are able to open up to each other… And fourth, everything else that is Romano…

So it is the reason why she is panicking when it sounded like Romano has been kidnapped on the phone call… Actually, panicking is a complete understatement… She is having all worst case scenarios swiftly going in her head and repeating as well. Romano could be there, all vulnerable while forcefully cross-dressed with a group of disgusting, low-life men taking advantage of her sweet big brother!

Damn it! Here she is, walking around in a room with three had been tortured corpses, while Romano is out there with the tomato demon! The tomato demon named Spain who is trying to send Romano away from his rightful place in Heaven and to Hell for his homosexuality! And what could be worse, the demon might be taking Romano's sweet and innocent virginity right now! Damn it!

Of course, Sicily is the woman who had been in that café in the Satan worshipping, evildoer, dark magic user, and bushy-eyebrow bastard's land. She is always concerned for Romano, of course. And thanks to unprotected cameras that can easily be hacked, Sicily knows that there's a horrid homosexual competition for Romano's heart! She knows she sounds completely selfish but she cared for Romano and is devoted to her Christianity…

Now, she's really walking around in the room with her recent victims and still worrying professionally like it's her job. There is still that phone call… What if someone hurts Romano? What if someone tortures Romano? What if someone kills Romano! Oh Dio! It's bad already that she knew that there's no chance that Romano couldn't love her anything but a sister to him…

She knew she couldn't go there herself, she promised Romano that he could have his date, meaning she couldn't interfere. Meaning Sicily has to have someone report her or in worst case scenarios that she's having, rescue Romano from all those unknown and unspeakable horrors and dangers. But there's a problem…

Sicily doesn't have those so-called "friends". Just subordinates and puppets of the mafia but never someone she could love and trust with no romantic feelings… And then there's so-called "family" that she never really been close to except for Romano…. Meaning there's…

Sicily inwardly groans… Though this personification is trustworthy enough, Sicily is just scared of her… her so-called "sister" Sardinia…

But she has already done the deed. She has phoned for Sardinia and there's no way turning back now…

"_Hello? Sicily, what is your delightful reason why you have called me?" _

Sicily inwardly shivers but holds up. "…Sardinia… I have a job for you…"

* * *

><p>Romano is <em>completely<em> pissed off.

Why is he pissed off? Why, thank you for asking that shitty rhetorical question. He is quite pissed off since he is cross-dressing as you know it, a woman with a damn skirt that most likely beginner sluts would wear and what's happening now is that men are giving him looks that are nothing but perverted. I mean, seriously, there's too many perverts in this world and in this competition…

"Hola, senorita~," Oh god, not another one… Romano couldn't believe nobody is paying attention to the so-called "maiden" of theirs as "she" is getting flirted by butt-ugly assholes. "Did you see my magnificent performance? If you think that's magnificent, wait till you and I dance in the bedroom~."

Seriously, Romano is starting to think that Spain has gotten pervy influence on France, especially with these perverted humans. As he sits in this _extremely_ uncomfortable chair, a bunch of men one at a time would come up and try to flirt with Romano and try to score either a date or *ahem* the so-called forbidden dance. This of course, Romano immediately refuses.

"Hell. No." And that's the usual rejection he says to every one of those men.

Of course, perverts never easily give up. Especially with this one who looks like he's about to blow his fucking top off and failing on hiding it with a weird crooked-looking smile. And unlike the first victims, Romano just pulls the man forward and head-butts him hard. This now cycle for Romano is: knockout all fucked up perverts and hide them where no one can find them or is looking. Once again, Romano sits back on that damn uncomfortable chair and tries to enjoy the fucking show…

Though the only thing really entertaining is when the prideful idiots trying to bullfight but rather failing oh so painfully. Hey, Romano isn't a sadist or anything, just loves to see idiots in pain as you so-called "karma" whips them. He is also imagining either France or Germany in there, making a fool of their very selves as the bull shows its true dominance over them. Seriously, how could this be entertaining, breath-taking, or even exhilarating? It's like running with the bulls –which Romano did not participate damn it! It's just a pointless thrill where competitors get hurt while people watch. That is until…

"Next competitor is… Antonio Fernández Carriedo!"

Now, Romano denies that he forgot that Spain enters this competition and that his heart might have stopped a bit. Here, the personification of España is in a matador costume walking to the center of the stage with a look of fiery determination. Now, Romano will immediately deny that his heart is racing just a bit and his own natural blush is lightly on his cheeks. The look that Spain had is opposite of what the usual cheery tomato bastard he is. This look had his usual emerald eyes in a shade darker and what could be a wide smirk.

Romano didn't hear how Spain is the last contestant after strangely a disappearance of the whole group of men after Spain has suddenly disappeared. Neither did he hear the announcer saying out loud about the prizes that is food, money, and a kiss from him as a reminder. Romano just stared at Spain as if it's the only thing that's important right now. When he saw the human bullfighters trying to impress a crowd, Romano didn't care at all. But when Spain came…

"Bring in the bull!"

Romano felt he had frozen a bit when he witnesses the large, monstrous, and raging bull that has entered the stage. Romano didn't know why but somehow, the bull looks rather bigger that the rest of the bulls used… as well as scary…

Soon, Spain had the cursed red cloth used to provoke the beastly bulls and wave it just like any other bullfighters… The bull soon is fully-raged and charges right at Spain. In a snap, Spain did a spin and elegantly dodged the fury of the bull… for now…

This is unlike the other bullfighters that try to win, for Romano is not slumped down or be absolutely bored. This is different. This time, Romano is on the edge of his seat, with his eyes glued to Spain. His heart is beating in worry and strangely in excitement as Spain bullfights. Spain does it unlike any that Romano has seen. Spain had grace, speed, and maybe even wittiness as he dominates the bull like a true and professional matador…

Soon, Spain's time or something must have been up since people came to the stage and carefully took the bull away. However, unlike all the other contestants, Spain stayed on the stage with the crowd cheering for him. And of course, Spain just waves at the audience with the dopey smile back on his face once again. Of course, Spain would never be serious after it is done Romano thought. But then again, Romano thought, that's just him being the tomato bastard he is.

"As you can see," the announcer soon bellows on his microphone, "Antonio Fernández Carriedo wins!" Instantly, the crowd cheers louder after that announcement.

Romano rolls his eyes as Spain just being the happy-go-lucky he is and some people of the crowd soon throw some flowers. Well, there are a few roses, tulips, carnations just on the floor with soon a bouquet thrown up in the air and soon caught by Spain himself. Well, maybe Romano might have been a bit impressed and maybe he actually claps just a little. Out of all the stupid bullfighters, Romano is maybe glad that it's Spain that he's going to… Oh shit…

Spain is happy. He couldn't believe he actually won. Sure, he tried his absolute hardest while all the humans just did it so poorly but he just can't believe he actually win so easily! And the crowd is so generous to throw some flowers and the one who's really generous is the one who threw him the bouquet. And soon, he looks at Romano, who is rather blushing more of the natural cute blush mixed with the make-up one and averting his eyes. Though Romano looks really cute, Spain wonders why Romano could be embarrassed. It's not like Spain is going to k-… Oh…

"And now," the announcer yells and now pushing Romano to the stage politely and elegantly as possible, "The winner gets to dance with the maiden to… fandango!"

The crowd roars while both personifications are blushing. Both are okay with dancing in front of a crowd, for both are very excellent with dancing. It's just what they are going to do after the dancing… Kiss…

"Say nothing bastard…" Spain had heard that hissing whisper from Romano, who even though is readying the dance position, is averting his beautiful eyes away from Spain. "I am _not_ kissing you in front of this damn crowd…"

Now, Spain blushes just a faint pink that goes almost unnoticeable while his heart swells. Of course, Spain is smitten to Romano's shyness. It's actually the very first thing that Romano revealed that he has a cute side and the very first that let Romano get into Spain's heart. He could remember that faithful night where Romano had climbed into his bed and cutely mumbled his thanks to Spain… So just like that faithful night, Spain gives out the warm smile that is just only reserved for Romano and Romano only.

Romano stares wide-eyed as he sees this smile. And he is damn lucky that he instantly got himself to dance as the music starts. As they begin to dance, Romano just has his face down, looking at the ground with an extreme blushing face. He could hear Spain snicker even from the loud music playing and the cheering and clapping of the crowd. Romano is maybe a bit glad that Spain is holding that stupid comment about him looking like a tomato, where Romano would hit him for that…

However, even though Spain and Romano are dancing and the crowd is enjoying, there are two people who are witnessing and both glaring at the Spaniard. They watch as Romano, who they know even behind all that make-up and wardrobe, dance with the dense personification that is Spain wonderfully to the crowd. Both are feeling the possessiveness to Romano while jealousy and anger on the smiling one that's Spain. However, while both are feeling similar feelings, both are different in appearance…. One is a man while the other is a woman. One had dull brown eyes while the other had magenta eyes. One had seen with his eyes of Romano with his secret so-called "friends" while the other had been having her eyes on the eldest brothers for one of them to may her.

Of course, both stay at their place and watch as the two dance fandango… Then there was the big finish where Spain dips Romano. Luckily, Romano has enough thought or instinct to know that he's wearing a skirt that he kept his legs together enough that no one didn't see his underwear. But that doesn't stop Romano from showing his full blush that reaches his ears. Both of the people try to restrain themselves as Spain soon gives Romano the bouquet that he caught… then uses the bouquet to cover from the crowd's eyes as he kisses Romano…

Spain knows that he couldn't yet kiss Romano on the lips. Sure, there were plenty of times of incidents that he and Romano share plenty of accidental kisses (which always end Romano hitting him with that adorable red blushing face), but he wants a real kiss with Romano that is done purposely and when they are finally lovers. So using the bouquet, Spain covers both parts of his and Romano's faces and leans down to kiss just the nose of Romano.

As both personifications got back on their feet, Romano just stands there and tries to hide of his embarrass blushing face with the bouquet that he grabbed on. But Spain didn't stay for anymore cheers. Instead, he grabs one of Romano's hands and then runs out of the stage.

Romano is surprised as well as the crowd and the rest of the people with them. Romano is just plain lucky that he's not wearing high heels as he is forced to run with Spain out of the stage and soon obstacles from the festivals. Romano didn't know where the hell they are going as they past plenty of stands, items, and people and whatever past their way. And soon, Spain has leaded them to an alley… Romano didn't know if he should be angered or completely damn confused or even both…

"What the hell, bastard!" Romano hisses, "Why the hell are we here anyway, bastard?"

Spain takes a deep breath, for he knows what to do. He is going to confess to Romano…

"Romano…" Spain soon begins. He soon holds Romano's hands with Spain's hands on the back of Romano's hands and bonding Romano's hands together. "I love you…"

Romano's breathe hitches and his heart is swelling as it beats fast and hard. C-Could h-he actually mean… Romano couldn't believe it… S-Spain is actually…

"Though when first been together, you have been cold and rude to me a lot. And though you never listen to me and actually refuse to learn Spanish, as well as making a mess…" Okay, what the hell was this? Romano knows that this may not be what Romano thought it would be… "You are also: lazy, very bad-tempered, loud, confusing, mean, flirty with women –especially with boss back then-, complain a lot, and really you sure eat a lot…" Yup, this is definitely not a love confession, Romano concluded, "You are still me favorite henchman. And-"

People say Spain too oblivious and really should read the atmosphere for there will be bad results because of it. One example is the one that's happening right now. Romano had slapped Spain...Hard.

"¡Ay!" Spain yelps, Romano sure has a ton a lot of strength when he's angry. "What did you do that for, Lovi? That hurt." Spain even sniffles a bit.

"You bastard! What the hell is that fucking confession supposed to be!" Romano shouts, not caring anyone witnessing a so-called woman yelling a man voice. He is fucking furious that Spain just keeps letting him down of his fucking damn expectation! He didn't care if he's too much of an asshole, he is absolutely fucking _livid!_

"Lovi, what did I do wrong?" Spain whines, "I'm confessing to you just what Francis wants, right?"

"Francis!" Being absolutely fucking livid is now a fucking understatement! How could Spain say something so… so…UGH!

"Lovi-"

Romano finally snaps again and slaps Spain on the other cheek except this plenty stronger and harder than the previous slap he gave. "That's it bastard! I am fucking LEAVING!" With that said, Romano runs away from Spain as quickly as he can.

While Spain just plain confused. What did he do? He only just said a part of his confession and Romano has slapped him. I mean, this is the first time he really ever confessed someone to truly be his lover and France even helped him.

You know, there's three parts of a love confession from what France have told him. First part is telling the person of their fault which France says will let their guard down and open their heart. The then second part is where Spain is supposed to say Romano's virtues so just like France advised, Spain will metaphorically get inside of Romano's heart. And then third and final part, Spain would then ask Romano to be his lover… What did he do wrong?

Suddenly, Spain's phone rings. Even though he's not supposed to have his phone when he's wearing his costume –which he should return when he gets back to the contest area… As he sees that it is France, he answers it.

"_Mon ami, please tell me you succeeded."_ First thing France has said and it was in a pleading tone.

"Um…" Spain didn't know what he's suppose to that he failed…

"_You failed, didn't you…"_ France groans. Spain could hear a faint slap from the phone. Could France have face-palmed? _"What did you do wrong, mon ami? Tell dear France what you did…"_

Of course, Spain tells everything that happened in the confession in his perspective. He was beginning the second part and Romano slapped him and then there was that maybe fight between each other…

As Spain done telling and explaining to France, Spain then hears a loud slap from his phone. Looks he did do something wrong…

"_Antonio, dear,"_ France groans_, "You have spent too long on the first part of the confession! Remember! This is Romano that you're supposed to confess, so of course you can't spend too long on the first part!"_ Soon, Spain could hear France speaking in French and actually ranting on him… Yup, Spain could tell now that he messed up pretty big… _"…Well, after all that unlovely ranting, I need to talk to you about something."_

This has given the curiosity to Spain. "Oh really? What is it, Franny?"

"Well," France begins, "I have been suspicious about the spell I have used…" Spain could feel a tiny bit of anger going through him for that did give him is this competition for Romano… He also didn't hear all of what his competition did to Romano when Spain wasn't there… "So I went to…Angleterre to find out what spell I have used."

"Wait! You went to England's house!"

Spain soon hears another groan from France, _"Yes, I did. It was all for the power of l'amour and to help you get you darling Romano. Since, of course, I am indeed the country of l'amour."_

Spain chuckles at this. France always have his mood turn to good after saying that he's good with any love and being the country of love. Spain could even hear France giving out his classic laugh. Yup, France is definitely in a good mood now.

"So, mi amigo," Spain begins, for his curiosity of the spell couldn't wait, "What did you find out about the spell?"

France stops his laugh and seems to go a bit serious, _"You see, mon ami, what I found out is-"_

Before France could say anymore, suddenly, something snatched Spain's cell phone away from him. And before Spain could turn around to see the thief, she immediately hangs up on France. And when Spain fully turns around, the first thing he sees are the eyes. The eyes are dull brown with strangely no pupils that can be seen… Japan…?

But then Spain sees the full image of the one who has stole his phone… It is definitely not Japan… For Japan does not have that long of lashes that curl up high nor does he have a fair tan that's similar to Italy's. Nor does he have make-up on the sophisticated face with his hair covered with what could be called a head scarf with a shawl covering her shoulders. Then Spain sees that she is indeed a woman with a curvy and fully-developed body while wearing nothing but modern. The dress she is wearing is what Spain would have seen back in maybe in the medieval times of all those rich noble women and princesses with jewelry all over. She had necklaces, rings, bracelets, and a fine beautiful brooch that is mostly made of pink pearls and gold that's shaped of a flower. Then the woman had his phone in her hand with each finger at least having one ring on them.

"Ciao… Antonio…" A mellow voice comes out from the woman's lips, "My name is…" The woman then smirks, "Sardinia…" Her free hand, with the same amount of rings as the other, then elegantly pets and points on her brooch, "Do you like my…Paeonia of Gennargenta? It is the flower symbol of me…" Her dull brown eyes boring on Spain though he still can't see her pupils…

Spain didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt his heart beating a bit faster and a shiver going through his spine, but in a bad way… Indeed, this woman is attractive and all but there's something about this woman that reminds of someone… someone like Belarus! Usually, Spain doesn't really feel fear in most cases but in this one, he could definitely feel it from her…

"Of course, you're speechless of what's happening and you don't know how to fix it at first…" Sardinia calmly says, "Your selfishness motivates you for Romano's heart… just like everyone else."

Okay, Spain did not know what exactly is she saying but it sounds like… like she is being sarcastic…? And exactly who is everyone that she's talking about?

"Are you that… _clueless_…? You do not know what is going on around you…" Okay, Spain thinks that this Sardinia is mocking him… "Can you win…? Can you love him?"

"Of course, I love Romano!" Spain soon yells. He didn't like being mocked and the tone the lady is using is just mocking him. "I don't know who you are but why are you here and what are you trying to accomplish?" Spain could feel his conquistador side beginning to flow in him. He could feel himself glaring at the woman and strain himself from harming her. Oh, if only he had his favorite battle axe with him…

However, Sardinia smirks and then in a more serious tone, she then speaks, "I am the personification of Sardinia, you know…an island that's part of the Italy family? And though I have… given you negative emotions, I am just being the or really, the stem of an adjective… that's been used by my ancient hero-god… Sardus Peter… But this is not about me, this about you… Before I iron this too much, I shall give you a… warning…"

Spain raises an eyebrow in question. Seriously, this woman is almost as complicated as Romano but she isn't near as cute as he is. Also, it seems like she's choosing her words carefully with all the pauses she's having in her sentences… And exactly, what does ironing have to do with anything?

"All the Italians in this family care about a citizen of the Roman Empire…" Sardinia begins, "And once or is still is in love with him…romantically… No matter if they either hold of sinful men… or have Neptune's Grotto… or even have a hidden personality that does not even know that he has… Despite this, why love him? Why love a native of Rome…? Why love big brother that's of Rome?"

Okay, Spain is completely confused and clueless… This is his warning…? And what's with all of those questions that Sardinia says? Of course, Sardinia then stops smiling and then just bore her eyes on Spain's expression. Then Spain just says one thing, "¿Eh?"

Sardinia then sighs and looks down on the phone she has while Spain is still confused on now on what's going on… Exactly, why is Sardinia here and what exactly is she doing?

But then Sardinia begins to chuckle, "I see… You are indeed clueless on what's going on…"

Sardinia soon presses a button that turns on the phone and then throws it at Spain where luckily, he catches it. "Ciao."

As if Spain isn't confused enough, Sardinia confuses him even more! Seriously, why is Sardinia is so confusing? She seems mean and just weird… And not only that, Sardinia is leaving!

"W-Wait!" Spain yells, trying to figure out what's going on. "What do you mean of, really, everything that you said? I mean, why are you here and telling me all of this?"

Sardinia pauses and then glances at Spain and then… at the outfit he's wearing. "Mess with the bull, and then you mess with the horns… However, try to tame the bull and capture the bull's caged heart, you will mess with the entire family of bulls…" Sardinia soon smirks, which Spain shivers at in fear, "Ever heard of irony, _An~tho~ny~?_"

And then Sardinia walks away and disappears… Seriously, what was that? And why is she so scary?

Out of all the times, Spain's cell phone rings. And the one that's calling… is France… Of course, Spain answers, only France beat him to the punch, _"Mon ami! Why did you hang up on me! And why didn't answer the rest of my calls!"_

"Lo siento, Franny," Spain apologizes, "A woman named Sardinia took my phone and talked crazy to me."

Soon, silence came. Spain blinks twice and raises an eyebrow. Why France is is being suddenly so silent now? Then Spain hears France's voice again.

_"Sardinia? As in Sardinia, the sexy woman who is wearing festival costumes and wears that flower brooch that's representing her national flower? As in Sardinia, the crazy woman who believes there's no such thing as being selfless? As in Sardinia, the one who is in love with both of the Italy brothers? Sardinia, the one with the hidden messages in her sentences and filled with irony? That Sardinia!"_ Well, looks like France knows who Sardinia is… _"Spain, Mon Dieu! Are you alright? Did she throw darts at you? Did she harm you? Oh Mon Dieu, how did you escape, mon ami!"_ …Huh?

"_Never mind that, at least you are still in one and alive, so the spell that I use… I need you to come to my house, I'll explain it there."_

* * *

><p>While Spain is being confused and all, Romano is stomping away in the festival. How. Many. Fucking. Times. Has. This. HAPPENED!<p>

Really, how many times has Romano fell for the constant joke that Spain has feelings for him? Way too fucking much! He's not like the said tomato bastard, he's not stupid and pukes rainbows and fantasize the positive side. Hell no!

Of course, Romano is too frustrated to notice really anything. Romano especially didn't notice a man is following him… a man with magenta eyes who was with Romano when he was with his so-called secret best friends… No human paid close attention or really, paid attention to them at all. The magenta-eyed man follows him, without saying a word and watching Romano as he angrily walks around. The man knew that Romano is crushed and Spain is the one at fault. The man had seen the videos that Sicily stole just like Sardinia did and believes none are worthy for Romano… And not only there's unworthy competitors, there's also now rivals that Romano had unintentionally made because of it… The man followed close to Romano that is until…

"Grande fratello!" Both the man and Romano hear the very familiar voice that is…

"Sardinia?" Romano questions, only to be hugged behind. Usually when someone hugs him, he immediately struggles and sometimes, head-butts the person. However, Romano feels definitely the absolute chest of a woman. He can't hurt woman of course. And Romano gets to see fingers that have many rings on them and he knows only one person that has those many rings… "Oh, it really is you, Sardinia…"

"Luckily, Romano gets to turn hi head enough, even with the extensions, that it is indeed his little (well, not really little) sister. Her dull brown eyes that are very similar to Japan's are staring right at him. "Yes, my dear big brother, I am here." Sardinia soon smiles, "I have come here from the concern of our sister, Sicilia, to take you home… after you return to your former wardrobe… And maybe you could try a suit for our wedding."

Romano chuckles and sighs, why the hell not? Though Sardinia has this running joke of wanting to marry him or Veneziano, she is still family. That and Sardinia loves him for who he is, which is why Romano loves his sister openly. So he just accepts (he needs to get out this fucking skirt).

However, Sardinia looks in a direction as Romano soon walks to where the stage is. She had felt an aura or may a presence of someone, a personification specifically… But whoever it was, it disappeared before Sardinia could see him. She then gives up and goes to Romano. The one that hid from Sardinia… is the magenta-eyed man…

"Say, Sardinia, is there something wrong?" Romano questions.

However, Sardinia just smiles. "I believe I felt family and chaos… both are very close and are coming out very soon…" She whispers.

She knew.

* * *

><p>…<strong>This is going to a long one, but oh well. <strong>

**Fandango is a traditional dance performed in couples and is lively, energetic, and happy. Until flamenco came along, the fandango was Spain's most famous dance. **

**And I hope you guys will like my OC, Sardinia. She is quite the creation since I first visualize her as an Italian mixture of Canada and Belarus. :D **

**Soon, I began to research about Sardinia and soon I began to change from both appearance and personality but still she is what I still want to have in the story. It turns out that if you Google Sardinian women, that there are plenty of pictures show them wearing costumes for festivals that they have (pretty much completely changed her outfit XD). Well, there's that one problem of describing of what she is wearing because there's so many costumes that look pretty, beautiful, and cool… T-T That I believe that Sardinia doesn't wear the same thing at all and people should visual what she looks like with, of course, the flower brooch and rings on her hands. All I can say about her personality: sardonic and Belarus-like. XD **

**Also, I am not making fun of Sardinian or really any people at the matter, for I just want a fun character and really, a story. Please don't be offended. **

**And for the magenta-eyed man, it is not Prussia. Prussia has crimson, scarlet, ruby, and anything that's the color of red eyes and magenta is not red. You'll be surprised who it is and if you think you know, PM me who you think it is, you'll get a prize. ;) **

**And for next chapter, I was thinking of showing the rivals that Romano unknowingly and unfortunately makes (Poor Romano… Q^Q) and I would like your opinions of who I should most likely write about so please review. The now-rivals: America, China, Finland, Greece, Norway, and Poland and others you guys can think of. Ah, drama… :) **

**And all in all, please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Questions & Romano's Rivals

**Ah, before I even begin, I would like thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter: LadyofKalam, lunynha, Spamano4ever, and Valkyrie99. Also, I thank all the people who review as well from other chapters and go anonymous. XD **

**Though I know who totallynotursis is definitely my little sister… "=_= why… Oh, sister… you are a pain in the neck sent from hell… **

**I'm surprised that people actually like my OCs, Sardinia and Sicily. O-O I first believed you wouldn't like Sicily since being all religious and wanting Romano not being attracted to men and Sardinia… well, she's Sardinia… But thank you for liking them. :) **

**Also, I shall warn you that I know this is not the best chapter I have come up with so please don't be upset… But this chapter is indeed necessary. You get to know what the rivals are thinking and what the spell really is. So…I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: Questions and Romano's Rivals<strong>_

* * *

><p>France looks at his watch. Spain is indeed late…<p>

Maybe France was wrong, Spain didn't fully escape the danger that's Sardinia… He knows the extreme hard way (and it was the bad and not perverted way…) that if you're not Romano and flirt with them, you _will_ experience a near death experience that is… if you survive…

Sicily used a machine gun to chase France away which was similar to how Switzerland chased Italy out of his lands when World War II started except Sicily had backup… Very skillful sharpshooting and bloodthirsty backup… France learned from that experience that: In Sicily, flirt with the wrong women, especially the holder of the mafia…you have your ass as a target for the mafia…

While Sicily did that, Sardinia threw darts at him, as in game darts… And boy, were they both pointy and painful! And now he can't be near her lands, afraid that Sardinia will come popping close to him and finish her job… She was also crazy with that similar obsession with marrying one of her brothers like Belarus. She also knows too much that is used for her devious plans which she might have gotten from Sicily… The lesson from that experience: Never flirt with psychos. Especially ones who want to marry their brothers…

…The lesson France learned from both experience: The island sisters of the Italia family are _**dangerous!**_ …And totally not worth it.

But seriously, where is Spain? It's seriously worrying France that Spain actually has encountered with Sardinia… Sardinia is too dangerously similar to Belarus, both are too crazy, deadly, and completely terrifying for this world…

And there's Sicily, who is absolutely in love with Romano and hates-

"Franny! Sorry I'm late! I had to change from the matador costume!" Oh thank Dieu that Sardinia didn't seem to severely harm Spain.

Spain runs to France's porch to where France is waiting for him. Spain is indeed curious about the spell and what the knowledge of knowing this spell will help get rid of this competition. He especially needs to get rid of the competition, Spain wants Romano for himself.

So, Spain follows France inside of the house. Inside France's home where there's no fooling around, France shall reveal what he knows about the spell…

* * *

><p>Greece is in an awkward situation…<p>

Sure, Greece sleeps a lot and some are through awkward situations but in this one, Greece can't really go to asleep… He is hanging out with his best friend and secret love, Japan.

But how is it awkward? Greece just found out that Japan loves Romano. Romano, as in the fiery and high-tempered personification of Southern Italy and to make matters worse, Japan is in a competition for the said personification… Now, here is Greece just sitting there with his cats while Japan is just petting one of the cats. This really is awkward…

"So…" Greece usually begins their conversation, and seriously, this atmosphere is getting to his nerves. "You're in love with Romano…"

Japan nods, "はい."

"…Why?" Greece couldn't help question on Japan's affection seriously, Greece would understand that Japan might like America, England, and even Switzerland but never someone like Romano. Why would a personification like Japan, who is gentle and quiet, love Romano, a clumsy, rough, loud, and rebellious personification? "Why not America…?"

"America is indeed a wonderful friend," Japan calmly answers, "We indeed share and give parts of our culture… But he's rather…" Japan thinks about it a bit, "Well, America is… too bossy, self-centered, childish, and, how you say… burst too many of my bubbles."

Greece raises an eyebrow. Not many times would you hear Japan uncharacteristically rant off really anyone. But Greece knows that Japan means no offense to America, it's just that America would talk and talk and never really listen to what Japan says while Japan has to listen a lot and really forced to agree… Though are great friends when they hang out and learn from each other, kind of like…

"Why not England…?" Greece then asks. Unlike America, England has never really push Japan to discomfort and get along very well. Sure, their culture is different as well as how they think but they still get along very well.

Japan pets the cat he has for a moment, thinking of his answer. While the cat gets petting treatment, which Greece is actually envying on that cat.

Japan then answers honestly, "We are just friends and really, we don't do anything special like couples in my manga and anime."

At that answer, Greece couldn't help but sweat-dropped… Well, Greece knows that he is lying that he didn't read any of the manga or watch any anime, especially the romance genre. And in what he read and watched, there's always a girl who's high over heels for so-called "perfect" guy or the couples are complete opposites with very few similarities. And Greece especially loves the couple of complete opposites, which they always bring the worst yet the best out of each other and make character development where it doesn't make them out of character… But still, there's that…

"So… why Romano…?"

Japan soon stops petting the cat, as if getting caught red-handed. Unfortunately, Greece did not see this.

"Err, no comment…" Japan replies with a blush painted on his cheeks.

Japan could not say how and why he loves Romano… But that makes Greece even more curious and questioning on why Japan would want Romano… Looks like Greece has to find it out… by examining Romano and stop Japan from getting nearer…

"So… Japan… would you like to hear a Greek myth…?" Greece asks.

Japan nods and smiles for a bit, "はい, I would love to hear what you want to tell."

Greece smiles, "Well… There is… The Odyssey… it's really famous…"

"Ah, I believe I have heard that one, but I didn't think I have heard it fully." Japan is all ears to hear the myth.

Greece smiles, "Good… It's more than an adventure physically… it is also emotionally and mentally… Also… we need to do the prayer…"

* * *

><p>Mi-Hyun, worker of Poland, couldn't but wonder… Why, oh why, can't Poland see that he's in love with Lithuania! And here she is taking care of horses especially Pony while the personification she is working for is… doing something stupid…<p>

"Mimi! Should I paint my toes pink or green?" Again, why is she working for Poland? All she really wanted to do is just taking care of horses, not helping someone who's supposed to be the country of Poland with make-up and wardrobe that, really, only a woman should be worrying about…

"Mimi! I chose both! So, Mimi, should I wear a corset or a mini-dress?" Mi-Hyun silently thanks that she only drops a bucket of water and not near the horses… What exactly is Poland doing? This is even worse than the time where Poland told her that he wanted to be brony buddies with her… Sure, she knows My Little Pony for loving horses and she is one who is watching shows and movies of anything horse-related –but that's beside the point!

"Mimi! The phone's ringing! Answer that! I'm tying up the corset on me!"

…Now that's something that Mi-Hyun would like to not know… Mi-Hyun sighs, for Poland is getting on her nerves pretty quickly…

However, Mi-Hun did answer the phone, only to hear…

"_Poland, did you steal some of my beauty products, aru?"_ None other than China, who is rather in a bad mood, Mi-Hyun could tell. Did Poland really just stile something from the oldest personification?

"I'm sorry, Mister China," Mi-Hyun begins, "Mister Poland is busy right now, but I will tell him about your question, sir. Is there anything else you would like to tell to Poland, sir?"

Now, Mi-Hyun couldn't hang up on China that would be rude. After a moment of silence, Mi-Hyun hears China's voice, "Well, aru… I might need someone to rant to… Is it okay if I did it to you, aru?"

Well, this is different… Of course, Mi-Hyun could not refuse, since it's rude since she did offered. "Of course, Mister China, I don't mind."

Mi-Hyun could hear Chain taking a very deep breath from the phone… Uh oh…

"_It first started out that I was really only surprised and shocked like many of the nations when the whole confession event. But now, I am having mixed-up and weird feeling, aru. I know that I am worried for my little brother, Japan for falling in love with someone like an abusive __混蛋 __like Romano…"_

* * *

><p><em>Ahchoo!<em>

"Italy, are you okay?" Sicily asks, panicking for the possibility that Romano is getting a disease to being poisoned.

"No, I'm fine," Romano sniffles a bit, "Just a sneeze, that's all, Sicily." But really, that was really strange… Romano did remember Japan telling him about the out-of-the-blue sneeze but forgot what it was about… Something about someone talking about someone… Oh well, it's not that important.

"So, after that little interruption," Sardinia says in that mellow tone in that mellow voice, "Shall you continue on… your _account_ of all that has happened to you…? I would _love_ for you to continue so I would know what rightful punishment you have done to that man after… after you went searching for ingredients…"

"Right," Romano reassures, "Okay, so this bastard made fun of our cuisine –most likely a German bastard –and so I head-butted him to the damn window and-"

* * *

><p>Mi-Hyun knows that maybe she shouldn't have agreed on hearing China rant… He is continuously ranting on and on about how Romano isn't good enough with Japan and surprisingly, Russia. For a very ancient country, Mi-Hyun couldn't help but be surprised to hear China shine like a mother or really, a girl… But she would never say that, she rather not get karate chopped or get hit by a wok…<p>

Mi-Hyun had been listening to _everything_, and everything had lasted more than an hour… Sometimes China goes into Chinese in both traditional and Mandarin from time to time and even said a few word s in what could be Russian. And thanks to being able to read the mood, Mi-Hyun could tell China has a similar case like Poland to Russia…

"_And another thing, aru!"_ Mi-Hyun tries to restrain herself from groaning, _"Why love him? Why love him, aru! He isn't good enough for Japan or Russia!"_

"…Russia, mister China sir?" Mi-Hyun couldn't help but question.

"_I-I mean, aru! It's just that… well, Russia acts like a child and I don't' want him to do anything stupid, aru. It must have been my big brother instincts kicking in, since I have taken care of many nations in my time, aru."_

Well, China is definitely in a similar situation to Poland, Mi-Hyun concluded. Still, Mi-Hyun listened to China… Till…

"_And you know what, aru? I am going to do what a big brother should do: I am going to stop them from loving him! Thanks for the spoken wisdom, miss. You have been very polite. I shall stop Romano making them fall in love in him, aru! __再見__!"_

Then, the familiar click came from the phone. While Mi-Hyun is just standing there, trying to figure out what just happened…

"Mimi! Help! There's a spider in my room! Go squish it!"

Now Mi-Hyun has a decision on facing her worst fears or not… Sometimes being polite is a curse… that and the fear of spiders…

* * *

><p>"So… Why are you here…?"<p>

Iceland is really surprised to have his big brother (which he will never say ever) to come to his house and invite himself in. Usually, Norway wouldn't be here and instead be in his home, reading a book, only to be interrupted by an annoying Denmark…

"I was done with my book…" Norway answers, no emotions on his face, "And I left a few books here… I have come to retrieve them."

The books that Iceland could remember are torture guides and what could be spell books for _very_ dangerous spells. Now Iceland wonders what Denmark has finally done to get the death penalty… Usually, Norway would hurt Denmark if he did something annoying, but never, have Denmark have received a spell that would literally slaughter him.

"Do you know where they are?" Norway asks, snapping out of Iceland's thinking process.

However, Iceland could see the determination in his eyes and blood lust in his aura… Damn, Denmark really screwed it up this time… It looks like Norway is ready to murder Denmark, slowly and very, very, _very_ painfully… And it looks like Norway is impatiently waiting for Iceland to respond, looking as if he's going to have him as first victim if he didn't respond right now.

Luckily, Iceland just points where his library is, where hopefully the books were there. Immediately, Norway goes to that direction, his blood lust aura is still in place…

Due to the curiosity and fear, Iceland couldn't help but quickly going up to the phone and dial Denmark's number. He didn't want it at all to be a victim of Norway's wrath. With the annoying tone stopped and that now relieving click, Denmark's rather excited voice as if he isn't going to stop living comes.

"_Hej! Who is this?"_

"Denmark," Iceland keeps his cool on the outside and his voice but really, he is frightened in the inside, "What did you do to Norway?"

In a miracle or horror or sign of the apocalypse, Denmark didn't immediately respond. Well, Iceland decides that whatever Denmark did, even the idiot knows his life is going to end painfully soon… That or he is being the moron he is and doesn't know what Iceland is talking about… Second one definitely makes the most sense and logic. That is until…

"What are you talking about, Icey? I didn't even go to Norge's house."

Iceland could feel himself almost dropping the phone.

…WHAT!

"_Don't worry, Icey. Your big brother Denmark sent a text to Norge explaining I'm just getting ready for another date with Romano! Cool isn't it, Icey!"_

…Huh…?

Not only did Denmark say that he just only texted to Norway, which is really, nothing but saying that he's actually leaving Norway alone! Iceland tunes out from Denmark's chatter of his plan and has a mental debate of confusion inside of him. Reasons inside of his head trying to dominate each other and only leading a humongous mess in Iceland's head…

Seriously, why is Denmark now leaving Norway alone?

Why after so many abuses from Norway, Denmark now gives up?

Who and why Denmark wants to date Romano?

And what the heck is with the nickname, Icey!

Seriously, why would Norway murder Denmark if he's leaving him alone?

"_So, since you're not denying it or anything on my offer, thanks for offering on helping me get Romano, Icey!"_

Wait…what! _"Bye Icey!"_

Then, Iceland hears that unwanted hang up and is left confused… Really, there's so many questions just added and none are answered… Really, Iceland just wants the answer to survive while Denmark only just gives him more questions and confusion.

"Lillebroren, what are you doing?"

Iceland freezes, he still has the phone in his hands. Iceland outwardly calmly looks back, only to see his older brother with the still blood lust aura but now has books with him… Iceland remembers some books that he knows are dangerous since he actually used them (This reason is how Mr. Puffin is made). And not only that, the books somehow made Norway look deadlier and surrounding him with what could be mourning souls of the dead or evil spirits…

"Who was that you were in the phone with?" Norway's voice is like ice, cold and hard to break with just human flesh. His eyes are like his voice but it held curiosity and suspicion. Though people can't figure out really what Norway's emotion is but being with Norway, Iceland gets to identify a fear from facial features to his eyes.

And one thing Iceland absolutely knows about Norway: you _NEVER_ lie to him.

"Um…" Iceland begins, "That… was Denmark…"

And he could feel Norway's aura become even deadlier. Yeah, that wasn't a good idea… But there's still that question that's going inside of Iceland's head… Hopefully, Iceland won't get killed after he asked the question…

"So," Iceland begins his death, "Why do you want to kill Denmark?"

Really, that was a rhetorical question to ask. What really anything that won't make Denmark annoying and really, _really_ wanting to kill him? Hell, if Finland wasn't so shy or whatever, he too would openly say and try to kill Denmark himself!

But strangely, Iceland is still alive and Norway's murderous aura settles down. Norway raises an eyebrow and showing the emotions of questioning. With that look, there are really no reasons for words for Norway to use. Iceland can definitely tell that his brother is saying: "Continue on."

"Well," Iceland explains, "You are here…" Norway nods, understanding and wanting more of the explanation. "You usually don't go here since Denmark always goes to your house and you usually… spend most of your days with him."

Iceland knows that he can't call what Denmark and Norway are doing is "hanging out" or even worse, _"dating."_ Not long ago, Norway had uncharacteristically and fully in rage denies that he ever cares about Denmark and truly hates him with all of his heart. Let's just say, Iceland was speechless on that day… But Iceland continues on.

"So when I called Denmark," Iceland flinches as Norway narrows his eyes that can definitely be very mistaken as a glare… "I asked what he did. Only to have him answering that he didn't do anything except giving you a text-"

"That he's going to prepare to have another date with _him_…" Norway interrupts. Iceland couldn't help but detect Norway snarling and what could be… deflating…?

However, Iceland tries to ignore it and continues. "Yes and I was confused since I do remember that the books you left here are the ones that are most torturous and most likely to murder someone… So, what did Denmark do to make you finally snap?"

Norway gets what Iceland is saying. But he isn't using these spells for Denmark…

"I am using the spells for Romano, not Denmark, lillebroren." Norway corrects.

However, Iceland just openly gives his confusion off. All Iceland could do is uncharacteristically give a face and sputter Icelandic gibberish.

All Iceland is thinking:

_Hvað í fjandanum!_

Or in English: WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

><p>Now, while Iceland is being confused, he isn't the only one. Finland is trying to figure out why Sweden have fallen in love with… someone who's really rude and a complete jerk.<p>

Finland is just sitting in one of the very fine crafted wooden chairs thinking while Sweden is making what could be a round table. Sweden is just putting the table together with nails and hammering them down one by one. Of course, both of them are in Sweden's house and in what could be the engineering room or woodshop or both. It's a room where Sweden makes many things and Finland just watches in silence.

Really, the silence is comfortable but as well as awkward. Usually, Finland would watch Sweden make furniture, toys, and many products that Finland sometime designs or what workers or bosses wanted. So, with curiosity, Finland usually watch and getting used to just the sound of constructing filling the room. That is until Sweden declares his love…

Finland is still scared of Sweden, especially in the beginning but after being with him so long, Finland understands Sweden. Yes, Finland tries to confess his own self back in the days they were running that Sweden is a nice guy who but now, he really doesn't have to from time to time. Sweden is a very nice guy who took care of him and maybe even childish (counting the times Sweden did the so-called "punishment" of trapping Sealand in a box…). However, Finland just absolutely couldn't understand is why Romano…

"Su-san," Finland begins to speak after some thinking. Sweden grunts, which means approval of conversation and that he's listening while working, "Why do you like Romano? I mean, why are you interested in him?"

Finland hears the hammering stop and then sees Sweden freezing… Huh, well Finland didn't suspect that reaction…

"…Why ask th't…?" Sweden mumbles, soon beginning to hammer again.

Finland begins explaining, "Well, it's just that…" Finland begins to blush a little. "I can't see both of you together. You are hardworking, well, while Romano is completely lazy and-"

* * *

><p><em>AHCHOO!<em>

"Fratello! Per favore! Are you sick?" Sicily is completely concerned for her sneezing yet still holy brother, what happens if it's a cold? Or an unknown disease that has victimized its first victim, here sweet and sacred brother, Romano! Or the horrible enemies of the mafia have given Romano an extremely rare and dangerous poison with no cure! Oh Dio, please be not true!

"Sicily," Romano sniffles, "I'm fine. Just some dust in my damn nose, that's all. This damn warehouse isn't the most fucking cleanest one here."

"Dear fratello," Sardinia speaks, eyes boring on Romano lovingly, "We could never want you sick. How can someone sick be my husband?"

Sicily shivers at this. She may be holder of the Mafia but there's always something that Sardinia had that can be very scary and mysterious. Sardinia is indeed older than Sicily and maybe older than her brothers but Sicily doesn't know much about her. However, not many know her while plenty do in Sicily (*ahem* Invasion of Sicily in World War 2 *ahem* and Mafia *ahem*…). And really, Sicily even wonders how her darling Romano would be oblivious to the terror that Sardinia holds. But then again, she knows Romano think lowly about his own self and that is really the reason why he's so oblivious to the competition…

"Okay, now where the hell did I stopped?"

"When you have visited our partner, Russia and then began to play basketball to one of his slaves, Lithuania." Sicily reported.

"Ah, grazie Sicilia," With that said from Romano, Sicily looks away and blushes…

* * *

><p>"And he sure loves tomatoes though I don't know if he wants to try your meatballs, Su-san.-"<p>

Sweden couldn't believe that Finland is still talking about Romano. Sure, Finland can talk a lot but this one is even longer than usual and it's all about Romano's flaws… Finland must really not want him to be with Romano, maybe… no, Sweden inwardly shakes his head. Finland just doesn't want Romano to be scared or terrified by Sweden, Finland does not care for him that way…

"-And really, I'm not sure if you want to sleep with him-"

CLANG! …CLANG!

While Sweden is hurting, he tries to stand up and go to the first aid kit. Only to stand up and turn around and then release the hammer he still had in his other hand. This is not a good idea… The hammer soon fell right on his foot. Especially when he actually hit his own hand with the hammer in the first place… But seriously, Sweden didn't suspect to hear that from Finland about sleeping…

And this time, Sweden couldn't help but groan in pain. Yup, he's going to feel that early in the morning… While Sweden is in pain, Finland is fully concerned.

"Sweden, are you okay! Wait, no you're not!" Finland panics, seeing the now injured Sweden crouching down with one knee out and grabbing on to his injured hand. Yup, he's definitely hurt…

Finland then runs off to find the first aid kit while leaving Sweden alone in his pain and thoughts. Well, Sweden couldn't' help but blush a bit for the concern that Finland is showing. Really, Finland is so cute of whatever he does even when he messes up. But Sweden tries to reason himself once again that he shouldn't help that Finland has, really, any of that type of feelings that Sweden has for him. Sweden had to face reality, Finland just cares for him as a friend or really, from what he said from that time… just forced to be friends with him…

Sweden sighs, for he should just focus on Romano… Though Romano is different in Finland in many ways…he's similar to Sweden in others. Romano also has one thing that Finland didn't have that made Sweden like Romano as well…

While Sweden is moping, Finland is actually raging. He did not know why but somehow he is actually blaming Romano for this. Of course, Sweden is in love with Romano and that somehow frustrated Finland. Maybe it's because he's friends with Sweden and thinks for the best for him –but then again, he doesn't really know what people are thinking… Especially Sweden…

But that's not going to stop Finland! Determined, Finland makes a promise to himself. He is going to stop Sweden from falling in love with Romano and find out why Sweden loves Romano…

…After he finds his way to the first aid kit…

* * *

><p>America groans in frustration as the FBI hanged up on him. Geez! That was an emergency! An evil villain that's personification of Southern Italy is brainwashing the damsel in distress that's England! Seriously, they thought he was absolutely crazy telling that a so-called mass of land that's England is getting brainwashed to a guy named Romano and even began laughing at him when he demanded for them to be his back-up. Hey, they were supposed to be fighting for America AKA him! And that's the last government agency that he called and just like the others, refused to help him.<p>

But seriously, England is getting brainwashed or is brainwashed already! I mean, why England would love someone so villainous and not to, you know, someone heroic like himself! Yes, America really likes England but no way is he going to tell that to England! I mean, heroes don't confess at all, they would be all calm and cool while their loved ones just plainly accept it. So, why is it not working for him!

Never mind that, there's' others that he can call for back-up… like Japan! Quickly dialing his number, America waits excitedly for Japan to answer. Usually Japan would agree with what he says and they're pretty good friends as well. There's no way Japan would not help him!

_"もしもし?"_

"Japan!" America cheers loudly and really, can't keep his excitement, "Dude! I need you to be my back-up and all to help me get rid of Romano! You know, the less wimpy Italian dude with that attitude and all, I need you to help me get rid of him. So, wanna be my sidekick?"

As predicted, Japan takes a moment of silence of figuring out what America said but that's fine, America is cool with that. But what America did predict what happened afterword didn't come true… Rather than that, Japan…

_"I am sorry, America-san,"_ Japan apologizes, _"I can't help you with hurting Romano. I actually am in the competition for Romano's heart."_

WHAT! When was that!

America tries to remember the time that Japan has actually said those words of agreement in the competition. He seriously doesn't remember any time that Japan has-… Oh… my… god! Japan is brainwashed as well!

And before America could tell this discovery to the said victim, Japan said his goodbyes and hangs up on him… No one hangs up on the hero! Even if they politely did it, but still!

Seriously, doesn't Japan know the evil power of brainwashing when he sees it? Well, then again you really can't see brainwashing and all –but that's beside the point! You never hang up on the hero, that's just not right! I mean seriously, America and Japan are friends, you know, best buds and bros and all that. I mean, it's like not his real brother would-…

That's it! He'll call his brother, Canada!

America had to remember hard for Canada's number and then remember who he was calling and then his number… and then his name… Of course, with struggle and not giving up, America finally calls Canada… Why was he calling for Canada again…?

"_Hello…? America, is that you?"_ Oh yeah!

"Mattie! I'm here to tell you that Artie and Japan have been brainwashed and I need you to be my sidekick! Together, we shall stop the evil brainwashing and save them! We'll need costumes and cool superhero names so no one knows it was from us! I mean, seriously, Romano is responsible for brainwashing both Iggy and Japan and maybe even more! So duh we have to work together with you as my faithful sidekick and me as the hero! So thanks for joining me and-"

"_ALFRED! JUST SHUT UP!"_

America stops, flabbergasted on his… usually quiet brother would actually shout at him, America and actually told him to shut up!

…Oh no… Romano has gotten to Mattie, too! But how did he? I mean, sure America doesn't usually visit Canada a lot but he was so sure that Canada didn't leave his place. Even America knows Canada couldn't sneak off like a boss or a ninja and somehow meet Romano or whatever… Wait! America soon has an idea!

France is Romano's accomplice or sidekick or henchman or whatever that did the helping and brainwashing and stuff! Of course! Why didn't America thought about it! That time when France did that mambo jumbo spell from one of Artie's spell books… that must have been a brainwashing spell! Of course! That's why Artie, Japan, and… uh… Canada! Yeah, Canada and the others are being completely different because of the minion France who cast the spell due to the orders of the main villain boss, Romano!

"_Alfred…? Are you even listening to me?"_

Immediately, snapping out of his conclusion, America soon smiles on his phone and then… "Thanks Mattie! I needed that! Now I know I have to save even more people than ever! Don't worry Mattie! I'll save all of you guys from all that brainwashing!"

"_Wait! Alfred! That's not what I mean! Romano is a good person and actually to tell you the truth, I'm actually Romano's-"_

"Okay, bye Mattie!" With that, America hangs up on Canada.

Yes, America will show every nation that is indeed the hero of all! When he defeats Romano and destroy his evil brainwashing plans, everyone will praise America for the hero he is! That and Artie might finally relieve what hero he is and finally go out with him! Yeah, definitely going to the hero!

And strangely after that, America's phone begins ringing. Huh? Now who would call him…? Must be something like the president or other nations wanting his help. So, America answers it without hesitation. It must be one of the agencies changing their minds or something.

"Hello! The hero is speaking!" America cheers, saying his usual greeting. Except…

"_Annoying Америка, if you harm with little daisy-orchid, you'll be messing with me, got it. Good, because this your only warning, da." _

And then the caller hangs up on him… America can guess who that was… He had almost forgotten that _he_ also is…

…This is serious hero duty America has to do… But a hero got to do what a hero has got to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>So…" England says, while making some tea for himself, "Why in the bloody hell are you here, frog?"<em>

_Inside of England's house where things aren't as fabulous like France's, France is sitting on what could be the dining table or "tea table" for England. He has waited for England to come (or really the truth, waiting for himself to actually knock the door) and help him with the spell he has made. He even brought the book itself for England to identify it._

"_England…" France could feel the disgusting bitter taste that wasn't the teabag that he spitted out, "I… need your… __**help**__…"_

_Now, England would immediately take pride and rub it in on France's face but… England has to know what France needs help and then rub it on his face. It's more fun that way._

"_Help with what, frog?" _

_France takes another bitter breath, ready for the cursed words that he never believe he's about to say but he is about to say, "With… the spell I used… you know… __**magic**__…"_

_Oh, France could feel the dark prideful aura that is now radiating from England, as well as the awful smirk on his face. Sure, France had feeling s for England once __**but**__ one of the reasons he didn't like about England, his annoying pride… Sure, France would take advantage of every compliment but at least he doesn't rub it in people's faces! …Much…_

"_So…" Oh Dieu, England is going to gloat… "You need help with… __**magic~?**__ You know frog, I recall there were __**plenty**__ of times where you actually say, I don't know, that __**magic**__ isn't real and I was bloody crazy for believing it. Now…" Yup, definitely can feel the smirk growing bigger… "Why do you now want __**help**__ for __**magic**__… hmm? Don't you need to believe in __**magic**__ in order to ask __**help**__ for __**magic**__?"_

"_Oh mon Dieu, please shut up…" France groans, "Just tell me about the spell I used…"_

"_Well," England put his gloating down but not all. England just smirks but is quite curious on the spell, though he has a good clue on what it was. "Show me the spell, frog. Though I can guess what spell you used."_

_France soon takes out the spell book he has used and actually offers it for England to take. And before England could take it, France soon opens the book and flipped a few pages. Then France shows the spell he used and pointed right at it for England to see. England gives a short glare at France and then begins examining the spell._

_England furrows his thick eyebrows and his eyes are narrowing as he read the name and description of the spell. He definitely could see the smudges covering parts of the description. But none the less, England could recognize the spell. Soon, England looks at France's rather serious questioning eyes…_

"…_I know the spell…" England begins, "…Do you?"_

_France gives a glare at England, "At first, I thought it was a love confession, I was using it so Espagne can confess his l'amour to the feisty Romano," France soon smiles, remembering the plan that could have gone right if he used the right spell and timing, "But…" Soon, France's smile fell and he goes serious again, "It's not that isn't it, Angleterre. It's something else, isn't it…?" _

_England nods, "Though this may be the only time but… yes, you're right frog, it's not the love confession… that you __**thought.**__"_

_France looks at England and raises an eyebrow, "What I __**thought**__? Angleterre, you're not making any sense. Then again you don't usually since there's only one love confession and that is all."_

_England shakes his head, "Bloody hell frog… _You're_ wrong, there's more than one type of love confession in magic. There are three types of love confession spells."_

_France gives off a look of disbelief. Then he shouts, "TROIS!" _

_England nods, "Of course, they are: soul, heart, and mind." England soon swipes the book and pointed at the spell's name, "__Cariad cyfaddef i Mind Truth__ Spell". "See frog, it may be in Welsh but there still English words here, especially the word, "mind" in it, as you can bloody see. I believe you enough English to know what mind is, and what love confession spell you used, frog."_

"…_It is the __**mind**__ love confession…" France has both states and questions. "…I still don't get it…"_

_England nods and then… he did something._

_He blows on the book to get rid of the dust off and on to France's face. Before France could complain, England then chants a little. With a snap from his fingers, a faint glow of light flashes from the page. _

"…_There, I cleaned the description. Now, I have given you enough of my help on your spell. Now leave, bloody frog."_

_France raises both eyebrows and takes the book that England gives back. Well, that really didn't solve anything… "But, __Angleterre, I still don't know what this spell does! Or really, what this spell is supposed to be! How can I save l'amour when I don't know what I did?"_

"_Read the bloody description you git." England says while dragging France out of his house._

"_Seriously, you can't just think I can figure all of this on my own." France whines while he is now at the porch._

"_I don't." England answers with a glare and a smirk, "I won't tell anything else, you're on your own, bloody frog." _

_Then England slams the door on France. France just glares at the door for a few seconds, knowing that England is in a good for helping and slamming the door on him. Seriously, England thinks that reading a clean and smudge-less description will help? Then again, France didn't read it yet…_

_France sighs in frustration, well, what he has to lose. So now, France reads… and then…_

* * *

><p>"For those who use this spell, you must be <span>careful<span> to use this spell. The truth shall make the victims tell the truth of who they love in their mind and it will affect everyone in the room. Properly say the spell and speak the person's name. Remember, victims will confess who they love in their mind and they shall say it out loud. Victims will not truly say who they truly love like the Soul spell. This is the third most powerful truth so use it wisely…" Spain reads.

Spain looks up from the book and stare wide-eyed at France, "So… this is a love confession but also not a love confession…? What does that supposed to mean…?"

France has read a few more times when he was going back home and then thinks for a bit, "That means… I'm not so sure –but, I have a thought, mon ami! It does say "tell the truth of who they love in their mind" so it must mean… they _think_ they are in love!" France smiles and snaps his fingers, "Of course!"

Spain then tilts his head, "But… it also said here, "Victims will not truly say who they love like the Soul spell." Does that mean something?"

France thinks about it for a moment, "Well, it says they think they are in love… yet not truly love them it seems…" France ponders. "It's like thinking love at first sight when you don't really know them or something… Kind of like a crush the way when you think about it… So that means… I've got it!"

France snaps his fingers again, "So that's why you didn't confess! Their love isn't as strong as your love and all have their love for Romano as crushes! I am a genius! Of course, a love genius that is…"

France gives his classic laugh while Spain is still confused. So, the spell is supposed to be love confession for crushes it seems and all of them who said it just have a crush on Romano… but…

"But why do they have a crush on Romano, though?" Spain asks, "Didn't you say they love someone else?"

France stops his laughing and gives a face, looks like he didn't think of that. Of course, crushes usually begin with how somebody looks and how they first act –but that's the problem, Romano may be hot but he also has a fiery and bad –actually, a horrendous temper. And not only that, France was so sure that each competitor loves someone else that's not Romano… Usually if someone has a crush while having a love interest that would mean… Ugh! France doesn't fully know about that answer…

"So…" France ponders, "Why do they like Romano to begin with…?"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think they love dear Romano to begin with? I know Romano is made from the best in heaven but they can't know much to create respect or liking…"<p>

Sicily sighs, Romano had told everything that happened to him the days after that horrid world meeting. She is in a negative mood today… and not only that, Sardinia has given the wagon full of love and marriage proposal and what did she do? Nothing…

"Well… little sister~," Sardinia says, "This world has surprises… and _misunderstandings~._ But… heartbroken is a horrible condition to be in… so devastating that anyone is selfishly looking for a way out, looking for a cure or… a _replacement_." Sardinia giggles, "There are many things we don't know together but… the past holds many secrets that lead to the present…"

Sicily sighs again, "So… we know what's going on with dear Romano… but it still doesn't add up to anything…"

Sardinia giggles, "Well… knowing more than your selfish enemies are indeed a benefit… But… you know what they say… Keep your friends close, but keep the enemies closer… It'll be fun to know their excuses…"

Sicily sighs once more, "So… we're trying to find out their reason of loving Romano?"

Sardinia nods, "Yes… that and…" Sardinia smirks, "Keep them away from the heart… especially… _**him**__…_ The one with the magenta eyes of insanity… He's getting out soon… fully, that is…"

* * *

><p>…<strong>Dang, I didn't think this chapter has become the longest one… then again my chapters are getting longer… Oh well. <strong>

**The underlined words in the spell description are where the smudges are now removed and now revealed. Now, you get the full description and hopefully what the spell is supposed to be. But of course if you don't, please tell me. Or really, anything that is confusing you please.**

**So here's a brief summary of what just happened: All Romano's rivals determined to try to stop Romano from getting close to his loved one. Though there's some that go extreme… America thinks competitors for Romano's heart are brainwashed and France is helping Romano while Norway wants to slaughter Romano. The rest of the rivals (Greece, Poland, China, and Finland) might do it more peacefully on "stopping" Romano… And the deadly island sisters (especially Sardinia) know more. **

**There's also no one who guessed right of who the magenta-eyed man is, it's going to be a surprise. :D **

**So, all in all, thank you for reading and please review. **


	17. Chapter 17: Cafe Invitation

**Well… I have been busy with school… So, yeah, that's it… **

**I read the reviews for Chapter 16 and here are my responses:**

**Valkyrie99- Your reviews to each of my chapters are awesome, thank you for that. **

**lunynha- Maybe~. :3**

**The Great Prussia- There's more depth than just looking at Romano sleeping, and they all like Romano for something that's him, not something that reminds them of Veneziano.**

**cactusfr3ak- Nope.**

**LadyofKalam- Nope, it isn't Russia. I am not fully telling you but reread Sardinia's words and especially her warning in chapter 15. It will either confuse you even more or give you a clue. Who knows! :D**

**Barcelona2798- No, it isn't Latvia. And thanks for informing about the spelling, just one thing… it's hard to find it on myself… help me…? **

**And all the anonymous reviewers- :)**

**Now… here's another chapter…?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: Café Invitation<strong>_

* * *

><p>Romano groans at the sunshine, he truly hates mornings…<p>

Sardinia actually leads him to a warehouse where Sicily was there and confesses him to tell what was happening after the last world meeting. Thanks to his sisters, Romano has been feeling a bit better and something to take out of his chest or back or whatever. But still, that doesn't change the fact that Spain is a brainless and heartless jackass.

So, Romano did what he felt comfortable, he does a schedule mentally.

Morning, as much it sucks as they were, Veneziano would serve him breakfast pasta. Romano eats his breakfast while Veneziano jabbers on and on about nothing really important that Romano really cares about. Then, he gardens his beautiful tomatoes, wine grapes, and flowers, especially the new coming sunflowers.

Thanks to his island sisters, both sisters confessed and made a deal with them when going to that spa. They make him a greenhouse in his back yard, he goes to the spa. Simple as it is.

And back on making his loose schedule, Romano is going to garden till he's plain done with it and then, watch the damn TV. He'll watch a few crappy shows and take his siesta and… oh fuck it, he'll think of something. He'll just wait for himself to wake up, going down the stair with comfortable clothing, until…

"Ohohohohon~." That laugh belongs to one pervert and one pervert only… Shit, Romano hopes it is not–

"Ve~, big brother France, thanks for helping me make breakfast. Um, what are you doing big brother France? You have that creepy look on your face and you're weirdly coming closer to me and–"

Okay, Romano is now on big brother is going to kill France mode. So, Romano actually ran down the rest of the stairs and to the kitchen where he sees the horror…

"Ve, good morning fratello!" As if Veneziano couldn't be oblivious enough like tomato bastard…

Seriously! Doesn't Veneziano know that he has the most disgusting and perverted thing that ever lives is hugging around his waist with a creepy (not scary damn it!) face on him. Oh, if Romano could git his hands on France's throat if it weren't for the stupid surrender monkey bastard isn't using him as a damn shield! Damn it!

"Why, Romano." Ugh! Great, the pervert bastard is speaking. "Nice loose clothes you have there, you are going to something very _sweaty_ and _dirty_ aren't you?"

Romano could feel his anger and embarrassment popping in. Why that little son of a–

"And by the way Romano," Veneziano cheers, "Big brother France told me you're going on a date with big brother Spain. Ve, I didn't know you like big brother Spain like that."

Romano could feel the instant blush going on his damn cheeks and pretty much the rest of his face. "Hell no! I do _not_ have feelings for the tomato bastard!"

Wonderful, he then remembers the so-called stupid confession that Spain made and all because of _whom?_ Romano seriously needs to kill France soon, soon and very painfully, torturously slowly. Just because the pervert bastard thinks he sees true love and whatever love crap doesn't mean that he should push Romano with tomato bastard as a c-couple!

Romano swears that if Veneziano could just get out of the way, he could slaughter France mercilessly and painfully as he can! But hell no! France has to be the pervert bastard he is and use his innocent brother as a shield! Stupid pervert bastard!

"Why Romano," Oh great, he speaks again… "You have to go on this date with Espagne or else…" Wait, is the bastard actually threatening him!

"Or else what pervert bastard?" Romano hisses. Seriously, there's nothing that France can't do that will easily be destroyed with a good kick in the balls. That and the mafia firing on his ass.

Romano glares at France's ugly smirking face as France still is using Veneziano as a shield. Oh id he could just call Sicily, he would have the pervert bastard retreating out of his lands, as well as Veneziano's, like any retreating Italian. Seriously, what threat could possibly let Romano go on a date with that stupid tomato jerk?

"Or else…" France begins his threat, Romano listening to the soon poor excuse of a threat, "Dear Italy here…"

"What the hell are you going to do with my stupid brother, pervert bastard?" Romano questioned, showing his anger but not his fear. Damn it, what is France is going to do…?

"So~, _Romano_," Ugh, Romano just hates how the damn pervert purrs on his name, like some damn predator! The pervert bastard is even having a really scary –I mean, really, really ugly face on! Seriously, if that bastard is even thinking of molesting Veneziano, he'll suffer the Italian family! "Have you taught sweet little Italy about…"

"About w-what, damn it?" N-No! Romano did not s-stutter! But who wouldn't be uncomfortable with that… that thing that suppose to be a smile! Seriously, that face that France has could even turn Medusa into stone!

"Oh about…" Damn it! How could that face get any uglier! "The oh-so lovely birds and bees?"

… The what? What the hell did the stupid pervert bastard mean about some damn birds and damn bees? It's not like he meant–…

…He wouldn't…

"Y-Yeah, I-I g-gave V-Veneziano t-t-the d-damn t-t-talk!" Romano sputters both in embarrassment and fear, the fear overcoming the embarrassing memories. He didn't know if he was blushing or paling or doing both at the same time!

"Ve," Veneziano then tilts his head with a thinking face, "Is that the one where you told me where bambini come from and how they're made?"

France just had to laugh that annoying laugh of his. "Why, yes indeed, darling Italy~. Though you would have made such fine French territory, do you know what you need to do to… make bébés?"

He wouldn't…

"Ve, you mean sexual intercourse? I still don't get it when you explained it to me, big brother France."

France wouldn't do it…!

"_Well~,_" France disgustingly coos, "How about a better lesson this time…"

He wouldn't dare!

But before Romano could even try to save Veneziano from the horrid lesson that France will corrupt with his brother…

Something worse… far worse… Came out of the pervert bastard's mouth…

"With Hungary teaching!"

…

"Ve… fratello…? Are you okay…?"

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

* * *

><p>"So, amigo," Spain says to his tomato-printed cell phone, "How did you get mi tomate to come to this date?"<p>

"_Ohohohohohon! Don't worry mon ami, there's no such need for unnecessary details! Of course, I have thought one of my greatest ideas that dear Romano couldn't refuse! Now, all you need to do is don't' mess up, mon ami. Don't worry if you think you are going to mess up, I will be near!"_

Spain tilts his head in confusion. He seriously doesn't know what France is planning or really, what exactly is he doing. When France and Spain were thinking reasons why someone would, in what France said, have their true love but focusing on the fake love on Romano, France also made a plan in his head. Though they didn't get a conclusion on so many nations loving Romano, at least France has a plan for Romano to forgive Spain.

What France has planned is a date in a couple's café in his lands. Though Spain is confused why going on a date in France's land is a good idea since Romano outwardly and deeply hates France, France only explains the only reason is he is the country of l'amour. And Spain couldn't help but be really surprised that France somehow made Romano actually agree on a date with Spain, especially in France's lands.

Now here he is, Spain in casual yet fancy clothing that France picked out for him and is holding a bouquet of purple hyacinths and white tulips and is waiting for his tomate precioso, Romano. Behind him is that lovely pastry café that is said to only serve to couples with French maids as waitresses and fancy young butlers as waiters…

France did say he has visited the café plenty of times but Spain knows it was never the same partner twice… It indeed looks very cheery and lovey-dovey from inside and outside with all the couples looking at each other and talking how they love each other. Spain sighs, oh how he wants to do that to Romano everyday and in night, he would–

Spain used his free hand to slap himself, causing a few glances from a few couples and passerby. If you look closely, you could see the complete red blush that is somehow glowing out from the dark tan that is Spain's. Oh how Spain is now restraining from jumping on the soon to be here Romano in the wrong way now… He just had to have those dirty thoughts in his head when Romano could arrive any soon…

Well, in France's words, when you love someone so much purely at first, you want to darkly ravish them in the end… Spain begins to hate that those words are becoming true on him…

"Oi, is that you tomato bastard?" Oh no! Spain isn't ready yet! His mind is still –oh my…

Spain tries to hold back that creepy smile that Romano mentioned and a nosebleed. What Romano is wearing is really tempting, challenging, and teasing Spain all at the same time…

Black jeans that Romano is wearing is skin tight and show off his legs while still covering all the way to his hips to maybe his ankles. White boots are hugging tight around his mid-calves that aren't too feminine and give enough masculinity to Romano as well as being stylish. A black v-neck shirt that show off a tease of his slender, upper-toned body and a tight designer white vest that is showing the structure of his body. A plain, clean white jacket that has sleeves reaching up his elbows with the ends being black, and is long enough to teasingly hide his butt. Romano also has accessories that compliment the outfit, which is silver cross necklace, a thick metal bracelet, and a white fedora hat with a clack stripe.

…Maldito…

"Oi, tomato bastard, what the hell are you looking at!" Romano snaps, pouting cutely and crossing his arms.

Spain mentally slaps himself, he's supposed to make Romano forgive him –not jump Romano and make Romano have him even more!

…But Romano looks _really_ tempting in that outfit… Sure Romano wears other designer clothes and outfits but none look in a stylish way of going on a date and challenging its victim of how long they can last with ogling the wearer. With what Romano is wearing, this feels more like a date than the "hang-outs".

"Lo siento, Lovi," Spain smiles and coos, "I just love your outfit, it's–"

"Cute," Lovino grumbles, interrupting Spain, "Yeah, like you haven't said that to me a couple of a hundred damn million of times. Listen, just because I am going on a… d-date w-with y-y-you…" Spain inwardly coos at the easily blushing tomato red face that is Romano, his love. However, his cooing is stopped short when the blush that Romano had disappeared and what appeared is a death glare. "Doesn't mean that I forgive you for that fucking damn so-called _"confession"_ that you did."

Spain in response nervously laugh, unlike Romano's usual glares, this glare is very murderous and has an aura of what could be hatred coming out of him. Spain loves everything about but there are a few exceptions like this one, where he actually fears Romano in a few unwanted incidents.

However, not wanting any awkwardness, Spain gives Romano the bouquet. Romano raises an eyebrow as he hesitantly takes the bouquet. Spain begins to feel nervous as Romano actually furrowing his eyes and looks like he is actually examining the bouquet… Could Spain done something wrong? And already in the beginning of the date! Oh no! That means Spain already failed and that would mean Romano ever forgive him ever again and–

"Forgiveness…" …Que…? "You gave me a bouquet of forgiveness… do you know how damn ridiculous that is, bastard?"

Spain tilts his head and then shakes it. Romano both sighs and groans, using his free hand to do a small face palm.

Romano then explains, "When giving a bouquet in a… d-date, you must give the bouquet in the end of the d-date. _Why?_ Because remember this bastard, a bouquet is a gift at the end since how can you not feel completely ridiculous when carrying a bouquet during a date? Seriously and you still give it to me even after I said I didn't forgive you for your stupid confession. If Francis didn't threaten with Feliciano, I would have hitchhiked or run the fuck out of here! For God's sake, this is France's land!"

Spain chuckles nervously, he may be the personification of the country of passion but he really doesn't' know how to be romantic (well, that's what he hears from both France and Romano…). It isn't his fault that France gave him the bouquet beforehand or that France chooses a place in his lands not Spain's. And now Spain has a hint of what France did to actually confess Romano to this date, by threatening with Italy of something really bad.

"But whatever," Romano's voice snaps out Spain and now all of Spain's attention are on his lightly blushing Italian, "You're a tomato bastard and always will be a tomato for brains so let's just get this…" Spain smiles widely and inwardly coos at the now really blushing Romano who is trying to hide his face by pulling down on his fedora. "D-d-date, okay! Let's just get this hell over with!"

Spain smiles even more, happiness and excitement overfilling him. There's a chance for Spain! There's a chance for Romano to forgive him! And there's a chance that Romano might actually like him!

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>"That Spanish bastard…" Sicily growls, looking through her binoculars since she can't use her sniper to shot him just yet… "How can he manipulate Italy into… into a café! A couple's café to be exact! Italy is too wonderful and holy to that tainted, devilish Spaniard! I suspect that he's even smarter than he looks…"<p>

Sardinia giggles quite chillingly, oh how her sweet little sister is envying on her could be soon husband. Of course, she isn't surprised at Sicily's behavior, for Sardinia believes every human or anything human-related is always and will ever be selfish. However, both Romano and Veneziano may be human but they did the impossible, they can be selfless. So of course Sardinia loves both of her brothers than she should but she always wants to marry a perfect being…

"Darling Sicily~" Sardinia coos, "There's no need for _unnecessary_ jealousy to this _unnecessary_ competition for Romano's heart." Sicily inwardly shivers, never shall she ever get used to Sardinia. "And while there's that competition going on, why don't' we… invite a challenge…"

Sicily looks away from her binoculars and raises an eyebrow at the Sardinian… that has a phone in her hand. Sicily also could identify that smirk on Sardinia that was her chaos smirk. The smirk itself can foreshadow the soon to be chaos going to come soon and Sardinia gets to witness it all.

Sicily had mixed feelings for this. One side if they did this is Romano might actually find out what they did and never trust them again. Sicily would never want that, Romano has always been there for her from bad to worse and both could trust each other from those times in need. And to destroy a trust of an angel is like disobeying God… And not only that, there might be a chance where all those devilish demons might get closer to the angelic heart that is Romano's…

And then there's the other side where the horrible devil Spain himself will lose the chance of the sweet, holy forgiveness that is her amazing big brother… And if that works, Sicily will have no time to easily… annihilate those demonic competitors since Romano might not like all of them…

"…Don't invite all of them…" That was Sicily's only and final answer that Sardinia needs.

Sardinia smirks, already dialing a number. Excitement is filling through her veins as she gets to watch what's going on but knows why unlike other people. She had information that people don't know, want, or need and because of it, she can use it against all the selfish humans and personifications.

I mean, who knows the magenta-eyed man more than Sardinia? Who knows the selfish deed that the so-called competitors did that is resulting of wanting Romano? Who knows the excuse that each have for wanting Romano? Who knows why each competitor chooses to love Romano than… someone else for just that moment with Romano? Sardinia knows and she loves it.

Of course, Sardinia couldn't help but pick a few competitors out randomly for a little… experiment that this is going to be soon. But at least she picks two people that will indeed… test Spain for the worse of him. Though Sardinia does not feel any hatred towards to Spain like Sicily, she couldn't help but test the clueless and confused Spaniard on his selfishness (or love and passion, to be precise) towards Romano and his mental strength.

Even the most clueless know something and because of their… lack of knowledge, they can be so easily tortured… from their enemies and friends…

* * *

><p>A groan escapes from Prussia as he places a bag of frozen vegetables on the back of his head. He is now in the piano room with both Austria and Hungary and his head is throbbing in pain due to another encounter with a certain frying pan…<p>

"Verdammt, that is so not awesome, Lizzy…" Prussia grumbles as he winces a bit when he presses the bag too hard on his head. "Just because you see me being awesome near Austria's house, doesn't mean you have to hit me with that damn frying pan of yours…"

Austria huffs and crosses his arms, "I believe she has the right to since the last visit that you did in my house is when you did that god awful prank of yours."

Hungary nods in agreement, "Yes, even though it was sexy and very fitting that you made Austria wear that maid outfit but you can't take all of his clothes while he was showering."

"Actually," Prussia interrupts, "It was an awesome _French_ maid outfit and I did not _steal_ princess's clothes, I just threw them out of the window."

"You still did that prank on me!" Austria snaps, blushing deep red with Mariazell twitching ever so slightly in embarrassment, "Do you know that Liechtenstein visited me and _SAW_ what I was wearing! Now because of your foul prank, Switzerland won't leave Liechtenstein's side!"

Prussia chuckles at this though winces a little as he presses too hard on his head again. Damn, Hungary is getting better at hitting him with that god awful frying pan of hers… And seriously, did Australia train her to now use that weapon to use it as some kind of boomerang because now, it's even more deadly than ever!

Austria witnesses the wince and sighs. "I'll go get you more ice…" Austria concludes, standing up from where he is sitting and walks out from the room. But before he gets out…

"Oi, Austria!" Austria pauses as he hears Prussia unnecessarily shouting, "Don't get lost, princess!"

Austria immediately blushes at this. Sure, he easily gets lost from time to time (actually, all the time but he won't admit it…), doesn't mean that Prussia has to remind or tease him about it… Austria huffs and put his nose up in the air, pretending he didn't care what Prussia said though still has a blush on his cheeks. Elegantly as he can, Austria opens the door and closes it as he enters. Surely Hungary won't harm Prussia more… would she? Finally, Austria walks to the kitchen, coming to get the frozen bag of vegetables.

Meanwhile, Prussia is in an awkward silent position with a yaoi-crazed fan girl…

Before Prussia could open his mouth and say something–

"Why are you ruining Spamano?" Hungary said in a serious and chilling voice, actually having her frying pan already in her hands. And usually Prussia would be immune to all the glares that he receives from Hungary but there is one and one glare that he can never get over, the ultimate yaoi-fan girl glare…which is what she's wearing right now…

"E-Excuse the awesome me…?" Prussia sputters, already uncomfortable with that glare of hers. Gilbird is even hiding in Prussia's pocket to get away from the glare.

"Why. Are. You. Ruining. SPAMANO!" Hungary yells, "It is a true pairing where the tsundere uke is with the happy-go-lucky and oblivious seme are together and make cute yet hot, passionate love that is nose-bleeding worthy! And Romano is not too tsundere and uke enough where it makes it realistic and can top Spain! It makes a true pairing!"

Then there's silence…

Prussia had to rewind his now memory of what Hungary just ranted on… Wait, can Romano actually top Spain…?

"Stop giving me that look!" Hungary yells once again. "Spamano is the perfect, true pairing that is perfect for romantic humor, angst, hurt and comfort, drama, and other genres! It is wonderful and easy to make fluff from almost every action they do together! It is like USUK except with Mediterranean and less angst and more passionate! Spamano must be the one true pairing so I can videotape and record their time in the bedroom department!"

…

Prussia didn't know what to say about this… Sure, Hungary is on crazy yaoi fan girl that Prussia knows for sure but he didn't know how psychotic and motivated she could be to yaoi… especially to certain yaoi couples…

"I mean, sure Prumano has its sexy and cute moments but not enough to be an OTP and most likely a crack pairing! I mean, I love good hot fights but –"

"Wait a minute, Lizzy!" Prussia interrupts, stopping Hungary from her yaoi. "What do you mean with Spamano and Prumano? And… can Romano really actually top Spain?"

Hungary raises an eyebrow and stares at the confused Prussian. Maybe it is because she's a fujoshi talking to Prussia, who doesn't know much about yaoi except from few from her rants. Though she wants to hit Prussia again with her frying pan, she can't just yet. So, putting down the trusty frying pan to the ground but still holding it with one hand, Hungary thinks about how to explain all three questions. Sure it's easy to explain but sometimes, it's really hard to explain to a guy rather than fellow yaoi fan girls…

"Well, we'll first start on the most difficult one," Hungary begins explaining, "How Romano can have a chance to top Spain. You see… Romano may be a tsundere, an uke, and shorter than Spain –well, he is also leaner and girly-like and–"

* * *

><p><em>AHCHOO!<em>

"Eh? Lovi, is there something wrong? You're not allergic to the flowers are you?"

"No bastard, just a damn out of the fucking blue sneeze, that's all… And how long is this damn line anyway?"

"Well, it is very popular, Lovi."

"Stop calling me Lovi, bastard!"

"But Lovi~!"

* * *

><p>"And many other things that just scream out that he's uke like–"<p>

"Get to the awesome point! I don't need un-awesome details!" Prussia whines, wincing even more due to the headache Hungary gave him with so many unnecessary details of how Romano is perfect to be bottom for Spain. God, he would kill for a beer for now…

"Alright," Hungary huffs, she was almost to the good details, but oh well, "Romano has the smoothness and that calm and coolness when he flirts with women and when he is fully serious and focused on something with confidence! I have seen how he can woo women to phone numbers to dates like he was a different person! If Romano could do that suave personality on Spain, Spain might not even have a chance of trying to top Romano! Of course, that would make Romano seem out of character but it actually works well when you think about it!

I mean, sure, Spamano sounds better than Romain or any mashed up couple name with seme Romano and uke Spain but that doesn't stop Romano being the seme! I mean when you think about it, seme Romano is hot! Sure Spamano primarily means Spain and Romano with Spain as the seme while Romano is the uke and it makes the cutest, fluffiest, and funniest moments that you can't help but gush at. Their angst can easily be made though ones with happy endings always want you to favorite it and review it as well. The doujinshis are very popular due to either being cute or sexy R-18 or that there's so many! And even more, there's–"

Prussia could already feel another headache drilling through his head and winces even more. Mein gott! Sure Prussia knows that Hungary is a fujoshi or yaoi fan girl or whatever has to do with female liking gay men –but this is too much!

As if saving him from the tortures, Prussia's cell phone rings in that tone where the awesome cell phone has a text message. Prussia is ignoring her and looking at his phone. She feels a vein popping in her head and a twitch from one of her eyebrows, how dare Prussia ignores her! She could feel her body taking over with it now holding up her deadly frying pan and–

"Mein gott! No way! I've been invited to a date with Romano! Awesome!"

Before Hungary could have time to continue from her confusion, Prussia got out of his seat and throws the now not so frozen bag of vegetables on a table. Prussia then runs off just as Hungary finally snaps out of her confusion. Dang, she hasn't stop Prussia… but maybe if she follows him then–

A beep and vibration from her cell phone interrupts her thinking process. Usually when her phone does that, it means she has got a text message… Well, after she reads the text, she'll go chase Prussia away and–

Oh my god! There's a last-minute sale for yaoi manga in a convention nearby! Forget Prussia! There's yaoi on sale! That's what the text said and that's all she needs! She. Needs. YAOI~!

Hungary runs off, going to that convention and leaving Austria's house. She can always deal Spamano later. But now…

YAOI~!

A few minutes later…

Austria comes back to the room where both Hungary and Prussia are supposed to be with a bag of frozen peas in his hand. Austria looks around, hoping he is actually in the right room… With the bag of vegetables on top of his tea table while creating an unnecessary puddle of water, Austria knows two things.

One is that Austria is indeed in the right room… And two, Austria took too long on getting a bag of frozen peas…

…How long did he take…?

* * *

><p>England sighs, already hearing his front door slam opened… He could tell who that person is…<p>

"Iggy! Are ya home?" Yes… It is bloody America… and just when England has finally gotten that new fixed door… "I'm here to be a hero!"

England sighs again, what is exactly America going to do? And when can he actually enjoy peace and quiet where he can read classic novels that wonderful writers have made and not be interrupted by an America gorilla…? Under the blue bloody moon seems to be the bloody answer…

So, shutting his book and putting it on the small table that had the lamp and is next to his very comfortable chair, England get ready to leave his library. Taking off his reading glasses and putting on top of the book, England stands up from his chair. England just strolls out of his library till he hears a plate shattering…

Oh bloody hell…

In a snap, England is now running to where his kitchen is and –Bloody hell!

Here is once little adoptive brother… with his usual hamburger in one hand, the jacket that he wears even back in World War II, and the heroic smile on his face. It was like the last time they met didn't end a fight like usual or always. But there's something that America has that causes England to raise one of his caterpillar eyebrows… it is a watch…

What America has on his other hand is a watch… The watch is the cliché golden watch with that simple button that opens the watch and shows you the time and has the gold chain that connects to the watch.

England didn't know why America would have that type of watch when he already knows that America has those high tech watches that he usually wears for a few days and then loses it the next day. He will always wonder why America would wear those watches with digital numbers while America actually looks at his phone for the time rather than the watches he wastes money on. And America wouldn't have that golden watch to tell time, that's for sure.

"Iggy!" America cheers, waving with the hand that once had a burger, "Sorry dude! I broke one of your plates! But that doesn't matter! I am here to be what I always been! A hero! Hahahahahah!"

England didn't know he should do the usual which is groan in frustration and yell at America or the other, question on what exactly America is planning and if he actually has a brain… England didn't get to think much since that golden watch that he wondered why America had is now shoved to his face…

"Iggy…" America says in a familiar, serious, and ridiculous tone, "You are getting sleepy… very sleepy…"

England could feel two things…

One is a vein popping on his forehead in annoyance… The other thing is to wanting to slap his own self in the face due to the stupidity that seems America can master and do professionally…

"Hypnotizing…? Really, America?" England groans. "What the bloody hell are you doing by trying to hypnotizing me, bloody git?"

"Shh! be quiet, Iggy! I'm trying to rescue you! Now… you are getting sleepy… very sleepy… so sleepy… very… sleepy…"

"Bloody hell America!" England yells in frustration, "You're not even doing it right! First, you must open the bloody watch, not its gold case! Second, you must swing the watch side to side, not shove the bloody thing on my face! Third, keep your distance with the watch and the person you are trying to hypnotize with! Don't you even know hypnotizing other than just getting a bloody chain watch?"

An impossible event soon happened in England's home… America stops talking, closes his mouth, and actually is _thinking!_ Well, England believes that America is thinking when he has that thinking face on and his now fist. Though it seems to be the impossibility happening, England realizes something. America is thinking what else he knows about hypnotization, something that's complete useless and idiotic that America would do…

"Um…" America begins speaking again, "Nope!"

With that answer, England couldn't help but both groan in frustration and roll his eyes at it. What did England do wrong when he was raising the child…? Sure he wasn't always there for America but he really tries his best on visiting and was really busy fighting war after war in Europe… But that didn't mean America should fight him for his bloody independence!

Swiftly taking the watch out of America's hand, England then looks –unfortunately… -up to America's sea blue eyes and glares at them. Even in an adult body, and in a very muscled body that somehow he kept even with all those burgers he eat, America still has that child innocence in him as well as ignorance even after wars that countries must face. England didn't know if that is a blessing for the person or a curse to annoy the other people… maybe both…

"Listen here America, you git," England said, "I am about to do a demonstration and you are going to be learning from it okay."

America soon has those sparkles in his eyes, telling anyone that he is indeed enthusiastic about it. England both inwardly sighs and inwardly chuckles for the same reason, for America still has that childish innocence… and really, hasn't changed much even after so much time has passed. England would be lying that he said he didn't want to teach America just like the good old days and years when America was his little brother.

"Really, Iggy?" America said so excitedly, "You would show me hypnotizing! Even if France has brainwashed you?"

England raises an eyebrow on that bizarre question. What the bloody hell is America thinking? What exactly is America reading and watching these days…?

England shrugs it off. In a smooth and swift move, he immediately opens the watch and puts the watch in a perfect distance to America's face. Unlike shoving that bloody thing to his face like what America did, England put it near enough where America can focus solely on the watch and the time as the hand ticks away and the other hands wrongly show the time. In a few seconds later, England slowly moves the watch as he knows that America is primarily concentrating on the watch. Side to side, the watch goes while America's eyes follow it.

"Alfred…" England whispers in a monotone voice, "Alfred… you are now in my control…"

England could see America's eyes dull a bit and his pupils getting larger. England whispers the same words once more, now seeing America's eyes stop following the path of the watch and looking straight at really nothing. Yup, England is definitely controlling America… now what…?

But before England could think of an idea, his cell phone soon vibrates. Usually when his cell phone vibrates, that would mean England has a text message…

England looks back at the hypnotized America… Should he snap America out…?

…Maybe after he looks at the text…

England puts down the watch on a table and goes for his phone that's in his front pocket. Hopefully it isn't France being the bloody annoying frog he is and asking about the spell. Sure England loves that France wants his help and believes in magic finally but he couldn't help and rub it in his face due to reasons. It can't be his boss unless it's an emergency meeting but that can't be possible since the main focus is really on fixing the building next to them due to "_accidental_" and "_unknown_" explosion that England knows of. And surely it can't be his brothers since really, since they all hate him since they never really talk to him…

England raises an eyebrow, interesting enough, for it is an unknown number… Usually it's either a wrong number or business advertisement but England still has to check. It is a gentleman way to check than ignore something for unfair reasons…

And then… England raises both eyebrows as he reads the text after he opened it.

'_Romano is in a date with Spain. Please stop it, England.'_

Well… this is both shocking and awkward at the same time…

Indeed, this is indeed and definitely a text message for him. But from _whom…?_ It couldn't be France – that's for sure, France is trying to push Romano to Spain… And really, who would want to help England on really anything…? England knows that he isn't the most likeable person out there and more of an independent person, meaning not many (or really, anyone at all) would like to help him…

Soon, England gets another text… from the same unknown person…

'_You don't want it to happen, do you?' _

England immediately tenses up on this one. Who exactly is this person…? And how did they know about… _that_…?

This person indeed has some motive on them and maybe it's not for helping England at all… England couldn't help but doubt what this person wants is to simply help England with that second text message…

But England couldn't help but wanting to crash the date even if there's that suspicion on the unknown text messenger… Now… where exactly is the place that he's supposed to go–

As if answering his question, another text came from the unknown person and gives the address to the place… which is in bloody France's lands… Bollocks…

Now…

What the bloody hell is he supposed to do with a hypnotized America…?

Oh! There's that idea!

"Alfred…" England begins, smirking, "You are going to clean my house… You are going to wash my dishes sparkling clean… and put them away properly… You are going to vacuum and dust this house… You are going to organize this home… the way I like it… And once you're done… You'll go to your home… to your bed… and sleep…

When I snap my fingers… You'll do as I say…"

America slowly nods with no emotions on his face. England couldn't help but smirk even more, he has helped France who now believes in magic and America is actually going to obey him…

…

…The world must be bloody ending…

* * *

><p>"Sardinia… You chose Prussia and England to mentally challenge the tomato devil…" Sicily states, looking through her binoculars but still could feel the smirk from Sardinia. "You also invited the Scandinavian competitors… What exactly are you doing?"<p>

Sardinia chuckles as she could already see all her invitations have already came near the place. Of course, Sardinia has her own telescope that is more close-up than a pair of binoculars. She could already see Prussia actually running in wide open to the café while England is doing it more secretive… Denmark and Sweden are actually leading their _date_ to the café. Oh what will Finland and Norway will do? And… is that…

"My, my," Sardinia coos, "It looks like _he_ is going to be near…"

Sicily could feel the alertness go through her. Sardinia couldn't mean…

But indeed, Sardinia did mean it. She did mean about _him…_

Sicily could feel anger coursing through her as he fingers and teeth both clench the more she sees… _him…_ Unlike Romano, Sicily hates _him_ with a passion of wanting to never be born or exist.

Especially with those magenta eyes of his… and soon when the time comes… he'll be soon woken from his slumber… and be fully awakened…

Sicily didn't know which one of them she hates even more as she watches with Sardinia as the event unfolds.

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually going to be an estimated two to three chapter event that I am going to write about… <strong>

**Also, the outfit that Romano is wearing in the date, the outfit is motivated by a MMD that I really like with the Italy brothers dancing while having a few changes in their outfits and the outfit that I used is the last outfit that Romano wore in the MMD. Know what I'm talking about?**

**But in a more serious note… Thank you for all who favorite and alert this while I am truly sorry that it took more than a month… Hands up that you want summer back and school to be over already…? I do...**

**I will try to work on this as well as others and all your reviews, favorites, and alerts has both helped and supported me, even in a horrible time that is school…**

**I shall be working on other fanfictions and be busy with school, but please, review. Q^Q**


	18. Chapter 18 Apology Café

… **Too much school… Need… break… Help… Q^Q**

**So, I am working on this and "A Turtle and A Ring", which turns out that people really like it! With more motivation, I shall work on it as well as "Why Love Romano". **

**And then… I have almost 100 reviews… 0_0… Time to advertise…**

**FOR MY 100TH REVIEWER, I SHALL MAKE AN ONESHOT OF THEIR CHOICE OF BOTH GENRES AND PAIRING! I WILL DO ANY PAIRING BUT I MUST HAVE ATLEAST ONE MAIN PAIRING. ALSO, IN THE GENRE, PLEASE BE DESCRIPTIVE OF WHAT TYPE OR YOU CAN GIVE THE BASIC PLOT OF THE ONESHOT! THANK YOU!**

**Okay, done advertising… **

**All in all, please enjoy this incredibly late and thankfully long chapter…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: Apology Café <strong>_

* * *

><p>Spain couldn't help but be excited and nervous at the same time. For they are finally at the end of the line and thanks to France's advanced thinking (well, that's what France say or genius…), they have a reservation to nice table that is the one with the couch-like chair.<p>

At first, Spain is a bit worried due to them being both males but the waitress they had is similar to Hungary with that face and that sparkle in her eyes. She actually skipped to where their table is, not caring if a few untrustworthy boyfriends take a peek of her panties. Of course, the boyfriends got a glare from their girlfriends and even scarier glare from Romano, he sure respects women…

Now here they are, sitting in their table and looking at their menu, Spain couldn't help but inwardly squeal at this. Sure, Romano is in the opposite end of the couch while Spain being at the other end but it's a date with Romano still! Even if Spain had dates with Romano before, Spain never get used to it or ever stopped the warm and that bubble feeling in his heart.

Spain takes a peek out from his menu to see his wonderfully cute Romano~. Oh how he is elegantly holding the menu with just one hand and has the other lifted so his chin could rest on it. His face has that adorable concentrated face with his hazel eyes furrowing a bit and making them look half-lidded, his lips in a small pout, and his head is in a tilt that is just adorable~. Then Spain's eyes went a little south…

The V-neck shirt reveals what could be nice shoulder blades and show that Romano isn't thin, just slender that has the right amount muscles for Spain. Maybe if he stared at it enough, he might able to get to see more skin from Romano and–

"Bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?" Uh oh, Spain is now panicking! Romano has seen him checking out and now Romano will never forgive him and go out with him and–

"Seriously, why the hell you are so damn fascinated with my damn necklace, it's just a silver cross necklace, tomato bastard."

Oh… Spain could feel a little blush creeping on him. It seems Spain has given a hint of two things…

One is that Spain is becoming a pervert… And two is that maybe Romano still may have a bit of ignorant innocence in him… which is cute…

"Hey, bastard," Spain looks up to see Romano still looking at the menu as if trying to not to look at him with an adorable pink blush on him. Spain wishes it could turn red, red blushes are always Spain's favorite from Romano, especially the ones that cover all of his face.

"I want some of the pastries, a mini-cake, and some damn chocolates like truffles or damn bonbons… What the hell are you getting?"

Oh yeah, Spain is supposed to order something… What is he supposed to order…?

"Hello, gentlemen~," the same waitress with a look way too similar to Hungary's fujoshi yaoi-wanting looks, "What would you like to order? Other than each other's milk?"

Romano had his face completely scarlet tomato red in a second after she said that last sentence and is choking on his own spit. While Spain's face is rivaling Romano's blush and tries to laugh (and rather failing and making it sound nervous) it all out, trying to take it as a joke… But really, that question is both humiliating and embarrassing to them. Spain knows she's not actually trying to make fun of them, she's just similar to Hungary and she is French…

Well, it couldn't get worse… right…?

* * *

><p>England is a spy.<p>

As well as being a gentleman, England can be sneaky as he wants. For example, he is able to go undercover to discover the plans of the Axis as they went into one of their training though it was a rather waste of time of Germany teaching what to do when he does something that he would never do in front of the Axis or anyone. Sure it must be for precautions and all but he would never shake his hips at them or even torture Italy with his cooking! Even though Romano did beg not to feed him…

Now back to the real subject! England is going to sneak inside the café and spy on Spain and primarily Romano… He has to prevent Romano from… _that_…

Of course, England can't go at the front entrance obviously since he is both single and is a spy that doesn't want to get caught. The back door is the usual option but there's always the air vents… But then again, England didn't want to be sweaty and uncomfortable from the air vents and sometimes air vents break underweight that's been there for too long and it's too embarrassing when he falls into victim.

But before England could even try to enter the building, he has to look at the surroundings. Though England doesn't have any binoculars or anything to actually help him spy like those gadgets in secret agent movies, England can get near enough to the building to look around due to the café being one of those glass café where you get to see what's going on in the inside. That way, he can look what he needs to see to spy while looking like just a person just looking and considering the café for a date.

England could tell that almost every waiter and waitress is speed walking to table to table, doing something and then try to go to the other table as quickly as they can. And the ones who aren't speed walking are taking a breath, a break, or a bathroom break and some are either sweating and panting or cursing and whining in frog language. Not only England could see that but the line for the café is rather long, all the tables and stools are taken, dishes are frequently and in haste getting out in a rush, and what could be the manager gripping her hair with her make-up painted face strained and stressed that looks like she's about to blow very soon…

Well, England could just disguise himself as a waiter… But due to his messy and not so groomed hair as well as his eyebrows (they're not big! France is just jealous that England usually wins wars!) England doubts that they will let him be a waiter… but maybe not a waitress…

England knows he is going to regret this, knowing that his pride will be demolished if they found out… That he is actually going to disguise himself as a female… Why disguising himself as a female? Well, it's bloody stupid yet simple, smaller eyebrows and tits…

England is considering that maybe he shouldn't really do this, embarrassingly having to disguise his own self as a girl and wear the stupid maid outfit just to spy on them… Maybe he could just turn into a cat, like his favorite, the Scottish Fold or really, turn invisible… However, England could only do that with his spell books and being in a hurry and unprepared, he didn't bring any bloody books with him… And the spell to turn into a female didn't need any and is quite easy… _but_…

Then England sees Romano.

Romano is in a rather nice and stylish outfit that England could like unlike the really too flashy clothes that France makes and wears… Romano is also wearing a face with a dark red blush all over and as well as embarrassment and discomfort…

…Alright, he is going to bloody do it…

* * *

><p>Romano doesn't know why the world just hates him…<p>

In the beginning of the morning, he has been threatened by France that Hungary will teach intercourse to Veneziano –and Romano knows _HELL _for sure that Hungary will teach the innocent little brother the horrors that is yaoi… Romano could hope now that he is only inwardly shuddering as he remembers Hungary's _VERY_ detailed explanation of yaoi as Romano was tied to a chair, all this due to the stupidity that Romano has put himself into. He really couldn't blame Japan, Romano got too curious of the secret safe that he that in the side that plainly said "Yaoi" in Japanese…

What's worse than not actually picking the lock on the safe and actually asking Hungary, France forced him to wear a date outfit and one of his good ones! Sure, Romano had worn his favorite outfit on that really unsatisfying date with tomato bastard but that's his favorite _simple_ outfit. The simple outfit is usually shirts and jeans with really no accessories or anything special but it's still stylish to wear. So, being in his date outfit, Romano knows that he needed accessories. He owned the fedora but strangely he got the silver necklace from a box with a few blood oranges and the metal bracelet from another that had a familiar smell to the children book that Romano is almost finished with.

And now, Romano is fucking embarrassed!

Seriously, their waitress had just humiliated them! And Spain was laughing about it! So, in a tiny revenge, Romano chooses the most expensive cake, chocolate, and blush wine so Spain pays all for that damn embarrassment. And yes, Romano will and can eat all of it and not gain unnecessary weight, it's all high metabolism and gardening.

Strangely, the waitress didn't ask for Spain's order and left by skipping away and flashing her panties hopefully unintentionally once again on the untrustworthy boyfriends. Seriously, this is the absolute worst date that Romano ever had… Even if the date isn't over yet, Romano could already tell since it is France's lands…

Maybe if he gets that fine blush wine soon, he might loosen up just a _bit_ and to actually try and enjoy this moronic date and then deliver France some ticking stink bombs in the room that he might actually shower. That bastard should really keep his ugly face out of people's business and actually go back to hell from where he came from… Romano just needs that blush wine soon…

Not only is Romano had been humiliated and is embarrassed, he is also getting a fucking headache from a certain tomato bastard…

It seems after the waitress away, Spain begins to chatter away on cue… And Spain is actually chatting away about tomatoes… One thing for sure, Romano loves tomatoes and knows enough about tomatoes for living with a tomato bastard… So why is the tomato bastard talking away about tomatoes…? Romano has no fucking idea.

So, to zone out Spain's constant chattering, Romano looks around the restaurant and the staff and so-called couples. There was… a cute waitress with two long straight pigtails that is a nice shade of blonde that looks truly real and not the type to label or stereotype her as a dumb blonde. There are a few barrettes here and there that sometimes crisscrossed into cute little Xs to make her bangs neat and cute. Her eyes are a nice shade of green and covering them a bit with glasses that fit her. She is also talking to the perverted waitress, who has an angry shocked look on her face.

Then Romano looks around again and sees… Denmark and Sweden…? Well, they're not together but with a partner… Sweden is with a blushing and nervous-looking Finland, both are sitting near them… And Denmark has… oh shit…

Romano could feel his skin immediately paling of the glare that's from Norway… Romano wishes he has the damn menu because he damn knows for sure that Norway is glaring at him… for whatever reason, he sure as hell does not know…

"Sirs," A cute, shy voice soon snaps out of Romano's fear –I mean discomfort! Romano turns his head to see the cute waitress with a bottle of that blush wine and a corkscrew. "I have your wine and I'll be serving you today sirs."

"Eh? But what happened to the other waitress?" Spain asks, tilting his head in a cute –I mean, stupid! Spain is tilting his head in a stupid way! Romano tries to hide his now blushing face with his fedora for that disturbing thought and hopes no one is paying attention to him…

"She is going to serve others," The girl answers politely, though Romano could hear a little bit of a malicious tone… "I am Art –I mean, Alice Kirkland, I am a new worker and will be serving you due to…" Alice looks away a bit. "Convincing the boss to make me work…"

Spain didn't know why but somehow, he feels negative feelings –strong, _murderous _feelings to be exact– to the girl. Spain usually isn't the one to be harsh or distant on people –that's more of Romano's style and actually does it cutely –but maybe because of that familiar accent she has that reminds him of who sunk his precious Armada and been in plenty of wars with…

Alice then sets down both the wine and corkscrew on the table, looking like she is actually trying to figure out how to open the wine bottle without actually breaking it… Both personification could tell definitely from her accent that she's at least British and well, both know that a certain personification and his brothers in a certain island that usually is a beer and ale drinker than drinking wine…

"Um, ma'am, I'll just open the bottle," Romano politely offers, giving a reassuring smile to the even more blushing British girl.

Spain could feel envy going through his veins. Yes, Romano has a smile on, a very cute and beautiful smile that Spain gets to see, but it is given to the British girl! Sure, Spain isn't usually the jealous type –more of the possessive type from what France said and sometimes what Prussia teases him being –but Spain doesn't like it when Romano primarily gives his smiles to other people that's not Spain… Maybe she's from England…

Spain tries to not pay attention on the flustered waitress, who seems both uncomfortable and frustrated on her short skirt that is the maid outfit for the waitresses, and on… Romano's hands…

They are both elegantly and roughly opening the wine bottle with the corkscrew and successfully took the cork out… Nicely and with a firm grip, Romano pours himself a glass of wine. Of course, Romano sets down the bottle in a safe area on the edge of the table and soon, begins drinking his wine in that nice sophisticated way…

"Is there anything else you would like, sirs?" Spain twitches in a bit of frustration, he seriously doesn't know why but he really _dislikes_ the waitress. Spain hates the personification, not the natives that live in England… So, why is it that he really doesn't like this girl?

"No," Spain immediately answers, causing both Alice and Romano to be surprised due to the rather harsh tone Spain has. "We'll be just fine, _amigo_."

Romano almost shivers in fear from the way Spain said his last word in that sentence. Usually, Romano doesn't see this side of Spain but he has seen a few glimpses to moments in the past when he returns from war to conquering lands. He felt slightly angered when Alice soon leaves and goes to where Sweden and Finland are… The girl really is cute and Romano didn't get to really flirt with her like the Italian he is…

However, Romano tries to avert his eyes on his only one openly fears that is a certain gender-flipped Belarus and his deadly glare. Really, Romano could feel the atmosphere that is Norway's slowly coming to his table and might even choke him to death better than water can… And now…he is feeling another aura similar to Norway's…

"Lovi, is the wine okay? You look a little pale, I don't my Lovi pale~."

Only Spain could snap out Lovino's panic –I mean alert mode– by saying something incredibly stupid. Romano directs his eyes to glare at the smiling goof of personification that is Spain. Still holding his wine though put the glass of wine away from his mouth, Romano stares at Spain with that stupid goofy smile on him.

"_Ve, I didn't know you like big brother Spain like that."_

He did not. Romano doesn't have feelings for the tomato bastard! And no, Romano isn't blushing right now and trying to hide it… by drinking more wine… Stupid airhead bastard of a brother… Making stupid and _COMPLETELY_ untrue assumptions…

* * *

><p>Norway is furious. Simple as it is, he is just plain furious.<p>

Why do you ask? Well, unlike idiots who plainly exaggerate, Norway gets to the point and says because he is plainly frustrated with both Denmark and Romano. Denmark had annoyingly begged him to go on a date with him only to just spy on Romano. Really, if Denmark had told him why he wants to go so he can _spy_ Romano in a meaningless couple café and he can't plainly pay attention to the one he asks a date on! Romano is having the brainless Denmark's attention while not even trying and is actually ignoring Norway!

So…Norway is going to use one of those spells from the books he got from Iceland's house.

Now Norway knows he can't use a high-level spell due to too many innocent civilians and not having any of his books since he didn't know the real reason behind Denmark asking him on this so-called "date" in this idiotic café. There is a few basic spells that Norway knows of but what spell could he use…? He can't summon his trolls, too messy. He can't summon bugs, too much chaos. So, summoning is out of the question… What exactly could he use…?

"Excuse me sirs, shall I take your orders?" Inwardly, Norway snaps out of his thinking process and soon, outwardly looks to see… England as a girl…?

It was the same waitress who gave the wine to Spain and Romano and it is England. Sure Norway didn't notice at first due to distance but now, he knows it was and indeed is England. Due to knowing and using magic, Norway could sense magic users and their magic. Strong yet clumsy and unbalanced, this magic is both dark yet childish innocence of the rather harmless creatures that only one is known to have that and it is England.

Romania's is more nightly rather than dark while England is too unstable and unbalanced but Norway is rather unique with summoning dark and powerful monsters while communicating with fairies in his land. While there are other magic users, these are the magic Norway knows that he can identify.

"I'll just have water." Norway answers, shoving the menu to England. England tries not to glare and blow her cover by biting on her bottom lip.

"Norge~! Don't be so mean~!" Denmark childishly whines with a smirk on his face, Norway looks away with an insult muttering through his lips. "Sorry lady! Norge is in a bad mood, I don't know why –but he is! But here's what I want–"

Norway began to stop listening and glare at Romano again. Romano is talking to Spain with a pout on his face as well as a faint blush on his cheeks. What exactly is Romano doing? Norway usually questions on that and how Romano could make so many nations fall in love with him, including Denmark. In a way, Romano is similar to Norway, for they both have an obnoxious idiot that won't leave them alone. However, Norway keeps his composure and doesn't show any unnecessary emotions while Romano does the complete opposite.

What could the nations see in Romano? Clearly it couldn't be his actions, Romano has a childish temper and is a loner who's rather mean to anyone who isn't close to him and is still harsh to the people that are close to him. It couldn't be just looks, for they would most likely go after Italy than Romano… Then what…?

"–And the best beer you got!" Norway then looks at the smiling Denmark and then looks at the rather frazzled England with… oh no, did Denmark over-ordered again…

"Um… sir…" England tries to keep her composure, "We don't have any beer… and I don't' think you should order… a feast of croissants, salads, mini-cakes, flambé, cheese, soufflés, and –really, bloody everything in the bloody menu…"

Norway couldn't believe it… Denmark is seriously over-ordering it, and this time is way too much… Of course, Norway keeps his composure and answers, "We'll just have what he first chose, you may cancel the rest of the orders."

"But Norge~!" Denmark whines, "It may be the last time I might be here! I have to try everything!"

Norway rolls his eyes, of course Denmark acts like a child but luckily, Denmark can behave like and obedient child. "Shut it Mathias, we're having what you first chose and that's final."

Of course, Denmark pouts but he listens to Norway's straightforward demand. England raises her now thinner eyebrows in surprise, must be because Denmark can actually follow instructions unlike America. Norway looks at England as she then snaps out of her surprise and then nods as she goes away to where she gives the orders to the chef. And then…

Norway knows the spell to use on Romano. He shall use the spell to turn into the opposite gender on Romano. Romano will get too embarrassed and get out of the date which will stop Denmark from constantly staring at him. This way Norway has just a tiny part of revenge from doing this spell on Romano.

Norway soon begins the spell. Concentrating on Romano, Norway inwardly chants his spell. In his own language, Norway chants the correct words in his mind and slowly and secretly point at Romano. Everything went well, until…

When Norway finishes the spell and ready to deliver the spell, Denmark did once again an idiotic thing to do… Denmark slaps his back…

By doing this moronic moment, Norway both gets a bruise on his back… And his spell is wasted due to Norway accidently pointing somewhere else…

Somewhere else that isn't Romano… And to another personification that is…

"Mon Dieu!"

Yup, Norway could tell who he hit… Maybe he should hit Denmark after this useless date is over…

"Norge? Are you okay? You weren't listening to me or responding… Really, I'm worried about you Norge." Norway looks at Denmark with his face completely and openly showing concern on his face.

Norway looks away and blushes. Stupid Denmark… Giving him stupid feelings that make people stupid…

"Shut it Mathias..."

* * *

><p>Spain didn't know what to do.<p>

Sure, Spain knows how to wield an axe or bullfight or even garden tomatoes but he really doesn't know how to do a date exactly. Sure Spain has those "hangouts" with Romano but he always have France close to him and advise him. Maybe it's wrong to depend on France, especially when some of his advices caused him to have… those _dreams_ and when he does some advises from the "hangouts", Romano would turn tomato red and then bodily harm Spain… a lot…

Though being the personification of the country of passion, Spain is never the one who's been in a steady relationship before. Sure he is touchy at times but not too uncomfortable like France and really is becoming really touchy to only Romano, so…

"Bastard, stop trying play damn footsie with me!" Romano harshly whispers, not wanting to get any attention at all.

Spain chuckles a bit, a barely seen blush on his cheeks, "Lo siento Lovi, but I'm bored~! There's nothing to do when waiting!" Spain even offers a big smile to Romano, who is now blushing once more.

"D-Damn it, b-bastard…" Romano mumbles, though this time he is not kicking Spain in the shin from his first attempt –his shine is most likely going to have a bruise soon with that kick that Romano did. Except Romano is maybe even allowing Spain to do footsie… whatever that is…

"Lovi, what's footsie?" Spain asks, really confused and curious about footsie. All Spain was and will begin doing again is playing with his feet and then rubs the top of Romano's nice white boots that really won't dirty it… However, Romano is blushing even more and both grumbling and cursing under his breath… cute~!

Whatever footsie is, it has killed the awkward atmosphere that Spain could even detect and Romano is finally talking to Spain. Spain is so happy~. Romano must be really mad about the whole confession like France. Maybe the next time when Spain soon gets brave again once more, he'll confess to Romano –this time, he'll skip the first part of the confession and tell absolutely everything that he loves about Romano.

Sighing in love and resting his head on his hand, giving him a head tilt, Spain just watches and listens to Romano as he explains in the cutest way possible with the cute tomato blush, the shy voice that is trying not to stutter, the unidentified colored eyes that look away and shine, and his cute Italian movement with his hands and arms. Spain inwardly chuckles, this interesting stereotype was rather weird but only Romano could make it look cute to him –well, there's also Italy but Romano does it more… Romano…? Inwardly shrugging off, Spain listens to Romano's explanation of what's footsie…

A few minutes later, after an embarrassing explanation though Spain is still doing footsie on Romano who had to give up after knowing Spain is going to give up –even with his legs most likely covered in bruises, their chocolate came. Spain takes a deep breath that went unnoticeable as he is now trying to restrain from hitting the British waitress that is Alice. It's not like some of the "hangouts" where Romano would flirted any pretty girls that he sees and meets, Spain could actually handle those since it is just harmless flirting and really, they don't usually get to see the same girl and actually remember meeting at all. However, Spain couldn't help but have a feeling of meeting this girl before and completely hating her for something… something that had to do with destroying something he had…

Spain is actually glaring at Alice as she actually chats with Romano, asking him normal questions like how his day is is to little personal questions… Usually that doesn't really affect Spain at all but somehow, he really doesn't know why, Spain is getting possessive over Romano and ticked off on Alice, especially her questioning and possibly her nosiness… Spain couldn't really control himself as what could be his conquistador side waking inside of him. His happy and cheery emerald eyes turn into bloodlust and revengeful acidic eyes as he witnesses more and more of Alice talking to Romano, even getting Romano to laugh a bit. His arm soon reaching for Alice's arm, ready to grab and hit her till–

"Ohohohohon~, gentlemen, are you doing quite well?" A female but somehow familiar accented voice interrupted and stopped Spain's rage.

A woman, most likely a French woman, with blonde hair that's naturally golden yellow in a nice sophisticated bun with a few strands that actually make it more sophisticated. She had a pair of familiar blue eyes with longer lashes that curl up. What she is wearing is actually the waiter's outfit that's rather big on her and a loose fit and didn't show any much of womanly and feminine curves. However, that didn't stop with her… um… pillows from showing out… a lot…

Though the white dress shirt all buttoned up and the black butler jacket is covering her body, it seems she isn't wearing a bra with the exposed area that the buttons couldn't hide and how it jiggles every time it moves similarly like a certain crybaby personification. Both Alice and Romano are actually directing their eyes away from this French woman and her… revealing cushions…

"Ohohohohon~, do not worry about waiting for you cake, it shall come soon." the French woman reassures, "My name is Franci– I mean, it's Françoise, I'll be your… _waitress_ for this very _special_ date you have sirs."

Lovino blushes, as he now already has eaten almost the entire plate of chocolate and eating more while grumbling about denying that it isn't a date at all. Though Spain immediately brightens up on this, he is rather confused on what's going on. Is it some sort of custom to have more than just one waitress or waiter serving you in a restaurant in France? And why is it that this woman looks really, really, _really_ familiar…? Like she is someone Spain knows… like a familiar best friend… Could it be…?

"Francis…?"

It seems Spain guesses that he is right due to seeing the lady Françoise tenses up. Usually he isn't the one to really to notice things really until the last minute or when he is the last person to do so, but Spain usually knows one of his best friends due to being there with him and hanging out so much. Maybe this is what Francis means when of what he –now _she_– mean at the phone call…

"Francis! WHERE!" Not really a surprise, Romano goes into in a mode, where it might be fight of flight mode, as he glares and tries to search for the true and _male_ personification. But what is a surprise is that the waitress, Alice, actually joined him and did the same thing in Romano at the same time in unison! Of course, Romano does it professionally cutely while to Spain, Alice did it completely annoyingly…

"Ohohohohon!" Francis laughs rather forcefully and indeed with tense. "Monsieur Lovino _sir_, may I borrow your lover for a moment, please."

Of course, Romano goes back to blushing and makes his face red once more. "He's not my–"

But before Romano could fully deny, Françoise interrupts, "Merci monsieur!"

A second later, somehow Françoise grabbed Spain by the shoulder and somehow ran in a blink of an eye while pulling Spain to… somewhere… Romano really doesn't care about Spain –really! H-h-h-h-he doesn't! –But he can't help but m-maybe a tiny bit –just a tiny bit damn it! –of worry and concern for him… Well, unlike Alice the cute waitress, Françoise seem to remind Romano too much of the perverted bastard…

"So…" Romano then looks at Alice who is blushing cutely, "Would you like to talk…? You know, when they come back…? N-Not like I care o-or anything! I-I just want to talk, that's all!"

Romano rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit, "Sure, why not, I was threatened to go on this anyway."

* * *

><p>"Mon ami, what were you trying to do! You can't blow my cover!" France hisses, "Oui, it is me, the country of love himself–"<p>

"But aren't you a girl so doesn't that mean–?"

"Don't interrupt the personification of l'amour, mon ami!" France almost yells, surprising Spain on the glare. Usually France is calm and cool, saying it look more professionally on being a love and makes him look good… "I had the perfect disguise until all of the sudden I get hit by something and turn into a woman! Sure, I turn into a sexy lady but a woman all in all and not the lovely man that I am supposed to be!"

Spain finally gets over his surprise and gives out a confused look. "Que? How am I messing up?"

France sighs and groans, "I am sorry mon ami… I am not fully myself when I have transformed into this body… You are doing fine by yourself and really, without my help I guess… Just… don't mess up, mon ami… Mon Dieu, how do girls survive from these emotions and hormones…?"

Spain is even more confused, France just had blown up on him and it seems a second later, he –I mean, she calmed down…

"Kesesesese! Oi, Lovino, there you are!" Both France and Spain freezes on the recognizing of the voice that belongs to the remaining of the Bad Touch Trio that they found out has a crush on Romano… Prussia…

Both slowly took a peek out from their hiding corner and see… Prussia sitting right next to a flustered and blushing Romano…

Spain could feel anger and possessiveness instantly flowing inside of him as he witnesses Prussia talking to Romano, maybe even _flirting_ with Romano. How could Prussia do this! How Prussia would at first tease Spain about not confessing to Romano and now is trying to take Romano away from him! Prussia knows that Spain truly and only loves Romano no one else but there he is, trying to Romano's heart that is rightfully Spain's and his only and no one else!

"Uh… Mon ami… you have a scary face on… and you're tearing the wall off…"

Spain snaps out of it, turning his head to see a terrified female France… and turns his head again to see… one of his hands gripping on the corner of a wall and actually creating cracks on the wall…

Whoops… Spain didn't mean to do that…

"Well, mon ami," France declares, "I believe this talk is over, but remember Antonio, I am _Françoise_, your hot waitress with these…" France soon has his hands grabbing on his… "Beautiful, delicious melons… Ohohohohon~."

Spain blushes a bit on well, that France is actually how can you say… playing and touching his self –I mean, herself… Spain then walks off from France to go to Romano and especially rescue Romano from Prussia and Gilbird. He is mentally preparing himself not to publicly slaughter Prussia, especially since Prussia is still his best friend in the world… for now…

"Lovi~," Spain coos, catching both the attention of Prussia and Romano as Spain soon takes his seat, "I didn't know you're friends with _Gilbert_~." Prussia inwardly shivers and outwardly pales (though it isn't that noticeable since he is an albino…) as he detects the _very_ murderous tone that Spain just used on his human name…

"Tch," Romano clicked his tongue, "We're not friends, goddamn it! Spain's smile becomes more true and wider until… "I just went out a date with him when you postpone your damn date and I plainly enjoyed it, that's all bastard." _And_ now Spain's smile is strained and inside, the anger and possessiveness is kicking back in…

"_Really~?_" Spain coos dangerously, Gilbird hides in Prussia's pocket while Prussia gets a bit too uneasy. "You went a _date_ with _Gilbert_?"

"Uh… J-Ja…" Gilbert answers, however he know that the so-called question that Spain said is actually a hidden threat or death warning towards him… "I-I was escaping from Austria's wrath, you know, from my awesome p-prank, y-you know, the French maid outfit one that Francis d-did t-to good old Arthur…"

Strangely, Alice chokes on some spit and curses under her breath. If Spain was focusing on her, he could have heard Alice grumbling about planning revenge on a certain bloody frog. Then Françoise came the minute after the incredible murderous atmosphere that's settling on the table…

"Well, gentlemen," Françoise coos, breaking the atmosphere and bringing attention to him –I mean, her, "And… a guest that I never will know of," Prussia twitches a bit in annoyance. Somehow, he couldn't help but think that he, the awesome Prussia, has met her before… but where? "Here is your dessert, mon ami. Enjoy for this is French food and nothing can beat French food! Ohohohohon~."

Placing the two dishes in the middle of the table, Françoise then just stands there, smiling and waiting for them to try the food. However, he –I mean _she_ didn't suspect to try the food is Prussia. Prussia just took Romano's fork and then took a bite-size piece with it and tastes it by eating the whole piece. Of course, they could clearly see that Prussia is indeed enjoying it and is going for another piece.

However, Romano swiftly swipes the fork out of Prussia's hand. Not wanting to have no food taken away from the hungry Italian –seriously, gardening is a damn exercise! –by letting Prussia take his utensil, Romano takes a piece out from the cake and eats it.

Now this moment caused some interesting reactions for Romano's action. For Romano has shared an indirect kiss with Prussia! This causes Prussia to inwardly chuckle and the two waitresses to have their mouths drop a bit in surprise while Spain has his smile though anger is filling and flowing inside of him. Prussia knows this, that's why he is inwardly chuckling or he is getting either neutered by Romano or slaughtered by Spain with the battle axes he has.

Of course, Romano unlike Spain can actually notice the damn atmosphere and notice the damn staring from everyone from the table… Romano wonders if this is some sort of messed-up prank that France is doing. This is too plain damn awkward and it seems that Romano is the only one that is uncomfortable… Why him…

"The cake is good…" Romano mumbles, blushing a bit –hell, if everyone is staring at you, you would feel uncomfortable too! "…Can you stop your damn staring already!"

Of course, the atmosphere didn't take for the better and actually goes to the worst. Alice blushes and looks to the side but doesn't leave. Françoise just has a familiar perverted smile on her face and is silently chuckling as if being humored by this. Spain is just smiling at Romano and Romano could hues that he is inwardly (thank god not outwardly…) cooing on how cute Romano is and all that shit that Spain does when he's with Romano… While Prussia is… well, Prussia looks like he's both thinking of something and is a bit uncomfortable… Well, at least Romano isn't the only one who is uncomfortable…

"So…" Prussia begins, while Romano soon finishes his piece of cake, "Romano, I have to ask you something."

Romano sighs but nods. Romano soon takes his glass of blush wine and begins drinking. Seriously, the wine is the only thing that's keeping him from embarrassing himself in public and at least help him get through this really uncomfortable and embarrassing atmosphere. But still, Romano is all ears on listening to the chick bastard's question, anything to get out of this damn atmosphere…

"Um… the awesome I want to know…" Prussia begins, soon catching all the attention from the group. "…Can you actually top Toni?"

Immediately, Romano begins to choke on his wine.

That doesn't help break the damn atmosphere! It completely fucking makes it worse! And why the hell is the rest of the group blushing with Romano! And what the hell is Françoise and Spain are having a fucking damn nosebleed for fuck's sake!

* * *

><p>Finland usually isn't' the nosy person, even if he does chatter away a lot… But he couldn't help but really, watch what's happening in Romano's table. Finland usually isn't the mean person or really, gets angry easily but he can't help but be annoyed by Romano.<p>

Sure, Finland doesn't really know Romano very well as at all but Finland just questions why Su-san would even like Romano… From what he sees from Romano as he watches, Romano sure isn't nice or really not trying to be nice at all… Yet as Romano acts like a jerk that people would go away from you, not attach to you? But here is Romano, a personification that Finland sees with scowls and glares on his face and insults out of his mouth, with people around him and staying with him even he acts bitter to the guys.

Suddenly, Romano chokes on his own wine. And not only that, Finland notices that everyone but Prussia is really blushing red on that table… Finland may not be the brightest personification like his friend, Estonia but he could guess that maybe Prussia did or said something dirty and perverted…

Soon, Romano suddenly got out of his chair after choking the wine and now mumbling something way too inaudible for really anyone to hear, especially Finland himself. But before Finland could guess what Romano could have mumbled, Romano answered it by going (actually stomping with style) to the bathroom… Strange, Finland couldn't see any stain on Romano's outfit…

It seems Romano may be in deep emotions since he actually slammed the bathroom door… the ones that slowly close on themselves and nearly or pretty much impossible to pull shut since they are actually quite heavy to pull… Yup, Romano is definitely in deep of emotions…

"T'no, wh't ar' y'u goin' t' ord'r som'th'ng?" Sweden's voice interrupts Finland's thinking and watching process and puts the menu down to see Sweden looking at him.

Finland tries to hold a yelp but rather failed on it. He really didn't look at Sweden that much due to him just spying on Romano and using the menu to cover his face… Sure he's close to Sweden and all but still, Sweden is still scary!

"U-U-Um no! I'm okej!" Finland nervously and tensely chatters. "I-I just um… I need to go! Kyllä! I-I r-really need to go to bathroom that's all! Really! S-So I-I'll be going now, okej? Y-Yeah, the bathroom!"

Finland nervously laughs, really not trying to show his discomfort to Sweden but of course, completely failing… Sweden's face did not show much on showing facial expression but if looked closely, Sweden knows that Finland is very uncomfortable and Sweden is sad about it.

"Y'u c'n go t' th' b'thr'm, T'no." Sweden answers, looking back at his menu, not letting Finland see his sad expression even if it's shown very little.

"R-Really!" Finland openly says in enthusiasm, not really trying to hurt Sweden's feelings but unintentionally is… "Okej! Thank you Berwald!"

Sweden closes his eyes as he hears Finland _quickly_ getting out of his seat and maybe either running or speed-walking away from him… Soon when Sweden is sure Finland is completely away –due to creaking of opening and then closing of the door and finally, the sound of the door being fully closed… -and can't hear him, Sweden took a long and exhausted sigh…

Was Sweden really that terrifying and discomforting to Finland…?

…

Meanwhile, Finland finds himself in a very awkward situation…

When he just enters the bathroom, he's up-close to witness a frightened and paling Romano as well as a soon could-be demon and/or serial sadistic murderer side of Norway… And just to make things worse, Finland just had to be _literally_ in the middle of the two… Finland just want a little bit of comfort and some answers from Romano but with a rare livid Norway was too much… especially with the aura Norway is creating…

At times like this… that Finland realizes there are moments that are more horrifying than death and Sweden actually glaring…

* * *

><p>Sardinia couldn't help but be surprised of what she's seeing from the one of the mini televisions that Norway indeed and absolutely wants to slaughter her soon husband to be. It is indeed unpredictable that Norway has such intense feelings due to showing no or very little emotions on his face… But Sardinia isn't surprised in a bad way…<p>

"Oh Mio Dio! Italy is going to be harmed by that… that arch devil! HE's even worse than the tomato demon!" Sicily panics, her face is paling even more than Romano. Sardinia tries to hide both a smirk and chuckle of her little sister, how can someone be calm and cool only to be ruined by an angel? "Sardinia! This has gone too long too far! It is positive that Romano won't forgive Spain and that's enough for me!"

Sardinia couldn't help but actually outwardly chuckle, getting her a death glare from Sicily. "Va bene, va bene, dear sorellina~," Sicily tries not shiver and keep her glare as she sees that chaotic face with that evil, manipulative smirk on Sardinia, "I want you to create… chaos, complete chaos with men in your mafia… I…" Sardinia then goes to the exit with a confused and worried Sicily still standing there. "I have to speak to… _him_… Ciao~."

Sicily watches as Sardinia walks away… Confusing, manipulating, and absolutely discomforting, Sardinia has always been like that while adding irony… But Sicily has to trust Sardinia… for now…

"Hello," Sicily says, after dialing a number of her… puppets. "Yes, it is Sicily, and I need your help… Si, this one has chaos in it… Si, you can use the explosion… the tiny one… for now…"

* * *

><p><strong>And I am exhausted… still...<strong>

**I am truly I have updated for an incredible amount of time but I was (actually, still am… Q^Q) busy with school, primarily with band. For those people who understand marching band, you would know how I feel…**

**And seriously thank you all those who reviewed to get me almost (and maybe more… *hint hint*) 100 reviews with this fanfiction. I couldn't have gotten this without any of you guys and especially those who have favorite and alert this. Just plainly thank you, for it makes me happy like England when someone actually likes his food better than French food! **

**And to sidetrack, news people! The fanfiction "When in Rome" has been updated! XD Though RinxLen Neko did change her penname into freshia… oh well! XD**

**So, all in all, thank you for reviewing and please review. Now I'll shall be working on "A Turtle and A Ring". Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19: Apology Accepted

**I am terribly sorry~! I know I haven't updated for more than two months but… yeah, I'm becoming a broken record at this but yes, I have been busy with school but! I have been also busy with other fanfictions! With "A Turtle and A Ring" and of course, Silan Haye's prize, "Tomatoes, Pasta, and Bittersweet Chocolate" and well… I want a beta reader… Q^Q**

**Yes, yes, here I whine and all… But hey at least here's another extremely long chapter for you guys, so… Yay…? **

**P.S. Pwease don't kill me~! Please! Please! Pwease~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: Apology Accepted<strong>_

* * *

><p>He looks at his surroundings as he is plainly outside of the café. He couldn't be in the café at all due to him can't be recognized by the personifications or anyone at all really, and cause any type of suspicions on anyone unnecessary, especially Romano…<p>

However, he knows he's being watched by someone… someone he knows and also he knows she's coming right to him… He just doesn't know which sister…

"Ah… so you're here…" Indeed that is definitely Sardinia's voice and possibly Sardinia is the one that's coming right at him. "I see you haven't fully awakened yet…"

The man soon and swiftly turns to the direction where Sardinia's voice is coming from. And there, Sardinia is standing near him with a smile not a smirk. "I couldn't fully awaken yet Sardinia…" The man says in a monotone voice that's still foreign to Sardinia. "Even so, I can't let Romano be at any harm… This… competition isn't really just about wanting and taking of Romano's heart… This… competition has an alternative motive as well…"

Sardinia chuckles, her smile turning into a smirk, "Ah… So you too notice as well…? And to think you just woken for just a short time… impressive…"

The man soon smirks as well, "Sì… Canada, Denmark, England, Japan, Lithuania, Prussia, Russia, Sweden, and Turkey all have an alternative motive… That is way too many people that I can't help but wake up from this entire silent ruckus… I must at least help family, _sì~_?"

Sardinia giggles, for she is simply having too much fun. "Oh _brother_, you can be simply too much at times… But you do know Sicily won't like it… actually, Sicily dislikes you all in all. However, we are trying to get rid of the _unnecessary_ competitors _but_… you're planning something…" Sardinia's eyes narrow where a glint is soon shown from her dull brown eyes. "Something similar… _yet_… _different_…"

Though it may seem Sardinia is fearless and frightening all the time, there are only a few things that Sardinia can't handle. One is she can't handle that face on him… the face of something psychotic, something that's like a clock to a time bomb ticking away, something that's just plainly watching as what he planned is in action… This face is also the face that Sardinia can't help but envy. Just when she believes she had all the answers and everything is in the palm of her hands, that face reminds her that she is or has been a mere puppet to him…

"_Sardegna,_" The man chuckles, "I must say that this little plan you have right now is sloppy and too loose… But then again, you know it after some time of witnessing…" The man chuckles even more as his magenta eyes are glowing unnaturally like a monster. "And to think you would want to marry Romano or Feli just because they selfless but you can't help but be selfish… Remember _Sardegna_… You are my toy, one of my toys… but don't worry, you are one of my favorite toys so I won't punish you…"

However, Sardinia could feel something quickly passing, just barely missing her… Unfortunately, Sardinia already knows what it was without looking at it…

"For now that is…" The man chuckles once more and more cold as well. "I need to rest some more before I can take action… Though I am certain I'll be fully awaken soon…"

Sardinia finally frowns, for it's not like she hates him like Sicily but she's indeed suspicious of what this fratello of hers is plotting on… She used to love him and wanted to marry him from a long time ago and still has a few of romantic and close feelings for him so Sardinia couldn't really hate him but rather concern for him… He usually isn't the one that would stay… sane enough when going around…

"So…" Sardinia soon begins, "When do you think they'll give up on their _alternative_ motive…? It seems they don't change their… illusion of their goal and heart…? They all seem to be motivated enough that they actually avoiding what they need and go to what they foolishly want…"

He chuckles even more, "Sorella, they may be immortal and are personification of a nation _but_ they still have humanity in them. They have human feelings, motives, goals, thoughts, and even mistakes… We can never change that."

Sardinia soon smiles. His wise words are reassuring and understandable to her and she knew he was right. She then looks to see his magenta eyes… sure enough they do not hold much insanity and still have plenty of sanity in them. Maybe she could forgive of what he's planning and soon to be interferences with her plans and future events as he gets awaken more and more…

"Well," The man chuckles once more, "The event is about to start in…" Sardinia tilts her head in a bit of confusion until… "Tre… Due… Uno…"

_BOOM!_

"Zero…" Sardinia closes her eyes and chuckles, for she knew who that explosion was from. She then could hear the panicking screams of humans ringing and vocalizing out as she could smell the thick smoke of the explosion. She then hears a bad and maniacal laughter of a selfish and so-called psychotic human man as she finds out what Sicily delivers as chaos… _distruzione e rovina_…

"Well then," The man soon smiles, his eyes softening as well. "It seems I am no longer needed as it is about to end… Oh well, there's next time since I'll be awaken once more… And Sardinia," He then looks directly at Sardinia's dull eyes that unfortunately didn't show enough emotions. "Mi dispiace..."

Sardinia's eyes widen that to an average person was only a bit but to her a lot. Her smile fell and she couldn't but wonder, even if she said to be personification of irony, what exactly is he apologizing about… Though, she could guess that he's apologizing more than just one thing…

"CHIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIII!" And that's her other fratello…

"Well," The man says calmly and coolly, "Ciao sorella."

Sardinia just blinks. She is confused on what was going on with her fratello but then… Soon, Sardinia begins smirking again. She soon figures out what is going on.

Her dear fratello is indeed not fully awakened but there's actually a possibility that… the next time he wakes up… he might be awake for a good long time… and even the possibility that… he might even reveal himself to… someone else… Maybe that's why he apologized, which he will soon reveal himself and that he will be awaken for a long time once again… And when he is awakened… destruction will come…

"Apology accepted…" Sardinia soon whispers, not even knowing if he could hear her… "For now…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile during when Sardinia was talking to him, Romano is in a rather horrible situation… He just wanted to calm the fuck down from extreme uncomfortable atmosphere and that terrible question that stupid chick bastard just had to ask… But <em>noooooo<em>, the world just hates him and the world just says "Why don't we fucking slaughter and torture Romano with a fucking demon that's like the psychotic female personification that is Belarus with a damn dick." Thank you world… Thank you for nothing…

And then there's… someone… that's luckily in front of them and shielding Romano from his slow and painful death.

"_Romano_…" Great… the demon is now speaking… IN A GODDAMN MURDEROUS TONE! "What are _you_ doing _here_? Aren't _you_ supposed to be with _your_ little fan club, _hm_?"

Don't look him in the eyes. Don't look him in the eyes. Don't look him in the –OH FUCK!

"N-Nothing y-you should know, b-bastard!" Romano tries to calmly talk but for Dio's sake! Try not to damn stutter with someone that has a fucking glare that plainly says "I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"_Really_?" Great, the demon is talking even more! "From what I have been witnessing from _you_ is more _people_ coming to _your_ table as if _you_ invited _them_ in." Is it just Romano or is the damn electricity not working? Since of course, the lights in the damn bathroom are getting extremely and obviously darker and some are actually flickering on and off constantly… "And even if _you_ don't invite _them_, some _people_ are paying _attention_ to _you_…" Oh Dio, Romano thinks one of Norway's hands is glowing…

"U-Um… N-Norway…" Finland stutters, unfortunately who is still in front of Romano and unintentionally covering Romano from his very possible death if he didn't. "C-Could you um… n-not d-do a spell, p-please…? T-There's people who are–"

"Waiting for _Romano_ to return from the bathroom so _they_ can do what _they_ only come here for," Norway interrupts and Finland shuts his mouth for Norway actually _growling_ at him. This is seriously scarier than the first time when he and Sweden slept right next to each other… "_They_ only come _here_ for _Romano_ and _only_ for _Romano_… So, why _I_ should not cast one little spell on _Romano_? When _he_ has all those _people_ to concern only for _him_?"

Romano inwardly thanks and gives sympathy to Finland. Though they might never be friends and are and will probably be always acquaintances, Romano is glad that Finland is shielding himself… and now is silently praying that Finland doesn't go without the toilet…

However, Romano now wishes that both he and Finland would get the hell out of here without getting victimized by a possibly soon to be psychotic demon that now has proved Romano there's such things as magic and mythical monsters… especially ones with human skin on them…

Also, Romano seriously needs to do something _FAST_! He is sure as hell that one of Norway's hands isn't just glowing bigger and brighter for any fucking apparent reason like I don't know, doing a hell-bent circus act! But he knows that if he just runs, then he is in wide open for the incredibly possibility of antagonizing torture… However, if he doesn't do something, Finland will also be with Romano in the possible torture and that isn't fair… If Romano could just only have Norway distracted, he would immediately run in full speed out and fucking away from Norway as far as possible while taking Finland and possibly Spain –n-not that he c-cares about the t-tomato b-b-bastard!

Now if Romano could just get a–

_BOOM!_

…What the–

_BOOM!_

Now, Romano maybe in the worst case scenario with a demon named Norway but… Seriously, that sounded like explosions… and then there's the sound of screaming people… and now…

_BOOM!_

Unlike the other two explosions, this one happened _in_ the damn bathroom. Luckily, this explosion isn't near any of the personifications to cause severe injuries. However, though the explosion didn't damage the personifications, it indeed damages what was surrounding them. Especially one of the walls of the bathroom stools went falling down and colliding to Norway, causing Norway to use his spell too early and completely missing both Romano and luckily Finland.

And this is damn sure a damn signal for Romano to FUCKING RETREAT! So, grabbing Finland's shirt collar and have his mind on complete retreat mode… Romano ran THE FUCKING HELL OUT!

His mind didn't really process much of necessary and indeed needed information… One is that by grabbing on someone's shirt collar and running as fast as hell, the person that you're grabbing on their shirt collar would most likely be choking… Two is that when something exploded outside and you hear supposedly hear extremely unusual laughter that only belong to a madman and madman alone, you do not run to the same room with them…

And then there's three…

Do not fucking slip from something slippery… like a fucking banana peel… or a supposedly good pastry that so happened to be jelly-filled…

Because if you don't fucking follow all or really, any of that fucking information… well…

"CHIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What the–!"

You slip and go somewhere else to the side while letting go the person you are both supposedly trying to save and possibly choking and now accidently throwing him at the could be possibly the crazy man with bombs on him… Fuck…

Thus causing a collision with the unfortunate Finland that looks like tackling with the psycho with bombs… Fucking wonderful…

"OOF!"

And another unnecessary collision is with Romano and someone's damn lap… And goddamn it, this bastard is like a fucking brick wall! And when Romano finally and quickly sits up and gets ready to yell his fucking damn Italian head out, he then sees whose lap he just tackled and then glare at the damn bastard even more.

"S'rry…" Sweden says though his voice is a bit tenser. "Ar' y'u alr'ght, R'm'no? Y'u d'n't look v'ry w'll…"

Of course, Romano somehow had to meet the damn potato bastard look-a-like as well as very possibly another emotionless or emotionless-looking bastard… Sweden… Well, at least this bastard isn't a damn fucking demon or uses any fucking terrifying magic that only belongs in hell…

"Yes I'm fucking alright!" Romano yells at Sweden, not caring about anyone hearing him or what's going on with the damn psycho bomber. "I just ran the hell out of the goddamn restroom to escape a fucking damn demon! OF COURSE I'M FUCKING OKAY!"

Sweden flinches a bit on the harsh yelling from Romano but he actually rather likes Romano yelling at him and telling him what he's thinking than cower and not tell at all. Though Sweden is a bit scared on how straightforward Romano can be…

"What the hell is you problem, little girl!" The psycho shouts, getting both Romano's and Sweden's attention. "Cute as you may be, you will not stop me from stopping evil in the name of God!"

There, both Romano and Sweden see as well as rest of the victims, is the shivering Finland with his hands in a surrender pose and tears unsheathed but ready to fall soon. Then they see the psycho with dynamite around his chest in that X style seen in action movies and a poor-looking yet real gun on his hand that is pointing at the quivering Finland… Now both personifications can't let Finland be in that position or let anyone bully someone weak however…

Romano took action.

In a flash second, Romano got out of Sweden's lap and ran straight to the still shouting psychotic bomber. Though Romano may not have a gun to stop the mentally ill person, he got something else. His fist is ready and tight as he quickly and harshly pulls on the now surprised psycho's shirt collar. In another quick second, Romano's fist smashes on the gut of the damn psycho. Due to the punch being extremely hard, fortunately for every victim in the café, the psychotic man drops his gun.

However, Romano isn't done yet.

Maybe it's because Finland look and did similar things like Veneziano when he gets bullied or pushed around and for that, it makes perfect explanation for Romano's instincts to kick in… And in his damn instincts is: pummel the fucking asshole to death or until he is unconscious or in completely in a coma.

So, anyone (perhaps and probably Spain only…) that knows Romano long enough, they would suspect or be really not that shocked or surprised of what Romano did next…

Romano, fast and smoothly as well as roughly, has both of his hands grabbing onto the man's shirt collar and…

"CHIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIII!"

_BONK!_

And head-butt the man right on the forehead… Of course, this action has caused many people to be shocked, surprised, confused, and/or/or all of the mentioned is having their mouths opened and their eyes bulge out like they're little china tea dishes with pupils. And the result to the victim and culprit at the same time is of course being fully unconscious, for it wouldn't even be a surprise if he's now in a coma…

Soon, there's silence… till…

"Lovi~! You saved us~!" Spain cheers, getting out of his hiding place which is around a corner that the psycho couldn't see and dropping the sharp kitchen knife that Spain "borrowed" from the kitchen (which made the knife slice through the floor with half of it sticking out…). "Gracias Lovi~! You saved us all from the loco! Yay~! Lovi is my hero~!"

France lift the silky table cloth to see that indeed the sort of as well as kind of cute psycho bomber is indeed unconscious with an unattractive bloody nose and Spain hugging the blushing and cursing Romano… France sighs but had a humored smile, he (or really she for now) couldn't help but be amused of seeing the two, no matter what's happening or how much of them change, would always do the same thing to each other…

"Bloody hell… I thought I was going to be bloody dead…" France looks to see the cute English (or British) girl as she got out her hiding place which France doesn't know due to hiding under a table. "And just when I got Alfred actually obeying me… Bloody hell…" The British girl then takes out a breath that she must have been holding when she was hiding. "Really, bloody hell, you are such a twat, Alfred…" She then sighs sadly.

This British girl –or was her name Alice…? Wait, it is Alice! –has made France interested. Now, she couldn't be… England…? Though France got really examine primarily on that and rather on… what type and color her panties are… Is it white? Is it pink? Is it plain? Or is it frilly? Does it have a pattern or not? Is it –…briefs…?

However France couldn't question or think of why the British girl has British flag imprinted briefs since a huge chorus went his (her) ears and gets to see… well, many people glomping and group-hugging onto a Romano that France believes is definitely blushing more than his head off, thanking Romano for saving them. France chuckles as he soon sees Antonio is one of those people who unfortunately got out of the mashed up thanking and glomping of humans that's embarrassing Romano more and more. France got to admit… it is indeed cute.

* * *

><p>"…So… you used a psychopath for chaos and nothing else…" Sardinia says, both nodding her head a little and having a tiny but noticeable smile on her face. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she witnesses the blushing Romano. "And… you believe you saved Romano… by causing an explosion in the bathroom…"<p>

"Well I had to do something!" Sicily protests, having embarrassed cheeks and her teeth biting on her bottom lips (luckily she didn't have lipstick on), as she watches with Sardinia on the mini televisions of what they hacked from the limited security cameras. "That arch devil was going to harm Italy! I only used one man due to the busy schedule of erasing traitors! Also, even if technology has improved from the centuries we have lived, there's no way in heaven or hell that people could teleport to this filthy and defiling and disgusting incubus's hell ground! I had to use limited resources and this demon possessed man who is far from being saved of exorcism was going to rob a bank for a useless strike… But it's completely unfair that these humans are touching an archangel!"

Sardinia giggles even more and her smile gets a bit bigger. Sicily is jealous~! It is so amusing how Sicily can be so possessive to Romano that there are times when Sardinia actually thinks to let Sicily remarry Romano but really, Sicily is going to have competition if she even tries.

"Ah sorella," Sardinia coos, seeing Sicily didn't shiver or really react this time. "Shouldn't you have… positive feelings since we indeed ruin Spain's chance to have dear grande fratello's forgiveness… and if you look closely, dear fratello is actually liking the attention…"

Sicily narrows her eyes and examine closely on Romano. She inwardly cursed of those cheap junks of so-called security cameras do not have zoom-ins… Seriously! The mafia would never have these pieces of junks even to watch a damn fly go by! But then Sicily's eyes widen as she indeed sees a holy smile on Romano's face… A small and barely noticeable but… it is still a smile from Romano!

"Surprised…?" Sardinia soon smirks at Sicily's widened eyes as sign she finally sees it, "Even as sister and ex-wife, you should know… that Romano has always want… true affection and attention… so to be praised of his actions… of course he is indeed joyful and happy…"

Sicily stops biting on her bottom lip and sighs. She indeed does know Romano doesn't trust many people like her but in a different reason… While Sicily gets conquest, invaded, and first given the Black Plaque and so many other things that makes her trust less and less people, Romano had been insecure from the start with the belief of everyone never truly loving him and wanting of what he had. Sure people wanted Sicily's land for use of their own selfish purposes but Romano… to even have his grandfather favoring for… Ugh!

"Sì, I know…" Sicily answers, leaning back a bit and looking at the sky. The sky was never truly one color of blue, especially in the clearest days with no clouds and plainly nothing but just the day… Yes there are times when the sky had only one color but as time goes, it doesn't stay the same… "But I want to be the one that makes Italy happy…"

Sardinia stops smirking and looks at her dear sorella. Sicily never really like or trust people yet wanted or needed someone or something to protect her… How ironic… Here is the personification of the island that holds the mafia, the infamous group of dangerous men doing anything and everything illegal, but needs someone to protect her from crime and injustice. And really, it seemed lonely Romano could get passed Sicily's heavily guarded and gunned caged heart and soon as he did, Romano also became Sicily's first love. Of course due to inexperience and really, the only person that really got into her heart, Sicily is indeed both possessive and protective extremely for Romano…

Sardinia looks away and then sees…

"Sorella," Sardinia says in that mellow yet entertained tone, indeed catching Sicily's attention and eyes from the mini televisions. "Look at there… Witness at there… A few or our… competitors have come out and see their lovely… reactions of their… excuse…"

Sicily raises an eyebrow, looking at the grinning Sardinia who was looking away in a direction and now using binoculars possibly to get a better view.

"…I have a technology that we can use to both see and listen closely as if we're literally a fly on the wall…" Sicily soon said out loud, actually causing Sardinia to be surprised and actually look at her with her own widen eyes but still have a small smile on her face. "…I despise the incubus…" Soon, Sicily's eyes looks away from Sardinia. "…So I put and hacked cameras around areas like these so I can finally exorcise him once I get enough information and reason to go a war with him… or really, slowly destroy him with the mafia and getting away with it…"

Sardinia chuckles, indeed unlike the very, very limited people (or really a person) that Sicily actually likes, Sicily has plenty of people, humans and personifications, to despise and hate. But oh well, Sardinia wants to see, witness, examine, conclude, and know what's going on… And… oh! There are the Nordics…

* * *

><p>"Norge! Wait up!" Denmark whines, as he's catching a bit of his breath as he runs to the perhaps a very fast speed-walking personification. "Slow down!"<p>

However, Norway did not slow down. No, he couldn't. Why?

BECAUSE HE WAS ABSOLUTELY, FURIOUSLY LIVID THAT'S WHY!

One, Norway was begged by Denmark to go on a date with him only to find out he was used for Denmark to spy on Romano. Two, said idiot made it completely obvious that he was only there just to spy on Romano. Three, Norway wanted to torture Romano but couldn't due to lack of spell books and too many innocent humans around. Four, Norway was going to use a spell on Romano, but stupid Denmark had to be a nuisance and made Norway miss and used the spell on someone else. Five, when Norway went to the bathroom to blow off steaming anger and frustration, _Romano_ just _had_ to _come_ to the bathroom at that oh-so _perfect_ timing. Five, Norway could have directly hit Romano with one of his torture spell but Finland was blocking the way and somehow something from the damn bathroom knocked him out. And six, Norway finally becomes conscious, he found out that Romano is praised as being a hero while officers took away the culprit. Worse of all, the last one, seven, Denmark was one of them!

Stupid Denmark! Norway couldn't believe Denmark would actually… Ugh!

Unfortunately it seems today really wasn't Norway's day for stupid Denmark actually catch up to him and moronically grabbed onto Norway's shoulder, pulling onto Norway. Luckily Norway didn't get to fall to the ground but unluckily what Norway's back hit is Denmark's chest. It must hit him hard enough that now Norway's heart is swelling and beating hard and quick…

"Norge!" Denmark pouts with his arms around Norway to make sure he doesn't go anywhere but is becoming too uncomfortably close for Norway as his loud booming voice and hot breath is near his ear… "Why did you leave? Seriously! You sure walk really, really, fast that I almost lost you!"

Norway looks away as he could feel the stupid Dane now resting on one of his shoulders and looking at him like an energetic and curious child waiting for the answer that his parents hold. But seriously! The dumb Dane doesn't know personal space! Norway could feel his damn cheeks burning as idiot Denmark is breathing way too close to both his ear and neck!

So, Norway did his logic thinking. He back punch Denmark right at his nose.

Luckily to Norway's perspective, Denmark finally stops invading his personal space and is backing away while both holding his nose and whining about it…

"Av! Why did you do that Norge? That hurt~!" Denmark whines, now going right in front of Norway while still holding his nose and now showing teary eyes to Norway who of course isn't feeling a bit guilty at all.

"Shut it Denmark." Norway said as he could already see another pointless that is now happening yet again with of course the ending always being the same with Denmark being the idiot he is as he both forgives Norway from his abuse and calls Norway as his best friend in the world and life goes on. "You're annoying to me."

"But Norge~!" Denmark whines even more, now even sniffling.

"No. I said shut it." Norway interrupts, still not looking at Denmark in the eye and still looking away. However unlike other times, Norway is _livid_ than just plain angry. For this idiot actually ignored him as if Norway want his so-called best friend in the world or even important at all! "Why should I pity that I hit you when I intended to, idiot Denmark."

However something happens. Denmark stops sniffling and whining altogether after what Norway said.

Norway blinks and then turns his head to see… well, Denmark still looking childish and holding his nose but looked different. His eyes are still teary but seem to have dulled that it seemed the spark of childhood and innocent happiness has dulled as well. Those eyes of Denmark's remind him of the time when Norway was with Denmark when both Sweden and Finland ran away from Denmark's rule. And those eyes were staring right at Norway…

What was even more unnerving than the eyes is the silence. Really, this is not what usually happens. Usually Denmark would whine even more and beg Norway to apologize to him for hitting him. And when Norway does something that Denmark considered to be an "apology", Denmark immediately gets idiotically and annoyingly happy where he outwardly forgives Norway and then the cycle continues on and so forth. But…Denmark just _silently_ stares at Norway…

Norway couldn't help but look away again. He has a good reason why! Norway isn't very, _very_ used to an out of character silent Denmark… However it seems to make things worse… How you ask?

"_Norge_…" Denmark's voice is also out of character as well. "You do know that I'm not always stupid _right_?" Of course Norway didn't say anything and just looking away from Denmark and his eyes. Because of this response, Denmark soon sighs. "Norge… Norway…"

Norway's eyes widen and in a snap, he turns his head to look at Denmark again and just stare at him wide-eyed. Now this guy _can't_ be Denmark! There's no way in Hel that this is the idiot known as Denmark just said his name and not that Odin damned nickname! But… he DID!

And now Norway is looking at… Denmark's sad eyes…?

"Norway…" Denmark begins. "…Are you…" Soon Denmark sighs sadly again and takes his hands off his nose. Norway looks away for a bit as he then spots a little tiny trickle of blood had came out from one of his nostrils and had reached just a millimeter or two from his lips. Norway couldn't guess what this feeling is that he's feeling a bit… it isn't disgust…

Then, Denmark finally asks a question. "…Do you like me…?"

Norway immediately felt numb.

What… What is this…? Why… is Denmark asking _that_? Norway is speechless. Denmark is annoying, childish, slow, loud, and many other things that of course Norway dislikes him! But…But isn't he saying that immediately? Or really, why isn't he saying anything at all?

But…No! Norway isn't going to let unnecessary and unneeded emotions take over him! Of course he is not denying anything! He just won't let these emotions overcome him! He is a personification and has lived long enough to both experience and knows that emotions get away with everything! Norway is not weak to forget what emotions did as well as greed have done in history!

Soon, Norway hardens both his face and heart as he looks directly at Denmark's eyes with his usual emotionless looking yet very well guarded and protected to hide and not give away any emotions. He can't feel guilty for what he did to Denmark! He shouldn't!

Denmark has always bothered him almost every day after the two met and became childhood acquaintances and frequently everyday in the present before that Odin awful day when all those nations declare their love for Romano! Before that day, Denmark would annoyingly get into his damn home and frequently destroy his door! Denmark would always interrupt Norway from reading his book and always succeeding to be Norway to death to hang out with him! Every single day, Norway would have to be with Denmark! Whether it's with the full Scandinavian party or with Denmark alone, Denmark would never leave Norway alone!

So…So why…So why just days before that awful and horrible event… that… WHY! Why is it days before that damn event in that Odin damn day when Denmark started to change! Why at first Denmark was touchier, more affectionate, more… possessive…?

And then! Then after that completely uncomfortable disrespect to Norway's space that Denmark stops!

And then! Then after that damn event! Denmark just… Denmark just left Norway alone!

So why…WHY ISN'T NORWAY HAPPY!

"No…" Norway finally said in a monotone voice with menace in it. "No, I do not like you."

The reaction that Norway then sees from Denmark was… something that made Norway's heart hurt…

Why…Why is that…?

"Fine…"

…Wait, what…?

"Alright…" Denmark said with that face that's somehow hurting Norway… "…I'll leave you alone…"

What!

But before Norway could even respond, Denmark fully turned away and just walked off!

What! What the Hel! What in the fucking damn Odin's damn name is fucking going on!

And why…Why is Norway's heart… that so-called stone cold heart that Norway said to have… why is it hurting and aching so horribly hard…?

…Why…?

* * *

><p>Finland tries to catch his breath. He seriously isn't the most athletic personification or even person compared to Denmark, Sweden, or even Norway! But he has to run, because he is trying to find Sweden.<p>

Finland lost the tall and scary man when the group of humans (both customers and workers) and possibly personification(s) (which is very likely that Spain and Denmark was in it) went group hugging the brave hero known as Romano and even Finland was given gratitude since being the ever first brave person to try to stop the bomb psycho –but that's not the point! The point is that Finland lost Sweden! You do not lose a really, really big, tall, and scary man that easily!

And seriously! Finland is worried about Sweden! A guy like Sweden can unfortunately and unintentionally cause or attract trouble!

Even though Sweden is scary, he still have helped Finland in many things like running away from Denmark when there was too many scary nations out there for him to defend himself and also let him be with Estonia… And then there's Hanatamago… And then there's also Sealand… And well…so much more…

Finland shakes his head. This is no time to go to memory lane or train or whatever metaphoric things used to remember things! He has to find–

Oh! There's Sweden!

Oh no! Sweden is walking away!

Of course, Finland can't let Sweden get any trouble so Finland sucks a deep breath and necessarily yet painfully runs once more. Seriously, this is way too mush running for Finland! He had heard how Romano's little brother complain about how much training Germany makes him do, now Finland gets how much pain and suffering he has to face!

Finland ran straight ahead towards to Sweden until Sweden then suddenly goes to the corner on the right and is walking faster! Of course Finland didn't take a breath or two due to surprise of Sweden's little action but due to his burning lungs begging extremely for oxygen, Finland soon pants and sucks as much air as he can. No! He can't get distracted! He has to get to Sweden!

His feet are feeling both on fire and like jelly as he finally gets to where Sweden turned from the corner and see–… Finland stopped.

Why did he stop? Well…

"Oh, it's just you potato bastard look-a-like…" Finland sees Sweden with Romano whose just plain glaring at him for no reason and crossing his arms. "What the hell are you doing here? Or really, why the fuck you were in that damn café with Finland?"

Sweden silently grants a bit but really isn't saying at all. It seem he isn't affected on the cursing which Finland isn't really surprised at all due to the scene of being completely unaffected when Poland insult and challenged him when Sweden was getting both Estonia and Latvia. I mean seriously, Sweden is just that plain scary yet… Yet only Romano seems to be really the only and truly one who isn't afraid of Sweden. But why…Why doesn't Finland feel relieved or really, happy that there's someone who isn't afraid of Sweden and actually make Sweden focus on someone else than only Finland? So why–

Then Sweden search for something in his pockets. Finland somehow couldn't help but stop panting and even breathing. What…What is Sweden searching for…? Could it be that…that little box thing in one of his pockets that looks like… Finland's heart began to painfully hard but he isn't sure if it's because he stopped breathing and his heart wants oxygen or whatever. His heart was already beating hard due to running too much for Finland but… Somehow when Finland sees Sweden getting the box that…that looks like those tiny boxes that held rings… it hurts more than all that running ever before… And now…Finland feels he just can't watch but his eyes wouldn't let him as he sees Sweden actually finding that box and… Wait, that isn't a box!

"H'r'…" Sweden mumbles, actually taking out a cute little mini book and handing it to a now blushing Romano. "Y'u dropp'd y'ur gu'd' of tak'ng car' of ch'ldr'n wh'n y'u wer' w'th D'nm'rk…"

Immediately, Romano snatches the mini guide right out of Sweden's hand and still is blushing beet red. Unlike before looking tough and crossing his arms and glaring at Sweden, Romano looks now is being absolutely embarrassed! His face of course is deep red. His eyes are looking away and right at the ground with his hair covering them. His hair is now becoming disheveled as well as parts of his clothes. And finally, that weird curl of Romano is all shriveled up and randomly twitching…

"You…" Romano finally chokes out, catching both Finland's and Sweden's attention. "Y-You d-d-didn't… um… you d-didn't r-read it o-o-or y-you know… uh… l-let anyone r-read it… _right_…?"

Sweden grunts but he soon shakes his head. But actually it was a lie, which Sweden had read the guide of "taming the damn brats" and found actually a few key points of approaching and getting children to like and trust him but of course, Sweden wouldn't tell Romano about it.

"…Th'nk y'u…" Sweden soon said. Romano then looks at Sweden with a raised eyebrow though he still has his blush on his cheeks. "…F'r sav'ng us… fr'm th' b'mb'r…"

Then Romano gets embarrassed again and looks down on the ground. "Uh… Yeah… uh…" Soon Romano begins to rub his neck with one of his hands. "Uh… You welcome, I-I guess… and uh…" Romano blushes more and redder… "S-Sorry about yelling at you… I mean… yeah… I-I shouldn't h-have d-did that…"

Both Finland and Sweden are surprised to actually hear Romano actually apologizing. Really, it seemed completely impossible made miracle that happens in a blue moon or when Romano dislike tomatoes or something equally impossible. This actually made Sweden show emotion!

"Hey, you don't have to be that damn surprised," Romano said in a tone that isn't mad, annoyed, or really embarrassed but… humored…? "I know, I would never in a million fucking centuries would apologize but… well, you remind of someone… a really quiet brat that sure as hell didn't get along with other brats but really, he's a good brat… and well, also my dear sorella, Sicily–"

* * *

><p>"Uh… Sicily…" Sardinia couldn't help but not be amused by Sicily's actions… Now Sicily looking away from the televisions and actually crouching down in a fatal position… though Sardinia really doesn't know why… "Are you… stable enough…?"<p>

Silence…

"…Perhaps not the right time to ask…"

* * *

><p>"She is an insecure little bella–"<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh! Sicily…?"<p>

* * *

><p>"But she is the greatest, kindest, and best sorella and partner to be with!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Sicilia? A-Are you okay…?" Sardinia may be mellow and calm usually but she is selfless, she indeed cure for her family, especially with her soon to be husband brothers and dear sorella Sicily… Especially when dear sorella is in all fours with her elbows and knees resting on the ground…<p>

"He…" Sardinia soon mumbles but Sardinia could barely hear her. "Romano…" Sardinia leans close to Sicily to hear fully of what she is going to say and… "He… He… Romano talked about me…"

However, unlike usual selfish people, Sardinia didn't feel awkward or whatever negative mood people felt when they slap themselves or shake their head in disappointment of others. No, Sardinia is at first surprised… and then amused.

Ah love… what it can do to people… especially to Sicily…

* * *

><p>"So yeah, you remind of those damn two," Romano said smirking and now actually enjoying the shocked expression that still on Sweden's face. "So, you're not all fucking scary and shit like that people damn say you are. So yeah… you're not that bad… toy bastard."<p>

Sweden couldn't help but a little dusty pink blush resting upon his cheeks. No one really complimented Sweden in that way… Yes there are times when Finland compliments of what Sweden builds, cook, or fix but really… not what he is. And here is Romano, a personification who said to be mean, cold, and one to push people away and someone Sweden barely knows, just said something nice to him about _what_ he is… Sure it's a bit weird to see Romano very out of character of what Sweden sees him as during the world meetings but… there's a reason why Sweden begins to love Romano from those events and now…

"…Th'nk y'u…" Sweden says, not stop showing anymore of his shocked expression and his usual emotionless one though it's more relaxed. "And Rom'no… I–"

"ROMANO~! LOVINO~!" Of course, Spain then comes running toward to Romano and interrupting what Sweden was going to say. "THERE YOU ARE~!"

Sweden couldn't help but feel that he has to leave with his competitor, the main competitor, running straight to the blushing, glaring, and swearing Romano, all directing at Spain… Of course Sweden nods to himself and walks away.

But what he didn't unfortunately see Finland who is hiding from him. Strangely Finland didn't know why but… he just couldn't face Sweden… I mean maybe it's because Finland actually watched something private, something he shouldn't stick his nose into but did. I mean it couldn't mean anything of Sweden actually showing actual emotions to someone that it's not Finland or anything like that… right…?

Finland just watches as Sweden just pass him as nothing went on around him. But…Finland then looks closely to his friend, his supposedly scary friend…

Sweden had natural blond hair that's not perfectly groomed or combed yet not messy… His skin is fair where being in the higher lands of Europe gave from the cold climate it has. Though Sweden seem to have a broad chin that he seems to only have from the Scandinavian personifications and to fit his broad shoulders and figure… Those broad arms that's hidden partly by the sleeves with that broad chest unfortunately hidden by his shirt but not the broad neck that Sweden is showing… Finland could actually say that Sweden is definitely broad and… handsome….

Of course with that thought and realization that Finland is actually looking closely at Sweden that is could be possibly be checking him out, Finland panicked. Of course, due to Finland panicking and being clumsy, he got himself out of the hiding place which is just an alley and falls to the ground…which makes a noise pretty much loud enough for Sweden to hear and turn around to see the fallen Finland…

"F'nl'nd…?" Sweden questions though he is concerned but unfortunately couldn't show it on his face or tone. "Wh't ar' y'u do–"

"I-I'm sorry!" Finland squeaks, still panicking about checking out Sweden and actually getting caught by Sweden. It is definitely not helping when Sweden is giving off a scary look at him… "I-I d-didn't –um, I –uh… I'm sorry!"

Finland completely did the Italian fighting style, he runs away _quick_. He didn't know why but he just can't face Sweden! He didn't care if he was panting and aching, he just wants to run away! There's no way Finland could actually face Sweden! I mean Sweden is a friend! Nothing else! Finland should be looking at Sweden –No! No! No! Why his heart is took that long, hard, and painful beat! Seriously! He shouldn't feel weird! It should be –no, he supposed to just feel similar to Estonia!

So why…why does his heart seemed to beat harder and more painfully when he though Sweden was going to give Romano…_that_ than when he was running and searching for him? And why…why does his face feel like it is on fire…?

* * *

><p>"So…He is completely… ignorant when it comes to love…" Sardinia sighs, though she can enjoy the irony of one person knowing that they're in love with another person who unfortunately doesn't know much or at all about love, this situation is causing competitors that are completely unnecessary for her soon to be husband's heart. "A baby's soul and mind in a man's body… how unfortunate and annoying and tragic…"<p>

"It seems…" Sicily begins glaring two screens, one showing Norway and the other showing the running Finland, "That the Scandinavians have quite similar –or really I can even say same situation. The heartless arch devil turns out to have a puny cold heart made out of stone that doesn't know how to accept warmth… And a complete baby nuisance that needs to grow up…"

"Sicily," Sardinia smirks, "You shouldn't hate dear Finland already."

"Sardinia," Sicily narrows her eyes but looking at the screen that is showing a blushing Romano who is struggling to get out a vice-grip hug. "You should know I hate people like _him_ and especially when they remind me of _him_. And you know how much I detest and utterly despise _him_."

Sardinia chuckles in both amusement and humorlessly as she indeed knows Sicily's complete and true hatred toward him… as well as… envy~.

* * *

><p>"Damn it bastard! Stop fucking hugging me!" Romano shouts, trying once again to shove the damn tomato bastard that is Spain. Of course, he didn't fucking succeed…<p>

Spain couldn't help but completely glomp onto his dear precious and heroic Romano~. Just when the date was really, really getting um… Spain could say unnerving, especially with his possibly ex-friend or still friend (?) Prussia came and that British puta that somehow Spain hates completely… But doesn't matter if there was a psycho bomber came into the café when his darling brave Lovi saved him as well as other people of course~.

And just when Romano somehow did the impossible and escaped the humongous hug fest, Spain became incredibly worried about Romano and where he went. I mean, if Romano wasn't in that date, he wouldn't have risk his dear precious life! I mean, why were they even in that date? It's not like –…oh…

Romano stops his shoving and felt Spain stiffen… Now Romano knows Spain never really stiffens when hugging someone, especially when it comes to choking him to complete embarrassment… And what the fuck! Why in the hell is Spain is shaking! That bastard better not be laughing or else Romano will–

"Lo siento…" …Now doesn't sound right… It sure doesn't hell sound like anything that's Spain's usual tone… Hell, it even sounds like he's actually– "T-This date s-supposed to be p-perfect and… it's ruined~!"

Romano felt himself stiffen up a bit yet he is relaxed enough to actually push Spain a bit to see him…crying…!

"A-And…" Spain soon sniffles, making Romano both guilty and confused of what was going on. "N-Now you're all angry l-like when I confess to y-you a-and y-you will n-never ever forever f-forgive ME~! T-That's not what I want~!"

Romano just plainly looks at the sniffling and possibly soon to be crying and bawling Spain who just…just did this date as a fucking apology! A-And…the bastard is actually crying about it! That's… fucking hilarious!

Romano couldn't help but actually…actually feels something damn bubbly and light inside of his damn chest. There's that unwanted sound that's completely unnecessary and completely unattractive… Romano soon begins laughing.

Spain became shocked and blushed at what Romano is doing. The sweet melancholy voice that's rich with curses is now in a way singing a beautiful tone… Spain has heard Romano snort or stifle in laughter but never… Never has Romano openly laugh like this! Maybe Spain can't fully remember Romano openly laughing when his brain stops working and just relishing the sweet, symphonic melody as well as the relaxed face Romano has now…

Spain didn't know but… he feels like he's actually falling more and more in love with Romano right now…

And just when unfortunately Romano stops laughing, Spain is definitely knows for sure that his face cheeks are on fire and his heart is not just doing back-flips but ever difficult and professional gymnastic moves know to man when Spain is now witnessing a huge, relaxed smile that is delivered by Romano. Ah how Spain only wants that smile only given to him and never seen by anyone else than just Spain and Spain only and forever…

"You know what, tomato bastard," Romano soon says in a playful and amused tone that Spain couldn't believe that it's from the grumpy yet cute personification of the southern part of Italy… "After all the cute British maid, pervy French maids, sweets, albino bastard with bird chick complex or fucking fetish or whatever, fucking emotionless demons that use damn magic, crazy fucking psycho that somehow want to damn bomb a ducking damn café, and fucking fucked up humans that only the fucking pervert has that would give a fucking pass or fucking feel on their so-called damn hero… but…" Spain felt his breath and heart soon stop at the other smile that Romano is giving him now… it was a loving smile… Spain is sure of it! "You know what you damn tomato bastard… I'm in such a good goddamn mood that I will actually damn forgive you."

"CHE COSA!?"

Soon Romano and Spain both blink in confusion and turn their heads to search where the voice is… Strangely, Romano somehow feels that the damn voice is incredibly familiar and could be… Sicily…?

Nah, it couldn't be her, there's no fucking way that his dear sorella would be here, there is absolutely no fucking way.

* * *

><p>"S-Sorella…" Sardinia groans, as she did something she dearly learned from the dear cheerful fratello that is Veneziano, a hug therapy, on her now raging and possibly somehow panicking sorella that is Sicily with a machine gun…<p>

"That fucking tomato demon!" Sicily hisses in anger and completely struggling out of Sardinia's vice-grip… "How dare he use sorcery… or trickery –I don't care! That tomato demon is not and completely, fully not worthy enough to accept and archangel's forgiveness!"

"D-Dear sorella… p-per favore…" Sardinia says, really trying to stop Sicily from doing anything foolish! "J-Just be patient! Y-You d-don't want to explain yourself to dear Romano, d-don't you?"

Thankfully, that stopped Sicily… But exactly for how long…? That Sardinia just hope will be long enough…

* * *

><p>"Well," Romano soon interrupts their search and awkward silence, "That's fucking awkward…"<p>

"Uh… Sì…" Spain soon agrees and then turns his head and smiles on Romano. "So… you forgive me~?"

Romano quickly turns his head away, pouts, and finally blushes. "F-Fuck… You're a fucking bastard you know that! B-But… S-Sì… I fucking goddamn forgive your sorry ass…"

Spain feels his heart leap! Sì~! This is maravilloso~! After all those troubles, Romano actually in the end forgives him~! France is right! Love conquers all~! But, before Spain could fully celebrate by hugging and most likely kissing Romano to death…

"Wait!" Romano then shouts, causing Spain to be confused and tilt his head to show it. "I may have fucking forgive you and all but! I have a damn condition you bastard!"

Spain tilts his head even more and raises an eyebrow. "What condition, Lovi?"

Romano sighs and then looks Spain directly in the eyes. "The condition is…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know… I also hate cliffhangers as the next reader but I just had to update something and I have to work on other fanfictions and you know, being busy and all. So, I am terribly sorry for all of you who are waiting but please, forgive me~! Per favore~! Q^Q<strong>

**Well, it turns out that this fanfiction has over 100 reviews~. Thank you for all who reviewed, you make me guys happy as Veneziano finding out there's an all you can eat pasta buffet and much more~. **

**Also, hope everyone had a happy holiday, I had a nice Christmas and New Year is coming! I will give all who favorite, alert, and/or review any of my fanfictions happiness for both past and future holidays that any of you guys are celebrating. :)**

**Also, here's a random thought. Sweden reminds me somewhat of Sawako in Kimi ni Todoke. How? They both unintentionally scare people but are incredibly nice.**

**Well, of course, I'll be working on the other fanfictions but... all in all, please reivew. And thank you for reading. Ciao~!**


	20. Chapter 20: Condition

**Well, it's now a complete year and a day anniversary of this fanfiction and I am happy and honored that so many of you have read this. I especially thank to the people that have favorite, alerted, and/or reviewed this here fanfiction. **

**And now, here is the 20th chapter for the year anniversary. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Condition<strong>_

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…."

"…Sicilia…"

"…Cosa?"

Sardinia sighs, though a small and visible smile was on her face as she just stares at the pouting Sicily with her arms crossed and her eyes trying to resist having traitorous tears to flow down through her face and ruin her makeup, especially her mascara. Sicily is just being so stubborn, for she didn't want to look weak.

"…Though we may be… distant… we are still blood… a part of the Italian pack… You do know you can… share your sorrow out to me, correct?" Sardinia tries to reassure.

As much as Sardinia likes being sardonic and irony, she actually has feelings. She truly cares about family like any Italian human or personification should.

"…Why should I…?" Sicily both retorts and question. "We were never close… well, I don't know about my people getting along with yours but…"

"I understand your point of view," Sicily says, putting on a smile that is a bit weary. "We sisters never truly open up since we are islands, isolators but truly not by choice… In a map, we look so close yet… in reality we are so far apart of salty sea…"

"…Why are you doing this…?"

Sardinia then lets out a breathless and weary chuckle. Her dull brown eyes would usually show mischief now look… duller…

"As much as I truly adore with irony and information, I am a personification… A personification, something that represents people living in a specific land… And by being a personification, I have selfish humanity in me… And part of that selfish humanity is feelings…"

Sardinia soon looks at Sicily directly eye to eye…

"As much as I love to be this one-dimensional character in selfish human entertainment, I am simply not. I am not this character who is simply a mischievous and calculating woman who likes irony and an expert manipulator… One has told me that though we personifications may be immortal, we still have humanity in us… This includes feelings, motives, goals, thoughts, and even mistakes… No one can ever change that…"

"Huh, w-we just wish…" Sicily tries to retort but sniffles, still trying not to cry. "Y-Yeah… J-Just w-wish and w-want w-w-what w-we can't… c-can't have…"

Sardinia soon frowns, witnessing Sicily shaking herself more and more… No matter how much Sicily is being stubborn and denying showing her emotions, Sardinia can plainly see she really just wants to cry. Such an unfortunate girl… Sardinia knows she has suffered so much, being the unlucky weak and powerless island that is–

"S-Sardinia…"

The said personification blinks a bit and looks closer to Sicily to see… those saddening eyes of hazel green, for her bangs are finally put away far enough to see the other eye, looking at her with a few teardrops finally succeeding on getting out of her eyes. Those tears already streamed past her cheeks and are on their way to her chin. Her bottom lip is sucked inside of her mouth and very closely you can see it is also being bitten and chewed on. And back to those saddening eyes, Sardinia sees all the vulnerable emotions fully displayed…

"P-…Per favore…" Sicily soon croaks out, her voice fully broken… "Just… just don't tell m-me o-or Romano a-about–"

Sardinia fully silences Sicily. As if in instincts, Sardinia in a quick second took a step closer to Sicily… and finally pulled Sicily to have her arms around her…

Sardinia is hugging her…

"…Just let it out… Let the pain flow out as rain…" Sardinia coos in a comforting voice, having her arms tight around her upper waist and head resting on her shoulders.

Sardinia just blinks a couple of times before she finally hears it… A choked sob…

And then another…

And another…

And finally…

"I-It's just… H-How…?" Sicily chokes out as well as sobs. Soon Sicily's arms are tightly around Sardinia's waist, almost actually choking her in the process… "W-Why… Why d-does he get a success for a second chance… a-and I just…"

Blunt yet sharp nails soon dig deep on Sardinia's sides, and luckily the fabric is luckily helping on taking part of the pain away. Sardinia definitely hears full out sobs and feels the hot wet tears on her shoulder as well as part of her shawl… She could feel how the body would tense up and shake and move whether she's choking on one of her sobs or bawling out one or just plain crying… Sicily utters something but Sardinia didn't fully hear and Sardinia doesn't care for information… The humanity in Sardinia wants, what it deeply and truly wants, to her to be there for Sicily… to be Sicily's sorella…

"_I must say that this little plan you have right now is sloppy and too loose…"_

Perhaps it was… Usually he was never wrong with his observations, especially when he had plenty of practice during… that time…

It is rather interesting how he did it with such little yet extremely hard effort to observe…

"_For now that is… I need to rest some more before I can take action…"_

Also, it is not just resting physically when Sardinia thinks about it. It is rather lack of action happening in the beginning.

…Perhaps…

Oh! It seems Sicily finally settle down and is just sniffling away her last cries… The grip of Sicily's has indeed lessened that the nails aren't digging anymore but she is still gripping on. Sardinia could now only feel wetness on the shoulder that she gave for Sicily to cry on… and she could feel barely of the cold wetness on her shawl from her ear… Maybe Sardinia should give her shawl to Sicily… like a handkerchief or towel and really, she had plenty of shawls in her homeland…

"…Dio, my makeup is in damn ruins…" Sicily couldn't help but say. "I know it isn't a primary thing but… it's just is…" Sardinia couldn't help but giggle at this, Sicily is definitely a female that's for sure.

"Don't worry sorella," Sardinia coos, actually snuggling with the rather flustered Sicily. "You can actually have my shawl, for it'll be a nice cloth…"

Soon, Sardinia has one of her arms not wrapped around Sicily and with a bit struggle, she takes her shawl off. Sicily gasps, feeling the shawl taken off. She could see the hair that is Sardinia…

But before Sicily could actually examine her hair, the shawl covers her. She could feel the tears on her face soon transferring to the silky fabric that is Sardinia's shawl… Sicily could feel the smooth and lady-like fingers pressing on her, near her eyes and on her cheeks, with only the shawl as a barrier for direct contact. Luckily there's enough pressure where she could barely feel the rings covering part of her fingers as she wipes the smeared and ruined makeup as well as possibly the remaining tears off her face…

This reminds Sicily of those times when things were wonderful and how Romano would use a handkerchief after comforting her to clean up the mess she made with her tears… Those times felt perfect until _he_ came…

"…There… No black lines or smudges…" Sardinia coos while distancing the shawl away from Sicily just enough where it's still close but at least Sicily could finally fully see what her sorella looks like…

She had mysterious eyes that usually show little emotion except for mischief but now Sicily could actually find those hiding pupils as they stare right at her in care and enjoyment. The irises of dull brown actually shine and almost unnoticeably glitter… Her sharp features in her rather fair skin compared to Sicily's olive tan is accompanied with makeup of her own however it isn't noticeable compared to the amount of jewelry she is wearing on her. Then there's her hair…

It is rather messy, the first thing that Sicily finds out about. Though the hair may look messy, it does not look like that it is frizzy or have tangles or split ends. No, the hair is just loosely made, loosely made in a bun that is. It is rather a contrast to the sophisticated face and it is highly likely possible that Sardinia did this for possible irony sake…

Her hair color is indeed surprising… It is dark brown that with the right lighting you could see it but it looked black… Sicily had suspected that Sardinia with similar lighter skin tone would have the hair color similar to–

"You know sorella," Sardinia soon coos, mischief soon replacing the care in her eyes. "This… mission isn't a _full_ failure… Here… take the shawl…"

Sicily takes the shawl as an offered handkerchief and raised an eyebrow in question and confusion at the now smirking Sardinia. Oh well, Sardinia is being back to herself, Sicily shouldn't be really surprised about this. At least Sardinia actually comforted Sicily…

"You see sorella," Sardinia soon giggles while Sicily fully listens to her. "We shouldn't feel or believe we have failed fully… We should appreciate of the conclusion… For dear grande fratello has given… a condition to the main competitor that leaves him in… a major disadvantage…"

Sicily looks at Sardinia in question. What would she mean about the–

Sicily finally stares at Sardinia with wide eyes. Now she gets it!

Sardinia immediately giggles at the look that Sicily is giving. "Sí Sicilia, mi sorella… The dear…"tomato demon" can't be an attacker anymore… Sí, he is now tamed… Sí, he is now a tamed bull who has lost to the manipulating red cape of our Italian matador…"

Sicily raises an eyebrow and looks at the giggling Sardinia. Now that's… an interesting metaphor…

"But…" Sardinia immediately stops smirking and puts on a straight face. "We have to go undercover…"

"Undercover…?" Sicily questions but then her eyes go wide. "Que! You mean–"

"_Listen_."

Sicily felt her lips and jaw immediately shut tight at the surprising glare as well as blank stare that Sardinia has.

"Sicilia… _He_ has awakened…"

Sicily's eyes widen, but before she could say anything, Sardinia begins to explain.

"However, he's going to rest once again so you don't have to worry about your… rivalry and revenge upon _him_ just yet… _But_ I have been thinking, examining my memories and information…" Sardinia soon pauses and lets a fairly long sigh and continues. "I realized with help that… we really don't know what's going on or what to do in this competition, this game and we need to know how to play to actually win…"

Sicily's eyes soon went normal as she begins to understand. As much as she denies and despises it, Sicily really didn't know what exactly is going on, especially with the personification that are never worthy enough to even compete for the true Italy's heart… In being the holder of the Mafia, Sicily had advantages but plenty of disadvantages that she can't help but despise and deny about it. Like her dear brother, Sicily is isolated to the knowledge and information of the countries and really, the only thing that Sicily can know about any country is either the Mafia or crime records. As much as she hates to admit it, Sardinia had a point. Sicily doesn't know about what's going on and even about much of her enemies.

"… Alright…" Sicily soon mutters, gripping the shawl once more but soon actually using it to clean her face. "I'll… I'll leave Italia alone… and I shall watch afar and observe…"

Sardinia soon smiles once more. "Bene…"

Sicily soon lets out a chuckle and soon walks to the door, still holding the shawl. "You know what they say Sardinia, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Well," Sardinia soon both giggles and asks, "What am I, sorella? Amico o nemico?"

"Both." Sicily immediately answers, causing Sardinia to stop giggling and smiling. Soon, Sardinia is actually staring wide-eyed and looks at Sicily in both confusion and question. "Sardinia," Sicily soon said in a smirk and is just right in front of the door. "Ricordare, we are familia, we are always friends yet enemies to each other."

Sardinia just stares wide-eyed at Sicily as Sicily leaves, shutting the door…

_SLAM!_

Sardinia blinks. Then she blinks again. And finally Sardinia blinks once more.

Soon Sardinia chuckles, that usual smirk on her mouth and eyes. This is going to be fun…

And it's only just the beginning.

* * *

><p>"…America…?"<p>

"…"

"…Brother…?"

"…"

"…Bro…?"

"…"

"…DUDE!"

It was only this time that America doesn't respond to Canada's uncharacterized shout and keep continuing on… cleaning…? Canada was going to England's house to pick up Kumajiro due to the bear somehow getting out of his homeland and escaping to other countries for some apparent reason. But of course, what Canada didn't suspect is two things. Kumayuki isn't here and his brother… actually _CLEANING_ something and strangely in the way that England does it…

And the weirdest thing is… America is saying NOTHING and being _QUIET!_

Canada doesn't really believe in supernatural but… he had actually seen England do magic… real magic… And there's an incredibly, extremely high chance that England had did something to America…perhaps…

"Tinker…? Are you there…?" Though Canada can't fully see all of England's fairies, he is able to see some of them. Canada and the fairies actually get along with each other for many (as in _plenty_ and _almost_ every) people can't see them. Though, both sometimes can't see each other…

"I'm right here Matthew!" Canada inwardly sighs in relief, for luckily it seems Tinker isn't busy with tea parties and fairy stuff that Canada doesn't know of just yet. "Do you need help on something, Matthew?"

"Well…" Canada's eyes wandered to his brother… who is now sorting out tea dishes and cups and silverware into a fancy cabinet… "May you, um, help me or telling me what's going on with my brother and of course, cure him from it?"

Tinker of course giggles at this. Usually Tinker would always giggle at America's… misadventures when he visits England. "Oh~! You mean how Alfie is hypnotized to clean Arthur's house? Of course!"

Canada couldn't help but blink a couple of times in surprise and confusion. Even if England doesn't remember him a lot of times, Canada does remember England doesn't usually do hypnosis when doing magic. Perhaps England had really gotten sick and tired of America's behavior that he hypnotizes him to clean his house as punishment… Yeah, that does sound rights…

"Hehehe! If you want to, you could snap him out! ...After he puts away the teacups of course!"

Canada nods in agreement and perhaps… even enjoy the show of the apocalyptic even of America being quiet for once and cleaning without whining and destroying anything. Maybe Canada could even look around the house and find… well, just something, something that could give Canada an advantage of some sort…

It is rather rude but Canada couldn't help feel like he needed to act so he can get noticed… Perhaps dating Prussia had its good points… Well, hopefully Canada is more confident with himself and well, braver maybe as he begins to walk around England's house… Maybe he can find Kumajojo in another room…

* * *

><p>England can't help but groan in frustration, for he is still a girl…<p>

Now, if England can only remember the counter or reverse spell for this! For it is bloody weird for a woman wearing clothes that clearly men's and is too big for this bloody petite body of a woman. Perhaps he should have really gotten a magic book or really a gadget than just plainly transform himself a female and wear a maid outfit.

Bloody hell, he seriously needs to find –Bloody hell!

Luckily there's no one to see England trip over… a bear…? Now, England knows that he have seen this bear before with a certain someone… Now what was his name…?

Cuba...?

Cambodia…?

Chile…?

Justin Bieber…?

"Who are you?" Oh yes! It's Canada's bear, Kumajiro! England could actually recognize that catchphrase… "You look like eyebrows, England."

Well, at least the bear actually recognizes the great once empire that is the British Empire, England. Perhaps this bear could be some great company… But then–

"England…" Now, there's something that England actually didn't want to hear. An unidentified voice that holds eerie and distaste with hostility in it… However this isn't uncommon to England…

However, Kumajiro –well that's its name, right…? –immediately ran off after hearing the voice. It seems whoever this mystery person, he (definitely a he, the voice is not high enough to be a female) is terrifying enough to actually scare off a personification's animal or pet. And this animal is a bear.

But before England could actually look up, something flew fast past him… something sharp…

"Are you England or are you not?" England couldn't help but panic a bit. This voice seems so familiar yet… yet unknown, foreign really.

England had fought countless wars, some he lost and some he of course won, so he had fought plenty of people (primarily France of course) and there's barely any times when England would have felt that ghastly poison that is fear. But England knows that what is happening is reasonable to actually feel it… How would you feel if you're in a girl's body on your stomach with nothing to help you fight back or cowardly escape and run away? Obviously you would feel pretty helpless… and unfortunately scared…

And due to having poor eyesight as a side effect of the spell, you can barely see what's going on around you. All you can see is plainly the ground! And since you know what had happened on your attempt on looking up, you have to look around and try not to get caught by this mystery man… But England knows he can't bloody do anything…

"Yes…" England answers while trying not to make his voice waver but trying even harder to not make his voice growl or sound prideful at all. He knows that he can't sound prideful in this situation but he won't let the attacker have the satisfaction. "Yes, I am England, the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland." Hopefully that didn't sound too offending…

"…I see… I was just thinking of going to my home in my homeland but then…" England could hear steps taking closer to the fallen and unfortunately helpless him. "But then… Then I have to investigate a bit… See what is going on with the competitors doing… Know… checking them…"

All England could see from him with limited eyesight is… boots…? And not just any boots, these are army boots that England sees. They are clean and free of dirt, it also seems like it has yellow lining on the bottom of the boots and… there's something around it, similar-looking and making the boots looking longer and might be even hiding the pants that the stranger is wearing…

"But then this bear had to mess with me… I just had to punish it… Then it ran… and it ran to you…"

Bloody hell why does this voice sounds so familiar! England can recognize any voice and yet… it sounds like someone he knows… but used in a different way if that makes any sense at all…

"And for the sake of others… I'll…" Suddenly, the person, quickly and with a strong grip, grabs onto England's collar and roughly pulls on it. Thus bringing England's face off the ground and letting him see–…

Magenta… magenta eyes…

Bloody hell! It's–

"I'll make you forget."

* * *

><p>"Oh!"<p>

Canada hopefully knows what he's seeing… He hopefully sees a magic book…

Strangely this book is just here alone and strangely on the carpeted floor. Strangely, Canada heard something falling off and hitting the ground and he just sees… this book…

Perhaps one of the fairies is actually giving the book to Canada… which is a bit weird since the fairies would usually and always introduce themselves with giggles and cheers that Canada sometimes can actually hear. But never would the fairies would push one of England's book down…

"Matthew! He's done!"

Oh! Did Canada really take that long looking around?

"Come on Matthew! Alfie is now going to dust the place!"

"C-Coming!" Canada hopefully yells loud enough. But before he could run to where his brother is and Tinker, he swiftly takes the book and hides it in his coat.

Perhaps Canada can look through the book and possibly even do magic… well, for the first time of course… It is rather exciting and nerve-wrecking when Canada thinks about it… I mean from what he heard from the other countries is that either magic doesn't exist or England's complete failures when using magic…

Perhaps Canada can use a spell to find his missing bear, Kumadono or… maybe he could use the book to help him with the competition he made…

Well hopefully Romano doesn't know about the competition…

Seriously, Canada didn't want to cause pressure on Romano, he's his best friend…but…

Oh! Looks like Canada get here… and it looks like America is actually trying to sweep Tinker off…

"Matthew! Help me~!" As much as Canada would like to help, he can't help but watch a little… It is always amusing to see Tinker like this with his brother trying to dust her off. "Matthew!"

Canada quietly (well more quiet than usual) chuckle at this but of course he is going to help Tinker. Luckily, Tinker had given you that classic golden watch you have seen used in many movies for hypnosis so you're already ready to stop the hypnosis. You're right in front of America and it seems that America can actually do this is if he was hypnotized…

Now that's just sad… But! No time for sulking, Canada has to get America back to normal loud self he is!

"America…" Canada said hopefully in a loud and commanding enough voice as eh made the chained watch move side to side in front of America. "Y-You are going to stop w-what you're going… a-and cancel the commands that the other has given you… W-When I snap my fingers you'll turn back to normal…" Canada then looks at Tinker. "D-Do you think this will work…?"

Tinker giggles but shrugs.

Well… here goes for nothing…

_Snap!_

A few seconds later, America soon has light in his eyes and then he blinks a couple of times. Canada could count the very seconds of America finally getting back to normal… In 3… 2… 1… and…

"Whoa! What the hell just happened! And –whoa! Who are you!"

…Yup… back to normal…

"I'm Canada, remember… I'm your brother…"

"Oh yeah! You're, uh, Marcus!" Canada deflates once more of America getting his name wrong once again… No matter how much America does it, it still hurts that America couldn't even remember his brother's name… "Wait! Are you hypnotized by the evil Romano? Wait! Didn't I tell you about Romano? Wait! Didn't I talk to you once in the phone! Wait! Aren't you Matthew? Wait! Aren't you one of Romano's minions then? Wait!"

Canada blinks a few times as much as America actually shut his mouth… and is actually looking around the place, him, and then at himself… And Canada and Tinker could see that America actually and finally finding out that he is actually holding a dusting fan… and wearing an apron…

"Whoa! What the–! W-What is this!"

Canada couldn't help but inwardly chuckle a bit and openly rolls his eyes at this.

For a country to develop so quickly and exceeding, it has an extremely slow personification to represent it…

"Damn it! It's true! England is fully under control of the evil villain that is Romano! I knew he was suspicious when he had Mafia guys following him with that babe of his!"

Wait, babe…? Now Canada knows very little about the Mafia but Canada knows they don't recruit women, it is a huge all-men gang…

"Mattie!" Oh, America actually said his name twice. "Please tell me if you are or not under control of the evil Romano!"

Canada couldn't help but plainly look at America who is actually completely serious but just looks completely ridiculous with the serious looks on his face while wearing an apron with his bomber jacket as well as gripping onto the dusting fan… He could hear Tinker giggling…

"WELL!"

"U-Um! N-n-no!" Canada stutters out in surprise.

As if immediately, America gives out one of his biggest smile and bright sparkles in his sapphire eyes for that answer…

"Sweet! I knew I could count on my bro for not being a brainwashed minion!"

Of course, Canada cringes a bit as America bellows out his laugh…

"This is so sweet! You can be my sidekick! And of course, I'll be the hero!"

"Um Alfred…"

"I mean, I was seriously blown out that my good ol' buddy Japan has been controlled by Romano for whatever reason –but whatever! I mean we bros need to stay together and not get brainwashed or hypnotized by anyone and rescue the respected and deserved damsel in distress! Especially Iggy! I mean, he definitely needs rescuing from the hero! And that hero is going to be me! And of course, you'll be my trusty sidekick! So, what do you say, wanna do it?"

Matthew couldn't help but stare blankly at the enthusiastic-looking America and hear the loud giggles from Tinker… Canada couldn't help but realize that America must have forgotten the last phone call they have shared… Wait, if he actually becomes this "sidekick" for America, he could get an advantage of others but… Perhaps America has to have his own taste of his own medicine…

Perhaps this could be revenge on taking Justin Bieber away from his homeland and turning him into a wannabe dickhead…

"…Alright…" Canada finally answers. "I'll be your–"

"Great!" America of course interrupts. "This is going to be _so_ awesome!"

"Um…" Canada begins, hoping he doesn't get interrupted again… or too much… "But Alfred…"

"Yeah Mattie?" America couldn't help but ask enthusiastically and giving off one of his toothy smiles. "What is it?"

Canada couldn't help blush a little from the attention that he's actually getting from America…

"C-Could w-we just wear… you know, regular clothes and–"

"Of course Mattie!" America both answers and interrupts loudly. "But only on one condition!"

Canada could hear Tinker stop giggling and just the tiny fluttering of fairy wings that belong to only Tinker. Even Canada is confused, curious, and surprised about this mystery condition.

"A-And…" Canada couldn't help but stutter out his question. "W-What condition i-is i-it…?

Now this, what is happening now, is surprising Canada and he bets that America is also shocking Tinker of what's happening. America is… smirking…?!

Usually America smiles big and loud and always having that childish innocence in every one. But seriously what's happening now, it's not only shocking and surprising Canada, it is also scaring him a bit…

The smirk that is actually on America's face didn't have any childish innocence but rather something else. It had childish villainy mischief. This smirk is fully mischievous and can be seen by ne'er-do-wells and children ready to do a huge prank or even a scam. It is definitely foreign and unknown on America's face but… it doesn't look like it is misplaced…

"I get the damsel in distress." America answers, still having the smirk on his face. But luckily for Canada and Tinker, the smirk turns into a normal America smile. "But you can have France to beat up if you want to, Mattie!"

Of course, Canada had let out a nervous laugh at this.

"Well!" America yells out of nowhere and actually dropping the dusting fan to the ground and not caring about it. "I got to go back to base and get ready for the epic battles that I have to face with Romano!"

As if immediately saying this, America ran to the front door and–

_BAM!_

…That is one strong door that England has… And now Tinker is giggling again…

"Um… What are you laughing about, Tinker?" Canada couldn't help but question.

"OH, nothing, nothing! Hehehe!" Tinker giggles out. "Just –I just can't help it! I'm the only fairy here and I get to see Alfie is really, really in love with Arthur that's all!"

…Wait… Did she say…?

"Excuse me, Tinker," Tinker stops giggling and looks at Canada now. "You just said that… that you're the only fairy here in the house… right…?"

"Hehehe~, of course! All of them are having their tea party break or you know, working on something in a forest really! Why would you ask that?"

Canada couldn't help but be shocked, confused, and curious all at the same time. Canada can safely assume Tinker isn't the one that pushed the book down…

Could… Could the book moved by itself…?

"Well Matthew, I have to get this fan to its rightful place and be busy and all." Tinker soon announces after her last giggles have been used up just a few seconds ago. "So sorry our interactions are cut short Matthew, maybe next time we can talk more. Oh, we can even talk about you being a sidekick and all!"

Matthew smiles warmly at the invitation, Tinker has always been so nice and open to him. He then nods politely yet enthusiastically as his answer. Usually nodding makes Tinker squeal in delight while saying the answer usually just gets her giggling once again. However Canada has, well, more primary thing to do…

Soon, Tinker flutters away, leaving Canada with a couch for him to sit on.

First thing first, Canada had to figure out about the book that fell and he just hid in his coat… The book looks like a piece of old dirty and earthy brown leather bent into that typical book shape with shoved old and wrinkled papers where the pages are. Canada is surprised that the pages haven't crumbled to dust or have not even fallen out just yet with how messy they look… and the book is just closed. There is golden but completely dulled yellow words that is most likely the title and must have shined like gold. This book is definitely old and hasn't been exactly been in the greatest condition just from the looks from the pages…

However, when Canada carefully opens it…the book somehow immediately turns younger, just looks like it went back time or something and completely looks younger and new than before. Sure Canada had seen real magic but it still astonishes him as he just "witnesses" the book immediately turning younger.

The leather was tight and clean as it shines to prove it with pages that are now white and clean, though they are just a bit wrinkled… The title letters are now shining bright yellow and are now easy to read. And the title is…

"_Guerra Mondiale" _

Huh, it looks like it's in Italian if Canada could remember well from the visits he went hang out with Romano and Japan… If Canada could remember right, the title roughly translates from Italian would be "World War" …But exactly why would a magic book would be titled by that…?

Canada soon turns to the last page where he… actually get his answers…

'_Dear reader,_

_From here, I shall explain what this magic book is. But before we begin, if this is America then put the book back to me, you stupid bloody git.'_

Canada of course rolls his eyes on this.

'_But in a more serious note, for the one who is now in the possession of this book, be careful. This book is used daily and nothing must disturb the never-ending process. For the title of the book, World War, if you don't know bloody Italian is made I believe during the second havoc war, the war, the war after the Great War. For both the threatening bond and the necessary secrecy for the spell, I will not tell you too many details. But I shall give you a hint…'_

Hmm… This is interesting… That Canada knows for sure as he begins to read more…

'_I, personification of great England, have never thought of using this spell with this person for millions of years or centuries. However, I could not refuse due to the threats and under circumstances of what this war has been going to us. I believe his war shall go into history with all this death and distrust going on…_

_But that is not why I am writing this. I am writing this because I am warning all of you who are in the possession of this book. This book has been working since I made the deal with him. This person that I made a deal with shall be anonymous yet important. When I have met again, I have seen __**him**__ for the very first time. Just upon seeing him, I have felt fear. Sometimes I wonder perhaps it's because he reminded me in my ghastly years as a pirate but…_

_I could never forget, or rather, I could easily remember once again when he is wakening… for who could forget…_

_Those magenta eyes that he has…'_

…Magenta…?

Now Canada isn't an artist so he doesn't exactly –or really fully doesn't know what the color "magenta" is… Perhaps he can use his smart phone and Google–

Somehow, the book had quickly turned pages by itself, not caring if it's squishing Canada's fingers. It's just only the sounds or rather quick melody of pages turning as Canada just stared astonished. He seriously didn't what's going on and if he just triggered a spell or something. But then Canada sees a page… a page that is glowing… purple…?

Suddenly the pages immediately stops turning, the book now showing Canada the purplish glow. Luckily the glowing light isn't blinding him so Canada actually inspects it, the color. It isn't exactly purple for it looks like mostly red rather than purple and if people first look at it in a far distance, they could say the color is pink. Canada couldn't say that the color is similar to his eyes or even Russia's, theirs are a light purple while this color is… pinkish purple…? Or rather purplish pink…

Finally, the glowing stops and begins to quickly dim, causing the color to be a dark red-purple… This causing Canada to wonder… Is this the so-called color "magenta"…?

When the light finally stops glowing and disappears, Canada could finally see and read the spell that's on the page. The spell is… gender-swapping…?

…Hmm…strange… But Canada will use the book. With this magic book, Canada can definitely be in that good advantage on winning but…

Could he really…? Could he really do it…? Could he really… um… cheat…?

I mean, Canada doesn't want to hurt anybody and it seems so unfair and so… well, evil really to use both the magic book and his own brother America as his advantages against the other competitors while most of them are pretty much in a disadvantage of the lack of knowledge there is to know about Romano and–

As if his phone interrupts his deep thinking of hesitance and guilt, it did. Now Canada is rather surprised that anyone is calling him or even texting him, I mean there's a more high likely chance that it's a wrong number or even an advertisement… But of course, no matter if it's a wrong number or advertisement, Canada didn't want to be rude.

But imagine Canada's surprise to find out he actually gets a text from _Romano_ as he answered his phone. It is rather coincidental that Canada is being hesitant and thinking to play more fair to get Romano's heart and then Romano just texts him out of all the time today…

'**Hey bastard, I was thinking about going to Kiku's place for the next secret meeting if that's okay with you. I didn't ask sushi bastard yet but I want to ask you first if that's okay with you.'**

Then there's another text from Romano…

'**Nnnot that I care less for any of you two just**

**UGH! Just thought you would like to go to somewhere and get a break from all the Chinese and Koreans and**

**Dio mio, I sound so fucking racist…**

**Just… just answer me damn it…'**

Canada looks, rereads, and blinks at both of the texts. Then he realizes something. He had to do it. He has to win Romano's heart. Romano is his best friend!

And if he has to cheat to do it, then –then so be it!

He is the personification of Canada, Matthew Williams, and he will and shall be an unforgettable competitor for Romano's heart!

* * *

><p>Spain feels so happy and free~! He's back in good terms with Romano and that is all that matters! France is a genius!<p>

Though Romano had to go and do something, Spain is completely in a good mood~. Now he just has to find France and tell him all the good news about him and Romano~.

Turns out that France is easy to find since he's outside of the café that had turned back to normal as if there was no such thing of chaos going on inside and he's sulking due to turning back to normal… France is just pouting and just groping air where his… bosom was…

"Francis~!" Spain couldn't help but shout enthusiastically and ran to just a few steps distance from him, almost bumping him really if he hadn't stop so soon. "I did it, Francis! I got Lovi to forgive me!"

It seems the news is of course good enough that France stops pouting and sulking for his now lack of… men pillows and is giving off a proud smile to Spain. As much as France is an open pervert, he has higher priorities than to get a feel and touch, for he is of course the country of l'amour.

"Ah, that is wonderful mon ami!" France coos, hugging Spain in congratulations, though he does sneak in a feel for that nice ass that's Spain's. "That means we'll get back to the dates! This time we'll make it more planned and straightforward."

However Spain laughs out… but France could tell it's a bit forced and sounds nervous, as if Spain is realizing he forgot something but now remembers.

"Um actually amigo," Spain begins to explain, now rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Romano said he would forgive me under one condición…"

"Condition…" France soon said. Immediately after translating, France soon grips Spain's shirt collar and roughly pull him closer, causing full eye-to-eye with Spain. "What _condition_?"

Spain couldn't help but feel nervous and let out a nervous chuckle. "Um, don't worry amigo, it's not that serious or a problem really and–"

"Mon ami, what is the condition?" France interrupts, now pausing a bit in each word after "mon ami".

Finally Spain said. "The condición is that I can't go dates with him… or confess to him…"

France stops gripping Spain's shirt and let them hang there as they aren't functioning anymore… and finally France cursed the Frenchman he is out loud for the whole café to hear…

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the condition for poor, poor Spain… Though I feel it's a bit rushed at end… is it…?<strong>

**Just so you know I seriously don't like Justin Bieber. Both Karu-chan and I used to have respect. But then he turned into a dick… **

**Now back to the story, still no one knows who the mystery magenta-eyed person is… though I did put more hints or clues about who he is. Hopefully this is enough due to you guys won't be reading about him, Sardinia, and Sicily for a while so hopefully one of you can figure out…**

**I like to thank everyone who is waiting for this to update and I am sorry that I took so much time. Thank you SaySaeri, Valkyrie99, Spamano4ever, Yanelle, turtlehoffmann2251, Thoytsi, sugarhuney, anonLoli, and GatoRawrRawr for reviewing. **

**Oh and especially to anonLoli, here's my response to you. Best. Review. Ever. :)**

**Well now, all in all, thank you for reading and review. So now… Ciao! **


	21. Chapter 21: Thinking

**I have actually forgotten to type a one-year anniversary speech in Chapter 20 and I really want to do it. So here I thought to just type it up late than hurry and re-update the chapter. I really want to do this than hurrying on the date so if you don't want to read than okay, I'm really doing this in my own free will. Thank you.**

**So here I am, with a fanfiction that's now over a year old. This is actually my very second fanfiction where my first was a very amateur written that's incredibly confusing and is really bad. I easily lost motivation and quit and deleted it. Luckily, I read more fanfiction and books to improve my writing and of course, I got the motivated idea from "When In Rome" mainly and some partly like the harem genre, the one-sided pairings with Romano (creating most of the competitors in the competition), and just the ideas and events that go through my head for the fanfiction. I remember actually promising a new chapter each week but unfortunately I couldn't keep the promise for obvious reasons so sorry… But the good news is that my chapters are getting longer. :D**

**So yeah, I'm still living and still motivated enough to want to finish this but it's definitely nowhere near finishing just yet. And though I am definitely busy with school, life, and other fanfictions, I am fully sure that I'm not going to quit "Why Love Romano" anytime soon. :) **

**And at last but not least, I would like to give special thanks to the people that deserve it. First, I must fully thank Karu-chan for being the best friend in the world and without her, this account wouldn't be here. Just being there with me and being an awesome loyal fan that is just part of her Prussian awesomeness of who she is. :)  
>I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer known as <strong>_**courdeleon**_** because his/her review just makes me motivated to finish this every time I read it. I don't know who you are but you are awesome. :)  
>Valkyrie99 for being an awesome reviewer to me by reviewing almost every chapter I uploaded.<br>And YoungFanBunny24, I thank you for finally winning the contest on guessing who the magenta-eyed man is. You are a winner. :3 **

**And thank you for all you readers who reviewed, alert, favorite, or even just reading this far. Now here's the chapter for you guys. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: Thinking<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How could this happen, mon ami!" France shouts, not caring if anyone hears and focusing on how angry and agitated he is. The country of love, <em>him<em>, had to experience one hell of nightmarish date only to have his goal complete… but with such a horrible paid prize! "How is it so difficult for _you_ to have Romano as your lover!"

"F-Francis… y-you're shouting a lot amigo…" Spain couldn't help but try to silence his rather very angered friend. It is rather weird to see how angry France can actually get. No matter how long Spain has been there for France, whether to help or fight against, Spain could never get used to this foreign angry look on France's face. It was like France with Spain's angry face.

"Mon ami…" France stops walking and glares at Spain's emerald green eyes. "I have planned _dates_ for _you_. I have supported _you_ on _accepting your_ true feelings for Romano. I have been patient for _you_ as _you_ keep rejecting on confessing _your_ feelings… As hot as your ass may be, you are seriously tiring me out!"

Instantly, Spain puts his hand up in surrender and giving a true apologetic look on his face. He may have the strength and punch to knock out his French friend but he's seriously getting a bit espantado of how angry France is being. He really didn't know that he had caused so much frustration for his friend.

"Well," Spain begins, trying to explain his frustrated French friend of the condition. "Lovi did forgive with the whole confession and everything but… he had the condition…"

"Well you could have objected it!" France retorts.

"I did!" Spain immediately argues. "I tried to make Lovi forgive him without the condition but…"

* * *

><p>"<em>The condition is…" Romano concludes, looking at Spain's eyes with his multi-colored eyes. "You, Spagna, is you to stop being so fucking confusing. I want to stop this shit you're doing with pervert bastard." <em>

_However, Spain couldn't get what exactly Romano is talking about and Romano knows. And Spain knows that Romano knows since Romano is giving a sour (yet still cute) look on him before sighing again. _

_Luckily but unfortunately, Romano gives out the more direct answer and exactly what he is talking about. _

"_No more of cheesy as fuck dates and goddamn confessions." _

_Of course, Spain didn't agree with this. He especially proved it by saying it out loud… _

"_Que! ¿Por qué?! Lovi!" _

"_Look bastard–"_

"_You can't be serious! I don't like it!" _

"_Bastard, listen–!"_

"_I thought you've perdonado me!"_

"_Bastard, would you just–"_

"_Per favore Lovi! Please forgive me~!"_

"_ANTONIO!"_

_Now that shut up Spain. Romano would barely say his human name. And when he did, it was either because Romano is pleased, __**very**__ pleased and appreciated, with what Spain had did for him or Romano call him his human name because he wanted Spain to shut up and listen to him since it is completely serious and reasoning. _

"_**Listen**__," Romano growls out, looking directly at Spain's eyes. He is signaling complete silence for the happy go lucky personification. "There's some pretty good damn reason why I chose this condition."_

_Spain opens his mouth to retort but one of Romano's index fingers was quickly pressing upon his lips. Oh! Romano's finger feels really nice and soft on your lips… And it kind of smells good too… Oh wait! You're supposed to listen to Romano's reasonable reasons for that horrible condition! Right! _

"_Now bastard," Romano informs you. "Listen here and listen once for your goddamn life and make it good, I'm going to explain this once and I want that stupid brain of yours to record every word that comes out of my fucking mouth and keep that damn flapping hole of yours shut. Got it." _

_Strangely that didn't really sound like a question but a command or order from Romano…_

_But before Spain could open his mouth and answer, Romano once again pressed his finger to Spain's lips. Spain could actually feel Romano's finger on the very bottom tips of his top teeth and Spain can't help but blush a little from this contact. It's almost like Romano is putting his finger in his mouth…_

_But before Spain could get a little bit um… *ahem* __**aroused**__ *ahem* from this unintentional action, a pair of glaring and always beautiful eyes bore onto Spain and it seemed it is openly yelling at him no answer in words but action. Fortunately, Spain in a miracle has gotten the message and nods his head. In result, Romano seems to be satisfied with this answer and unfortunately put his finger away… It actually felt nice…_

* * *

><p>"Mon ami, as much as I would love to hear your appreciation of Romano's fingers, shouldn't you be giving me Romano's explanation?"<p>

"Oh! Sí, sí! But I have to tell you the rest of the story."

"Oh mon dieu…"

* * *

><p><em>Romano then places both of his hands on his nice hips, which are pretty–<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon ami<em>, the _story_."

* * *

><p><em>Okay fine, but Romano <em>_**did**__ put his hands on his hips. And he did look happier and had indeed lessened his glare. And then Romano speaks. _

"_Look bastard, unlike __**you**__," Romano pretty much emphasizes the word and points his other index finger at Spain and rather poke (well stab really) at Spain's chest. "I actually notice things. And what I notice from __**yoooou**__," Again, Romano stabs Spain with his finger. "Is that you've been taking me to places, suspicious places, __**fucking**__ suspicious places that are used for cheesy as fuck romantic dates. Are you fucking catching my fucking drift?" _

_Luckily Spain didn't forget that he can't say anything from his mouth and just give off what he hoped a look that's actually saying he doesn't get what Romano is saying… All he heard from Romano is simply he was taking Romano to dates. Well, at least Romano knows, right? _

_Fortunately it looks Romano recognizes and knows what Spain is trying to say with the look on his face but is both groaning and sighing deeply. It seems to be a really a bad thing that Spain doesn't know what Romano is talking about._

* * *

><p>"Mon ami, it's <em>always<em> a bad thing when you show that you don't know what they're talking about…"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, since Spain didn't know that it's always a bad thing to show people that you don't know what they're talking about or "catching someone's drift" for he was confused on why Romano looks so angry. But since Spain can't exactly speak and ask Romano what's wrong, he just tilts his head like those cute and curious puppies. <em>

_Luckily Romano caught the message from the action that Spain did and what he could be doing subconsciously with his eyes. So Romano speaks again and hopefully explains it to Spain._

"_What I mean __**bastard**__ is that __**you**__, as you __**bastard**__ and that fucked up stupid frog dick–"_

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"Lovi said it!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p>"–<em>Have been putting up dates with you and me. Do you know what <em>_**dates**__ are, bastard? Here's a fucking clue, it's not a fucking revealing of what __**day**__ it's fucking now. And because you are the most oblivious bastard __**ever**__, you don't realize what the fucking hell you are doing or even what the stupid frog bastard doing to __**us**__."_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Yeah, Lovi knew."

"How?!"

* * *

><p><em>Of course Spain gave a surprised look to Romano and definitely the emerald eyes are shouting in both English and Spanish of how Romano knows. But since Romano is still in a good mood, he explains. <em>

"_Remember bastard, not everyone is fucking damn __**you**__. For a fucking example, there's fucking __**me**__."_

* * *

><p>"True."<p>

"Francis!"

"What mon ami? It's true!"

* * *

><p>"<em>And since I'm not fucking oblivious, I have discovered of few things. First is that you try to act normal like the tomato bastard you are in the first dates like you're damn uncomfortable. Then when the dates still continue, you just act like a complete tomato bastard as usual but you still act like you're forced to do something. <em>

_So I got fucking suspicious. I begin to do the obvious thing, I looked closely and investigate."_

* * *

><p>"That's the obvious thing…?"<p>

"Well it seems to be the obvious thing for Lovi… and it's really cute when you think about–"

"Mon ami."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>"<em>First obvious thing I see is that you look at something as if that's somehow helping you go through the date. Since I'm Italian, the best fucking thing there is–"<em>

* * *

><p>"No it's the French!"<p>

"Francis!"

"I am just speaking the truth!"

* * *

><p>"–<em>In the fucking world, I catch the fucking suspicious things that you've been looking at. And what I discover is pretty fucking damn <em>_**simple**__. For example, signs that are clearly French pick-up lines that you fucking read off of. There are signs with arrows telling to go to places which of course you do. There are people that look quite damn similar to frog bastard motioning you to do something, as well as people who give out free things that are fucking cheesy." _

* * *

><p>"How are the most romantic items and food be cheesy?!"<p>

"Well, I kind of agree with Romano about that. Some things were a bit cheesy."

"Oh shut up, like you could say anything."

"Hey, Romano actually likes the tomato plant I gave him!"

"Never mind mon ami, just continue on."

* * *

><p>"<em>Look," Romano then sighs deeply. "Whatever frog bastard is doing, you shouldn't follow what he's been fucking instructing you what to do. Pervert bastard is thinking wrong and you should at least know that the bastard isn't always right. Seriously, the bastard confesses me to go since I'm actually a good fucking decent brother and I don't want Veneziano's innocence crushed and blended into a puree all because of the pervert bastard." <em>

_Then Spain couldn't believe what he was soon seeing next. Romano smiling… Romano is smiling… at him! Though the smile seems a bit sad-looking as Spain witnesses it…_

"_Antonio," Now Spain couldn't believe his ears. Now Romano is saying Spain's human name! But Spain continues to listen on and try not to glee about it and hug his dear cute Romano. "Look, you're… a bastard. Well to be more fucking specific, you're a bastard that I can live with and had and shit like that. You've been a fucking decent caretaker and way better than the spoiled stick in the goddamn ass bastard known as Austria–"_

* * *

><p>"Ohohohohon!"<p>

"Yeah, I snickered at that too!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, it's fucking hilarious. I'll let you chuckle on that, tomato bastard. But seriously, you took care of my sorry bratty ass and um…"<em>

_Soon Romano looks away, trying to hide one of his cute tomato blushes. But of course, Spain could still see it~. _

"_Gracias… España…" Now Spain can't help but beam in happiness that Romano is actually thanking him in Spain's native language, Spanish! Oh, if only Spain could just hug him now~! But oh~! How hard it is to restrain himself! _

"_So, to fucking wrap this dumb ass long and fucking cheesy speech up since I have to go somewhere," Romano then takes a deep breath and then takes a deep breath out. "My condition is to stop these fucking dates and weird ass confessions since we indeed… love each other…" Then Romano lets a sad chuckle and a smile that looks even sadder out but Spain doesn't really know why. "But not in the fucking way that pervert bastard is thinking…"_

_Then something happened. _

_In a good way, Spain's heart stopped at first. And then it flushes, did those weird cartwheels, and finally those cool moves that people do before splashing quietly in the pool in the Olympic games. Spain pretty much guess that his heart is now going the salsa with the fast beat it's making and how much it's still moving around inside of Spain's body… Why? _

_Simple, it's because Romano is hugging him._

_Actually… Hugging… HIM!_

_Damn it Spain's body! Work! Hug Romano back! _

_Hug him!_

_Hug him!_

_Hug him!_

_Hug him!_

_Hug him!_

_Damn it! Hug him back~! _

* * *

><p>France didn't know what to do. He could either face-palm or snicker away at what Spain is doing. Seriously, this is just… France has no beautiful and wonderful French words to describe this moment… Though to put it simple, Spain is actually chanting for him to hug Romano…<p>

As entertaining and disturbing as it is, France would like Spain to continue the story and tell him exactly why Romano gave out that damn condition of his.

"Mon ami, the _story_," However Spain is still having a conflict with himself either from acting upon the memory or just simply being Spain. "The story is still not finished, mon ami."

A short chorus of quick snaps is made but Spain is still not responding to France. France is seriously thinking of slapping Spain in the back of the head if that gets a response. But since he's such a good friend as well as being country of l'amour, France will just clap in front of Spain's face. And thus he did.

Luckily France doesn't have to do anymore since Spain finally snap out. France manages to just let out a quiet and tiny chuckle as Spain makes a face and fully shows the realization and completion of bringing back reality to him. Hopefully Spain just goes back to the story and finally finishes it…

* * *

><p><em>Unfortunately, Spain couldn't hug back and cuddle with his precious Romano for being too surprised and any chance that he had was gone as Romano push away from the hug he made. Unlike those harsh shoves that Romano would usually do, this one was completely different. It was gentle and calm like something happened that Spain doesn't know. Romano's grip was tight and firm but still loose for him to move his arms around but tight enough where any attempt of getting out isn't going to happen at all. But there was something that surprised him…<em>

_Romano is smiling. _

_Sure, Romano does smile but never like this. Usually when Romano is smiling, he usually hides it as if it was somehow a bad thing or a treat that you have to work hard for eyes. But now… Romano is actually __**openly**__ smiling at him! It seemed so wonderful~!_

_But…there was something wrong… with Romano's smile… and something else…_

_Usually Spain could actually tell what's Romano's real emotions and feeling by either his blush or his beautiful eyes. Of course, Romano was in no way blushing right now and is rather Spain that was blushing as well as speechless. However, there were his eyes that tell something else… His eyes did not look the same… For where was the fire, the fire that shines what seemed forever in those eyes? For there is none, there is something else… _

_Whatever is in those eyes, Spain doesn't really like them compared to the fire… It was dull. To put it in blunt, his eyes look dull. There was no spark, no flicker, no sparkle, no glint, and no fragment of light in those eyes. Romano's eyes did have color but it looked so… so dead to those artistic shades that are lively and reveal so much about the real Romano. This did not look like sadness or anger or anything simple really. It was like something horrible happened and had… hurt Romano… _

_Finally, Romano let go of his grip on Spain's arm and let out what seemed to be an exhausted sigh… Soon, Romano just crossed his arms and look down, hiding his eyes away from Spain now…_

"_Antonio…" Spain soon snaps out and perked up at his human name. But Romano was rather taking a moment… and Spain looked at Romano really hard…_

_Romano, in a way, looked like… a veteran… or really old… Romano still looks young and handsome like any personification but… it looked like he had gotten older in such a short time. _

"_Antonio," Romano begins again, still not looking up and still looking down at the ground. "Don't you __**dare**__ listen to France."_

_Spain couldn't help but widen his eyes and perk his ears as Romano actually said France. _

"_Don't you fucking __**dare**__ listen to France, okay…France… the stupid bastard…He…He's fucking __**wrong**__… He's going to make you believe in… love shit that's not true… So goddamn __**please**__… just… just accept the damn condition… for me…" _

_What could Spain do…? Of course, Spain wants to make Romano happy so he soon did what he had to do…_

* * *

><p>There was silence… Spain didn't look France in the eyes and France in the eyes and France just looks at Spain…<p>

There was no yelling or criticizing from France and no whining or begging from Spain. Both don't know what to say after the story. Both are thinking of what was told.

"So… Let me get this straight, mon ami," France had finally said something and breaking the rather tense atmosphere. However, France is serious. "Romano had told you that you guys love each other… less than lovers…"

"…Sí…"

"Romano had also said that _I_ had told you that you love him as a lover?"

"…Sí…"

"…Also, _I_ was the one who started and forced you guys on the dates…?"

"Well, it is sort of true…"

Silence again…

France couldn't believe it. Romano had known about the dates. He also believes that France is forcing and manipulating Spain on loving Romano. Now, France may be a pervert and all but he doesn't mess with love and make love miserable for people. France knows that Romano really (and perhaps forever) dislikes him for being a pervert so France can see how Romano could believe this way. But there's a problem…

Romano is _very_ and _really_ stubborn. He is extremely hard to convince to get rid of an idea or a belief of his. If Romano truly believes that France is manipulating Spain and Spain really only loves Romano less than a lover, there's no way he could get Romano to stop anytime soon. And also the condition… Spain would want Romano to be happy and will be stubborn on not breaking it. And even if France did make Spain do it, it will just prove Romano's false belief…

So the question is now: What could they do now…?

* * *

><p>Romano needs a cigarette.<p>

Not just any cigarette, a good Italian made exclusive cigarette is what he needs. Though Romano isn't one who smokes a lot, he sometimes needs a smoke.

Romano is now leaning on a wall on a stupid, perverted French building and has his arms crossed while glaring at various things with his head tilt down. He's taking deep breaths in and out slowly and smoothly as if he was smoking a cigarette for there's no way he's going to buy and smoke a French cigarette.

This is one of those times where Romano would faintly wish that he was back being a heavy smoker. Of course, he was like that because all of the stress from the Mafia and trying to govern and control his lands at the same time. He couldn't do alcohol since every time he did, he would be drunk off his ass and stupid fucking mistakes that he can't remember.

And then there was smoking, it's both a stress reliever and doesn't get him frank yet it's completely and dangerously addictive and unhealthy. By being a heavy smoker, Romano had at least more than one box of cigarettes in him. Some boxes actually helped Romano from a few bullet shots and a couple of knife stabs. Though Romano wants a cigarette now, he's glad he got out of his addiction.

His dear sorella, Sicily, had been the first to notice, the one that's the most understanding, the one with the most patience, and the one with the highest and deepest motivation for Romano to stop being a heavy smoking addict. She pretty much snapped and went to action when she found out he tried the product drugs after a complete hell down, stressful day. She was both calm and fiery as she worked on him though was fully yelling and shouting when she found out and found him. She was also crying too… She cared so much for Romano that Romano couldn't live the guilt that he actually made her cry so he try to work hard too.

Like any human, it was a fucking struggle. Romano had to find another thing to relieve his stress so he took sharpshooting as well as cooking and gardening. Sicily had to hide his cigarettes that he tries to sneaking hide but fail every time. Sicily soon had to _sell_ his cigarettes since there were soon too many for her to successfully hide them from Romano. Romano used tomatoes as a replacement "drug" but soon had to actually buy plants since he was buying too much. All of that and Romano had to also suffer a throat full of extra mucus that's actually choking himself…

Hmm…Perhaps it could be a reason why his voice is indeed deeper than Veneziano…

But that's just fucking great since thinking about smoking, for Romano wants a cigarette even fucking more… Great…

But goddamn it. Romano doesn't feel like moving from his spot but he _needs_ to get the hell out of pervert bastard's land!

Stupid Spain, he's always such a tomato bastard and–

"Qui. You need this right, Italy?"

Romano looks up quickly and turns to where that voice is and–…Sicily…?

"Ciao Italia. You need a sigaretta right? So qui, take one."

…Romano couldn't help but take a double-take and blink a couple to a few times as what he was seeing is actually his darling sorella and not a mirage. He is also trying to progress that his darling sorella is actually holding a box of authentic Italian made cigarettes and is actually _giving_ a stick for him… But what Romano is seeing is actually real…

"…Sicilia… Didn't you help me with my goddamn smoking addiction in the first place…?"

"Sí, I remember. But you _need_ a sigaretta, not want one. Addiction is based on want."

Romano looks at Sicily and looks at Sicily and raises an eyebrow. Romano knows Sicily never really jokes and is hesitant about things. She isn't always about serious business and can actually _have_ fun but yeah.

"…You sure?"

"I am _sicuro_ you won't go back but I cannot let you suffer when you need a sigaretta. Sometimes, you need bad things to live on and be strong."

Romano couldn't help but grimace a bit inwardly. The last sentence could be a simple excuse about having the Mafia but he shouldn't think about it. He seriously needs that cigarette.

Romano simply took the one that's simply is offered to him as it sticks partly in the air and partly out of the cigarette box. Immediately after taking the cigarette, Sicily took the cigarette box and in a flash, hid it. After hiding it somewhere, Sicily immediately got out a lighter, ready and lit. These are the times when both appreciate Sicily's lightning reflex of taking weapons out or replacing them in a quick second. Romano soon puts the cigarette to his lips and already Sicily has put the lighter near and easily lit the cigarette. In a second, Sicily took and hid the lighter away from Romano, already shut and unlit.

Romano finally takes a deep drug of the real cigarette, feeling the unhealthy and killing smoke in his lungs…

Quickly taking out with two fingers, Romano soon smoothly lets out a visible grey line that soon turns cloudy and disappears in the air. It actually looks professional and cool. It was like back then, when Romano was slowly killing himself and hurting himself as well…

Soon Romano takes another drag, tasting the dangerous, addictive nicotine in his tongue and lungs again…

However, Romano soon takes a peek at his sorella. She had her lipstick yet chapped lips a bit parted while her pretty eyes are looking at…

"Oi, Sicilia, you can have a smoke too, you know."

Of course, Sicily is actually surprised at this. Her eyes quickly widen as she hears it. She clumps her lips and makes a long, thin line to unintentionally emphasize her surprise. Romano can safely bet that his sorella is surprised at this.

"…Are you sure Italy?" Romano can't help but let out a chuckle. Sicily seems to be the only one who questions an offered smoke if they're sure.

"Sí, if I'm having a damn smoke, might as well let you take one as well. That and it looks like you need it too."

Interesting enough, Sicily didn't react what Romano had bet. She looks down, looking ashamed of something. Usually when Romano offered something, Sicily would be ecstatic about it. But when Romano thinks about it, a smoke is a release to stress and depression… And when Romano thinks about it more, what Romano said to Sicily is an insult, not a comforter… And thinking more, what is making Sicily stressed…? …Possibly the Mafia…

"Alright… I'll have a smoke with you Italia… I have to tell you something anyway…"

Sicily, as if a professional magician, has the box of cigarettes in her hand. Unlike Romano, she took out a cigarette out with her fingers. It's a good sign since people who smoke a lot can "professionally" take a cigarette by the mouth and let one stick out of the box with just a shake. But before Sicily could take out the lighter, Romano put his hand on her shoulder.

Sicily quickly looks eye to eye to Romano, his eyes boring at hers. But before Sicily could say anything, Romano beat her and explains.

"Look, you don't need the lighter. I need to damn thank you for the smoke. So to put it damn simple, get you damn light from my sigaretta. It's the least I can do."

Sicily couldn't help but blush at this. It's a cigarette kiss. In a way, it's absolutely a kiss with Romano. No real contact with lips but it's still a kiss. Sicily almost dropped her cigarette and box to the ground. The cigarette is there, burning the end off bit by bit and creating that familiar burnt gray area. Even if it didn't reach past half off, Sicily is impressed that one drag took a lot… Romano must really need that cigarette…

Sicily tries to think Mafia business, like she was on a mission. She tries to calm her heart down, take unnoticeable deep breaths, and take action. Unfortunately she was and is fully successful in the missions and never with Romano… She was panicking, shaking arms are there and there is no calm and cool in her. Fuck, she's acting like a stupid girl! But that's what love does it seems…

She tries to calm down that fast beating heart and those pesky nerves as she lifts the cigarette to her lips. Lips clamping really shut on her cigarette. Her heart quickens even more as Romano pulls closer to her for their cigarettes to actually touch. She is pretty much imitating some fish as she purses her lips as much as she can and…

They kissed… with cigarettes…

No contact, there's no contact with lips at all. Even if there is none, it still made Sicily's heart soar.

She is so lucky that the cigarette actually burns. But soon Romano goes away and now is leaning on the wall, smoking and taking another drag… Well…

Sicily is no copycatting Romano, leaning on the wall next to him and taking a drag. She isn't exactly a first timer where she could cough at the drugs if she took too much but still takes smaller and shorter drugs. The familiar nicotine is now on her lips and tongue. She never really likes the taste…

"…So… What's been stressing you out, sorella?"

Sicily couldn't help but tense up and look at Romano (this time, she successfully turn her head slowly enough to not look like she's caught in an act of crime). She looks at Romano and deep into his eyes… He truly is worried and curious about what's been stressing her.

…Looks like Sicily have to put her little plan to go…

"…I'm going to have to do a solo mission for the Mafia that will take time." Sicily takes another drag. "…I am also going to do family bonding with Sardinia…"

All of this is true. However, the solo mission is typical transfer and dealing that indeed does take time and most likely turn smoothly. And to cease boredom as well as more planning, Sicily is going to visit Sardinia more. In a way, it's _"family"_ bonding.

And Romano believes it. He stops worrying and nods.

They both go back to smoking…

* * *

><p>"…So… Mon ami… Got any idea…?"<p>

Spain shakes his head. The two best friends had gone into another café, trying to think of something to do for the whole situation. Let's just say… they got nothing.

They had coffee, trying to be high in caffeine and finally get an idea from rapidly thinking. But really, it didn't work…

They couldn't think of anything that would cause Romano to be either or plenty or all: mad, distant, suspicious, sad, aggravated, agitated, ashamed, angered, ashamed, and… well, anything that's adjective to be literally torn apart…

They had a _lot_ of coffee…

And the aftereffects have come…

"Ay… I wish I didn't mess up with the whole confesión! Then I would have gotten Lovi and win that estúpida competencia!"

"How do you think how _I'm_ feeling, mon ami? I am the country of l'amour and _that_ should make me the best matchmaker."

Both friends sigh in unison. What are they supposed to do now? But…

"We can't quit amigo! I love Romano and I won't give him up _ever_!" Spain will never give up a fight so easily! He fought long and hard for Romano in the past and he will fight even harder for his heart. "There has to be _something_ we could do!"

"Why…there _is_, _Antonio_~." A familiar voice soon creeps upon the table and then immediately after, a very familiar figure and face appears.

"C-Cerdeña?!" France gasps out, almost falling off his chair and somehow not causing attention to the table. "W-What a-are you doing here? N-Not that we d-don't want you here but–"

"_Francis_, if you talk… I'll _finish_ my job…" Immediately France clumps his mouth shut and soon Sardinia's pupil hiding eyes began to bore on Spain. "_Ciao_…Antonio…"

Yup, Spain isn't used to her. It's like Belarus, you can never be truly comfortable with a person like that… _if_ they're considered human… Sardinia has this… weird villainy thing going on with her…

"You know… In my land as well as many… we say our hellos back…"

"O-Oh! S-Sí! Hola!"

Sardinia giggles, mysteriously taking out a chair as if it appeared out of thin air and soon sitting down in it. "_Well_… I have heard from… the _eyes_ that you have a _condition_ with… the _citizen_ of the Roman Empire…"

Spain couldn't help but stutter out in nerves of those eyes of hers. "U-Um… Sí…"

Sardinia giggles again, putting one of her elbows on the table as well as one of her forearms for the other limb. The one forearm that has its elbow contact to the table has her chin resting on the hand. "_Well_, I couldn't do much but… _perceive_ what you _blindly_ planning… For all you are doing… you are thinking of the goal… but not what is truly the _problem_ of this… _condition_…"

Spain still doesn't get what Sardinia is saying sometimes (actually most of the times)… Sometimes even with the really and very few interactions, Spain wishes he knows what she's saying. Perhaps he can actually understand Romano…

"You see, _Antonio_… You are thinking of your… goal, your future… You must _set_ your mind on _fixing_ and getting _rid_ of… _problems_ that have been keeping you from your goal…

_But_, since you don't _understand_ what is truly going on… I must tell you in front for if I give you clues, you remain clueless…" Antonio couldn't help but grimace at that. It sounds like she's insulting him. "So to give… the full picture… with no details… _You_ must get rid of the… parasites, the competitors that have made this little _battling_ competition going on… For if you do… there is more chance to _capture_ Romano's heart…"

"But won't that take long?" Spain couldn't help but interrupt and ask.

But once again, Sardinia giggles. "But _Antonio_… you have the _time_ you _need_… Remember… your little _condition_ that is of Rome's…"

Spain could guess that "of Rome" is Romano but seriously, why would she say that than Romano? Is there something important about it…? Spain remembers something like that in the weird "warning" of hers that he got. Is there like some weird meaning behind it…? He really doesn't like it.

"So _Antonio_, all you have to do is simply… finish competition…" Sardinia then smirks. "That is if you truly do love Romano…"

"Of course I do!" Spain yells, banging both his fists on the table. As uncomfortable Sardinia may be, Spain isn't going to be fully afraid and will fight back.

Sardinia giggles once more and her dull eyes bore on Spain. "Buono… Then you know _something_… I'll be _clandestine_ for a bit of time and I'll be _expecting_ you to do your _work_…" Her eyes then move to France who immediately stiffens. "As well as you… you Narcissus of amare…"

In a snap, something went to the table and had stabbed it near France's hand. If a centimeter more, Sardinia would have hit France's index finger. France lets out a tiny but hearable squeak as it happened. For the weapon is actually a game dart…

"Take this into your mind… This competition has been _bothering_ my _siblings_ for quite some time… I want you to _rid_ of the competitors… or _he_ will do it…"

Sardinia smiles as if she's completely innocent. Spain couldn't help but be reminded of Russia of this. Sure Russia is big and scary and all but at least he has a weakness (AKA deepest fear) that's Belarus. And he didn't know much about Sardinia…

"Do you _get_… _it_…_An~tho~ny~_? Because if you do not… you will have a… _hell_ of a competition… perhaps even a _war_…"

Sardinia soon sits up from her chair, quickly and elegantly. She still has that innocent looking smile on her face as she now stares at Spain. She had done what she needs to do. Leaving alone her dear selfless grande fratello will be a problem but not much as she has these two getting rid of the competition. She knows they won't get rid of all but at least those that are just nuisance.

Spain had something that makes him want to protect and fight for dear grande fratello. So, by using that something will perhaps not only get rid of unnecessary competitors but as well as get information from those who stayed. This could help benefit on getting closer to dear grande fratello and finally getting rid of the rest of them.

Sardinia is ready to leave and go to where Sicily is…but first…

Swiftly she takes out the dart out of the table and hears the pathetic squeak from France…

_Now_ she leaves…

* * *

><p>"Hey… Sicilia…" Romano begins, after smoking a few cigarettes already. "Whatever you fucking do, don't you dare fall in love…"<p>

Sicily looks at Romano with a cigarette on her fingers. She didn't suspect Romano to say that…

All have they been doing is smoking more than just one cigarette and enjoying a rather comfortable silence together. Romano started wanting more than one since he finished it and still hasn't fully relieved of whatever he's having. Sicily always wants to help her dear fratello and gave him another. They shared another cigarette kiss but failed as Sicily was about almost finished with hers. Soon Sicily gets another cigarette for her and finally did a successful cigarette kiss again with Romano.

They did this a couple of times and Sicily's heart still soared every time. It seems so simple to do together but it's still bliss for Sicily. This is something outside of the Mafia that they could actually be together…

"Italy… what do you exactly mean? Why should I not fall in love?" Sicily asks but knows.

"It's fucking simple, sorella. Falling in love is fucking stupid. You get damn nothing from it and all it does is be annoying as hell to you and doesn't do shit for you. Falling in love is a damn torture than a fucking virtue. You wonder and think about the bastard of what he's doing when it's none of your goddamn business and it's not even that fucking important at all. You get happy for no fucking reason for everything that they do for you. And worst of all…" Sicily watches as Romano leans more on the wall and his shoulders lowering down. This breaks her heart on how broken Romano looks. "…You'll just break your heart in the end…"

Sicily looks down to the ground. Oh how she knows that feeling…

"And you know what else, Sicily… You don't get your heart broken _once_, you get it broken _plenty_. Whether it's big or little, you'll get heartbreaks. Sometimes I think it's called _falling_ in love because things always break when they fall to the ground, no matter how little the damage. And once you fall _hard_, well…"

Yes, she knows. That is also called unrequited love…

"…Sí… I will keep that in mind…" Sicily said, actually almost choking on her words.

Finally Romano finishes what could be his final cigarette, flicking it to the ground, and stops leaning on the wall. Romano takes a deep sigh and stretches a bit, cracking his neck for a bit. Luckily he looks and feels more relaxed after smoking. Sure, he isn't going back to smoking but he sure as hell needed it!

"Oi, Sicilia, do you want to go back home?"

Sicily looks at Romano and the offering hand that Romano is giving to her. She then looks at the smile that's on Romano's face… And she looks at his eyes, filled with love… but not the love that she wants…

Yeah… she'll think about it… She has a lot of time to do thinking anyway…

Perhaps she needs another cigarette…

She never really likes the taste…

* * *

><p><strong>And thus the end of this chapter… <strong>

**I am sorry that it's been taking so long after updating but I've been **_**really**_** busy. Luckily when I was out, someone named YoungFanBunny24 has figured out who the magenta-eyed man is! So congratulations! She's actually great to message with. :) **

**And I promise this will be the **_**last**_** time you guys will see the Italian sisters. I had to do this final task for them. So now, they will hide and do planning while France and Spain are trying their best to get rid of competition. Yup, it's definitely worth them appearing again. **

**Also in the cigarette scene, I was making a little fun of the English Dub if you guys can find it. :D**

**I like to thank those who reviewed while I was gone. Thank you Valkyrie99, YoungFanBunny24, Itsuhime, Angel Luckovich, Ashley, and turtlehoffman2251 for reviewing. PS Yes turtlehoffmann2251 you are mentioned and you're now mentioned again. :P**

**So thank you guys for reading once again and now having over 100 people who favorites this fanfiction! I can never thank all you for doing this for me. It makes me so happy~! Thank you and thank you all! TTvTT**

**Seriously, you guys are all wonderful people and thanks for reading and sticking with me. As cliché as I sound, I am truly thankful for all of you and would never been this far without you guys. All of you guys are awesome and again, thanks for reading. :) **

**And now finally… Ciao everyone, I'll be back. :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Sushi Bar

**Finally! I'm fucking back!**

**It seriously took too long to do this update… **

**I really feel like I'm labor to my marching band… But now marching band is over! I'm free~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22: Sushi Bar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Perhaps Japan should have hot the reservation for a high class sushi restaurant… but then again, Japan could never get a reservation in such a short time…<p>

"Huh, a local sushi bar…pretty fucking neat, Japan." Well, at least Romano seems to like it.

Japan would have called it a date if Canada wasn't here. Since there's a competition for Romano's heart, Japan must do his mightiest and best to capture it. It is definitely harder than capturing a legendary Pokémon without any Master balls… But he did have an advantage, he knows more about Romano than almost every competitor.

"はい, it is indeed a popular sushi bar. I am sorry that I couldn't get reservation for something high class after a short notice, ごめんなさい."

And indeed, both Romano and Canada has stand out as foreigners. Canada is wearing his red hoodie with the white Canadian leaf imprinted on the front while wearing some comfortable looking jeans. He doesn't seem to be uncomfortable and really, Japan shouldn't be surprised since he did hear how much Koreans and Chinese people they are in Canada's land. Unfortunately, Canada is showing the wrong signs of respect to his people that it's most likely Japan's people think he is either racist or is a complete ignorant tourist.

Romano is a different story. His looks may easily let people know that he is indeed a foreigner but that doesn't stop him from wearing one of the highest fashions in Japan's land. Actually to be more specific, Romano is wearing visual kei, oshare kei. It is indeed the cutting edge of styles as the style itself focuses primarily on mixing different patterns. Its unique look as the oshare kei has bright colors and punk elements together. And it indeed looks very fitting and good on Romano… Even if he didn't put any makeup at all or have any unusual hair style… Though he did temporarily did dye his hair…

Romano had always try to make Japan (as well as Canada) comfortable as he can by any means possible. Well, Japan maybe over exaggerating but Romano does try. While Japan is fascinated with the Italian brothers' culture, Japan can't help but be appreciated with them appreciating his culture.

Ita–Veneziano had never really tried to fit in and always act like he is in his lands outside his lands. He also flirts with every girl where Germany has to force him out and actually try again to hang out. While Romano is trying not to flirt every cute girl he sees, though he does to get a few things like a discount or free item. He actually got free hot springs trip from one of the girls, he invited both Canada and Japan as they enjoyed the hot springs, watermelons, and good sake.

"Hey, it's damn okay Japan. I actually want to be here in a real sushi bar." Romano reassures. "Maybe they'll have good sake here and wasabi."

Canada smiles, "M-Maybe we can go to a pancake house again, eh?"

Romano hums in approval and nods. Japan knows that Romano indeed likes pancakes and pancake houses ever since he tried chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry flavored syrup. Romano definitely has a sweet tooth that's for sure. Japan first noticed when Romano bought a box of strawberry milkshake latte gone as quickly before as Romano took a "snack"…

"Well, are we going to stand here or actually eat some good, non-American sushi? I'm starving!" Romano said in a rather controlled voice, he really is respectful.

But before Japan could actually answer, his phone plays one of his favorite Vocaloid songs…

How embarrassing for the phone to play so loud…even Canada is chuckling at this. Now, Japan knows this song and all. Vocaloid is indeed wonderful. But Japan knows he put this song on a specific phone number which is–

"_Japan! This is the awesome Prussia calling! And what the awesome me wants to say is–"_

Japan soon hears struggle but indeed, Japan is panicking. But there's no way he is going to show that he is panicking to his secret friends for that is rude to do. However, he has to answer the questioning look from both Canada and Romano as they stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"It's my boss. You can go and take your seats, 私が主張." Normally, Japan wouldn't lie, for he would stay silent or say the truth as politely as he can while hiding a detail here and there to keep in privacy. And Japan's friends don't need to know that Prussia and Germany is calling him. It would indeed make such an awkward mess of all sorts.

Luckily, Romano understands and nods to Japan. He soon grabs Canada's wrist and takes the rather flustered Canadian to the sushi bar. Japan can't help but inwardly pout. It almost looks like they're holding hands and Japan isn't going down on the competition. Japan may not look like it but he is indeed a passionate nation as well as a competitive nation. Like video and interactive games, Japan strives to be on top and best to win.

Japan will let Canada have this moment but he will win this secret battle…

"_Japan? Are you there?"_

"はい, I am here. Is there something that you need, Germany-san?"

…After he stops calling and talking to both Prussia and Germany…

"_No, nothing at all. It's just that East and I are in your land for–"_

"_An awesome surprise visit!"_

Japan hears more struggle if he wasn't panicking. Sure, he is only show tiny signs like tense shoulders and slightly widened eyes but Japan can keep his composure. There's no need to over-panic. Japan just needs to do this professionally and simply lie. He just needs to lie that's all. It could be like lying about his gender and role-play as a cute girl. MMORPG games have indeed taught him to lie when things are necessary…

"Ah, that is kind of you two for you to make such a surprise visit." It is not. "But I am not exactly at home and I am out and–"

"_Oh! The awesome me sees you! Hey Japan!"_

…くそ…

Now Japan is panicking…

Japan could see the albino personification that is Prussia is waving his arm off, easily getting his as well as any passerby's attention… Germany is showing both his migraine forming and his embarrassment as Prussia is still waving his arm off. Japan could see Germany still has the phone on his ear while his other hand is massaging his temples. Maybe Japan should be thankful that Prussia isn't shouting to get his attention…

"Kiku! Over here! The awesome me is over here! Kiku!"

…Too soon…

But now, what could Japan do?

He had both his secret friends inside the sushi bar while Germany and Prussia are out here, already spotted Japan… Japan can't mess up…

Now how exactly is he going to do this? Japan can't tell Germany and Prussia to leave, for it is both suspicious and rude for him to do. But he can't exactly tell the truth, it's one of those secrets that Japan put his devotion to keep. It's like the secret where he ships Germany and Italy together and where he makes a secret R-18 doujinshi about them.

Now when Japan thinks about it, he really should stay away from BDSM for a while…

"Kiku!" Oh, it looks like Prussia had stopped his possible running by just a foot… Prussia is still in shape that's for sure… "Hey, you can put you phone off from West, the awesome is here!"

Luckily Japan's straight face is still on and nothing is breaking. But seriously, what could Japan do? Bet his luck and invite them while his secret friends are inside?

Japan does remember on New Year's festival that his luck did say was excellent…

And the amazake was even more delicious too…

"Ah, Prussia-san, it is nice to meet you." Japan politely greets, bowing down just his head and a little from his upper back. Japan does have respect for the personification as he did research a bit about him. "May I ask why the sudden visit, Gilbert-san?"

Gilbert just laughs. His laugh is suspicious, it is not smug…

"What? The awesome me can't visit West's friends without questions? It's definitely un-awesome! Kesesesese!"

It looks like Japan isn't the only one that has secrets he both wants and need to hide… Perhaps Japan could use this… And Japan figure out what lie he can use now.

"I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior, Gilbert-san. I have a meeting with two important people as we will be discussing the cultures known in my land and what should we know and do with them."

Hopefully that didn't sound completely weird…even though European countries are weird themselves… I mean, who would want to show nudity or eat snails?

From what Japan could see from Prussia's face, his red eyes light in both understanding and excitement. It seems that Western countries do have more than just one culture in their land… As rude that may seems, Japan really doesn't see and observe since he is enjoying way too much… That and there was that one incident when Japan try to examine much more when he went to Italy's land and went a little too…Italian…

"That sounds awesome, Kiku! Maybe the awesome me could meet them! I'll show what the ultimate awesomeness looks –Ack!"

For some time, Germany has gotten here and is now pulling onto his older brother's ear like he was a child… Indeed Germany does have more discipline than his brother and Veneziano altogether but he does have his rather…physical punishments…

"I am terribly sorry about mein bruder. He has been not himself lately–"

"What do you mean, West? I've been awesome this whole–ACK!"

"–I believe he has caught something or have eaten something bed–"

"No way that the awesome me ate something un-awesome! Beer and wurst are–Ack!"

"As I was saying, Gilbert has not been fully himself for he had actually told me the most ridiculous thing–"

"Hey! I did not! West, you're being so–OW!"

Japan lets out an unnoticeable smile as he inwardly chuckles at the scene in front of him. It is rather ironic to see the younger brother scolding and abusing the older yet mischievous brother. It has been drawn in a manga but Japan finds it a little bit more amusing to see it in real life than reading it on a manga or watching it on an anime. Sure the exaggerated expressions do make it funnier but real life is simply realistic and that's what makes it amusing. Like when Japan sees Veneziano get scolded by –… Uh oh…

Japan had forgotten about Canada and Romano! How rude of him to make them wait!

"Hey Kiku! Aren't you going to meet those culture people or not? It would be un-awesome of us to make you miss your meeting! The awesome me is sorry that we went to such an un-awesome bad time and–Ow! Goddamn it West! Let go of mein Ohr!"

Japan can't help but be a little bit more amused but also feel guilty. These two have been so…friendly to go visit him. Germany would usually work or deal with Veneziano. He had always made sure to put in his schedule to visit and hang out with Japan while usually bring Veneziano with him. Germany is a wonderful friend to have, especially a cleaning buddy when Veneziano makes a mess or two. And of course, Prussia is interesting to have.

Hopefully his luck is indeed excellent…

* * *

><p>"…What the hell is taking Kiku so long?" Romano grumbles. He knows that Japan is talking to his boss (or bosses, it depends) but usually phone calls are short, it's the meetings that are fucking long.<p>

"I-It must be very important…" Canada tries to reassure as well as hide his face. It turns out they're the only foreigners in here and that seems to be the only excuse for every customer and perhaps employees to secretly stare at them… And it seems they are only staring at Canada…

They are sitting near the corner, walls being the backseat and touching the ceiling. The restaurant is dimmed where the only lights inside are the ones hanging on and all are dimmed. It didn't exactly make the restaurant bright but there are enough lights that no one is tripping or having their hands out in front to see…

But one worker did give them a small bottle of something and two small plates… From what Canada heard, the sauce is called sake…

Maybe Canada could use his phone and play a few games on it, America usually does this when he's waiting or is completely bored with something. There was that one time when America was playing Angry Birds during a speech about economy and coincidently he cursed way too loud when a seemingly stupid idea was presented. America was then banned from having his phone during meetings and had to drink at least one cup of espresso since he does snore loud…

But then again, Canada didn't want to be rude unlike some personifications. Perhaps he can try reading the menu, for he has plenty of understanding of Korean and Chinese. From what he heard from China, Japan had used Chinese to make his own language. Then again, China was rather in a drunken state that South Korea almost had a chance to grope his "breasts" but failed due to a flying kick.

I mean, how different can Chinese be to Japanese…?

But before Canada could try to read the menu, his cellphone soon plays a very familiar song… Now Canada knows this guitar music is played in the beginning of the song… and he used it to get away with something…Oh! The song is American Idiot!

It's America!

Luckily Romano seems to understand and just waves to take the call as he tries to read the menu with some struggle. Even if Romano did hang out with Japan a lot, Japanese is difficult for a stubborn Italian. Especially the stubborn Italian who won't learn Spanish since he believed the words were all wrong… Luckily, Romano easily knows English.

Oh yeah, Canada should answer his brother.

"_Mattie! It took you long enough!"_

"Alfred… Could you keep it down please? I'm in a restaurant." Oh, Romano knows as well as possibly people near that he is definitely calling someone obnoxious… "And why are you exactly calling me for?"

This time, Canada put his volume into the most silent volume as he can. _"Oh yeah! I have something to tell you! I'm in the restaurant too! And I can see you too! Hi!"_

Luckily and fortunately, Romano is busy reading the menu that he doesn't witness Canada dropping both his mouth and phone. And Romano seems to be really concentrating on translating the menu to not hear the calling of America. Canada sees him, America is wearing a Pokémon shirt and plenty of colorful bracelets shaking and dancing as he waves wildly at Canada.

It's times like this that Canada wishes that he isn't seen by anybody…

Perhaps that is why people were staring at Canada for quite some time…

"_Oh yeah, Mattie, make sure you don't get hypnotized by Romano's evil powers!"_

…And it's times like this that Canada wishes that he isn't related to America…

It's simple that one of the reasons why Canada wants to date Romano is the sharing and knowing pain of having one annoying brother. Romano has been such a help with his advice and reassurance as they secretly meet. Canada especially like the idea of emergency ice cream so he knows there's at least one carton that isn't fully empty because of his brother's black hole of a stomach…

"_Hey, hey Mattie! Do you know Japanese? I have a few Japanese living here and there but the only words I know are Toyota, Mitsubishi, Honda, and sushi!"_

Perhaps Canada should just hang up on his brother…

"_Oh, and do you have any money with you? They don't take dollars here!" _

And Canada hangs up and slaps himself in the forehead. He seriously did not want America to "borrow" more of his money, any money to be frank. It'll be just like his ice cream, gone for good.

But there's one problem…

How is Canada supposed to do with America?

…Great…

"Excuse me, Lovino. I have to go to the bathroom. Is that okay with you?"

"Sí, I don't want piss all over. And make sure you call your stupid brother back and tell him to fuck off. Seriously, I'll smack a bitch at him."

Canada begins to smile. He is feeling quite happy at the message behind Romano's words.

It had taken some time to understand the language behind the harsh words. It was not easy but it was definitely worth it. There are times when Romano does open up to Canada and said what's truly in his heart but those times aren't common to happen. And Canada does like understanding Romano. It is rare and special "gift" Canada believes.

Canada quickly yet casually (he hopes) walks to the still waving America. He seriously just wants America to disappear. If he only had the anger and passion of hockey, Canada might be brave enough to actually yell and scold at his brother. Perhaps he can possibly choke America if he just had enough bravery…

"Mattie! You came to me~!" …Perhaps Canada can get easily that bravery…

"Alfred, quiet…you are catching attention here!" But of course, Canada's personality has to get in the way. "And what are you doing here!"

Luckily America isn't that idiotic and just smirks and winks. Soon, he (fortunately) whispers the answer.

"I'm going to attack the villain and stop him."

…Merde.

Okay, Canada has to do something. He can't let America do this. It will lead to disaster!

"Um, Alfred, I don't think that's a good idea…" Come on Canada! Do what America never seems to do, think! "There are many innocent bystanders in here that if you made an epic, awesome battle with the villainy Romano, you could hurt someone who's completely innocent!"

Well that sounds logical enough to stop, it will definitely work.

"Hmm… You're right! I should do sneak attack! Like a ninja!"

…Well, it sort of did…

But to make things worse, America made a fully black scarf appear and…wraps it around his head to actually try to look like a ninja… Canada wonders if this is racist…

As long as America doesn't do references of Naruto, Canada is okay with this and it is most likely not racist. And hopefully he fails like the many ninja minions seen in movies and video games. Of course, Canada won't say that out loud…

"Alright Alfred…just please don't get caught…"

"Alright Mattie!"

Then Alfred just went under the table and…is crawling towards to another table…

It's time like this that Canada wishes America is not a complete brainless, childish idiot…who is somehow getting the attention of both customers and workers while not Romano…

…Well it looks like Canada can go back to the table and –Oh my god, that's Gilbert and Germany. …But why is Japan with them…?

Okay, Canada should just go back and pretend that he didn't see Gilbert and Germany with Japan… Canada should also hide a little since he does not want to be seen, even if Canada suspects they won't see him anyway. Canada maybe a little used of being unseen for some reason but he can't take any risk.

"So, did you finally have all the piss out of you?"

"I-I think so…"

"…Are they using those high tech toilets here?"

"…Maybe…"

* * *

><p>"Wow Kiku! This may be a bit dark to my taste but it's awesome!"<p>

Germany sighs, already rubbing his temples as his older brother is being far too obnoxious than he is supposed to be. Prussia came back from France (he questions why but Prussia just laughs it off, not telling anything at all) and uses the Internet to search up demons and mystical creatures…

Germany does no know what Prussia exactly saw but it was getting out of hand as Prussia had actually phoned England and asked about finding a specific magical creature.

Germany then punched East in the gut and hanged up on England.

Germany does not believe in magic. It is unreasonable and it is all make-believe where it can be never proven and is only for the…mentally unstable people. So of course Germany might have cut the phone connection in his home so Prussia won't call England again and have such wrong ideas and beliefs in his head.

There may be guides and books that have to do with magic but Germany knows better. There is no such thing as magic. And there is no magical monster with magenta eyes.

Well, Prussia first said pink and purple eyes as he tried to explain to Germany what he saw in France. But after using the Internet for rather idiotic purposes, he found out the color close to what he had "seen". And the eyes are the only thing Prussia sees but that's what he annoyingly thinks about.

And then Prussia tries to sneak into Japan's land and the only purpose is to make sure he gets more information on the "magenta eyes".

However (and luckily), Japan has a meeting with his natives. It had to do with diverse culture…

So Japan tells them that he will try his best to try and talk to both. But since his natives are primary, Germany will just use this surprise visit to eat in a sushi bar and work in peace compared to what was at home, waiting for him, Italy.

Even though Italy is Germany's best friend (somehow), Italy can be a rather annoying nuisance when Germany is working for his land and people. Airplane making with his paper work, going on pasta websites when he is using a computer, and Italy calls him on his phone in the worst timing ever. Germany needs some order and silence to finish his work as he is indeed the personification of Deutschland.

But now Germany has to deal with another nuisance… his own bruder…

"Oh come on West! Give me your phone! I have to talk to bushy-brows to know what the fuck were those magenta eyes are about! It is so un-awesome of you for not giving me the phone!"

"G-Gilbert-san! P-Please quiet down, you are catching attention here!"

Sometimes Germany wonders how he has such an irresponsible older brother like times like these…

"But Japan! You don't know what I'm saying so I'm going to get meine Antworten from England! I saw them! The awesome me saw them and the awesome me did not hallucinate! Now give the awesome me the phone, West!"

If Germany wasn't so professional, he would have punched his intolerable brother in the face.

It's a very good thing that the sushi bar actually sells beer, even if it isn't German brand and it's a product or business called "Kirin". Germany needs a couple of bottles if he has to deal with Prussia in the entire surprise visit. He seriously wants East to shut up about a stupid pair of impossibly colored eyes that won't ever exist. He doesn't care how "awesome" Prussia felt as he "experienced" the event that is most likely only in his head.

Germany soon and quickly elbows his brother to silence as Japan politely leaves to talk to his natives. He can finally read some contracts as Prussia is coughing for some air.

Yes, this is nice and quiet enough to work…

* * *

><p>Romano can't help but feel suspicious.<p>

He seriously doesn't know the fuck shy but he fucking does. Japan finally ended his call with one of his bosses and is already trying to pay for all of them. Canada is back from the bathroom where there is most likely a high tech toilet in there. All the friends ordered the big special, which turns out to be a gigantic wooden miniature boat with varieties of sushi on top of it.

But Romano somehow feels suspicious…

He doesn't know why but he wants to yell at someone for being a complete idiot or because they're German… But that can't be right, there's only him, his friends, and humans…

Though this sauce, sake he thinks it's called, is quite bitter and is somewhat like water. But it does give on interesting taste if he dips sushi in it and he did mix it with both wasabi and soy sauce.

He especially likes the pieces of raw fish called sashimi alone, tasting the freshness and true taste of fresh. The sashimi may not give a full blown out taste but it's very nice. The sauce Romano mixed himself gave that sharp taste and… something else…

Romano doesn't know why but he feels… less defensive… more positive… happy~…

"Lovino-kun, are you alright? You seem to be a little red…"

"I-I… I'm fr'ne…j-just… a wittle –Heh, wittle –happy…"

Perhaps Romano maybe smiling wide and loopy as well as giggling way too much than a sane Italian man, especially one that is sober. Any sober Italian man can keep his hands to himself with what he has respect to his own self and others. He especially wouldn't be uncomfortably over-affectionate or flirtatious to his friends, especially if they're male. …Unfortunately for Romano…

"L-Lovino, u-um y-y-you're kissing my neck!"

"Hehe, y'u act'ly t'ste l'ke s'rup… Yum…"

"L-Lovino!"

Romano feels _so~ happy~_…

So, so, so very happy, Heh…

The Sanji-saki? Or was it sushi? –was very good by itself… Romano will have more of this socks –sauce, heh, and taste good old maple syrup on Matthew's neck… Maple syrup tastes salty…like sushi… Heh, sushi is nice~. Friends are nice~.

"Lovino-kun! You shouldn't do such improper acts to Matthew-san!"

"Yeah, evil villain! You shouldn't do that to my sidekick who's my cousin!"

"Alfred! W-What are you doing! And I'm your brother!"

Oh look, there's idiot America… Idiot America is not nice…

"W-Why… Why're you h're 'merica? A-Ar' y'u h're to b-brake –break an'th'r he'rt or sh'm'th'ng?" Man, Romano can't help but giggle at himself… He sounds so funny~.

All the sushi is gone from the boat and Romano is sappy –happy, heh. Why does the mean America have to ruin his fun~! And Canada is warm~…

"What the heck are you talking about, villain! The hero is here to save the day from your mind-controlling powers! You're the one that's doing the evil here!"

"Alfred-san, what are you exactly talking about…?"

"Don't worry Japan! I'll save from Romano's evil mind powers! Quick Mattie! Use your hockey stick of justice!"

Romano hears a smack really, really near… It sounds weird… Hehe, it's a weird smacking, heh. Romano thinks he likes weird smacking… it's so… smacking… Maybe he can join the fun! Romano likes fun! It's so fun! Romano shall join the fun~!

_Smack!_

"Ow!" Romano can't help but laugh. The mean America has such a funny reaction when he smacked him. Romano knew this would be so fun~. "Why did you do that for, villain! That hurt!"

Romano can't help but laugh. It's been so~ long~ that he was in such a good mood for so long since what happened. Romano had found out Spain is an idiot who's a jerk and a heartless tomato bastard that's way too hot for his own good. Romano should never have fallen for him and blindly hope that the tomato bastard would return his feelings. It's the bastard's fault for leading him on. But Romano shouldn't mop –mope, heh. He's happy now!

And he's going to smack the mean America again!

_Smack!_

"Ow! Stop doing that, villain!"

"B-B't it's so –so fun! R'ght, m'pl' s'rup?"

"M-Maple syrup?! M-Maple…"

Romano seriously doesn't know what's going on. Canada tastes like maple syrup, Japan seems to be both flustered and angered, America is wonderful to smack at, and there's a handsome-looking albino… Heh, albinos… Albino is such a funny word…

And then there's that stupid pot bastard! Wait…that doesn't sound right…

"Whoa Kiku! Is this the un-awesome person that you're meeting? He looks like Romano! And he's wasted too! Kesesesese!"

It's…it's the fucking ex! Mattie told him about him! They dated and broke up and now they're exes! It's fucking him! It's Plushia! And his brother, Geromy!

Romano wants to smack Geromy! And he also wants to smooch the albino! Because why the fuck not! Romano is one hot bachelor! And he's a good kisser too! There is no way that the albino would not want him. Romano is an irresistible bastard! Fuck Spain! People want to date Romano rather than his stupid brother!

Hell! Romano will smooch the fucking albino off right now! No damn regrets whatsoever!

"H-Hey! The awesome me may be awesome to have your eyes and touch but –Mph!"

Romano will show his professional kissing skills! He's Italian! They are naturally good kissers! And there's no way the albino will object! Even though their nose and teeth collide at first, Romano will catch up and fix and show him the real skills of the Italian! And the albino tastes like beer and…sausages… Oh well, it's better than scones! And you'll even do the dip too!

"L-Lovino?!" Oh! Is it time for the French dip already? Okay! Whatever Mattie wants, Mattie gets! "What are you –Stop!"

Oh? Romano should stop? Maybe Mattie is jealous! Don't worry Mattie, Romano will kiss you too! He'll just drop the albino… And he now did. The albino ex should definitely check on that bump… Heh, the albino is smiling even though he's unconscious, heh…

Oh! He should twirl Mattie like the tango salsa something with mango in it! Romano kind of likes mangoes…Mm…Mangoes…

"Hey! Don't do dare get near Mickey! He's my sidekick!"

Hey, it's the mean America! Maybe he wants to get smacked by Romano again… America deserves it again! He shouldn't fight with eyebrows! Even though eyebrows have no feelings, America shouldn't yell at them for any good reason at all! And he does for some reason!

Romano gets off of Mattie (actually stumbles but he's too drunk to know or care) and stares at the mean America, who is glaring at him for some reason. Romano never really did like America, for he didn't like him for plenty of things. Then again, who wouldn't?

America is seen to be one of the most powerful –the strongest in the world even! –yet he is so…oblivious, obnoxious to the rest of the world. He caused inflation to the world –except Russia somehow –where it caused plenty of economics to decrease and even made France want to kick his ass. He always tries to show off, always annoying people and not even caring that others are suffering… And Romano is still pissed off inside that America put off such a bad name to the mafia and Sicilian-Americans back then…

Nobody messes with the Italia Family!

_Smack!_

"Ow! That's it! It's hero time!"

Romano seriously doesn't know what's going on but he think… he did something…

Romano did feel something hit his forehead… then yelp or yell or something…

Romano just giggles as he witnesses America waving his hand _really_ funny~. His face is funny too~! It looks like America actually tried to hit a steel or brick wall or something! Man! What did he hit? It's so funny to watch~!

"Oh my god! What's in hero's name is wrong with your head! Do you have another superpower, villain? Oh my god you do! You're like Magneto or something! And you're doing the evil giggling! I knew you were a villain!"

Romano can't help but giggle a little more. He is having so much fun~! That sauce is good~! Before, Romano was smoking some good Italian cigarettes with his precious sorella, trying to calm down tiredness inside of him. He had told the tomato idiot his condition for forgiveness and hopefully didn't give out too much weakness as he actually opened up a bit to Spain. Romano would never do that for many reasons, one that includes with pride. Romano is a bit of a prideful bastard. Romano is good at being a prideful bastard. So of course, Romano is tired after he talked to the tomato bastard~!

Now Romano will smack America again.

_Smack!_

Oh…it looks like the mean America is getting really angry… Romano wonders why…

Oh! Maybe it's because Romano hasn't smooch the fuck out of Mattie yet! Well why did the mean America say so~?

So Romano does it!

It doesn't exactly have the full maple taste but it is there in Mattie's mouth. It's a little cold though as Romano's tongue explores around. It's most likely all the fish and rice that Mattie has been eating. There's that slight saltiness in some areas around the lips and the corners inside the mouth… Fish and maple syrup will taste really and very strange outside Mattie's mouth. But as Romano explores… it tastes pretty fucking damn good.

Once Romano is done, he makes sure he doesn't drop his maple syrup friend and picks him. He also watches in satisfaction as Mattie's face is flaring bright tomato red while his rather well-taken hair is a bit messed up…

…Cariño…

"You –You fiend! You –You kissed my brother!" Oh yeah~, Mattie is the cute brother of the mean America~! Romano forgot~. "That's it! I'm taking you down!"

Wait, who's taking who down…? Romano doesn't know since now thinking is too hard for him… It seems thinking is a bad thing too. What has thinking ever do to Romano? Or even believing or hoping?

No much.

Though thinking is really, really, really, really tempting…

Romano does wonder how a fist appeared and jabbed the mean America's stomach… And how did Geromy appear…? …Huh, this world works in so much mystery…

"Uh… Mr. Tsuna Sawada," Geromy begins, "Are you okay…? We have been rather… distracting people inside here…"

Huh, now what's wrong with Geromy…?

And why is he giving him another name…?

_But_, Romano does look around and see lots and lots of pretty white dishes looking at him… Romano wonders how the dishes are exactly looking at him and why they all have really, really tiny amount of caviar each while they are also on people's faces… _but_ Romano doesn't care! There are people in here! Romano can't help but giggle out loud and come into the front and do his solo! They were such a wonderful audience!

"ありがとう! You have been such 幻想的な audience! This'll be a すばらしい episode!"

Romano seriously doesn't know what the heck he is saying but it sounds so right! Hell! He even did that weird ta-da move with his arms open!

Though Romano is pretty sure he might have hit someone in the back of one of his hands… and by the sound of that thud, Romano may have accidently made that person unconscious… Must be the mean America!

You know… Drinking that special sauce and doing lots and lots of energy… Romano actually feels really, really, really tired right now… Man that sauce is something…

Luckily Romano didn't get to hit the floor… someone is catching him… and he smells like flowers…

"まあ, you drank too much sake, Lovino-san… You're way too drunk…"

Wait, who is this? Romano remembers his last name is a car company or some shit like that… Was it…gelato? No, no, that's not it… But Romano would like some gelato… Gelato is delicious… It has more flavor and creaminess in it than stupid ice cream…

Oh… Romano is somehow moving…without moving his feet…

"Thank you for understanding, Ludwig-san. I am sorry that my friend looks like Lovino and has been rather disrespectful in public."

"It is no problem, Kiku. I'll just get my brother and Alfred back home."

"I think I'm in love…"

"Quiet, bruder, we'll be back at home soon."

"That was one damn hot kiss…"

Romano soon hears a punch and grunt as he magically moves away from the bar. The smell of that familiar flower is still there. It's…calming… It is so different of the other familiar smell…the smell of spice and…tomatoes.

The smell of the familiar flower didn't carry anything with it. It didn't carry the stench of gunpowder or blood. It didn't give the feel of tattered and worn out clothes as Romano would try his best to hug something large, something that he could easily do now. It didn't make Romano want to yell at him, especially if he is acting like a complete idiot bastard. It didn't cause Romano's heart to beat fast, to fly, to do stupid backflips and cartwheels, and yet to swell and warm up. It was just plain…calming…

Romano didn't hate it, it's calming. Romano likes it… but he doesn't love it…

Romano remembers about being in such a good mood like this. He was…was drunk because of something… He believes he was drinking himself to death about something, something depressing… he doesn't remember what was it exactly but he remembers wanting to have more damage on his damn liver than on a piece of shit and crap that is his heart… He remembers that he had a drinking buddy and told shit to him, not insulting shit though. It was the honest shit that Romano told out and would never say in real life… he also remembers some big, tough guy who's fucking scary as hell but Romano still stand up to him. He somehow didn't get into a fight though…

Maybe…maybe Romano is drunk…

…Yeah…he's drunk…

"Romano-kun, you have indeed had too much sake today… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really thought you knew what sake is… I shouldn't have been a better friend, I'm sorry."

Huh? …Is that… Giappone…?

Huh…maybe that's why gravity isn't working so well…

"Don't worry Giappone… I'm just –just dandy… That sauce is so happy~…"

"Well, at least you are not slurring your words… And that hat of yours is working like a tie…"

Romano giggles. "Yeah… I remember the time when we went to that one town of yours in the night… We saw that drunken bastard with a tie around his head and laughing his ass off and way~ drunk off his ass… He was even carrying a box with him as a bottle… Heh…"

"Ah yes, it was both your and Mattie's first time going to town in nighttime…"

"Yeah… We had such a good fucking time… We were staring at all the magic lights while you were jaded as fuck until we went the comic store –manga store…"

Romano could feel Giappone both nod and chuckle. He likes it. Japan usually has that stoic face on most of the time and Romano always feel so fucking proud that there were damn times that Romano made Japan smile and out of his stoic expression. It really is nice…

"Ah yes, there was a new edition of Shounen Jump and new chapters of One Piece in it. You were slightly at the manga known as Hitman Reborn even though you like that one character that uses explosions as his main weapons. I believe I even witnessed you get uncomfortable with one of the characters who is good at baseball."

"Fuck… They guy must have met the stupid tomato bastard, he was too fucking much like him!"

"I don't believe the mangaka has actually met スペイン if that is what you're thinking, Romano-kun."

"Yeah… At least fucking Kazehaya actually thinks…"

"You mean Kazehaya from Kimi Ni Todoke?"

"Poor fucking Sawako… She's no Sadado or whatever… I don't even like The Ring! I can't look at bellas with long, black hair the same!"

"There, there, Romano-kun, at least you are actually scared of something quite reasonable than a certain someone."

"America…?"

"…Perhaps."

"The mean America is fucking mean…"

Japan is giggling at that. That's good…

Japan had seemed to allow be the independent nation, working on technology and trade while keeping to him and guarding off on unwanted immigrants. He had always kept his emotions hidden and never seems to let out the necessary ones out… especially with the negatives…

"Hey, Giappone, do you remember what happened after that manga store…?"

"...はい…"

"Yeah, I do too… You were just minding your own fucking business when a couple of fucking douchebags on your land was fucking messing with you. Shit, they look like the mean America's people… only with pointier eyes… Heh, pointy…

"But fuck yeah, those guys were fucking assholes! I was fucking surprised that they would actually go around you and talk fucking smack! Fuck them in the ass! They should learn some fucking respect! Even the Mafia respects its elders!"

"It does, Romano-kun?"

"Well sort of, as long as they don't get fucking caught and especially get caught do a threesome with two whores." Romano can feel Japan actually getting warmer… Romano likes warm Japan… "Hey, at least it's better than catching a yakuza leader drunk off his ass and actually accidently killing himself in Tokyo!"

"Wait! There was… a yakuza leader in Tokyo? When?"

"…Don't know… Sicilia told me about it… She's such a precious bella… I could never hate her! She's too pretty of a sorella for me to not care! Maybe if she's fee, I can let her find those assholes since they actually fucking pushed you down… those sons of whore bitches…"

"No, no, there's no need for your 妹 to do anything. You did help me, Romano-kun, with everything in that incident…"

"What the fuck do you mean, Giappone? I only just run the fuck out of the store and cursed like a fucking marinaio at them… They didn't give a fuck what I said…"

"I am sorry, Romano-kun, but I believe you are wrong with that." Romano doesn't know why but somehow… Japan feels…different, in a good way… "I believe you standing up to them, indeed courageous, noble even. You actually stand up for me, even though I could have handled it on my own. You actually told them how… _valuable_ I was. You didn't need to but you still did and it so bravely…"

"I still beat the fucking crap out of them…"

Romano isn't so sure but he thinks he hears Japan giggling with open joy.

"はい, you did. But you only fought when one tried to harm me…"

"I still made shitty comments to you after…"

"Again, that is true but I know better… You were trying to encourage me by standing up to myself and that I should ignore them for they didn't know me. It was very kind of you…"

"Pff! Kind? Giappone, you're fucking talking to the fucking southern Italia… No one gives a fuck about a cold, heartless bastard who pretty much fucking yells shitty lies every day in his fucking immortal life…

"I'm lazy, have fucking anger issues, have a stupid, shitty airhead of a brother and… no one seems to actually admire me…"

"I admire you, Romano-kun!" Japan yells out. Romano can't help but perhaps move his head and perhaps peeks to see Japan blushing…So cute… "I have… sort of always have been…"

"Really? You're fucking pulling my gamba, Giappone! How could you fucking admire a bastard like me?"

Japan stops walking. And then he answers.

"During World War II, before we were allies, I have done my research of my allies about guys. Germany had been interesting but it was you history, you and your brother's, that have let me in awe.

"Your history, your culture, the passion and hard work that you're done as well as your respectable 祖父, I wish to meet you. Sure, I have met your brother first and he was very enjoyable to talk with him, but somehow he wasn't the one I was inspecting.

"Veneziano is a wonderful friend and all, especially respecting and admiring my history and culture as well as giving me that column during the war, but he wasn't what or who I was exactly looking for. But when you came and yelled at Germany-san about something that was involving with your brother, you were that passionate and hard-working personification I was looking for. I could very well see it as you threatened Germany and then yelled at your brother to work harder. And you were very respectable as well for you then saw him and introduce yourself as well as traditionally bowing down. I have admired you ever since, Lovino-kun."

Romano can't help but move his head a bit more and see half of Japan's face. It turns out it is nighttime already somehow and the streetlights are making Japan glow in a way… Romano has got to admit, even if he's a witty bitty drunk, that Japan is indeed attractive. He had the fair, porcelain white skin that glows and shines as well as very soft and smooth to touch. Ebony hair is always cut to look symmetrical and professional that only to look closer to see the true thickness and shine of it. And then there were those eyes, eyes that would hold and hide so much mystery inside…

Japan really is attractive…

"But then," Japan's cheeks soon glow into a pinkish-red hue… "I believe I've begun to admire you… in a different way…"

Huh… Romano could actually see Japan blushing…So cute…

Perhaps…Romano should give Japan an award… a kiss perhaps…

And perhaps that's what Romano would be doing now if Japan didn't begin speaking again and making Romano want to kiss him again…

"When I begin to hang out with you more and more, I have seen what you're truly are inside than what people have thought of you. I have seen you working with files given to your boss. I have seen you command your soldiers when they go too far and make sure nothing go too hectic. And I actually saw you during the funeral of Hirohito to actually pay your respect for him. And during the war, you actually went by yourself to apologize for your betrayal… I am sorry if I'm being so open to you, Lovino-kun, but… I thought it's just the two of us and since you're intoxicated that it is okay to tell my feelings to you… that I really do admire you… and like you…"

Romano couldn't help it. He kisses Japan's cheek. He seriously doesn't know why but he does. And maybe that is why Japan's whole face is red…

…So cute…

Maybe Romano could just lick his cheek and…

Well that was an idiotic move. Romano knows this before he blacks out since he feels arms quickly going around his waist, and then somehow falling backwards, and finally has his head colliding with concrete floor…

Huh, he had completely forgotten that Japan is quite trained in judo…

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>I have used the song, "A Japanese, A German, and An Italian", the reference of Hitman Reborn, the reference of Kimi Ni Todoke, and remembered that strip where Japan visit Italy's land and Italy gives him a column at the end. It's not my best, but hopefully will have to do… <strong>

**I guess I took another hiatus and now it's over. So, Yay! :D **

**It's really been so long since I've updated and marching band was seriously taking all your free time away. Luckily now it's over and now I have to go do a late birthday present for my dear Spain friend. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
